Child of Lightning and fire
by Jesusfreak15
Summary: Emily is just you usual but kicking hero of a girl with great friends. Her only problem is when her parents show up trying to take her back home to Jupiter. The worst part is the fact that she has to leave her best friend Mina behind or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Child of Lighting and fire

By: Jesus Freak 15

**Chapter 1:** **BACK STORY!**

Fourteen years ago...

It was a cold and snowy January night the wind was howling left and right like crazy. A woman carrying a baby in a box snuck up the steps of A nice Michigan home and picked up the child whispering into it's ear "good by my young warier. Do your mother proud and don't fight until your over the age of five. I love you." She quickly rang the door bell and ran down the steps and into a porthole to the future.

Ding dong! "Coming" A woman's voice chimed walking down a hall way. She opened up the door and looked around and then looked down to see a year old baby with a note on the box it was in. The letter read,

Dear, Sir or Ma'am please take care of my young daughter and help her grow I will be back for her once the war my Country is in is over with. Help her grow into a nice young lady that I know that she is meant to be. She might get into some Mischief but that's only natural for her. I must thank you for taking care of her.

Sincerely,

The queen of Jupiter.

P.s she can't stand pink or Purple... so don't even try.

"oh Dear... come on little one let's get you out of this weather." she said looking over the child for a name. She found it on the baby's PJ's that were Michigan Blue with a whole bunch of yellow M's on them and on the front the name Emily.

Ya see that woman who picked up that little kid is the person I call 'mom' and that little baby well is me Emily. I'm fifteen, currently five feet seven and a half inches tall, short thick layered Brown hair, a total tom-boy, and a complete Otaku (Japanese word for geek)LET US NOT FORGET A TOTAL JESUS FREAK! That's just the basic stuff you'll learn the rest as this story progresses. ROLL FILM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: LEO 0.0

"EMILY WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Mom shouted as I ran down the stairs in a pair of Jeans and a camo shirt with a black tank top under it with blue shoes on. "Emily what did I tell you about not going to school in your uniform?" she asked a bit annoyed. "don't worry mom It's right here!" I explained pulling out a plastic bag and holding it out as proof. "oh alright but I'm worried that one of these day's you'll be late and forget it." mom groaned. "oh don't worry I have a back up in my locker." I replied grabbing my lunch and pulling out my frozen water bottle and shoving them in my stuffed back pack. "alright but try and not to get into any fights to day... please this is the third time this month that you've had to Transfer schools for fighting." mom groaned. "No promises there. See ya." I said walking out the door and going into the Garage and hopping on to my motorcycle. You may ask if I'm still in Michigan and what's up with the transferring and stuff well for one thing no I'm not in Michigan any more ( :'( tear) the man that I call my dad got a new job in Japan so... here I am. And two... I'm a fighter ^^' I can't help but get in to constant fighting with some of the other people in my class and beat them up. Like this one time I punched my teacher through the wall... AND I WAS IN THE 5TH GRADE HOW COOL IS THAT^^! The only thing is my teacher wasn't so thrilled.

Any ways on my way to school I saw a girl with the same uniform as all of the other girls in my school except for me cause I refused to be in a skirt so they had my wear the boys uniform LOVE IT IT'S SO COMFORTABLE! Thankfully though they acknowledge me as a Girl and not a GUY! "hay Serena-Chan you running late?" I asked stopping by her. "ya..." she panted out. "hop on I'll give ya a ride so you don't get a detention." I explained with a smile. "thanks. "she said putting on the extra helmet and hanging on for dear life as we left to the school. "Nice cat." I said not even looking back. "thanks her name is Luna." she explained. "cool... well Luna it's nice to meat ya." I said talking to the cat. Luna just purred. And I laughed as she rubbed against my back ignoring the sent of my Dog Sophie.

"Thanks for the Ride Emily-Chan." Serena said getting off of the Motorcycle. "sure thing dude now let's get you to class." I laughed walking into the building.

After Serena-Chan got to her class I quickly ran into the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls and changed into my school uniform. I calmly walked out of there and walked into my class with my ear phones for my I Pod in playing the song 'Out cast' From I don't know what Christian band but it's a cool song. The funny part was Serena sat right behind me in class and when I walked in there it was fifteen minutes before school started and she was napping. I just chuckled and sat down and pulled out a Manga.

Sure enough fourteen minutes later I closed the Manga pulled out my ear phones and woke Serena-Chan up before she got in trouble... again. "GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Mrs. H the teacher practically sang walking into the class. 'where's a substitute teacher when ya need one?' I thought annoyed as every one said "Good morning Mrs. H." back to her. "Hay what do ya know Serena your actually here early. Normally you would have been running in through the doors or trying to sneak in by the back. Wow this surtnaly is new... and I even had the detention slip all ready for you." she said shocked. "ya Emily saw me running for school on her motorcycle so she kinda gave me a lift." Serena shrugged. "your kidding me right? 0.0" the teacher said shocked. "no I'm dead serious..." She shrugged. "wow..." Mrs. H said shocked. "yes I can be nice what's your point?" I growled glaring at her looking a bit angry. "n-nothing never mind let's just start class." Mrs. H said a bit intimidated.

After school I was walking out of the bathroom in the stuff I came to school in and about to leave with all of my junk. "Hay Emily-Chan come here for a second!" Serena said getting my attention. "ya what is it?" I asked. "um...Can you do me a favor and meat me at the Game Crown in an hour?" Serena asked. "sure." I shrugged. "Great thanks." she replied. "DUDE LOOK OUT!" I shouted shoving her out of the way as some giant Monster thing came flying in through the window. "MOON-"Serena started but got cut off by yours truly. "BLUE SIEGE TRANSFORMATION!" I shouted turning in to the Blue Siege. I was in a black and blue worriers uniform with an epic cape that was blue on the out side and black on the inside with crescent moon's on it. "and who might you be?" it asked. "me... I'm your worst night mere... the name's the Blue Siege... and your going down." I replied with a smirk and pulling out my HUGE Five foot fire sword! EAT THAT YA DUMB MONSTER WHAT NOW! " oh shoot." It groaned as I ran right at it the stupid thing was it didn't move it must have been stunned... eh I have that effect on monsters. "OH WHAT NOW! YA HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW YOU PILE OF GOOP!" I shouted as it turned into a blob of green dead goop. Serena just stood there in shock as I turned back in to Emily. "See ya in an hour Serena-Chan we can talk then k. I gotta run." I shrugged walking out the doors. "whoa... Luna did you see that?" Serena asked as her cat jumped up on to her shoulder. "yes she is interesting isn't she... she just might be able to help you in your quest to find the other scouts and then the princess."Luna agreed. WAIT seance WHEN CAN CAT'S TALK 0.0. Eh what ever.

Thirty minutes later I walked into the game crown a half an hour early and I just jammed up the crane game on purpose so the guy would have to fix it and I snuck over to the Sailor V game and rapidly zoomed through the levels and went down to the base. "Hello Emily." my boss said. "sup Grandpa." I replied sitting my butt down in my big spiny chair in front of a Computer and I just started to surch the data bank about Sailor V. "Grandpa let me through." I said a bit tense. "sorry Emily you know she works here there for I can't give you access to her data." he replied. "meany... fine I'll just play some video games." I groaned. "shh some one's coming!" he said hushing me. "Artemis! How come you never told me of this place!" some girl about my age with blond hair and a red bow in it said shocked. "it uh... slip my mind." a white talking cat shrugged. "hello Sailor V." Grandpa's electronic voice said. "hay boss." she replied. "so why did you call us here?" the cat asked. "There is some one I would like you to meat." he replied. "OH WHO?" she asked a bit excited. "Emily." Grandpa started. "DIE EVIL MONSTER DIE!" I shouted playing the game. "EMILY!"he shouted at me. "OH COME ON I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT THAT LEVEL!" I shouted angry at him. "Emily turn around." he said a bit tense. "fine." I said rolling my eyes. "WHO ARE YOU!" we both said looking at each other in shock. "WHO AM I! WHO ARE YOU?" we both said again. "Sailor V. This is my Grand Daughter Emily she is the Blue siege. Emily this is Mina a.k.a Sailor V." Grandpa explained. "NO WAY!" we both said shocked. "Boss how come you never told me about her?" Mina said in shock. "Because she works in an entirely different job than you that's why." he replied. "oh ya what job is that?" she asked. "Keeping the future safe from evil monsters like the one's that attack my schools on a regular basis." I explained finally speaking up. "oh..." she replied. "Names Emily Nice to meat you Sailor V. kinda a fan." I shrugged holding out my hand for a hand shake. "Nice to meat you to. Names Mina. And quite frankly I'm kinda a fan of yours as well" she chuckled shaking my hand. "cool." I said trying not to laugh. "Emily we have an issue... Your suppose to Meat Serena in less than fifteen minutes and there's a monster attacking down town." Grandpa explained. "Of course.. and Grandpa for your info Serena is late to just about every thing so it shouldn't be that much of a big deal." I shrugged. "ya just beat it up as fast as you can I got some stuff to tell you before Serena get's here." Grandpa explained. "WHAT SERENA KNOW'S OF THIS PLACE TOO! 0.O" I said in shock. "ya she's kinda Sailor Moon. ^^'" Grandpa said with a nervous chuckle. "oy.. WHY NOT JUST TELL THE WHOLE WORLD OF THIS PLACE -_-'" I groaned pushing a button on the wall and punching in the code Blue 1 and found my Deep Blue Motorcycle with a black lighting strip going down the middle of it in the beginning area of the tunnel to the out side world. "whoa!" Mina said in shock. "you coming or what?" I asked tossing her a helmet to an orange bike. "really... you mean it?" she said shocked. "ya... every one of the scouts and my siege pals that I have yet to find get one... yours can only be a motorcycle currently I still got some stuff to do with it. Just transform into Sailor V and I'll just go Blue Siege mode ok. We're taking the back roads we can't let the Monsters find out where we are until we get there... let alone the annoying reporters." I explained going Blue Siege. "ya true." she agreed turning into Sailor V. "we'll be back later Grandpa." I said hopping onto the bike. "ya see ya Artemis." Sailor V said getting on to her bike and following me out to the out side world.

Out on the road there was this semi truck and this ramp and I couldn't resist it...I went up the ramp an did a flip onto the semi and road off of it as Sailor V just road there in shock going around the semi knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle that for the life of her.

"We'll park our bikes here." I said sopping in an ally way only a few hundred feet from the Monster. "mk."Sailor V replied. "come on it's this way." I said leading her through the winding ally way. "How do you know?" she asked. "I'm a half dragon and Let's just leave it at that." I shrugged. "ok but the next time that we meat can you PLEASE explain?" she asked. "sure." I shrugged. "HOLD IT THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA YOUR NOT ALLOWD TO GO THOUGH!" some Police guy said. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY MOKIE! CAN'T YOU SEE IT!" his boss said. "see what?" he asked. "my two favorite superheros of all times have finally joined forces to be one duo! THIS IS SO COOL! Now let them through or get sent to Siberia." his boss explained. "yes ma'am. -_-'" he agreed dropping his head and lifting up the caution tape. 'Sucker.' I thought trying not to laugh. "HAY WAIT BLUE SIEGE SAILOR V!" she said. "what?" we asked. "can I have your autographs?" she asked pulling out two pictures one of me and the other of Sailor V. "sure..." we said a bit confused. "OH THANKS!" she said going a bit crazy. "who do ya want us to make it out to?" I asked yawning. "superintendent General is fine." she shrugged. "mk." I replied writing down a crazy note then signing my name at the bottom. "thank you guys so much... NOW GO AND KICK BUTT WE'LL BACK YOU UP! RIGHT MOKIE!" she shouted. "uh..."he started. "say no and your sent to Siberia." she growled. "ya-ya of course we are! ^^''" he agreed with a nervous chuckle.

After we came back we had like ten minutes to spare before I had to meat up with Serena. So Mina and I just sat there chatting away and she left like fifteen minutes before Serena came and I told her I would finish working on her bike some where in the near future but for now I took a nap with a Manga over my face to keep the light of the base from bugging me. "Grandpa... do me a favor and wake me up in Five Minutes. Will ya?" I yawned. "sure." he replied. "thanks." I said and after that I crashed.

I woke up to some dude staring at me looking like some guy in love... awkward and the Manga wasn't on my face any more. "who the cheese are you?" I asked tired. "I... am Prince Leo my Princess." he explained. "oh...WAIT WHAT! 0.o" I shouted instantly waking up. "yes you are in fact a Princess... did you not know that?" he asked. "uh ya I didn't know that!" I replied. "oh well I must admit you put on a Great disguise in this time even I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for your hair and mark on your arm." he stated. "dude this is no disguise and how did you recognize me by my hair and arm... oh ya and how did you get in here?" I asked. "ok one...really? Two your hair resembles your mothers but has the wave to it like your father's but more curl and your friend Serena let me in after I told her who I was." he explained. "of course Serena-Chan did." I groaned. "um... might I ask what this is?" he asked lifting up the Manga that was on my face when I crashed. "It's a Manga stupid what you never even heard of one?" I asked. "well... no in our time we don't know of such a thing." he explained. "oh that's just sad." I groaned dropping my head. "I-Is something wrong?" he asked a bit shocked. "no... just annoyed... now where is that meat ball brain?" I mumbled talking to my self. "HAY I HEARD THAT!" Serena said angry. "and yet you can't hear the teacher's foot steps when she comes by to give you a detention slip... now how does that work smart one? Hmm?" I asked. "oh I hear em I just choose to Ignore her feet." Serena shrugged. "ok look dude I'll pick ya up this year on my bike if ya want me to just ask and I will... just know it won't be as smooth par say like it was this morning." I said with a bit of a sly grin. "ya sure that way I'll get less detentions and that's like one of my new years resolutions." she explained. "well for now let's just call it a Month's resolution for your sake." I explained. "oh that's just cold.' she groaned. "Kidding!" I laughed.

"Listen Emily Serena asked you to come here for one reason and one reason only...take it away Serena." Luna explained. "Emily-Chan if you would please please! Help us in our quest to find the rest of my team and Princess because Luna here thinks you might be able to teach me a thing or two." Serena explained. "sure...you got your self a deal." I agreed nodding my head. "COOL! That makes us friends right?" she asked. "dude you were my friend from the start of this morning!" I chuckled. "SWEET!" she shouted going crazy. "Luna dose this happen on a regular basis? 0.o" I asked a bit disturbed. "ya.. usually." Luna explained. "cool." I chuckled. "didn't you say you had some where to go today?" Serena asked. "OH SNOT MONKIES YOUR RIGHT! SHE'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!" I shouted grabbing my junk and running right out of there screaming, "SWEET MOTHER OF TACO'S I'M GONNA BE LATE!" "strange girl." Serena said randomly. "your one to talk."Luna replied. "oh zip it Luna!" she groaned.

I ran home like half speed ahead (full speed would have been an over shot to china or the U.S) and skidded around the corner on the heals of my shoes and ran into the drive way and walked in through the open garage door. "I'M NOT LATE!" I shouted running up to my room. "of course... your just barely made it Emily." mom laughed looking at her old pocket watch. "CRAZY MOM SAY WHAT 0.0" I said poking my head around the corner in shock. "ya now go put your junk away and come and meat our guest." she explained. "ya what ever..." I grumbled. "and don't put on your 'White and Nerdy' sweat shirt this time -_-'" she groaned. "FINE BUT YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT'S AN EPIC SWEATSHIRT!" I explained. "as true as that may be it was no acceptation when your father was here." she explained. "HAY LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU TWO GOT DEVORCED WHEN I WAS EIGHT!" I groaned. "EMILY STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER LOVES YOU BUT IT WAS ALL FOR YOU!" she replied. "YA RIGHT! SOME TIMES I WISH I WAS WITH HIM OUT IN THE JUBIN SHOPPING DISTRICT INSTEAD OF HERE WITH YOU! YOU JERK!" I shouted angry. "EMILY!" she shouted angry. "Let it go. She's just angry." a Lady in a green dress with green high heals and her brown hair up in a pony tail with deep green eyes. "OH NO!" I groaned the second I walked into the living room. "what?" she asked. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT A MICHIGAN STATE FAN!" I groaned. "no why would you think that?" she asked. "because... The Michigan State Spartan's colors are Green and white. And I'm a Michigan Wolverines fan." I explained dropping my head and walking into the kitchen to grab a Mountain dew. "No Emily she isn't. She's from a completely different time." mom explained just as I walked in there. "WHAT!" I shouted doing a spit take in her direction. "ya she's from your time. You know that lady that I told you about that brought you here... that's her." she explained. "sweet mother of cheese." I said in total shock. "Hello Emily dear... I am your mother... Queen Lita." the lady explained getting up. "no fudging way." I said in shock. "way." my 'mom' replied calmly.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T THE BLUE SIEGE!" some bug like monster said crashing in through the roof about to do a really long speech and by the time that was over with I was acting like I was dead asleep. "well this will be easier than I thought." it said walking up to me. When it was an arm's length away my left arm instantly snapped up and grabbed it by the thorough. "heh... I can't believe all of you idiotic monsters always fall for that." I explained with a creepy chuckle and my head down. " HUH!" it said in shock noticing my eyes turned that of a Dragon's blue and flat out deadly. "just do me a favor and tell your boss that I said...LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ALONE!" I shouted choking it an bringing it up to eye level with my Dragon claws coming out. "Y-ya... ok." he chocked out. "that is if you live that long." I said switching hands and throwing him up through the roof (only a few inches away from the place that he came in through and I jumped up and punched him to the brink of death and sent him flying back to his base where ever that might be. I landed low to the ground with my knees bent and my short hair going back down and my baggy shirt going back to where it was. "Idiot." I mumbled with a low snarl of a growl and walking off.. "Vicious isn't she?" my 'mom' said laughing. "ya she's not the only one like that in her family." the queen stated. "dumb question but how long ya plain on staying?" my 'mom' asked. "eh I don't know why?" she asked. "oh no reason because to fully understand her... it takes YEARS!" 'mom' explained. "oh dear. 0.o" the queen said a bit shocked. "ya I'm just one of a kind... you people just don't know what kind." I said with a smirk and a mouth full of chicken. "Emily don't talk with your mouth full." 'mom' said rolling her eyes. "why shouldn't I?" I replied just stopping and facing her. "because it's impolite." she replied. "like I care." I said chucking the chicken wing over my shoulder and into the trash bin. "you should we have a guest and it's very impolite of you to do such a thing..." she explained. "do you really think that this tough person attitude scares me? I've seen squirrels scarier than you! And you know what I wasn't afraid of them and I'm not afraid of you." I growled really angry. "don't use that tone of voice young lady!" she said getting mad. "you and what army?" I said angry and staring her down. "THAT'S IT GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she shouted snapping. "SHUT UP YOUR NOT MY MOM! I WISH YOU DIDN'T WIN THE COUSTIDY AGREEMENT! I WISH I WAS WITH DAD! HE'S WAY COOLER THAN YOU!" I shouted storming up the stairs with steam coming out of my ears.

After hearing the long hour long grueling side of HER story the queen decided to calmly walk up to my room to hear my side of it. "um.. excuse me but what room is Emily's?" she asked politely. "ya go past the curve in the hall and it's the first on the left." 'mom' explained finally cooling her jets. "thank you." the queen replied very calm.

When she was about to knock on my door she heard some muffled sniffling covered by Skillet Music. "Emily?" she said knocking on the door. "go away." I whimpered. "please just let me talk to you I know you don't know me all that well but you are my daughter and I would like to help you. "sure what ever... I'm not in the mood to argue... not even with meat ball brain." I grumbled as she walked into my Navy blue Michigan cave (a.k.a my room). She found me hiding under my covers of my bed with my face covered by my pillow. I was laying down on my stomach with the blankets going up past my head and my face into my pillow. She just sat down calmly at the edge of my bed while avoided most conversations until one in particular popped up. "what do you mean when you say that you wished she hadn't won the custody agreement and that you were with your dad?" she asked calmly. "Simple when I was eight she divorced my 'dad' and some how managed to win the Custody over me and when I was seven they had us move to Japan. And she's been like a dictator ever seance. I've never told any one this but...I seriously think that she would have preferred to let me die out in the cold that night in the middle of the snow storm than what she goes through now. I seriously think she want's me to die and would dance on my grave." I groaned. "oh wow..." she said. "ya ruff lives suck." I groaned. "you know what shocks me... I'm surprised that you know what happened that day..." she laughed. "ya... I do... and the week before that. It's tough ok... out of my old friends that I use to have before SHE forced me to move we all had issues... I never told them or complained about any of it. I just kept my mouth shut. I once had to lie to them do you know how hard that is?" I explained. "what did you have to lie about?" she asked calmly. "Simple... just because I came home a little bit after dark and she was drunk and beating on my dad and when I tried to stop her... she gave me a black eye and a fat lip! And a ton of bruises just for guarding the guy that I call my 'dad. So the day later I had to explain to them that I had a really bad accident with a flag pole. And just hid the bruise's and when they saw them that summer they asked how I got them and I just laughed and sad I don't know. The dumb part is I mentioned that during my hearing on how I felt about it all... and they just shoved it away like they always do... sides I got another chat with a Judge tomorrow." I groaned. "oh my gosh..." she said in shock. "ya she also punches me and blames it on me that they got a divorce. I'm just glad that... that... DICTATOR didn't punch me again." I groaned. "and why is that?" she asked. "because when no one is around she takes all of her anger out on me. See." I explained taking my arm out of the blanket and showing her all of the bruise's. "oh my word." the queen said in total shock. I slowly nodded my head from under the blankets. "please tell no one." I explained.

That next morning I walked down stairs and ignored the glare that 'mom' gave me and walked to the fridge and chugged down some mountain dew. Eventually we got to one of our morning fights and it resulted in me pined against the wall being forced to smell that nasty wine smell on her breath as she got madder and madder the more she choked me. Then one bad move later and I stumbled up stairs to get ready with a black eye. The queen of course was trying to stay out but help me out in the same way.

"EMILY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN HERE FOR YOU!" 'mom' shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "YA I'M COMING!" I shouted hopping down the stairs with one shoe on and struggling to get the other on. I had a Pair of boot cut Jeans on a blue Michigan t-shirt and a plad sweat shirt over it. "good..." she said.

The ride there was silent so silent in fact that you could hear a pin drop. I had my ear phones in to avoid every one and escape my emotions. I couldn't help but have Monster on re-play the whole time. By the time that we got there I was the first to get out and turn off my I pod and shoved it in my pocket.

When I got there my dad was waiting at the end of the hall way near the office area, and once I spotted him I TOTALLY tackled him. "DAD!" I shouted happy as a clam to see him. "hay ya what's up squirt." he replied laughing. "oh you know SHE'S being a dictator as usual." I groaned. "hay how did you get that black eye?" he asked. "Uh... would you believe a flag pole hit me on the way here? ^^'''" I asked with a nervous smile. "no and let me guess she did it to you." he replied. "ya..." I groaned. "ya that's why you have to tell the judges this kind of stuff." he explained. "I try but once I see the look on her face I stop my self." I explained. "how about I say it for you? Huh?" he asked. "she'll still try and kill me like what she did to you." I groaned. "just trust me on this squirt. ok." he explained giving me a noogie. "um..." I started but then got stopped by the one guy who always lead me into he court room with my 'parents' and the queen right behind me. As usual my dad was trying to block my mom from me. THANK GOODNESS ^^!

"So Emily... how do you like it in your home?" The judge calmly asked. "eh it's alright occasionally it can get a bit painful for one of us but you know live and learn." I replied. "thank you... now Ma'am what's your view on your home" the Judge asked my 'mom'. "well it's nice with the occasional mother daughter fight but nothing to bad." she replied. "Ok Sir... how do you feel about this?" the Judge asked. "Angry." He replied. "and why is that?" The judge asked. "because for one thing she won't let me see Emily! And two... she drinks... and when she's drunk she doesn't know what she's doing. AND ON TOP OF THAT SHE BEATS EMILY UP ON PURPOS!" he explained standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "is that true do you have any proof?" the Judge asked. "GO AHEAD EMILY SHOW HER THE BLACK EYE YOU GOT THIS MORNING! THAT YOU GOT FROM HER!" Dad explained. I slowly nodded my head and pulled off my sunglasses and the Judge was shocked! "THAT'S IT I'VE SEEN ENOUGH EVIDENCE! Emily... you will NOT be staying with your mother any more... In fact Guards take her to the Jail... Emily from now on you will be living with your Father.. and as for you you will be sentenced to Life in jail. Court dismissed." the Judge explained. My dad hugged me half to death and I chocked out, "TO MUCH HUGGING!" "oh sorry." dad said instantly letting go. "it's ok... MY TURN!" I said basically squishing him.

Once we were back at the house I was sitting on the couch and reading a Manga while my dad dragged all of his stuff over to the house After an hour of me begging him half to death of course. Once he was done he sat down next to me and turned on the TV then the door bell rang and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Leo guy. " I got it."Dad said getting up before I tackled him. "Emily what are you doing?" he asked after I gut checked him. "uh... foot ball?" I asked randomly pulling out my old Michigan foot ball (the one that wasn't signed by any of the players that one was in a special case ;P). "why?" he asked. "ya Emily-Chan why?" that Leo guy asked. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I shouted a tad bit on the angry side. "ta see you of course and tell your mother that my mission was a success. Why else would I be here?" he replied. "what ever... stalker." I mumbled. "Emily... who is this guy?" dad asked. "no one." I grumbled. "My name is Leo I am a student at her school and I have but only one request... if you would allow me to date her." he explained calmly with a bow that of a gentlemen. 'something's not right.' I thought staring him down with quite the glare. "OF COURCE YOU CAN!" dad said with a huge grin. "ok...Emily-Chan?" he asked. "ask me in four or five years." I said with a growl and walking away. "why... do I interest you?" he asked with a smirk. "just the opposite stupid." I groaned shoving a pickle in my dad's mouth before he could say any thing. "but didn't you say that some guy in your grade was cooler than the rest?" dad asked biting into the pickle. "shut it dad!" I groaned. "oh come on Emily... why won't you remember?" he asked. "Remember what?" I asked stone cold and walking away. "the past." he stated grabbing on to my wrist. "of you... I choose to forget!" I growled getting out of his grip by shooting some fire at his wrist. "ok seriously?" he asked. "Seriously!" I growled. "dang... your more brutal than I remember." he said shocked. "don't make me zap you with this." I growled clapping my hands to gather to make a huge bolt of lightning. "Emily stand down. He's not a threat." My puppy said coming up from the basement. "stay out of this moose." I groaned ready to get him. "no don't... your mom sent him here as in her!" Sophie explained nodding to the queen. "oh really." I growled. "yes... before the fall of the kingdom on the moon you two were..." mom... er the queen started. "OH DON'T TELL ME!" I groaned slamming my head against the wall. "yes... you two were in love like crazy. There wasn't a moment in time that you two didn't have the other in mind." she shrugged. "oh my gosh. How old was I?" I asked with my head against the wall. "the same age that you are now... the thing is one you were more so of a princess and a total sweet one at that no wonder he likes you and on top of that you weren't as hard to get through as you are now. Oh ya and he was like him self as he is now." the queen shrugged. "oh you mean self centered, lack of personality, DONSN'T KNOW WHAT A MANGA IS! Then that's just Great!" I groaned totally sarcastic. "thanks a lot " he said sarcastically. "dude you need to work on your sarcasm." I said annoyed. "drat." he grumbled. "come on dad let's go play a little bit of foot ball." I said walking out the door with my Michigan foot ball. "OH YA!" dad said going crazy and shoving on his helmet. "HU-RA!" I shouted shoving mine on after getting on my Michigan jersey.

We both came back in full of mud because it was raining out side like a thunder storm and we couldn't stop laughing. I pulled of my helmet only to see Leo sitting there chatting with the queen over a cup of hot chocolate. "I'll be in the shower dad." I groaned walking up stairs. And shaking out my matted down hair.

Once I got out it was still storming pretty darn heavy my dad had the news paper over his face snoozing and the queen and Leo were still talking. I just turned on the Wii and the TV and put the converter box onto 'game'. After that I started up 'Smash Bro's Brawl'. "so you see Serena-San had lead me to the base and there I found Emily sleeping like him except for the fact that she had a Manga over her head." he explained. "DIE SNAKE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I said going a bit crazy if not already. "I'm still surprised that your perusing her..." the queen said a bit shocked. "well I still have the memories of the past to hold on to unlike her who suppresses those feelings." he explained. 'shut up...' I thought annoyed defeating 'Master hand' (the boss on the Classic mode) and turning it off and walking up stairs ignoring them.

Back up in my room I took one look at the mirror to see the same thing like usual. It was a trapped wolf in the reflection struggling to get free. "I'm sorry old friend not today." I said walking away as it disappeared. "Emily?" Leo asked walking up there. "what?" I asked still a bit brutal. "you ok?" he asked. "just fine." I growled at him. "ok but don't make me bring them back." he said walking out of there with a really weird smirk witch brought a chill down my spine. 'Guys.' I thought doing a face plant onto my pillow annoyed.

The next morning I woke up with a blue tail and a lightning bolt going down it in my face. 'oh no...' I thought a bit worried it took one look at my hands... the good news was they weren't paws. The bad news was that I had my wolf ears out. THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING EITHER I LET MY GARD DOWN AGAIN... or... HE'S here. I lazily turned my head and yep sure enough HE was right there! "what!" I groaned rolling back over to avoid him. "one some one's grumpy and two... one false move and you will be getting your memories back right in front of your dad." he explained with that same smirk. "OUT!" I shouted kinda mad at him for waking me up. "alright but you only got one shot left!" he laughed. 'not if my dad and his rifle have any thing to say about it.' I thought with a totally suspicious look.

I came down stairs in my PJ'S I was WAYYY to lazy to get out of them. I calmly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the mountain dew then I heard a huge crack of thunder. "man I love thunder storms." I mumbled after chugging down some mountain dew and turning on the Fairly odd parents. "what do ya guys want for breakfast?" the queen asked. "eh no thanks I'm good until noon. That reminds me where's my dad?" I asked. "I woke him up and told him to get dressed and get some groceries. Why?" the queen asked. "oh no reason really it's just close to impossible to wake him up before noon." I shrugged. "I'm just gonna get some cereal." Leo shrugged getting out of the recliner.

Right before the game started my dad came bursting in through the door shouting "WHAT DID I MISS?" "NOTHING NOW COME ON BEFORE IT STARTS AND WHERE'S THE CHIPS!" I replied. "RIGHT HERE!" he replied tossing them at me. "THANKS... NOW EVERY ONE SHUT UP THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT GAME!" I explained turning on the T.V.

After the game my dad and I were quite angry because the Bears lost TO THE SAINTS! UGH! "stupid Saints." I growled. "well be glad it wasn't Detroit." dad grumbled. "to true." I growled. "I'm surprised your voices aren't horse... let alone lost." Leo said in shock. "eh were use to it... and thanks for not waking me up DAD!" I said a bit angry. "sorry I for got..." Dad said scratching the back of his neck. "of course you did-_-'." I groaned. "well I thought that you were up.. after all seance when are you one to forget to wake up on Sunday?" dad asked. "I stayed up till like... uh... carry the five... TWO IN THE MORNING DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M GONNA BE ABLE TO WAKE UP ONLY FOUR OR FIVE HOURS LATER?" I replied. "oh..." he said in shock. "ya." I replied about to walk away. "heh..." Leo said. My ears instantly perked up and I slowly turned my head only to find him coming closer and closer. "AHHHHHHHH I'M INNOCENT AS THE DAY IS LONG!" I shouted running up to my room in a huge burst of dust. "Go ahead boy give em back to her. Unlike most guys I won't pull out my riffle." dad said giving Leo the right away unlike what he would usually do **Coughing** _Traitor_ **Coughing. **"thank you." he said nodding his head and walking up the stairs. "I knew this day would come.. but I didn't expect it for her to be in Japan." dad said shocked. "well sir thank you for taking good care of her. And leading her down the right path... even if she is a tomboy." the Queen explained. "no problem. Ma'am." dad said with a polite bow. "good to hear... believe me her and Nephrite will get along great." the queen chuckled. "of course the king will my queen." he explained.

Up in my room I was hiding under my blankets right when he walked in there. "so I see Jordan was right... you don't do well with things being force upon you.. maybe I should have taken her advice and been the sweet guy that you remember huh?" Leo said calmly walking over to where I was hiding. "what are you talking about?" I asked with a muffled voice. "Your older sister Jordan warned me that you didn't do well with force. I should have listened. Now instead of you seeing me as the good guy I suppose you think I'm the bad guy huh?" he asked. "yep." I replied. "only you." he said with a laugh. "yep only me." I chuckled. "you really are the girl I remember.. you just don't know it yet." he explained. "ya what ever... the only thing is if you start speaking french then your in deep trouble." I growled. "Mais pourquoi pas? C'est le langage de L'Amour n'est-il pas? (crazy french guy for: but why not? It is the language of Love is it not?)" he asked with his crazy french accent. "taire idiote (Annoyed french girl for: shut up idiot.)"I groaned. "dat beter? (crazy dutch dude for: that better?)" he asked going dutch on me. "Zoals ik zorg... en stop pornken! (Annoyed Dutch girl for: like I care...and stop showing off!)" I groaned annoyed with him. "Venir sur (innocent dutch boy for: come on)" he replied still speaking dutch. "euh pas ( annoyed dutch girl for uh no.)" I groaned. "C'est tout! (French boy for: that's it!)" Leo groaned. He got up and yanked the covers off to the foot of the bed. "hi ya." I said with a smirk. "Emily get up... now." he said a bit on the tense side. "and why should I huh?" I asked. "just do it!" he replied. "yeash chill grumpy gills." I replied getting up. He instantly grabbed my left hand and pulled off the fingerless glove that was on it. "YOU SEE THAT! THAT'S FROM THE PAST! WHEN YOU SAVED MY LIFE BY SHOVING ME OUT OF THE WAY!" Leo shouted pointing at this weird mark on my hand. The mark was a lighting bolt going down the center of my hand with a heart right in the center of it. "ok I get the lighting bolt but what up with the heart huh?" I asked totally lost. "Look I don't really know that was the last thing I remember before you were killed you got stabbed right in your heart for protecting me. Then I flipped out and beat that loser up by using my strongest un-perfected attack which in the end killed me." he shrugged. "smart move genus." I replied rolling my eyes. "sorry I was mad you were dead and I was trying to get revenge!" he shrugged. "only you." I laughed messing up his hair. "you want your memories back now or later?" he asked impatiently. "does this face tell you it cares?" I asked annoyed. "ok now... ok... how? Physical contact or a huge blast to your brain?" he asked. "huge blast." I replied rolling my eyes. "aww but why not the other one?" he asked trying the guilt trip. "simple... you tried it once...and Guilt trips don't work..." I groaned. "rats... I WAS FIVE GIVE ME A BRAKE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER A THING AFTER THAT!" he replied. "BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE PERSON BEFORE ANY THING ELSE GOES WRONG GOSH!" I replied. "oh ya..." he said having a total blond moment. "and yet you call me crazy." I said rolling my eyes. "ya ya let's just get this over with. Ok look you will pass out ok... that's the only warning you'll get ok." he explained. "ya what ever." I replied totally chilled. "ok but don't blame me when you wake up if your mad." he shrugged. "I won't...or I won't try to. One of the two." I explains. "sure... ok just keep your eyes on the middle of my palm ok." he explained. "you have some funny water droplets on your hands." I said randomly staring at it. "EMILY FOCUS!" he shouted. "sorry I kinda got distracted." I shrugged. "ya It's alright." he replied charging up his hand as I FINALLY focused. Then this huge yellow-ish colored light went into my forehead eyes and mouth, and my mind was over loaded with all of these past memories to the point where I fell forward knocked out good thing sir dorks a lot (Leo) was standing right there. "Minako..." I mumbled before I crashed onto Leo. "Serena will find Venus soon enough. But for now... you need some time to re-charge... considering the fact that I did this after the foot ball game is a good thing." Leo said just standing there like nothing was wrong.

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed at all. For some stupid reason I was really suspicious of Leo. I had a good reason to IT WAS HIS IDEA TO MAKE ME RUN OFF WITH HIM GOSH! "huh wha?" I said lifting up my head tired. "Morning Emily." he said with a smile. "you..." I growled angry. "oh shoot that's one memory that I wish I would have been able to permanently get rid of -_-'" Leo said knowing exactally what I was thinking. "you bet... SO NOT COOL DUDE!" I said slapping him across the face really hard. "ow..." he squeaked out. "you deserved it knuckle head." I replied annoyed. "man you weren't kidding when you said that you still remember some of the past...man you can pack quite the punch!"Leo groaned in pain. "well that's for not moving out of the way of a huge ten foot sword when I yelled run dummy." I replied annoyed. "well I'm sorry for being stunned and not able to move!" he said angry. "ya what ever twinkle toes." I said rolling my eyes and walking out of there. "YA BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOVED ME OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted after a long pause. "later Cinderella." I said waving my hand as if to push him away as I walked off. "HAY I AM NOT CINDERELLA!" he shouted angry. "are ya sure cause you sure are acting like a diva!" I said poking my head back in there. "I AM NOT!" he shouted angry. "I rest my case Snow White." I said walking out of there. "WHAT! THOSE TWO AREN'T EVEN REMOTLY RELATED!" he shouted freaking out on me. "what ever Alice." I shrugged walking down the stairs.

Well I see some one has regained her memories." the queen laughed. "yes Mother I have." I shrugged sounding like a total princess. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME X_X' I thought flipping out inside of my head. "well that's good... I believe you remember the Guard Seth? Or the man that you have been calling 'dad'." she said. "yep. Sup Seth?" I asked. "oh nothing much you know the usual... I still have mud in my hair but it's all good." he explained. "ya it is fun to play foot ball and wrestle in the mud. "I agreed. "most deffentally." he laughed. "hay I roll around in the mud for the fun of it!" I laughed. Mom (the queen) just gave me this angry glare which sent chills down my spine. "n-not on purpose of course ^^'''" I said with an extremely freaked out and Guilty look. 'note to self don't make her angry you most deffentally won't like her when she's angry 0.o' I thought terrified. "wow what did I miss 0.o" Leo said in shock. "HID ME!" I shouted hiding right behind him like a big chicken. "oh one of those moment's again huh? What did you say this time?" he asked. "let's just say it has something to do with rolling around in mud." I whimpered. "ya that would make her angry that you still do that." Leo shrugged. "ONLY FOR THE FUN OF IT!" I protested. "but still you still roll around in mud like a piggy." Leo said bluntly. "oh that's just cold..." I said a bit insulted. "what do ya mean I'm only speaking the truth that it's crazy to roll around in the mud like a pig." he replied. "SO NOW YOUR TAKING HER SIDE! Worst guy on the plaint." I growled going to the fridge and totally catching him off guard. "WAIT EMILY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Leo shouted not realizing that I was totally tricking him. 'sucker. You keep this up Emily and you can totally freak him out.' I thought with a sly grin. I shut the kitchen door behind me and locked it and out from my pocket... I pulled out a fake tears kit ;P. I'm so mischievous can't you tell :D.

After I did all of that to make it look like real crying I unlocked the door and ran out of there acting like I was torn to shreds... AND MAN DID IT FOOL HIM SUCKER! "YOUR A JERK! YOU KNOW THAT LEO! A JERK!" I shouted 'crying' as I ran up stairs. "smooth Romeo." Seth said slapping him on the back. "EMILY WAIT UP CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT!" he shouted running up after me. "GO AWAY!" I shouted slamming my door shut really hard. It was funny because it took him ten minutes to 'convince' me to let him in.

"Emily just tell me what I did." he begged. "why should I?" I grumbled with my back to him on my Michigan covered bed. "because I wanna help." he explained. "do your self a favor and run as fast as you can out of here... Every one hates a monster." I explained. "huh?" He said totally confused. "and they call me a dim wit." I said annoyed. "Huh?" he said totally lost. "dude I'm a monster... why do you think I get black eyes constantly?" I asked. "no your not?" he asked. "well ya not to you... to those people who call them selves 'normal Civilized human beings' I'm a monster. Either they are dumb and don't get the fact that I'm not here to hurt them but more like to help them. Or they beat me up out of fear." I shrugged. "oh..." he said. "ya if they knew that you could do what I do then ya they would be calling you a monster twinkle toes." I shrugged. "you've got to be kidding me!" Leo said in shock. "no I'm not... now if you'll excuse me I've gotta meat Serena SEE YA!" I said jumping out my window and landing on my feet with out a scratch and just started running off.

"Come on where's that klutz-oid? She's fifteen minutes late!" I grumbled. "well sorry I'm late... at least it's not as bad as school." she said coming up from behind me. "true come on." I said as we walked into the Arcade.

"Andrew the crane game is broken." I said after one try of backing it all up. "YEASH HOW DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN? 0.O" he said totally confused. "how should I know?" I replied acting like I didn't have a clue. "alright." he groaned. I slapped Serena a high five as we jumped down under the sailor V game and went to the base.

"man new reccord." Grandpa said in shock. "sorry would have been here earlier if someone wasn't late _**Cough**__ Serena __**Cough**_." I explained coughing into my arm. "wow... your REAL nice." Serena said sarcastically. "ya I know." I shrugged. For the next three hours we played nothing but board games... cause we were um well.. board. Then I got this totally awesome idea. "HAY SERENA HOW ABOUT YOU AND I GO OUT AND LIKE BUST SOME ROBBERIES ALL NIGHT OR SOMETHING!" I said shoving the board game aside. "TOTALLY!" Serena said finishing off her pop. "but first... BATHROOM!" we both shouted running into the bathrooms.

The next morning I woke up groggy after last night's fun and partying I so didn't wanna go to school but I got up early enough to see Seth reading the papers on his chair as I walked out the door. "later." I yawned tired and walking out the door ready for school. "alright see you after school." he replied.

I got on my motorcycle and road down to Serena's house and picked her up like I promised and I was to tired to not do any stunts so I just went a bit over the speed limit instead. By the time that we got to school we were ten minutes late. And well we knew our teacher wouldn't like it (now you know why I was speeding) so we charged up the stairs and bursted in through the doors panting. "WE'RE NOT LATE!" I shouted opening up the door. "of course not. Take your seats." the teacher said a bit angry. I got to my seat and literally sat down and did a QUIET face plant while Serena had an issue trying to keep her eyes open. 'so tired... should have had mountain dew this morning.' I thought tired as snot. 'why didn't I drink my mom's coffie?' Serena thought just as tired as me. 'Note to self STOP STUDDYING PAST FOUR A.M YOU'LL NEVER GET TO SLEEP THAT WAY!' thought making a mental note. "Now class put your stuff away and take out a pencil. The test will start momentarily." the teacher explained. The second she passed me my paper I crashed and little did I know I took the test in my SLEEP! While Serena just... crashed like any normal school day only to wake up in the second half of the hour. Me on the other hand the teach just thought I was writing down answer's. Shockingly enough I got like the SECOND highest score next to the class genus not Melvin but Ami-Chan.

"WHAT HOW DID I GET THAT HIGH OF A SCORE!" I shouted flipping out. "HOW COULD I HAVE GOTTEN THIS LOW OF A SCORE I STUDDED FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT LAST NIGHT! AND ONLY GOT AN HOUR OF SLEEP!" Serena said in shock. "dude... I only got like ten minutes and the last thing I remember was the teacher walking by and then I crashed. "no you didn't you did the test finished it and handed it in before any one else was done. Like your brain was wired to the test or something like your handwriting was like neater than it's ever been. And nothing is spelled wrong and every thing except for a few things are right. HOW DID YOU DO IT!" Serena explained freaking out on me. "oh... I must have done it in my sleep." I said getting shacked back and forth by her. "only you." Serena said annoyed. Before I could say anything the class genus came out of no where saying. "Nice job Emily-san... even for you I'm surprised that you would get that high of a score. Only Melvin-San has gotten second to me." she said with a smile. "uh.. thanks... good job to you to... like always." I said pulling something out of my pocket. "before you even ask Serena here's yesterdays notes." I said shoving them into Serena's hand. "thanks but this is Gibberish." she said looking at it confused. "that's cause it's up side down smart one." I shrugged turning it right side up. "oh... now it makes seance." she said getting it. "ya..." I replied nodding my head like she was dumb. "OH ZIP IT!" she said annoyed stepping on my foot. "ha didn't hurt." I laughed. "you two really are friends... it really does show." Ami-Chan laughed. "HUH?" we both said looking at each other then back at her. "If I had friends like you guys I would never be board." she laughed. "oh believe me you don't even know the half of it." I shrugged. "ya but hay if you wanna you can always hang with us. Sure I'm a ditz and a klutz and a ton of other stuff and she's just... her self but hay we're just two odd balls out we stick out like sore thumbs." Serena explained "ya but hay we like it that way...SCREW POPULARITY! I GOT GEEK POWER INSTEAD!" I shouted having one of my Band Geek moments. "ya she's in the band." Serena shrugged. "well I heard that band is fun... so I was thinking of joining but I'm to scare to ask the guidance councilor to change my schedule." Ami said with a nervous chuckle. "hay dude if you want I can help you." I shrugged. "really?" she said in shock like no one has ever offered her that opportunity. "sure I'm a real friend with the Guidance Councilor." I shrugged. "really?" she said shocked. "yep go to his office ever week." I shrugged. "is that good or bad?" she asked nervous. "depends on your point of view." I shrugged. "ah I see." she replied. "ya..." I shrugged. "um... if I do switch which instrument do you think would be best for me?" she asked. "well depends on what one you like. I've been playing the Baritone seance like 6th grade and I LOVE IT!" I shrugged. "well Baritones have always fascinated me on many different levels... they don't sound like they would be to hard to play." she shrugged. "oh their not... well not at least until your use to carrying the heavy-ness of it all." I shrugged. "well it can't be as heavy as a tuba." she shrugged. "ya those guys and girls must have real arm mussels to play those sousaphones." I shrugged. "totally." Ami agreed.

After school Ami, Serena, and I all went down to the Guidance councilors office. "HAY MR. F!" I said all peppy and cheery for once. "Hay Emily why are you down here you didn't get in trouble again did you?" he asked laughing. "for once no. Ami-San is here to talk about her schedule and how she want's to change to band." I explained shoving Ami forward. "hello sir... if it is possible I would like to switch to band for my first hour it might do me some good to put that on my Resume for collage." she explained. "sure... let me just call up the band teacher and as him to come down here.. you guys can take a seat while you wait and Emily just do what you do best and chill." he shrugged on the phone with the band teacher.

"YO EMMY WAZZUP!" he shouted walking in there slapping me a high five. "SUP MR. G!" I shouted back. "so what did you wanna talk with me about?" he asked. "well Ami here was wondering if she could switch to band. Isn't that right Ami-San?" I asked. "y-yes I would be greatly honored if you would allow me to do so." she replied. "ya sure what instrument you wanna play?" he asked. "um the Baritone if possible." she explained. "oh going for a big one eh? Just like Emily she tried out for the Tuba and ended up with a Baritone." he laughed. "Ya please don't remind me of my stupidity." I groaned. "oh please it wasn't THAT bad." he said slapping me on the back. "that's what they all say -_-'" I said annoyed. "ya what ever ok how about we go to the band room while he makes you a different schedule ok?" he explained. "sure." she replied. "that reminds me I should probably take my music home before my mom kills me." I laughed walking out of there. "only her." Serena groaned. "TO THE BAND ROOM!" I shouted running down the hall to the band room. "HAY WAIT UP!" Serena shouted trying to keep up. "wow..." Ami said shocked. "what?" Mr. G asked. "well it's just that... Emily-San seems so passionate about what instrument she plays." Ami explained. "ya she's one of the craziest Baritone players in the world... for crying out loud she made us place second last year thanks to some awesome moves that no one ever told her to do. I mean sure we gave her a solo but I wasn't expecting what she did." he explained. "really? What did she do?" Ami asked. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he laughed. "oh.." Ami said confused.

By the time that they got down to the band doors I was trying to pick the lock one of Serena's hair pins. "GOT IT!" I shouted just as they got in there. "DID YOU JUST PICK THE LOCK!" Ami said in shock. "ya so?" I asked. "how many times have you done that?" she asked. "eh to many times to count." I shrugged giving Serena back her hair pin. "really?" she said shocked. "well ya I've worked for a lock smith at one point and I learned how to Pick locks when I was five." I shrugged like it was no big deal. When we walked in there some Girl was playing her Clarinet. She was playing Hall of the Mountain King. "may I help you?" Mr. G asked. "yes I'm the New transfer student Jordan." she replied walking down to meat him and shake his hand. "well it's nice to meat you Jordan. This is Emily she's a Baritone player and this is Ami she's trying out for the Baritone and Serena's one of Emily's friends." he explained. "well it's nice to meat you all." Jordan said with a sweet smile that could melt a stone cold heart like the Grinch's. "HAY MR. G HAVE YOU SEEN MY GUITAR ANY WHERE?" I asked digging around in a pile of Instruments. "um.. I hung it up in the room with the Uniforms." he explained. "OH THANKS!" I shouted running past Jordan. For some weird reason I had this weird felling that I knew her from some where I don't know where but some place. So for now I just shoved it aside I had a Baritone and Electric Guitar to practice and my Music to find. "now where did I put my music..." I mumbled talking to my self looking all over the place. "this wouldn't happen to be it would it?" Jordan asked handing me a Folder that had like crazy Jesus Freak pictures and stuff on it. "ya thanks." I said getting up. "ya no problem." she replied. Then I heard a bump from a Baritone I looked to where Ami was and she had a Baritone in her hand and made a sound out of it... I'M SO PROUD :')! "well done Ami your a Baritone player now. Now who should we have train you?" he asked looking around like the whole band was there. "ME! ME! OH PICK ME!" I shouted jumping up and down coming out from no where. "hmm... how about Emily." he said like it was no contest (I was the only Skilled Baritone player in the room so you know). "YES!" I said doing a fist pump. "be warned her training is like boot camp but worse." he explained. "well what ever it is I will try my best." she replied. "don't tell me tell crazy over there." he explained. "Emily... what ever it is you are going to make me do for your training all I have to say is... BRING IT!" Ami shouted. "SWEET! WE START TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL MEAT ME BY MY HOUSE HERE'S THE ADRESS... I GOTTA GO BEFORE MY GRANDFATHER KILLS ME! LATER!" I shouted running right for the doors that lead to the parking lot. I just jumped and kicked them open and kept on running. "EMILY WAIT FOR ME!" Serena shouted running after me and shoving her way out the door. "wow.." Mr. G said shocked. "ONE OF THESE DAY'S I'M GONNA END UP ON THE CROSS COUNTRY TEAM AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT!" Serena shouted running out the doors. After she left they all started cracking up.

Ten hours later

"COME ON MEAT BALL BRAIN HOW THE HAY DO WE KILL THIS THING!" I shouted angry in the heat of battle. " I-I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted (she was in Sailor Moon mode) back as we fought off at least a MILLION monsters. "man if I fall asleep tomorrow morning it's on their heads!" I said irritated. "technically your standing on one of their heads." Sailor moon corrected looking down. "I was wondering why the ground was so round feeling on that foot." I replied as it tried to bite me but I just sliced it off it's body so it couldn't do a thing. "ARE YA SURE THESE AREN'T ZOMBIES?" Sailor Moon shouted back. "YA I'M SURE THEY WERE MADE TO LOOK LIKE ZOMBIS BUT THEY ARENT! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH HORROR MOVIES TO KNOW THAT!" I shouted back. "SAILOR MOON! BLUE SIEGE! IT'S THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE THAT'S THE ONE YOU HAVE TO ATTACK INORDER TO WIN! REMEMBER THE VIDEO GAME!" Sailor V shouted coming out from no where. 'Minako-san.' I thought with a mental laugh as I attacked the one that was in the dead center as Sailor Moon kept on fighting them off. "EAT THAT SUCKER!" I shouted stabbing it with my sword like a zillion times to make sure it was dead then to be really sure... I poked it with a stick. "Sailor Moon, Blue Siege you two are becoming great worriers in time we just might meat and team up. So long." Sailor V said before she left. "WAIT!" Sailor Moon shouted. "yes?" she asked with a calm and collected voice. "Who are you really a scout or an Enemy? Or are you Venus?" Sailor Moon questioned. "your real smart Sailor Moon who told you?" she asked. " eh no one I kinda figured it out on my own." Serena shrugged then I punched her in the arm. "actually well that's not entirely true... her Grandfather gave me back some of my memories..." she explained. "like what?" she asked. "that I'm the Moon princess and stuff and all of the scouts and what not." Sailor Moon shrugged. "hmm I see." she said interested and jumping down to where we were. "hay in my defense it was my Grandfather's idea." I replied with a nervous chuckle. "of course it is." V laughed. "so who are you in real life?" Sailor Moon asked. "name's Minako every one just calls me Mina for short. I'm the head sailor scout under you my princess." V explained. "ya and meat ball brain you can't tell any one that you two meant! Not a single scout! They can't know until they are all re-united." I explained. "well why not?" she asked. "no reason... let's just say it will corrupt the time space continuum. " I explained. "really?" Sailor Moon said shocked. "ya technically my mission was to protect you guys... not Be-friend you... sides I already had to wipe Mina's mind once I don't wanna do it to the either of you again ok." I explained turning around and about to walk off. "w-what do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked. "what she means to say is that she's trying to protect the scouts and when her and I were little we would hang out together until a really bad accident happened." V explained. "well what happened?" Sailor Moon asked. "I can't remember that... and she won't tell you at all. I know it to." V explained. "oh..."Sailor Moon said in a bit of a shock.

'I do this to fight... I do this to protect I won't let any thing stand in my way of keeping those guys out of harms way... even if it cost's me my LIFE!' I thought walking off only to transform at my door step and sneak in considering it was pats my curfew. "well look who finally got home.. have fun blasting monsters?" mom asked spinning around to face me from the computer. "oh crud." I groaned with my left foot on the first step. "where were you?" she asked a bit tense. "uh... would you believe Marching band?" I asked. "considering it's this late. Nope. And it's not a Friday or a Monday." she explained. "crud... um... well I uh.. was hanging with Serena then we kinda got into a fight with a uh **clearing thought** uh... monster." I said kinda pulling the neck of my sweatshirt. "ugh... We can deal with this later you and I both need some rest." mom explained. "ya..." I said quietly nodding my head trying not to wake any one up. Matter of fact is I didn't get any sleep AT ALL by the time that I had started to get drowsy my alarm clock rang. So I got up and got my junk ready and shoving on a pair of sweatpants over my PJ's shorts and grabbed a random sweatshirt.

"so how'd ya sleep last night?" Serena asked. "I didn't." I groaned. "well why not? I crashed the second that my head hit the pillow." she explained. "well I was to awake after the fight to sleep and just when I started getting drowsy my alarm clock rang." I groaned. "really you sure don't sound THAT tired to me you just sound like your none Morning person self." she shrugged. "ya that's because I had like a gallon or two of Mountain dew to get me through to lunch."I groaned exhausted. "oh wow..." Serena said in shock. "ya... I'll see ya in second hour." I yawned. Just as Serena was going to Second Hour Ami came walking by. "Hay Ami." Serena said with her normal funny smile. "Hi Serena how are you?" she asked. "not bad you?"Serena shrugged. "well I'm really excited to start playing The Baritone and Marching Baritone what with it being Foot ball season and all." Ami said with a giggle. "Cool. Hay I'll see ya third hour k?" Serena said with another smile. "alright see you then. By Serena-Chan." Ami said walking into the band room just exploding with excitement. "that's Ami all right always so proper." Serena laughed to her self.

"EMILY!" Mr. G shouted. "TWENTY FOUR!" I said getting out my usual morning daze. "good to know that you know how to count to twenty four but I was just doing roll call." he explained. "oh sorry..." I said sinking into my seat in the high up back row. "ya it's alright." he replied laughing to him self.

Out on the parking lot where we were stretching I wouldn't stop talking to Ami and Jordan on how awesome band is and how much they're gonna love it. "you know something I have no balance on my right leg it's all in the left." I said laughing at my self. "I have no balance at all. "Jordan laughed. "well you know something Left handed people are more into the arts than right handed people who are more of book worms and math people." Ami explained. "OH YA POWER TO THE LEFTIES!" I said being the total dork that I am. "ya right sure..." Jordan said sarcastic and grabbing onto my wrist as we did the bunny stretch (where your on one foot and basically hopping around to stay balanced) after figuring out our totally awesome way of giving high fives while stretching or something like that.

"SET!" the drum major shouted after we did our stretching, an basic block. We were in position for Number one... HALL OF THE MOUNTAIN KING! While Ami and Jordan were forced to watch as we went through our three songs while the learned their spots from a Visual stand points. In other words while they sat in the grass the would look in their dot books as to where they were suppose to be compared to the rest of the band.

By the time that I got out out of school I left with three detentions to make up next week, a teachers class room that I was forced to clean... and Jordan for some odd reason trying to start a band with me. You know the Emily norm kinda deal. But what was really odd was Leo was staying as far as possible from me in other words... on the other side of the street. Sides it's not like I cared or any thing it's just odd cause he would normally not be able to shut up until I punch him in the face or the gut. Which believe me or not was actually fun! 'Something's not right with that boy... and I'm gonna find out what...soon enough heh.' I said with quite the creepy glare aimed right at him. "E-Emily are you ok?" Jordan asked totally freaked out. "HUH WHAT? Oh ya just fine." I said as she dragged me out of my thoughts. "ok it's just that I couldn't help but notice you glaring at Leo-San..." she shrugged. "well ya he's acting very suspicious lately...and I am SOOO gonna figure out what!" I explained with a really creepy smirk on my face. "you have some of the craziest looks ever."Jordan laughed. "ya what ever." I replied messing up her hair (she's like two inches shorter than me).

"SUP PEEPS!" I said walking in the door and into my room. "Hi." Jordan said with her usual heart melting smile. "Hello Jordan dear and how might you be?" mom asked. "not to bad you?" Jordan asked. "not to bad at all." she replied with a soft grin. "un... hi..." Leo said holding the side of his head in pain. "you ok?" I asked at the top of the stairs. "ya... just fine..." He said kinda breathing hard. "you ain't looking so good dude you sure your ite?" I asked a bit confused. "just fine." he groaned walking past me. "eh what ever." I shrugged sliding down the banister and going into the kitchen only to walk out up the stairs and out the door. "Emily what's wrong?" Jordan asked. "we're out of Mountain dew." I grumbled. "WHAT BUT I JUST BOUGHT LIKE TWO TO FIVE GALLONS OF IT YESTERDAY!" Seth shouted in shock. "uh... BY!" I shouted running out the door. "EMILY!" he shouted angry knowing what I meant. "HAY WAIT UP!" Jordan shouted running after me.

For some odd reason I couldn't sleep that night and before you ask... NO IT WASN'T THE TEN LEATERS OF MOUNTAIN DEW I DRANK GOSH I MAY BE A TOTAL WACK JOB BUT I'M NOT THAT STUPID GOSH! So during the middle of the night I walked down cause I couldn't sleep at all! And low and behold there was Leo just relaxing on the couch in his gray shirt and black PJ's pants with like the Mark of Mercury all over them. (Mark of Mercury is Water with Air surrounding it.) "Hay can't sleep to huh?" I asked sitting on the other end of the couch in my blue t-shirt and totally epic Sheep Pj's. "in a way I guess you could say that." he replied. "so what's up with you why have you been avoiding me huh?" I asked. "um... well it's a long story." he explained. "oh do tell." I said instantly interested. "well um... my... my father Zoicite... he's um... a... uh...Vampire... and I'm like a half blood." he said stammering. "your joking right?" I said in shock. "n-no I'm not... the only reason as to why I never told you this is because... well I was afraid of what you would do." he explained. "dude I'm not so stupid as to be afraid of you gosh sides I've seen worse things than Vampires." I explained. "like what?" he asked "have you seen me in the morning?" I replied just giving him my annoyed look. "true... but I mean unlike most Vampires my family isn't a blood sucking leach type we are very civilized we only drink blood of animals on full moon's. We would prefer not to suck human blood because that's what my father calls a Barbarian vampire's job." he explained. "oh well that's cool but dude... I'm a wolf you do realize that right?" I asked. "ya why do you think I've been avoiding you today." he explained. "dude I don't care just don't kill me ok." I groaned. "what?" He asked. I just transformed into a Wolf and lied down on the floor. "just make it quick and no chugging it all down or you will pay!" I explained. "oh well... thanks but you don't..." he started. "just do it stupid." I said rolling my eyes. "ok..." he said a bit nerve racked. So he just sucked a little bit you know not trying to hurt me. Once he was done I turned back into my human self with my totally cool wolf ears and tail sticking out. "your.. um... Tail and ears are out." he said with his face going a bright red (NOT PINK PINK = ICKY... sorry Jordan -_-'). "ya and you have blood coming off the side of your mouth." I laughed quietly. "you might wanna get some sleep." he said helping me up off the floor. "I could say the same for you." I chuckled. "dude... don't even start with me. On how many times I woke up in the middle of the night freaking out in a cold sweat because I had a nightmare about killing you from drinking to much of your wolf blood." He explained. "dude... I can't sleep at all... so we're even." I explained. "is it from the pop?" He asked sitting on the couch. "no..." I replied. "then what?" he asked. "I-I don't know." I said turning my head and avoiding eye contact. "you don't know or you don't wanna tell?" he asked. "eh a bit of both." I shrugged. "dude you know you can tell me right?" he asked. "ya I know but it's to complicated." I groaned. "dude I've known you for as long as I can remember... literally! So just spill." he explained. "fine... I just have this gut feeling that one that wolf will come out and I won't be able to control it and two for once I think I'm actually afraid of something." I groaned. "what?" he asked. "it's nothing you should just get some sleep." I said getting up. "not until you tell me what your afraid of?" he asked grabbing my wrist. "it's nothing." I replied just looking down at my feet. "oh no your not getting off that easily... now tell." he said grabbing my chin and pulling my head up. "fine... if you wanna know so badly it's loosing some one very important to me." I groaned annoyed. "who?" he asked confused. "a dude and his name start's with an L." I said annoyed. "huh?" he said confused. "man you really are dense and I mean worse than my dog!" I said shocked. "what?" he said totally oblivious to the situation. "you stupid." I said hitting him on his head. "men... so thick headed." I grumbled walking up the stairs.

The next morning around Eleven some one rang the door bell so I walked down the stairs (every one but Leo was out doing something) in my Pj's and holding my teddy bear in my right arm. "hello?" I yawned. "yes excuse me but is Leo here" some blond haired dude asked. "sure hang on a second... just take a seat on the couch." I explained walking up the stairs. I snuck into Leo's room and walked over to his sleeping body and totally freaked him out! "hay Leo Zoicite's here ta see ya now get your lazy butt out of bed before I use my ultimate weapon on you!" I said slapping him in the face. "TWENTY FOUR!" he shouted instantly getting up. "works every time." I said walking back into my room to get more sleep in.

With Leo and Zoicite ( the blond guy). "So z what's up?" Leo asked. "um Leo what time are you really from?" Zoicite asked bluntly. "uh the future why?" he asked. "then who's that girl in the sheep pj's that answered the door?" he asked. "oh that's Emily..." he explained. "sis or GF what?" he asked. "second one from the same time as me." he explained. "nice but what's up with the wolf ears?" Zoicite asked. "eh she's part wolf so they come out every now and then. If ya ask me it's kinda cute to see her wake up like that!" he explained. "what do you mean?" he asked. "well on a regular school day her mom will have me wake her up and every now and then they will be out in this case they might be out from last night." Leo shrugged. "dud what did you do?" he asked. "nothing... she just walked down the stairs with them out might have been from her lack of sleep." Leo shrugged. "you mean to tell me your Girlfriend is a wolf? We drink animal blood on a full moon doe's she know that?" Zoicite asked shocked. "ya she let me drink some of her blood which came with a warning... drink almost all of it and I would be dead." he explained. "well that's sweet... in an odd way..." Zoicite said shocked. "well ya she was just being her carefree self." Leo shrugged. "sweet. What did her blood taste like?" Zoicite asked. "wouldn't you like to know." I groaned walking down the stairs at like noon.

About an hour later Ami came by for he Baritone lessons and by that time I wasn't as tired as usual maybe cause it was Saturday hmm. "hello Emily..." Ami said as I answered the door. "hay dude what up?" I asked. "nothing much you?" she asked. "eh nothing really except chatter box one and two won't shut up!" I explained pointing my thumb at Leo and Zoicite. "hello Ami-Chan." Leo said with his usual grin. "hello Leo-kun."Ami replied. "hello Mrs." Zoicite said getting up to shake Ami's hand. "Ami... Muzno Ami." she replied stating her name the traditional Japanese way while her face went a light red. "nice to meat you Ami-San... I hope to be at least an acquaintance with you soon." he explained. "y-yes that would be nice." Ami agreed. "oh how stupid of me my name is Zoicite he just calls me Z" Zoicite shrugged pointing at Leo. "Well Zoicite-San it's nice to meat you." Ami said with a cheerful smile. "YEP THAT'S OUR AMI ALWAYS SO PROPER!" I laughed slapping her on the back on purpose to make her crash into Zoicite. "Emily what are you doing playing cupid again?"Leo asked looking up from drawing something. "no what makes ya say that?" I said with my usual sarcastic remark. "seriously?" he asked annoyed. "seriously ;p" I replied winking and sticking my tong out at him.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry." Ami said getting off of him. "ya it's no problem." he shrugged. "alright Ami you ready?" I asked. "BRING IT!" she replied fist bumping me. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT CHARGE!"I shouted running up the stairs while she went walking up laughing her head off at my insanity. "Mercury..." Zoicite mumbled. "huh?" Leo asked. "n-nothing son..." Zoicite shrugged. "mk dude..." Leo shrugged. "Zoicite?" Ami mumbled a bit shocked. "Gazhoontite (gazoontite)" I shrugged. "thanks..." Ami laughed brushing it off.

Before you knew it next week's third detention to finish was done... and after that I saw Sailor Moon and some other sailor scout with her shaking hands. "MERCURY!"I said walking up to them in shock. "oh hay Emily." Sailor moon said. "sup Serena?" I asked. "oh not much... let me guess you just finished detention." Sailor Moon asked. "yep and Ami drop your Guard I'm the Blue Siege a fellow superhero so just chill." I explained like it was no big deal. "oh wow." Mercury said shocked. "yep." I shrugged. "cool huh?" Sailor Moon said. "ya..." Mercury agreed. "oh ya by the way Leo's your kid in the future." I shrugged. "oh wow... who's his dad?" Mercury asked. "Zoicite... you guys get married later on." I shrugged. "I would hope so..." Mercury said in shock. "Hay Emily wanna go back to the base with us and play a card game?" Serena asked. "I might but First I have to finish up a few bikes there ok... so me playing with you guys is gonna have to wait." I shrugged running ahead of them to the base through the secret entrance.. no not the Sailor V game but through a wall LITERALLY! It was just a clever hologram ok! It's where the Bikes go in and out of. By the time it was midnight I walked out of there looking like a mechanic walked into the bath room and took a shower and walked out and just crashed an hour later at the computer desk. So with a joint effort Serena and Ami took me back home piggy back style.

TIME SKIP TO THREE WEEKS LATER!

"HOLY SNOT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted running out the door and onto my motorcycle to go and pick up Serena. Then when I got there she was just pacing back and forth as I drove up. "GET ON IF YOU WANNA LIVE TO TOMORROW!" I shouted chucking her the spare helmet.

The good news was we got to school with five minutes to spare! "man that was close." I said opening up my locker. "ya I know your telling me!" Serena agreed opening her's which was conveniently next to mine. And the other one next to it on my right was empty until today. Some tall five seven Girl with a pony tail came walking up to the locker and tried to open it but punched it. "need some help?" I asked. "yes please" she replied. "mk... hang on... what's your combo?" I asked. "23, 27,9" she replied. "alright..." I said I did the combo and when it wouldn't work I kneed the locker and it opened right up. "there ya go." I said grabbing my junk and school lap top. "thanks my name is Lita." she replied. "I'm Emily... every one just calls me Emmy, E or some other name that I chose not to mention or hear." I explained. "HAY MONSTER!" one of the idiotic jocks said walking by and laughing. I stood there turned around with my hands balled up in to fist's ready to rip his sorry face off. "you wanna say that again?" I said in a low growl with my dragon claws coming out. "N-NO!" he said running off with his tail between his legs so to speak. "idiot." I said shutting my locker and heading down to the band room. "wow..." Lita said shocked. "ya... she's got a short fuse and an even shorter patience level." Serena shrugged. "wow." Lita said still shocked.

After first hour I walked into world history and crashed at my seat about to fall asleep when a Monster just so happened to attack. "this really sucks..." I grumbled getting out of my seat and pulling out my fire sword making sure every one was busy doing their own thing. By the time that the teacher got in there the monster and I were wrestling I was biting it's ear it was biting my foot and I had my free foot jabbed into it's gut and both of my hands giving it a head lock. Where as to it it was trying to yank me off but man I wouldn't move. "Emily what are you doing?" the teacher asked. "nothing." I said with a mouth full of monster ear. "look you two can finish this little squabble after class. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" the teacher shouted angry. "fine... meat ya up on the roof after lunch Pablo." I grumbled walking back to my seat as it flew out the window. 'man that teacher always has to destroy my fun!' I thought annoyed slamming my head onto my desk. "hay Emmy you ok?" Lita asked. "just fine Lita." I replied irritated.

After school I just walked out of there got on my bike and road off. I passed by Lita to busy being lost in thought until some one screamed for help so I turned the corner. "where's your precious team now huh brat?" some monster said. I got off my motorcycle and yanked off my helmet. "HAY STUPID LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted angry. "oh and who are you?" he asked. "your worst nightmare." I growled. "do you really think that's suppose to scare me brat cause you got another thing commin'!" he laughed. "BAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" I shouted mad. Right when Lita turned the corner Emily wasn't standing there instead the Blue Siege was. "let her go or die!" I growled. "why should I brat?" he asked. "you asked for it idiot..." I growled pulling out my fire sword. I sliced the Monster in half and it turned to dust. "hay kid you ok?" I asked helping her up. Now that I got a good look at her she had brown hair with like a purple-red color of eyes and well looked like she was five feet five inches in shorts and a t-shirt. "y-ya thanks." she replied. "no problem Red siege." I said under my breath. "excuse me?" she said confused. "nothing here use this to contact me if any more of those monsters show up." I said tossing her a red watch and shoving on my helmet and just biking off passing Lita.

"hay kid do you know who that was?" Lita asked confused. "ya it's the Blue siege why?" she replied. "hmm... nothing it's just that that name sounds familiar like I know her some how... eh what ever my name is Lita." Lita explained. "ya same here... my name is Courtney." she explained. "ya don't you got to cross roads middle school or something like that?" Lita asked. "ya your the knew transfer student right?" Courtney asked. "yep." Lita said with a laugh.

"Emily what were you doing?" mom asked as I walked in the door. "what do ya mean?" I asked. "I got a call from your principal saying that a monster attacked durring second hour and you fought it!" mom explained. "Ya so what about it?" I replied. "Your a princess... princess' don't fight!" mom explained. "maybe to you but I'm not one I never wanna be one!" I explained walking up to my room. "SO YOU JUST WANNA BE A LOWLY GUARD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?" mom said in shock. "what does it matter to you you wouldn't understand any way's." I said calmly walking up to my room. With Jordan and Lita bursting in through the door and running up to my room only five minutes later only to find me doing my homework.

"man she must be in a bad mood." Jordan said shocked. "why?" Lita asked. "because normally she won't do her homework until midnight!" Jordan said in shock. "oh wow..." Lita said in shock. I just pushed my way past them annoyed beyond belief and walked out the door. "Emily where are ya going?" Seth asked. "OUT!" I said slamming the door behind me. "HANG ON DUDE!" Jordan shouted sliding down the banister in an attempt to go faster. And before you ask no she didn't slam into the wall Lita caught her before she could do that. "thanks." Jordan said as Lita put her on the ground. "no problem... now... as Emily would say...CHARGE!" Lita shouted running out the door with Jordan shouting, "CHAAARRRRGGGGEEE!" right behind her with her fist pumped high in the air.

They found me jamming up the crane game and walking over to the sailor V game and before they knew it I was gone so Jordan did what I just did and they jumped down to the base. They found me sitting at a computer trying to get my mind off of stuff. In other words had Superchick music cranked up to the max and just going through my collection of funny pics dealing with Sailor moon Manga stuff and a ton of other stuff. "hay Emmy." Jordan said. "what?" I replied turning around. "you ok lil' sis?" she asked. "just fine." I grumbled. "wait you two are sisters?" Lita said shocked. "yep take a load of this!" I said passing her a pic of a king, queen, a year old daughter and two twin that were less than a year old. One of the twins had the tips of her hair blond and the others tips of her hair were blue. "O-oh my word... i-is that you?" she asked pointing at the child with the tips of her hair that was blue. I nodded my head yes quietly and calmly took the picture back and shoved it in my pocket. "but I don't see any blue in your hair..." Lita said confused. "I dye the blue parts... it's starting to fade." I shrugged looking at my bangs in the computer screen. "why do you dye it?" Lita asked. "kids usually would tease me about it." I groaned. "oh wow. Jordan on the other hand she didn't get her tips of her hair pink until she was five." I explained. "yep what can I say I LOVE IT!" Jordan said with a big grin. "you see she is in love with the color pink and Angel/ Booth." I shrugged. "oh if only Angel chose me instead of Buffy!" Jordan said with a dreamy expression. "and we lost her." I said annoyed. "wow..." Lita said shocked. "so what's up Emily?" Lita asked. "nothing." I replied chilled. "oh believe me dude somethings up with you first of all you actually listen to a teacher and now your being like a total pacifist? What's up with you?" Lita asked. "alright if you must know... Mercury and Jupiter are having a huge battle courtesy of our dad's my dad won't let me Marry Leo and in turn his dad won't let Leo be with me. So now... he's going back to his time to get married to some Vampire princess who he doesn't even know!" I explained annoyed. "so?" Lita asked. "he's a Vampire... I'm a wolf.. our dad's try and drag us into this war when we should be dragging them out of it but they just won't listen!" I groaned slamming my head on the desk. "so when does he leave?" Lita asked. "tomorrow." I groaned. Our mom's are totally opposed to this war and so are we." I groaned. "well I can see why..." Lita said. "what do you mean?" I asked. "Jordan told me that you were afraid of loosing Leo." Lita chuckled. "maybe just a little bit." I said. "ya right sure..." Lita laughed. "what ever he can leave all he want's but I have a plan." I said with a smirk.

The next morning at nine his mom came by to pick Leo up. "hay aren't you forgetting some one?" his mom asked. "who?" he asked. "Emily..." his mom chuckled. "ya but..." Leo started. "just do it... trust me." his mom explained. He just nodded his head put down his stuff and snuck up the stairs very quietly. He found me dead asleep with my teddy bear in one arm and my other arm hanging off the bed and one foot hanging off and a foot showing from under the covers. He just laughed to him self and closed in. Little did he know I was acting and quite good might I add. He just got down only a few inches away and before ya know it he was doing something that could make me puke. Yep that's right he was kissing me against my rules but little did he know he was gonna get an ear full once I had my plan in action...WAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! Vicious aren't I ;P. "Later dude...blame my dad..." he said before leaving. 'oh believe me I already do.' I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

Seance I had nothing exciting go on let us see what prince dork butt it up to!

With Leo he had just gotten into his room tired from un-packing and about to take a nap. "SON SOME ONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" his dad shouted just as he landed on his back. "COMMING!" he groaned.

"Son this is Sarah!"his dad said. Leo just dug his hands into his pockets and walked away. YES I MADE A REBBEL OF HIM! I'M SO PROUD :'). "what ever." he said walking up the stairs. "darn that wolf got to him." his dad said under his breath angry. YOUR DARN RIGHT OLD MAN AND THAT'S THE WAY HOW IT SHOULD BE STUPID! SIDES IT'S YOUR OWN DANG FAULT FOR DRAGING LEO AND I INTO YOUR PATHETIC WAR UGH **steam coming out of ears and off of head**! "YOUNG MAN COME DOWN HERE TO MEAT YOUR FEANCE! OR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH OR LONGER!" his dad shouted angry. "GROUND THIS OLD MAN!" he said throwing a smoke bomb right into his dad's face and storming up to his room and locking him self in there.

** Sniffle** Excuse me I have to cry this is so touching that he actually used what I taught him to good use. Jordan: It's ok little sis you'll get your revenge soon enough. Me: YOUR DARN RIGHT I WILL :)! Jordan: oh dear o.0. Me: hay I'm one of your sisters so you have ta live with me XP! Jordan: I know that's what I'm afraid of ^^'''. Me: BACK TO THE STORY XD! Jordan: you are one insane sister -_-' me: oh just live with it!

"SON COME OUT RIGHT THIS MINUTE! OR I WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!" his dad shouted pounding on his door. "LEAVE ME ALONE JERK!" Leo shouted quite angry. "NO COME OUT RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR..." his dad stared. "or what?" Leo said in a deep and angry voice. "OR I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE FOR!" his dad shouted. "SO I'LL JUST TELL MOM AND SAY YOUR ABBUSING ME AGAIN!" Leo shouted back. "dear just let me talk to him." Leo's mom explained. "alright see if you can get through to the boy." his dad said walking away. "Leo son open up the door please." his mom said quite relaxed. "why?" he replied. "because your father is being an idiot and won't listen to reason so I'll have to be the one to explain what's going on." his mom explained. "alright but don't take to long." Leo said letting her in and locking the door behind him so his dad couldn't break in. "It all started thousands of years ago back in the time of the great moon kingdom. I was doing my usual Guarding of our Plaint as I was told and I saw a man from Jupiter and a Man from our plaint fighting so I calmly walked down there to see what was going on. The man from Jupiter told me that the man from our Plaint had stolen something that was rightfully his. I asked him what it was and he said it was his wife. And the Man from our Plaint calmed that the man from Jupiter did that so the king and queen locked those two up and thought nothing of it but little did they know that the man from our Plaint had gone to Jupiter and stolen the man's wife and trashed their Kingdom in the process. Well I wasn't going to stand for it so I called up Sailor Jupiter and told her what happened and she was shocked. Never before had two people of different back ground fight like that. Thus the Wolf and Vampire war had begun and that was the start of the fall of the great moon kingdom." his mom explained. "so your telling me that this all occurred just because of one man taking another man's wife?" Leo said totally lost. "yep. Stupid isn't it?" his mom replied. "incredibly." Leo groaned. "so why won't you just listen to your father?" his mom asked. "he's a total butt munch and won't listen to any thing I have to say. Sides what do Vampires have against wolves?" Leo asked. "Wolves are known for their tricks but Vampires are known for their deception at times. That's why they don't trust one another. Please at lest try to put on a nice face for your father. I would make his day." his mom explained. "sure... but not for that jerk but for the best mom in the world." he Leo agreed hugging his mom. "thanks." his mom laughed. "no problem." Leo shrugged.

Leo walked down the stairs hands still in his pockets with his head down and his hair in his eyes so no one could see that evil expression in his eyes. "Glad to see you son... and the fact that I don't have to ground you!" his dad said trying to patch things up. Leo just walked right by him and walked out to the balcony. He bent over the balcony just playing with the water. Or so they thought. "Son what are you doing?" his dad asked. "oh nothing." he said in a deep and creepy voice. "alright but Sarah would like to talk to you." his dad explained. "sure let her by." Leo shrugged not taking his eyes off the water. "Leo?" Sarah asked. "yes my dear?" he replied turning his head. "look... I don't want to go through with this marriage thing do you?" she asked. "sorry Sarah but you seem like a nice girl and all but I have ta say no." Leo explained. "good... because I meant this really handsome Wolf named Zachery or Zach for short and I know you meant some one too huh?" she asked. "ya... Emily she's a wolf as well. She taught me how to be rebellious and a ton of other stuff (ME: YOUR DARN RIGHT I DID!)." he explained. "how about we make a deal we'll put on a show for our parents and then get into this huge fight and not talk for like ever! What do ya think?" she asked. "or... we get Zach and Emily over here and I fight Zach and you fight Emily like as a joke thing and I say that he wins and you say that she wins. What do ya say?" Leo asked. "sure I like that idea!" Sarah replied. "ya but I'm warning you Emily is the toughest wolf out there! She can beat any one up and still be in the mood to eat at least ten steaks!" Leo explained. "oh tell me more!" Sarah replied. "how bout we go on a 'date' and talk about Emily and Zach for a while huh?" Leo asked. "sure." Sarah agreed slapping him a high five.

Sure enough five weeks later Leo gave me a call and said, "hay Emmy I have a favor to ask you." "sure what is it?" I asked. "um I need you to come to our time and put on a 'show' par say with Sarah... and it's not a gladiator battle so don't kill her just make it seem like you will ok. I'll give ya the details later." He explained. "sure thing dude!" I replied happy to help. "thanks meat me in the woods in half an hour." He explained. "sure thing dude!"I replied. Sarah on the other hand called up Zach and he agreed as well and we all meant in the same spot. "So your the Famous Emily-Chan huh?" Sarah asked. "yep and let me guess your Sarah?" I replied. "the one and only and let me tell ya something Emily after what I've heard about you I must say it is a true honor to meat you." she explained. "nice ta meat ya two dude." I agreed shaking her hand. "so you taught Leo to be a rebel and a ton of other stuff?" she asked. "yep... why did it come in handy?" I asked. "yep." Sarah replied. "SWEET MOTHER OF GRAVEY THAT ROCKS!" I said doing a fist pump into the air. "man you really are funny!" Sarah said laughing.

"So your the Famous Zach?" Leo said looking up to like a dude that was like almost seven feet tall and full of wolf mussels. "yep and let me guess your Leo?" he asked in a deep voice. "y-ya... I can see why Sarah would like a big guy like you... after all you got the mussels to prove it." Leo said a bit terrified. "ya that's how the men of Jupiter are usually raised." I shrugged slapping Zach on the back. "wait you know each other? 0.o" Leo said in shock. "yep childhood friends!" I said with a smirk. "ya that and my dad works for her dad's guards." Zach shrugged. "cool" Leo said shaking Zach's hand the funny part was instead of shaking Leo's hand he shook Leo's whole body by accident. "sorry dude most of the time when I meat a guy he's got big mussels. So I'm trying to go easy on you." he explained. "DON'T WORRY LEO ZACH HERE CAN FIX YOUR WEEK MUSSLES IN A MEAR WEEK!" I laughed like a commercial announcer. "good to know." Leo said with his face in the ground after he did a face plant. "ya think you should start now or later Zach so he's at least a minor threat?" I asked. "hmm... now might be a good idea." Zach explained. "alright." I shrugged pulling Leo off the ground. "oh dear." Leo said just as Zach swung a punch at Leo. "FIRST LESSON ALWAYS DODGE YOUR OPPONET'S ATTACKS!" Zach shouted swinging punches left and right as Leo dodged like crazy. "Sarah you ready?" I asked. For what?" she asked. "your getting trained as well. Just not as harshly as him." I explained pointing at Leo as Zach crushed the tree behind Leo only a second after Leo ducked under that punch and looking up in pure terror. "pour sucker... forgot what I trained him to do... such a shame..." I said shaking my head in annoyance.

Finally that day arrived the stage was set. The parents were in place so were the 'victims' Zach and I took our places out in the woods every thing was in check. "you ready Zach?" I asked down hiding in a bush while he sat up in a tree through a walkie-talkie. "yep." he replied. "alright Leo,Sarah you guys ready" I asked. "yep we're good to go Leo replied at the edge of the woods. "alright and GO!" I said into it once again. "Hay Guys ya wanna go take a walk through the woods?" Leo asked. "sure why not it's a nice day." every one else shrugged.

Out in the woods I shot a lightning bolt up into the sky and Zach did the rest with the storm clouds and sudden rain. "man the weather didn't predict any thing about a thunder storm...maybe we should go back." Leo said looking up in the sky. "No one's going anywhere." A deep voice said coming out of the woods. "yes make one wrong move and you shall all parish." a second voice agreed. There were two cloaked figures. The bigger taller, Broad and buff one was clearly a male. The short yet still pretty darn tall, broad and quite strong for how she looked was a woman. "w-who are you?" Sarah said with false fear that was quite convening. "oh dear Sarah how could you forget me... after all I am the guy you love..." Zach said pulling off his hood. "Z-Zach! But then who's that?" she said shocked. "don't mess with a wolf Sarah... don't mess with a Wolf." I said yanking my cloak off. "E-Emily!" Leo said acting like he was in total shock and man did it fool his parents. "wolves... GUARDS SEASE THEM!" Leo's father shouted. I pulled out my sword and sliced it through the air sending them flying back UN-concus. "I wouldn't do that if I were you see we're here for them... not for you..." Zach explained pointing at Leo and Sarah. "yes we have scores to settle." I agreed.

Only five minutes later Sarah was on the ground with my foot on her stomach so she wouldn't escape and the tip of my sword right at her throught. By sword I mean my Fire sword. Where as to Leo he was on the ground with Zach's foot on his stomach and Zach's blade to his throught. "A-alright I-I surrender! You can have Leo back... just- just spare me!" Sarah said in 'fear'. "I SURRENDER YOU CAN HAVE SARAH BACK ALL YOU WANT JUST SPARE ME!" Leo said like the chicken he was. 'Idiot' I thought mentally laughing my head off with my still stern angry look on my face. I got my foot off of her and put my blade away and turned away saying, "wimp... doesn't even know how to put up a proper fight." "Just like the rest of their clans." Zach said getting his foot off of Leo and putting his blade back. "heh... let's go Zach our job is done here... we'll spare their lives because unlike the rest of their lying sleaze bags of clan members we honor the worriers code, That every one has seem to forgotten." I explained walking back into the woods. "yes so it seems at least we shall not be the one's loosing our dignity's today... come old friend let us report back to our king." Zach said grabbing our cloaks. "yes we shall." I agreed.

"um... Father do we still have to go through with this marriage thing?" Sarah asked her dad and Leo asked his dad. "YES! We will not give those wolves the satisfaction of winning!" their father's replied angrily.

So during the middle of the night Zach and I made a little sneak attack. Yep I kidnapped Leo and Zach Kidnapped Sarah. Except they didn't know it was us. You see we were both dressed in black ninja uniforms which were totally tricked out with the weapons to fight off the enemy's with.

"W-who are you?" Leo asked in his long pj plad pants and a gray t-shirt. I said nothing I just kept on running with him on my back. "YA LIKE HE SAID WHO ARE YOU?" Sarah said really mad. And like me Zach said nothing.

Once we got to a far off clearing in the woods that Zach and I only knew about we let them down and took off the hoods that hid our faces. "E-Emily!" Leo said shocked. "Z-Zach!" Sarah said about to cry. It was a clear night with a almost full moon out and like sixty five degrees nice huh? "w-what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "what do you think saving you from something you don't wanna do." Zach replied messing up Leo's hair. "but why?" Sarah asked. "we can't let you guys suffer because of our Family's. So please listen to what we have to say." I explained. "yes... we have a plan but it will only work if you two both agree." Zach explained. "well what is it?" Leo asked. "ya I'm willing to listen." Sarah agreed.

The next morning we got our plain into action... I put on a suit of Armor from Jupiter as did Sarah and Leo and Zach put on a suit of armor from Mercury. And we set off to the battle field where the army's were. Before any one knew what was going on Sarah and I slowly walked up to the front lines. And Piece by Piece I took off the armor. As did Leo. Until we were face to face at the front line only a foot away with our Helmets on. We slowly took them off and shocked every one. Then Zach and Sarah pulled off their helmets and just hugged. Where as to me I was giving Leo a noogie and he was laughing his head off. Then the King's just started to crack up and as did the Army's.

"Hay if our kids can get along why can't we?" my dad said meating Leo's dad in the middle and shaking his hand. "Agreed old friend... I'm sorry for all of the trouble that we caused you." Leo's dad agreed. "um... Emily when are you going to stop?" Leo asked. "hmm... I don't know why?" I shrugged. "oh just curious.." Leo shrugged. "it could be worse." Zach shrugged. "oh ya how so?" Leo said annoyed. "you could be upside down." he shrugged. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA THANKS ZACH!" I laughed turning Leo up side down. "so not cool dude." Leo said angry. "YA BUT YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT'S FUNNY!" Zach laughed. "NO IT'S NOT!" Leo said mad. "and why is that?" I asked. "ALL OF THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!" he said annoyed. "oh don't worry your inflated ego should stop most of it." I shrugged. "BE QUIET! Or ya just might get your blood sucked as early as seven!" Leo grumbled. "so..." I replied. "son why would you suck her blood?" Leo's dad asked confused. "I'm a wolf. See." I said as my ears and tail came out. "ah... now I get it." his dad said. "ya and you my dear just might wanna be careful before the rest of the Vampires come out." Leo said pulling him self half way up before I dropped him as in saying shut up. "ok ok just warning you gosh dude!" Leo said on his back in the dirt. "what ever dude I'm gonna make some Apple pie for dinner see ya later." I said walking away back to the past.

"WHO WANT'S APPLE PIE FOR DINNER!" I shouted walking in through the doors. Then I got tackled by every one including Mina with a bunch of 'FINALY YOUR BACK!' screams right in my ear. "nice to see you guys too... now can you please let go of me! Your chocking me!" I managed to squeak out. "SORRY!" they all said letting go. "no problem and I see you guys finally got Blondie over here to join huh?" I said giving Mina a noogie. "yep." Serena replied. "alright then... APPLE PIE COMING RIGHT UP!" I shouted running into the kitchen in a cloud of smoke. "let me guess desert?" Lita asked. "nope.. DINNER!" I laughed pealing the Apples. "EMILY IT'S NOT HEALTY FOR DINNER!" Lita said angry. "dude Desert is like the most important meal of the day DUH!" I said slicing the pealed Apples all eight of em.

"WHAT DID I MISS!" Leo shouted running through the door only ten minutes later. "relax dork you didn't miss any thing." I laughed sticking it in the oven. "ok good." Leo said relieved. "why are you so happy?" Lita said confused. "HAVE YOU EVER EATEN HER APPLE PIE!" Leo said in shock. "uh.. no why?" Lita asked confused. "YOU WHAT!" Leo, Mina, Serena, and Rei all said in shock while Ami had her nose in a book like usual. "I haven't had her pie..." Lita shrugged sinking into the couch. "YOUR NUTS HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE DUTCH?" I said freaking out on her. "y-ya..." Lita said. "EVER HAD DUTCH FOOD!" I shouted. "no..." she said in shock. "WHAAATTTT ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shouted shaking her back and forth "uh... no?" Lita said confused.

Once it was done before I let any one touch it I grabbed a spoon full of it and shoved it into Lita's mouth. "WHAT NOW!" I said walking back into the kitchen and dishing it out. "HOLY COW! THIS ROCKS!" Lita said in shock. "well I could have told ya that. Let alone Mina." Leo said laughing. "don't you have some where else to be?" I said sarcastically. "hmm... nope." he shrugged.

Later on that night I walked down stairs at mid night and once again Leo was sitting there on the couch relaxing. "can't sleep again?" I asked. "ya I get lightheaded after a month of no blood. So there for I can't sleep well." he groaned. "that's just what I figured." I shrugged. "so why are you down here?" he asked. "oh no reason... can't sleep... to much junk on my mind." I shrugged. "or you knew this would happen." he said with a smirk. "you read my mind." I said sarcastically. "what ever little wolf..." he laughed as my ears came out. "shut up and get it over with I know your holding back." I explained. "your darn right I am!" he said with his fangs coming out. "what ever just get it over with and don't kill me or your lunch meat." I explained. "ya I know the drill." he said before he sunk his fangs into my neck. I just sat there like it was no big deal until he was finished. "I'm surprised that doesn't hurt you!"he said shocked. "Na I've dealt with worse." I explained. "alright Night..." he said walking up the stairs with his headache going away. "glad I could help." I mumbled under my breath and going up after him.

The next morning I woke up to a huge crash down stairs. "what did you do Mina?" I said groggy and walking down the stairs. "uh... nothing." she replied. Eventually we got into this huge wrestling match and she on accident hit a button on my watch and it sent us flying into the future. On the day of December 10th. "Jordan are you excited to have two sisters soon?" a man asked a year old little girl in a pink dress. "*CRASH!* oww..." I groaned doing a face plant onto the cold snow covered side walk. "that wasn't so bad..." Mina said landing on my back. "YA CAUSE YOU LANDED ON ME STUPID!" I shouted angry. "oh..." she said shocked. "NOW GET OFF!" I shouted really mad. "man you sure didn't wake up on the right side of the bed at all did ya?" Mina asked. "YOU WOKE ME UP WITH THAT LOUD CRASH!" I replied. "WELL EXCUSE ME!" Mina replied annoyed. "Excuse me ladies is there a problem?" the man asked. That man was my dad the king. "no none what so ever sir." I replied not even looking up. "are you sure because you two sounded really angry." his wife MY MOM THE QUEEN asked. "just fine ma'am." Mina explained. Then I heard something off in the distance. "DANG IT WHERE'S MY MOTORCYCLE WHEN I NEED IT AT LEAST A MONSTER TRUCK!" I said annoyed. "why?" Mina asked totally lost. "nothing thought I heard something suspicious." I explained. "like what?" Mina asked confused. "oh a bird... OR A DARN MONSTER!" I explained. "well... some one's angry." Mina said shocked. "NO DUH SHERLOCK!" I replied. "aren't you cold?" the king asked. "nope not at all." I shrugged. "ARE YOU NUTS! IT'S LIKE TWENTY BLOW AND YOUR NOT EVEN COLD!" Mina said shocked. "ya in fact here take this I don't need it." I shrugged tossing her my sweatshirt. "YOUR CRAZY!" Mina said shocked. "NO REALLY WHAT MAKES YA SAY THAT!" I replied. "well for one thing your wearing a t-shirt PJ pants... AND NO SHOES! AND YOU SAY YOUR NOT COLD!" Mina said in shock. "oh quit your complaining... sides instead of having my toes in the water and my butt in the sand I got my feet in the snow and... MY SANTA HAT ON!" I said annoying the snot out of her. "you really are one of a kind." Mina said annoyed. "YEP YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND!" I laughed. "Wait where's your key chain?" Mina asked. "uh... right here... why?" I replied. "DUDE DOES IT HAVE YOUR SNOW BOARD ON IT?" Mina asked. "OH YA! DUH!" I said giving my self a Gibbs slap. "and here's mine...NOW GET SOME THICK SOCKS AND BOOTS ON! AT THE LEAST SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Mina said angry. "fine." I groaned. I had my feet surrounded in fire then out came my epic deep blue hiking boots with like a pair of socks on. "SNOW PANTS PLEASE!" Mina said freezing her butt off. "Sure." I said zapping her pants into snow pants. "eh hem."she said. "AWWW DUDE!" I groaned. "don't make me mad." she growled. "UGH FINE! BUT THAT'S AS FAR AS I'LL GO!" I shouted zapping my pants into up to the waist snow pants. "at least switch out your gloves. And get on a sweat shirt." Mina said face palming her self in annoyance. "fine... here take this." I said throwing her a orange and blue Jacket along with gloves. "ya what ever." I said shoving on a sweat shirt and switching out my short fingerless gloves with the ones that go up to my elbows in the symbol of Jupiter (Lighting inside of fire). "you ready or what dude?" I asked. "almost." she said tightening up her thick gloves. "alright... sir Ma'am I'm so sorry that you had to see all of this. "I said pulling out my snow board and turning it into a full sized one. "oh no trouble at all." The kind replied. "How do you do that?" Mina said totally lost. "YA HIT THIS BUTTON DUMB DUMB!" I said pushing it for her. "oh thanks." she said. "yep... LATER!" I said getting on and instantly going down hill. "WAIT UP!" Mina shouted. "HA YOU SNOOZE YOU LOOSE!" I laughed like the maniac I am. "EMMMY YOU JERK!" Mina shouted. "WAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH...HA!" I shouted. The next thing that they saw was me doing a slow motion flip in the air up so high that even they could tell it was me. "the one in the Santa hat reminds me of some one... but who?" The king said talking to him self. "Emily..." The queen said in shock. "what?" The king asked. "THAT'S EMILY YOU KNOW OUR SOON TO BE DAUGHTER EMILY KELSEY'S TWIN!" The queen said shocked. "OH MY GOSH GUARDS GET THE SNOWMOBEIL WE GOT TWO GIRLS TO CATCH UP WITH!" The king shouted shocked. "YES SIR!" they said instantly pulling it out. Then they rode off and tried to catch up with Mina and I.

When they got there Mina and I were in the mist of battle when I got sent flying into a fence right next to Mina who crashed only a moment later. "Emily..." The queen said under her breath knowing that she couldn't do a thing in her condition and all. "HAHA JUST ADMIT IT YOU TWO YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL ME WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It shouted. I balled my hands up into fist's and got up onto my knees panting really hard. "your right her and I alone don't stand a chance but... together... we're more than you can handle. "YOUR JOKING I AM ALL POWERFUL." he laughed. "OH SNAP!" Mina said a bit worried looking up at me. "what did you just say." I growled on one knee with both hand firmly planted on the ground and the other leg extended out to the fence. "YOU HEARD ME I AM ALL POWERFUL!" It shouted. "oh crud." Mina said worried like all cheese (yes she was in Sailor Venus mode ok). I ran at it and pulled out my fire sword and sliced in half. "Worthless scum. No on is more powerful than my God. And no one Insults him with out going through me first." I growled walking away and helping Mina up. 'Man that was so cool!'a childish voice said in my head. 'what who are you?' I thought back. 'WOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!' it replied. 'yes now tell me who are you?' I replied. 'I'm you... Emily but I'm not born yet.' the voice shrugged. 'ah I see so this is what happens when I get to close to you huh?' I thought mentally laughing. 'yes and might I say you really were cool!' she chuckled. 'good to know.' I replied. 'yep.' she agreed. "Dude you ok?" Mina asked. "Just fine." I said with a smirk. "Emily, Mina please you must stay for at least lunch. Please." The king asked. We looked at each other and shrugged. "Eh sure why not." I shrugged. "YA!" Mina agreed. "um Emily stupid question but um...can you hear the you in me?" the queen asked. "ya... Believe me... your in for a treat when they're born... make sure they watch plenty of Veggie tales." I explained. 'YA!' the baby me agreed. I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. 'what?' she asked. 'oh nothing' I replied holding back laughter. "dude what are you doing?" Mina asked. "Nothing..." I said avoiding eye contact and acting innocent. "right when pigs fly." Mina laughed.

"well well well if it isn't the king and queen and two hooligans from a different time!" some other monster said. "who are you and what do you want?" I asked instantly going from happy and laughing wolf to angry and protective wolf par say. "oh nothing but... GETTING YOU OUT OF THE WAY!" it shouted. "and how do you plan on doing that?" I replied. "by getting rid of your sisters of course!... HAVE FUN! "It shouted as every thing started to spin and I blacked out.

Real world (IN Mina's perspective!)

"EMMY!" I shouted as she blacked out and catching her before she could do a face plant. The king and queen said nothing they were speechless. "Come let's get her into the infirmary."The king said picking up her body. I nodded my head and grabbed her snow board and followed them to the castle.

I wouldn't move a mussel form her bedside not until I was sure that she would be ok. Then the queen came in to see if she was up yet. "i-is she gonna be ok?" I chocked out close to unable to speak. It was hard to ever see any of my friends hurt but seeing her get hurt is twice as bad as that all combined I've known her seance I was five then she saved my life... I wish I would have re-gained my memories sooner. I punched the table in anger, rage and confusion. "hay Mina If we know Emily we know she'll be just fine. Just got to trust God dude." The queen said calmly and patting Mina on the back. "I DO... it's just that This time it's different. This time it's not me on the hospital bed getting healed... this time it's her on the hospital bed and me not knowing what to do!" I choked out with tears in my eyes. "Minako-san! Relax I may not understand what's wrong but I got a gut feeling that I will soon enough so...relax!" A small child like voice said coming out of no where. "w-who said that?" The queen said confused. "me mommy... Emily not the one you see before you lying on the bed but the other one in you!" The voice replied. "n-no way Emily seance when can you do that!" her mother said shocked. "seance Emily got there I was just to scared to talk with dad around he might pass out. Seance soon enough that's going to be me... so I thought I would put my voice into the situation for her." she explained. "you know something... that Voice is the Voice of the five year old Emily that I last remember before she wiped my memory of us!" Mina laughed. "Really?" she said shocked. "Great so you mean I have to listen to this voice for the next FIVE YEARS!" The baby Kelsey groaned. "Afraid so." Mina laughed. "that sucks." she said annoyed. "INSULTING" The baby Emily said shocked. "get use to it sista." Kelsey replied. Then the queen and I started to crack up. "Jordan..." the 15 year old Emily said rolling over and gripping her shoulder in what seemed to be pain. "E-Emily..." I said completely diverting my attention back to her in worry. "LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU JERKWAD!" she said in her sleep still with a look of pain mixed with anger. "M-Mommy what's happening?" The baby Emily asked. "I don't Know..." she replied. "KELSEY!" Emily shouted instantly waking up in total shocking.

IN MY MINDSCAPE! (back to the way how I do stuff round her WHAT NOW!)

The last thing I heard come out of any one was Mina screaming, "EMMY!" Then every thing went black and I was out cold. When I 'woke up' I was on an operating table with all of my past enemy's surrounding it laughing their heads off. I ripped my self out of it and beat them all up and found a door so naturally I opened it up and walked through it.

I did this about five times before I walked in through a door and Saw my big crazy sis Jordan. She was hanging by a chain over a pit of lava with some idiot holding that chain and I said one of the stupidest things possible "LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU JERKWAD" "ok..." he said with an evil laugh. "CRUD WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT!" I shouted at my self running and catching Jordan but crashing into the wall when I landed. "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY THAT!" Jordan said a bit angry. "sorry." I replied.

Once I got about twenty more levels into the game I opened up the last door and there was this huge robot that I had to defeat. Here's the weird part. They had Kelsey controlling the Robot. Wait a minute... OH THAT'S JUST COLD EVEN FOR THEM THEY'RE GONNA MAKE ME FIGHT ONE OF THE CRAZIEST TWINS ON THE PLAINET WHAT A RIP! "well um... good luck with that... SEE YA!" Jordan said running out of there with her tail between her legs. "meany." I grumbled.

By the time that I defeated the robot I walked over to the pile of rubble and Kelsey was coughing up a storm. "man what am I dog yeash!" Kelsey said managing to finally catch her breath. "KELSEY!" I shouted happy as a clam before going back into the real world.

Real world

"KELSEY!" I shouted waking up pretty much in a cold sweat. "EMMY!" Mina said hugging me half to death. "CAN'T BREATH." I chocked out. "oh sorry." she said letting go. "no problem." I shrugged.

Only an hour later We were all sitting around a table chatting and eating. Well I was only eating... I wasn't much for conversations at times like this. I just didn't feel like my self. 'dang it Mina just hurry up and eat! So we can get out of here!' I thought really irritated. But NOOO she just had to keep on yammering her butt off! I got so annoyed that a face palm wouldn't do it nor would a double. So I just crashed my head onto the table annoyed. And Mina kept on talking.

About half an hour later I had enough of her constant talking so I just pulled her out of the chair and growled out "we're leaving." "but why?" she complained. "because." I said angry. "AH COME ON BUT SHE WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FAMILY HISTORY!" Mina groaned. "you can ask Lita she'll tell ya all you need to know!" I explained. "oh what about your mom?" Mina asked. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" I groaned. "why not?" she asked. "because she'll bring out... the book..." I explained. "OH WHAT BOOK?" Mina said excited. "NEVER MIND! I'd rather not talk about it...-_-'''" I groaned as we walked through the porthole. "OH COME ON :'(" Mina replied. "just drop the subject... -_-'''" I groaned.

"if ya need me I'll be going back to sleep." I groaned walking up stairs yawning. "ok I'm gonna go be my self." Mina said randomly. 'of course Mina talk for time to figure out Emily's family history wahahahaahahahha' I thought to tired to care. "Hi ma'am would you do me a favor and come here and kind of explain your family history if you don't mind... oh sure ya any time's good... ok by." Mina said talking to my mom. 'good she's got manners she's going to need them when my mom pulls out the stupid baby book.' I thought crashing onto my bed.

When I woke up I walked down stairs tired out of my wits. Being who I was I didn't even realize that my mom was sitting next to Mina on the couch looking through all of the baby pictures of Me and Kelsey. "oh ya Mina that's just Kelsey wait until we get to Emily!" mom laughed pulling out a totally blue album. 'oh crud.' I thought slowly walking into the kitchen to find the orange juice (YES MOUNTAIN DEW ISN'T THE ONLY THING I DRINK!). I walked out of there heating up a frozen waffle in my hand and chugging down the O.J from the cartine. "hard to believe that happy smiling baby was her at a time o.0" Mina said shocked. "shut up or get duct taped to a chair..." I growled. "is this because I woke you up? 0.o" Mina asked a bit disturbed. "_no not at all what makes ya say that?_" I said sarcastically. "ha-ha you crack me up." Mina said annoyed. "take a seat Emmy take a look at these you were so goofy!" mom laughed. "pass." I groaned. "PLEASE YOU LOOK SO A-DORK-ABLE!" Mina said laughing her head off. "no way no how." I groaned before mom dragged me over there to take a look at them.

Here's some of em...-_-' how do I get sucker punched into this kinda stuff -_-'.

Me Kelsey me nothing's really changed

such a cute kitty yep still a dog lover that's why I don't trust her with my stuffed animals

See I told you I'm innocent! Kelsey with her mommy :P

END OF PHOTOS OK OK THEY JUST GO DOWN HILL FROM THERE 0.O.

"why must I get dragged into this stuff -_-'" I said irritated. "YOU AND KELSEY WERE SO CUTE! But what up with the different hair colors 0.o" Mina asked. "eh she died our hair... A LOT!" I shrugged. "Ya it was fun."mom chuckled. "ok what ever I'm outta here to do something that's not productive later." I said walking up stairs. I stopped right in my tracks in the middle of the stairs with my wolf ears out and holding up my first finger as in telling them to not say a word. "*BOOM!* YAY THUNDER STORM!" I shouted as a huge crash of thunder boomed out side. "oh dear. o.0" Mina said shocked. "she really does like this weather huh?" mom laughed. "y-ya but that's not what I'm worried about..." Mina said freaking out. "then what?" Mom asked. "have you seen Leo during thunder storms?" Mina asked worried. "uh no." mom explained. "well let's just say... it ain't pretty. -_-'" she explained. "oh please he's not that bad during this weather." I shrugged. "EMMY HID ME!" Leo shouted literally running out of his room and jumping and literally making me crash down by the doors. "dude... get off!" I said annoyed. "oh sorry." he said helping me up. Then another crack of thunder came and he literally jumped into my arms and tried to hide. 'baby.-_-' I thought annoyed. "HAY YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THIS WEATHER!" he replied reading my face. "your point?" I asked. "man you do realize that like you weren't like this last time right?" he asked confuzzld. "ok in my defense one it was the middle of the night two I was drowsy three you came crying into my room like a little kid and refused to leave then you fell asleep hugging me like I was your stuffed animal!" I groaned. "Oh ya..." he chuckled. "not cool dude not cool." I replied as he finally got off. "that's what usually happens." Mina explained. "ah. I see." my mom laughed. "HAY LEO TAKE A LOOK AT THESE PICS!" Mina said waving him over to the horror zone. "OK!" he said totally forgetting the thunder storm. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 0.0' shouted in my head. "I'm doomed." I mumbled dropping my head.

Here's what he saw...

I'M A DORK WOOT! What the hay is this stuff? Fluffy sis

see I even attacked stuff at that age! The first time I transformed!

Dang tired sis?

REVENGE TIME! (aka pics of Leo) WAHAHAHHHAAHAHA

Goof ball! Nice dork

snow! I think that's bigger than him 0.o

hyper as usual.

End of revenge... ^^ ok it's all good now.

"OH MY GOSH SHE WAS SO SILLY!" Leo laughed. "shut up..." I growled. "HAY EMMY!" Lita and Rei shouted. "ya sup?" I asked. "WANNA GO SHOPPING WITH US?" Lita asked. "bla shopping pass." I replied a bit grossed out by the thought of shopping. "did she forget to mention that there's ice cream involved?" Rei asked. "I'll get my Guitar and shoes." I replied. "ATTA GIRL!" Lita said slapping me on the back. 'zip it. I'm only doing it cause there's ice cream and guitar stuff involved.' I thought annoyed.

When I came back down I was wearing my black high tops and boot cut jeans with a blue t-shirt under an open gray sweat shirt and a black hat on backwards with a pair of shades on. "let's just get this over with." I groaned. "seance when does she dress like THAT!" Leo said shocked I said nothing but smacked him in the face with a fire hand. "shutting up." he replied. "good vampire." I replied having the fire pat him on the head. "ha-ha very funny my wolf..." he mumbled. "shut it dummy." I groaned. Rei and Lita just chuckled as we walked out the door and I gave them both a Gibbs slap to shut them up. It didn't work it just made them laugh harder. "SHUT UP!" I shouted annoyed.

"ok I'll meat you guys in like three hours at the ice cream shop." I said turning around to go and find Guitar city. "OH NO YOUR NOT YOUR COMING WITH US!" Rei said grabbing my wrist. "but I have to get my Guitar they fixed last month..." I groaned. "oh... alright we'll go and get that first." Rei said annoyed. "SWEET!" I said pumping my fist into the air. I ran through the winding roads and all of that stuff with them right behind me and let's face it we were all laughing and ignoring the stupid comments we got from guys that we passed. "LOOKIN' GOOD!" some idiot shouted as we passed him. I did my best to ignore him no matter how angry I got until we got there.

"YO PADRO! LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Ramon (he's the top guy under the manager.) shouted. Ramon was a dude with black hair and tan skin in a Michigan t-shirt and blue jeans with DC shoes he was about 19 or 20. "AH EMILY JUST THE CHICA I WAS LOOKING FOR!" Padro shouted coming out from the back in his deep Mexican voice clearly happy as all get out. He was like the same height as Leo and Ramon (six feet three inches). He was quite the tan dude with dark hair as well but in a black Skillet t-shirt and blue jeans with DC shoes as well. "YO PADRO WHAT UP MI AMEIGO!" I said slapping a high five. "not to bad, not to bad at all. Listen I had your Guitar fixed like you asked and it is a master piece if I do say so my self." he explained. "dude your Guitars are always master pieces." I laughed. "... I know..." he agreed shrugging as we both busted out laughing. "so who are these young ladies?" Padro asked like the polite dude I knew he sort of was. "two of my pals... This here is Rei and this total fruit loop who I even dare to call my friend... Is Lita." I explained. "HAY!" Lita said a bit insulted. "oh dude chill you know I'm messing with you!" I laughed. "... ya I know." Lita agreed laughing. "well I don't know about you but these two remind me of some Girls I use to know..." Padro said confused. "like who?" I asked. "oh just some girls of the past I use to know." Padro shrugged. "huh?" I said confused. "just some superheros of the moon kingdom." Padro shrugged. "ah Ma and J huh?" I replied. "yes but how do you know?" he asked. "dude... look at the arm." I replied holing up my left arm and yanking off my gloves. "ah so you are the chosen Dragon child." he explained. "crazy Mexican buddy say what?" I said totally lost. "do you not know of the Prophesy?" Padro asked. "uh... what Prophesy?" I asked totally lost. "man I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you but...your father is going to kill me for this but... you my friend... no, no Princess... you are the only one out there who possesses the power that you do. Every one want's you for their own selfish reasons... weather it be for power, money, wealth or who knows what. The first day you came in here and you and your 'mother' were fighting and you had a black eye it tore me to pieces to see you like that when you were only eight and you had came in to buy your first guitar. She chose Pink you chose blue with black streaks UN-able to explain why you liked it so much. But that is besides the point. You will go through some hard battles some you may have the odds against you that is when you will regain your friends. The prophesy states simply this

There will be a child. Of Lightning and of fire.

She will be the hero in the tough times and best friend in the relaxed times. When the odds are against you... you will have her to back you up. When you feel like you have no friends she will be there to be a friend to you. She is not a dragon, nor a wolf, not even her own kind knows her. She is the shadows in the dark, The gut feeling that things will be alright. She is the one to run in front of you when any weaponry is placed right for your heart. She'll beat up any idiot who dares to break her friends heart. She will be the one to protect her king and queen but still have time to goof off. She is... The child of Lightning... and of fire. She is Princess Emily!

"holy... waffles you have go to be kidding me!" I said shocked. "no I am not. I can explain all of this and how you ended up here the next time you come in... but now let's get your Guitar!" Padro explained. "YA WE GONNA ROCK THIS THING!" I shouted running to the back with Padro behind me.

Here's what my Guitar looked like...

You like it don't deny it.

"holy snot! That is so cool!" Rei said in shock. "you just took the words right out of my mouth." Lita agreed. "Thanks Padro buddy what do I owe ya?" I asked. "nothing remember you payed in advance last month?" he asked. "... oh ya..." I said having one of my many Emily moments. "ya you goof ball." Padro laughed messing up my hair. "ya I'll see ya later dude... they're planing on torturing me... again." I explained. "ah have fun..." Padro laughed. "Oh we will!" Rei said with a devious grin as I hugged my guitar getting dragged out of there. "TO THE FLOWER SHOP!" Lita shouted running out the door dragging me by my hood. "oh dear." I groaned.

While they went in to get some Flowers for Lita (LIKE HER HOSE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH -_-'! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT WAS PRACTICALLY STOCKED STEM TO STURN WITH FLOWERS BLA!). Ya Flowers make me Nauseous so what of it? "Hay there cutie what ya doing out here? You don't look like your from here." some dude said sitting down by me. I just scooted over still tuning my Guitar. "ah come on doll don't be like that." he said coming closer. "leave me alone." I growled annoyed. Sadly enough me being nice didn't work because he came closer and whispered into my ear "why should I leave such a pretty girl like you alone?" I just got a huge headache from the alcohol in his breath that stuff was almost as bad as flowers and pink! "go away you drunkard." I growled scowling at the smell of his breath. I put my Guitar down in it's case got up and the dude looked up I grabbed him by his shirt collar pulled him up to eye level and just glared at him before giving him a black eye and kicking him in the gut to the ground. "Never mess with a Baritone player. Especially when she is a master at the Martial arts and much more fool," I said standing over him and picking up my Guitar case as Lita and Rei just stood there shocked. They only saw the part where I kneed him. "Let's go..." I growled walking away. For some stupid reason they went to some stupid dress shop I insisted on staying out side but they said no I had to come in this time. Something's up with them normally they won't drag me in one of those for the life of them... EVEN ON A DARE! Some thing smells fishy.

By the time they actually got me in a Michigan blue dress. The funny part was they were trying to convince me to finally come out.

Here be the EVIL monster! (ignore the person)

"I'm gonna kick your butt later on you do realize that right?" I growled at them angry. "ya we know but it's for a good cause." Rei chuckled. "ugh fine... BUT I'M NOT BUYING ANY EVIL HIGH HEALS!" I said a bit grouchy. "YES YOU ARE!" they replied buying the dress and dragging me out of there while I hugged my Guitar in complete fear and terror as they dragged me to a shoe store.

"Hi my friend here would like some white high heals in a size ten."Rei said as I held up a sign that said 'HELP' behind her. When she turned to look at me a bit suspicious I hid the sign and just started whistling and avoiding eye contact.

So basically for the next three hours they tortured me... but then I dragged them into game stop... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "hay Emily we got the new Bakugan game or glory of Hercules. Feel free to look around but that's just a heads up." the store clerk explained. "thanks man... now where did those blue D.S covers go? Let alone I pods." I grumbled talking to my self.

Then for some odd reason I went into a camping store and bought a ton of Camping gear. Little did they know I was planing a little trip for my self.

"YOUR GOING WHERE!" Rei said shocked as we sat and ate some ice cream. "ya training in the mountains what about it?" I asked. "WELL IT'S JUST THAT YOU DON'T SEEM LIKE THE OUT DORES TYPE IS ALL!" Lita said shocked. "ya I'm a Country girl so don't even start with me I've had enough of the city. I need a vacation you know. Look I won't be gone for to long gosh." I explained. "how long exactically?" Rei asked. "um.. let's see here it's September so... October,November, oh ya... like I should be back around the first week of December." I shrugged. "what about school 0.o" Lita asked a bit concerned. "oh please I've got that all worked out. I'll get all of the work tomorrow and I can send it all in when I'm done with all of it." I shrugged. "but half of it you won't know!" Lita said shocked. "dude... I've passed High school and Collage by the time I was 8 and that was the year that my 'parents' had us move to Japan," I explained sitting back. "so why are you still in school?" Rei asked confused. "they wanted to challenge me so they made me go to a regular school here." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "your kidding me right o.O" they both said shocked. "no... and why does every one have that reaction...GOSH!" I said irritated. 'well there goes our plans to get her on a date with Leo.' they both thought irritated.

The next day after school I quickly road my motorcycle back to the house parked it ran inside and grabbed all of my junk and cash (WHICH BY THE WAY WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO LAST ME A YEAR!) quickly got a snack and walked out the door while no one was home. I wasn't going to stay in contact with any one... or so they thought... but in reality I was keeping contact with Mina because we all know she would probably die with out talking to me for more than a month. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THE GIRL CAN EVEN GO A DAY WITH OUT CHATTING WITH ME XD! Any ways... I got on to my motorcycle and drove off.

Right when I was about to reach the country Side I stopped at a gas station and re-fueled and used the bathroom and bought my self some dinner. "hay kid where are you headed to any ways?" the dude asked. "the Country... I just need to get away from the city... I'm coming back around the first week of December." I explained. "I know this isn't any of my bisnous. but why the country and for so long?" he asked. "Let's just say... I have some UN-finished things to deal with and it's very calm and collected out there unlike the city. It's calm and peaceful." I explained. "ah well have a nice trip." he explained. "Thanks dude. Have a nice night." I explained walking out of there.

I drove off and by the time that it was six in the morning I was still riding there. The funny thing was I had another three hours left and I wasn't even tired.

Finally I drove into a small town and into a place with Condos there. "*bell ringing* I'm sorry but we're closed for another hour." the person said not even looking up at a Magazine. "oh come now Aunt Lucy you don't mean you forgot about me." I explained standing by the door. "Emily but your mom said that..." she started shocked. "oh please don't listen to that lying sleaze bag she doesn't know nothing bout nothing." I explained. "hmm... you have a point but seriously..." she explained. "ya what ever... just please tell me where my family's cottage is again... I kinda forgot... please..." I said with a nervous chuckle. "ya no problem." my Aunt laughed. "thanks." I said dragging my junk out the back door with her leading me to where it was.

We got up to the last flight of stairs that lead up the mountain and I was tired out like SNOT! BUT MAN WAS A IT A BEAUTIFUL VIEW! "here you are my goofy Emily." she laughed not even breaking a sweat and handing me the keys. "thanks..." I said panting dragging my suit case up the last step. She gave me the keys and I walked over to the door and unlocked it. "if ya need any thing I'll be in the Cabin only three flights down." she explained. "k..." I replied. 'oh great just what I need a total morning work out just to get to the paper.' I thought annoyed shutting the door behind me. It was a nice condo you know like five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a HUGE Lounge and a massive kitchen. You know like a totally awesome condo... AND A SWEET VIEW OF THE MOUNTAINS! "ah man All of this unpacking is boring. Mind as well go down to the store." I shrugged walking out the front door and locking it.

When I came back the door was unlocked and I had like three arms full of groceries. I walked into the kitchen and started to put stuff away. I looked out the window only to see the slider door open. "what the..." I said confused. "Hello ma lady." some dude said like he was addressing some one important. "who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked annoyed. "oh I'm sorry I must properly introduce my self. You see I am Prince John. And you are?" he asked. "Emily." I replied. "ah yes one of Queen Lita and King Nephrite's daughters. It is nice to meat you I must say you really do look like your mother." he explained with a slight bow. "uh...ya and um... thanks but why are you here?" I asked. "I am here but to find one person... and that is you." he explained. "uh... dude why?" I asked. "because you are a princess are you not?" he asked. "don't remind me." I groaned annoyed gritting my teeth. "well your father has arranged a marriage for you." he explained. "ugh... such a butt munch at times... EVEN AFTER THE WAR!" I said annoyed. "well let me guess you have no clue who your getting married to do you?" he asked. "uh... I'll pass on who it is. Sides I'm fifteen I got my whole life ahead of me why should I worry about that stuff. All that matters to me right now is protecting my best friends, getting stronger, and keeping Monsters away from them... and...and... being my self." I explained getting a bit hesitant on that last part. "well um... your father has chosen Me... I'm the guy your getting Married to." he explained. "he has totally crossed the line." I growled clenching my hand into a fist. "yes I understand about Leo but that was never to happen. You see he is a lair about all of it. It was never you... it's Me who that was. Never him." he explained. "I see... so he is a true idiot... he will pay." I growled. "if any one is to give him punishment it's me... I'm his brother any how." he explained. "what ever..." I said walking out of the kitchen and out on to the porch thing that over looked the Mountain top.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said after a few minutes of silence. "ya... I still remember the year that she started drinking... Seth and I would always take a road trip up here during Winter break. For some odd reason it just made me forget every thing that I've ever had to deal with. Just looking at how peaceful it is up here reminds me of the old saying he would always say 'Screw the fast lane! taking it slow and easy up in the Mountains is the way to go.' I kinda like it that way... you know quiet,peaceful... a million stairs to climb." I shrugged making him chuckle. "ya I don't blame him for saying that. It's nice up here." he agreed. I nodded my head and pulled something out of my pocket. "what in the world is that?" he asked. "nothing..." I replied walking out of there. "no really what?" he asked grabbing my wrist. "just... nothing." I replied getting out of his grip.

I walked into the bathroom and found that the brown hair dye was fading and the blue was coming back. 'oh man tomorrow it's gonna be back. Oh screw what other people think... screw hair dye.' I thought holding on to the tube of hair dye and tossing it into the trash. "oh so that's what you did to your hair huh?" he said coming out of no where. "what do you want?" I asked. "oh just wondering bout something." he shrugged. "and that would be what?" I asked. "did my idiotic brother give you any memories back?" he asked. "hmm... ya if you would wanna call them that." I shrugged. "well they aren't real... he gave you fake ones that he concocted out of his anger and rage." he explained. "and why is that?" I asked. "because he's just jelling.' he shrugged. "and why is that?" I asked completely oblivious to the situation. "because I have you and he doesn't." he shrugged. "oh believe me I'm wanted in many different ways and places." I shrugged. "really?" he asked. "most of the time it's bad." I shrugged. "nice." he laughed. "ya... let's just say I'm notorious forgetting into trouble." I shrugged. "yes I know..." he laughed. "so how many years apart are you and dork butt (dork butt meaning Leo)?" I asked. "not years minutes." he shrugged. "your twins? 0.o" I said shocked. "Yep." he shrugged. "ARE YOU FOR CIREAL! I THOUGT YOU WERE OLDER AND YOU TWO LOOK NOTHING A LIKE!" I said in complete shock. "yes I'm serious.. and yes I am older by a minute and a half. Ya that's just how my little bro and I roll, and yes I can call him little bro because he's younger by a minute and a half." he laughed. "smart." I said slapping him a high five.

About three in the morning while I was out cold my Phone went off and of course my ring tone is the song 'Monster' by Skillet. Which is a really bad wake up call at three in the morning when your me! I got up and leaned on my right elbow and looked at the number... it was Mina. Told you she couldn't last a day with out talking with me. "What do you want Mina it's three in the morning." I groaned drowsy. "ya I know but there's some one who needs to talk to you." Mina explained. "who?" I said drowsy. "well she said her name is Courtney." Mina explained. "one can't this wait and two why isn't she looking for me if she want's to talk to me?" I asked tired. "one apparently it can't and two she doesn't know where the waffles you are." Mina explained. "alright... put the crazy girl on." I grumbled still tired. "alright..." Mina said handing the phone to this Courtney girl. "Princess!" she asked. "ya and the names Emily what is it dude?" I asked. "Your kingdom is in trouble." she explained. "one it's not my kingdom yet and two my parents can probably take care of it." I explained. "no I mean the Kingdom of Jupiter in this time! I need your help in defeating the Evil that attacks it PLEASE!" she begged. "sure...how about I meat you tomorrow around one in the after noon. At the ice cream shop that's literally called the Ice cream shop down in the Jubin shopping district?" I asked. "yes that would be a good idea. Thank you have a nice night." she explained. "ya you too..." I agreed yawning. "night buddy!" Mina said after she got the phone back. "night amigo." I agreed ending the call only a second later and crashing my head into the pillow. My hand shut the phone and put it back on the bed side table and turned off the lamp.

The next morning (if you even wanna call it that) I woke up at like noon only to see John standing over me. "good your up!" He said with a cheery smile. "ya so what about it?" I yawned already annoyed. "well you slept like a rock and I wanted to make sure you got a proper breakfast.. or lunch in this case." he laughed looking at the Alarm clock. "ok... what ever." I replied sitting up and rubbing the stuff out of my eyes. "well once your ready come down and eat ok." he explained. "ya I know." I replied. "alright then see ya in a bit dude." he said walking out of there. 'finally a guy I don't have to throw out of my room! SWEET!' I said with a chilled smile.

I got up grabbed some blue plad t-shirt jeans and a pair of awesome blue socks and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I came out with wet hair and dressed I walked out of there and Slid down the banister. "FOUR!" I shouted jumping off and running up to the soccer ball and kicked it into a wall and it flew over John's head and to the up stairs. "I believe you got the wrong sport." he laughed. "what ever dork." I replied walking into the kitchen only to find Eggs, french toast, waffles, bacon AND BEST OF ALL PANCAKES! I ate it all and the funny part was I had room left for Ice cream! Hay you always have to save room for Ice cream ;P! I had like Five minutest to spare so I kinda walked up stairs and got all of my weapons ready! And Kinda sharpened the tip of my fire sword (as if it wasn't sharp enough!) it looked a bit dull you know (ya if it can't slice a diamond in half then ya it's dull).

"SEE YA!" I shouted running down the stairs and kicking the soccer ball back down the stairs but he ducked even if it wasn't aimed for his head. It just hit the wall and bounced back up the stairs and into my room. Yep I'm just that talented!

I transported my self to the Ice cream place like only a few feet away from the door, and walked in. There I found Courtney Sitting in the same booth as Mina. "sup dudes." I said walking over there. "QUICK HIDE THEY'RE COMING!" Mina said shoving us under the booth. Then low and behold there was Serena and the gang. Mina told us to keep quiet so we used sign language. "um I'd like a root beer float, a chocolate shake and a green tea please." Mina said when it came time to order and of course that was after every one else ordered. "well some one's hungry today." Lita laughed. "ya don't worry I can pay for it later on my three mile walk home." Mina laughed. "alright but I hope you got cash to pay for your part of lunch." Rei shrugged. Under the table Courtney and I were chatting either on our phones (we had em on vibrate) or through sign language. Some times our Phones didn't quite work and other times they did.

"Alright ladies here's your orders." the lady said. When every one wasn't looking Mina slipped the Chocolate shake down to me and the root beer float to Courtney. The funny thing was no one noticed because they were all chatting and having a good time. SCORE COURTNEY AND I 1 THEM ZIP! WOOT! "Hay Mina how are you doing seance Emily left?" Rei asked going all serious. "Well um.. It's kinda hard but we e-mail each other every day and text. So it's alright." She shrugged. "left huh sounds to me that she's still here having a sign language fight under the table with Courtney." Ami said looking under the table. "hi-ya" Courtney waved with the straw in her mouth. "run?" I asked. "you know it." She agreed. We crawled out from under the table opened up the porthole to Jupiter and ran in. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Lita and Rei shouted running in after us.

"So why exactically did you bring her back?" Rei asked confused. "this Plaint as in Jupiter is in a great deal of trouble right now and the only one who can stop it is her. Sadly she is easily distracted at the worst of times -_-'." Courtney groaned. "DANG IT'S SHOCKING HOW WELL OF RECEPTION YOU CAN GET UP HERE!" I said totally shocked. "see what I mean?" Courtney groaned. "ya..." Rei agreed.

Once the little quarrel over TOAST was done with we went back to earth only to find Mina fighting with some other blond with a dude's hair cut next to some chick with blue green wavy shoulder length hair. Clearly they were Collage students. The one with the dude's hair cut had on Jeans and a black t-shirt. And the other was wearing a knee length black skirt and a blue top. "yo dude what's wrong?" I asked walking up to Mina. "nothing." Mina said angry. "what did you loose to some one in a racing game again?" I asked. "maybe. Why do you care?" she asked annoyed. "because I'm me... do I even need a reason?" I replied. "true but come on NO ON BEAT'S MINAKO-SAMA AT MARIO CART!" Mina said angry. "except for me." I coughed out. "EXCEPT FOR EMILY! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BEAT ME!" Mina said angrily right at the other blond. "SO W- wait who did you say she is?" she asked. "Emily what's it to ya?" Mina asked. "y-you don't mean..." she said in shock. "could it be?" the other girl asked confused. "no way..." the first one started. "it is!" the second one agreed as they looked at each other then back at me. "what?" I said confused. "your THE Emily!" the first one explained. "ya and I'm THE craziest person they know... Literally." I explained while Mina nodded her head in agreement. "no I mean like at our Collage your a Legend!" she explained. "um... how do you know me exactically?" I asked totally lost. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Haruka and this is Michiru." she explained. "nice ta meat ya." I said holding out my hand very relaxed. "same." Haruka agreed shaking my hand.

The next thing we knew People were running down the roads in sheer panic and once we looked out the window we realized they had a reason to. "Dragons why does it always have to be Dragons!" I groaned running out the door. "HAY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Haruka shouted confused. "NO WHERE JUST STAY HERE UNTIL I COME BACK SAME GOES FOR YOU COURTNEY AND MINAKO!" I explained. "rats." Courtney and Mina grumbled.

Out on the battle field...

"DANG IT ALL WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A WHOLE ARMY!" I shouted angry slicing through a whole army of Creatures in about ten seconds and going after the second fleet and so on and so forth. FINALLY after ten minutes of this going on I ran right through them and attacked their leader. "Hello cutie." the idiot said as I tackled him to the ground. "I'm giving you one chance and one chance only... Get out of this city or die!" I growled ignoring his statement. "Man your even cute when your mad if not better." He said after I got up. "Shut up you lousy excuse for a threat. Now you gonna go or are you gonna fight?" I asked annoyed. "how about this... I'll make a deal with you. You defeat me I'll give up my ways and be your servant. But... if I defeat you you become my servant. Deal?" He asked holding out his hand. "Deal." I growled stone cold shaking his arm to the point where it could almost break off. We both went out ten paces He pulled out a gun I pulled out my sword. He shot at me until his Gun was out of bullets and I deflected them all with my totally cool FIRE SWORD! The funny part was at one point my sword slice one in half. Like I said if it can't slice through a diamond then it's dull. The next thing that he knew he was on the ground with a Sword aimed right at his heart and his gun way out in an ally way. "Give up yet?" I asked with a stone cold smirk. "well ya you just kicked my butt in like under five seconds why wouldn't I surrender?" he replied in total shock. "Good." I said pulling my sword up and making it disappear into a ball of fire. He got up and immediately started following me LIKE A LOST PUPPY! "what?" I asked. "hay a deal is a deal boss." he shrugged. "Call me Emily ok..." I groaned. 'WHY DID I HAVE TO AGREE TO THAT DEAL UGH!' I thought really annoyed.

"all clear." I said walking in there with him right behind me. "hay who's the hunk?" Courtney whispered into my ear. "let's just say I kinda made a deal and I won." I groaned. "what kind of deal?" Courtney asked. "well simple if she won the fight I would be her servant and vise versa if I won." he explained. "ya that." I shrugged. "so let me guess you won?" Courtney asked. "ya but at this rate he's gonna be let loose with in a matter of hours." I explained. "what was that?" he asked. "nothing." I replied instantly looking away. "don't you have mountains to chill by?" Mina asked. "oh ya.. BY!" I said running out of there like a total duface with the dude behind me. " I give him a day." Mina said. "I give him three hours." Courtney shrugged. Well Courtney was right three hours later he was set free... FOR GOOD!

2 Months, 31 days, 13 hours, and 16 Minutes later

I was packing up all of my stuff early when suddenly it dawned on me that I still hadn't bought Christmas presents for them. 'CRUD!' I thought doing a face palm. "you ok?" John asked confused. "Just fine." I groaned dropping my head (ANIME SWEAT DROP ^^ if you don't know what it is LOOK IT UP ON THE INTERNET!). "you sure? Because you really don't look like your alright." He said a bit worried. "I'm just fine... I got a couple days so it should be all good." I mumbled. "a couple days to do what?" He asked. "Christmas Shopping." I shrugged. "oh..." he replied.

Around Mid night I was sitting at my desk writing out a list of stuff that I was going to get for my buddies... and Leo. Let's just say that the thing went to the ground. So I just gave up and typed it out on my Computer and kept on going until six the next morning. How you ask MOUNTAIN DEW OF COURCE! By 6:05 I was in my bed out cold. "HAPPY DECEMBER!" John shouted running into my room only five seconds later. "SHUT UP I JUST GOT TO SLEEP AFTER WRITING OUT MY SHOPPING LIST!" I shouted angry at him and throwing my pillow at him. "oh... sorry." He said in shock slowly backing out of there, turning off the light, and shutting the door quietly after putting the pillow back on my bed. "Knuckle head." I groaned seconds before crashing.

Five hours later I was up and sitting on the couch that was connected to the largest window next to my room. The cool thing was I was in my Pj's and colorful slippers along with a Michigan t-shirt. IT WAS SNOWING OUT SIDE AND I LOOOOVVVVVEEEE SNNNOOOOWWWW ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^! You might say I'm addicted to it. "Beautiful isn't it?" John said walking into my room (the door was FINALLY open). "Ya..." I agreed. "Hot chocolate?" He asked sounding like he was going to say something but ended up saying that. "ya sure..." I agreed as he plopped his butt down across from me. "here ya go dude." he said handing a five quart one to me. "thanks.." I said about to chug it. "Uh... Emily?" He started. "ya what?" I asked with a mouth full of Marshmallow. "did Leo ever tell you that he's from a Family of Vampires?" he asked very sheepishly. "ya and let me guess your one too?" I asked with a totally relaxed look. "yes..." he replied nodding his head. "so how many times a year do you really need blood then huh?" I asked totally suspicious. "hmm... Two to four months." he shrugged. "that lying jerk wad!" I said under my breath. "what did Leo tell you?" he asked. "on a full moon. HE'S SUCH A BUTT MUNCH!" I growled angry heating up my Hot chocolate more than it already was. "well if it makes you feel better Most Vampires aren't heartless jerks. My bro just so happens to be a Heartless jerk, But you know his way or the high way... he's not to smart at times." he explained and at that I slightly chuckled. "Then what does that make you?" I asked through my chuckling. "I'm not a Heartless Jerk. I'll leave that to Leo. I am quit the Gentlemen compared to my brother. Why do you think I chose you in the first place?" he asked. "huh?" I said totally lost. "In our past I was five when you and your sister were born after you two were a few months old Kelsey was sitting on the ground playing with blocks you on the other hand were watching Veggie tales and playing with your dad it was cute." He explained chuckling. "oh... cool." I shrugged chilled out. "so how's the Christmas list going?" he asked. "I finally finished it around six this morning... that's why I yelled at you... sorry about that." I explained tilting my head back on to the blue wall behind me and closing my eyes. I was totally chilled at that point. Some one tapped me on the shoulder and it clearly wasn't John. "hmm?" I groaned opening up one eye. Guess what Heartless Jerk it was? Yep that's right it was Leo standing over me looking like he was ready to either attack, Kiss, or kill... maybe all three. "What?" I grumbled. "Emily..." he started in some weird quiet tone. "Brother get away from her... she know the truth!" John said intervening. "what truth?" Leo said like he didn't know. "THAT YOU LIED TO HER! YOU PRETENDED THAT THE MAN SHE LOVED IN THE PAST WAS YOU AND NOT ME! You disgust me brother." John said. "so what do you know about her any ways huh?" He asked. "Her favorite color is Blue, her favorite food is Chicken with Pancakes and Ice cream in a close second. She loves to wrestle with her dad and play foot ball. She can kick any guys butt on any given day. She can't stand flowers or Pink let alone Purple. She is a full blown Michigan fan. Her favorite High school foot ball team is the Allendale Falcons of Allendale Michigan and her favorite Pro Foot ball team is The Chicago Bears. She is the funniest girl on the Plaint if you ask me. A Killer guitar player. And a total tomboy on the out side but a bit of a softie on the inside. She may love doing stupid stunts but that's what makes her different from the start. And what do you know about her?" John said. I looked at him in total shock and Leo was speechless. "exactically little brother now go back to Mother and Father and have fun finding your real princess." John explained. "it's not fair you always get the cool ones." Leo mumbled transporting him self out of there back to the future while storming through he porthole like a little angry five year old. "dude... you know... A LOT BOUT ME!" I said shocked. "well I'm suppose to Aren't it?" he asked chuckling. "true." I agreed with a slight smile a very slight one like a half one or maybe a quarter one. Some how I ended up cheering him up even more than he already was. "You know Something Emily-Chan... you really know how to cheer a guy up even when he already is chuckling." John laughed. "good to know." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "no seriously!" he laughed. "what ever..." I shrugged chugging down some more Hot chocolate.

Sure enough two days later I came riding into town with my junk and John's stuff in the side car with him sitting behind me. I rode into the drive way and parked my bike in the garage. "GUESS WHO'S BACK!" I shouted walking in through the Garage door with my stuff. "EMMMIIILLLYYYY!" Mina shouted tackling me into a huge hug. "hay Mina what's up buddy?" I said. "aside from being board nothing really. "she shrugged. "ah... I see." I replied as Mina let go. Then I got tackled to the ground by Lita and the others... AND LICKED TO DEATH BY MY DOG'S! "HAY GUYS STOP THAT TICKLES SOPHIE!" I shouted getting Licked by Sophie, Sasha, and Victor while Lita and them hand me in a dog pile. I was struggling to get free when suddenly some one's shadow loomed over us. I opened up my eyes my dogs backed away and my buddies got out of the dog pile and slowly backed away. I got up to the point where I was on my knees with my hands at my sides before the dude held out his hand to stop me. For some reason That I couldn't understand he was in a black cape with a hood over his head in Black pants and what seemed to be a Black sweatshirt. "Emily... It has been a long time." he said bending down to get a good look at me. I said nothing at all. "You really do look like your mother." he chuckled. "so?" I asked. "SO UNCLE TOBY'S GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" he shouted

Uncle Toby

"SURPRISE!" he shouted pulling off his hood then being the crazy relative I was I jumped up and tackled him into a giant Emily hug. "Well someone's happy to see her crazy fruit loop of a uncle...WHAT ABOUT ME!" A dude with a blond Pony tail and hair over one eye groaned. "COME HERE KNUCKLE HEAD!" I laughed pulling him into the MONSTER hug. He clearly was wearing the same over coat as uncle Toby. "It's Knuckle head-SAMA to you goof ball." he laughed. "ya what ever Didara." I said as he gave me a noogie. "still crazy as usual." He chuckled. "yep... so what exactically happened again? Weren't you guy suppose to be looking for some animal with like nine tails or something?" I said confuzzled (worse than Confused). "nah Itachi killed em all except for us. And sent us on our way." he shrugged. "oh c- WAIT WHAT!" I said instantly in shock. Before they replied I had a sudden chill go down my spine an I knew some dude was right behind me. "you rang?" some dude said right into my ear. He had black hair all spiky and stuff and again was wearing the same type of cloak as Uncle Toby and Didara. "Crud..." I squeaked out. "OH come now Emily don't be that way..." He said sounding like he was sad but he wasn't. "ITACHI!" Leo shouted tackling Itachi to the ground and of course they wrestled. "oh so he IS good for something." I said ducking under a flying Leo (he came in through a porthole out of total board-ness). "Apparently so." John said like it shocked him. "eh what ever." I shrugged walking up the stairs and throwing all of my junk in my room.

"Oh my gosh Emily guess what!" Serena said sounding excited. "what?" I asked. "I'M GONNA HAVE MY OWN T.V SHOW!" She shouted freaking out. "so? Like what's it gonna be called?" I asked. "SAILOR MOON!" she said freaking out. "oh that's- WAIT YOU MEAN YOU LET OUT YOUR SECREAT IDENTY YOU DOOR KNOB! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU WOMAN!" I said shaking her back and forth. "well actually I didn't tell any one but the News reporters found out so ya... AND YOU GUYS ALL GET TO BE ON THE SHOW!" Serena said trying to make me jump up and down with her when she started to flip out. "SWEET!" Mina and the rest of them shouted going crazy. "So long as you don't forget who your real friends are your all good. "I shrugged sitting my butt down on the couch. "Oh ya did I mention they are coming by tomorrow?" she said. "SWEET!" every one shouted. "eh what ever." I shrugged. "Um Emily... I gotta ask ya something." Uncle Toby started. "ya what is it dude?" I asked. "um well..." he started. "CAN WE PLEASE STAY HERE! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE ELSE TO GO!" Didara said finishing it off for him. "ya what he said." Uncle Toby agreed. "ya sure... what ever..." I shrugged totally chilled. "THANK YOU!" they both shouted hugging me half to death. "well now that I held up my end of the deal I guess it your guy's turn. Tell me where my Courtney is." he explained. "you say something?" Courtney asked looking up from a text book (apparently she was studding) on the couch. "FOUND HER!" Uncle Toby shouted making me laugh my head off. Courtney took one look at Itachi and got up off of the couch and tackled him. "ITACHI-SAN YOUR BACK!" Courtney shouted (BTW he's only like a year older than us) hugging him. "HA-HA HAY COURTNEY!" he laughed.

It was funny because the next morning I woke up to a Camera in my face and Serena sounding like a Australian dude. "and here we find the Great Emily in her natural habitat sleeping like a rock." Serena said in her funny Australian voice. "huh wha?" I said waking up and rubbing my eyes. "MORNING!" Serena shouted right in my ear. I looked at my alarm clock and it said six am. "UGH! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" I groaned shoving my head under the covers. "I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO GO!" Serena said dragging me out onto my floor. "ok.. you convinced me. I'm to tired ta fight ya right now." I groaned. "aww did the little Emily not sleep well?" Serena teased. I got up off the floor and tackled her to the ground. "you wanna say that again Blondie?" I growled at her. "n-no thanks I-I'm good." she said in shock. "good..." I said getting up as they left.

"WELCOME BACK EMILY!" the teacher and my second hour class mates shouted as I came back in as directed. "hay..." I said totally chilled. "WE'RE JUST SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU BACK AREN'T WE GUYS!" the teacher said hugging me witch totally stunned me. "does this mean I can sleep in class?" I asked. "no now got to your seat." she said going back to her professional look. "rats so close." I muttered walking down the isle and sitting in front of Serena like usual. "Now as you all know next week is Spirit week. Monday is Magical Monday" the teacher explained. "WHAT'S SO MAGICAL ABOUT THE WORST DAY OF THE WEEK?" some kid shouted. "GO STAND OUT SIDE AND DON'T COME BACK IN UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" she replied angry. "yes ma'am." he groaned. "Any ways Magical Monday is where you can dress up as any Magical creature and Terrible Tuesday is where you Dress up as a Villain. Wednesday is Camo self explanatory. Tuesday is Pure Disney where you can dress up as any Disney character. And Finally Friday is spirit day!" our teacher explained. 'hmm.. not gonna do Monday Tuesday SNOT YA Wednesday possibable... Thursday eh why not I can be Cinderella in High tops. And Friday I have to because of band.' I thought to my self shrugging.

"So Emily what are ya doing For spirit week?" Serena asked. "well let's see... I'm not gonna do Monday because people might flip out from what I do but like it matters. Tuesday I plan on being a Vampire Wednesday I might... Thursday let's just say you've heard of Cinderella dressed in yella well I'm going ta be Cinderella IN HIGH TOPS! And Friday SNOT YA I'M GONNA BE DEACKED OUT!" I explained. " I GET IT!" Serena said laughing her head off about the high tops joke. "so what are you doing?" I asked. "hmm.. I'M GONNA BE A WIZZARD ON MONDAY! And a Dragon on Tuesday on Wednesday I can't because I don't have any Camo. On Thursday I'm totally gonna be Snow white on Friday I am gonna be deacked out like you." She explained. "SWEETNESS!" I said slapping her a high five.

Monday.

"hmm... ya why not." I shrugged waking up and Pulling out my old Halloween costume... AND GUESS WHAT IT STILL FIT! "I thought you weren't gonna do Magical Monday." Serena said confused. "Na I changed my mind my Wizard friend." I shrugged. "COOL WE CAN BE WIZARD TWINS!" Serena shouted excited.

Basically Monday went like any usual 'Magical Monday' I had fun in band and Fell asleep from Second hour to third and Passed a test in my sleep only to wake up and find that I had finished and ate my sugar filled lunch. So you know the usual.

Tuesday

"Emily can you help me with my Make up?" Serena asked walking into my room at like Five. 'DANG WHEN DOES THAT GIRL GET UP THIS EARLY!' I thought in shock looking at my Alarm clock. "Sure why not what do ya need done?" I asked looking at her cheesy out fit. "well for starters my skin needs to be all Dragon-afied." she shrugged. "how about this... we start with the Out fit. It ain't gonna fly." I said annoyed. "what do ya mean?" She asked confused. "Come with me young Patawan. (LOL STARWARS!)" I said getting out of bed and walking over to my closet. "ok?" she said confused. "For starters... loose the tail and Horn like things." I groaned. "ok..." She said taking them off. "Now what your going to wanna wear is something that's simple for the cloths ok... Here use this shirt and these pants." I said chucking her a pair of black pants and A blue T-shirt that had ripped sleeves and bottom of the pant legs. "why?" She asked. "Dragons are notorious for being buff in other words their mussels tend to rip their cloths. Now go get changed while I find some other stuff for ya pal." I said digging through my closet as she went into the bathroom only to hear me say, "now where did I put those sandals?"

When she came out she looked like she was starting to be a Dragon in their human form. "OK Serena buddy old pal you need some Medical tape gloves and Arm protectors...so come here." I said sitting on my bed as she sat in one of my chairs closest to my bed. "roll up the selves and pant legs" I told her. She did as I said and I started wrapping Medical tape on her arms and Legs up to her toes and Hands. When that was done I opened up the Arm Guard things and put them a around the elbow area and a little bit below the knee caps for the Leg ones. And told her to shove on the fingerless gloves. I pulled her up to her feet and put a Chest Plate over her her head and on to her shoulders and tied it up in the back. And I gave her one of my many sheaths for holding swords but in her case instead of Swords she got Light sabers LIKE IN STARWARS ^^! I handed her a pair of Sandals that looked like they were from the era of the Dragons and stuff and Pulled out one of my old capes and Attached them to her Chest plate. Then of course I painted her nails DRAGON BLACK! "wow..." Serena said in shock looking in the mirror. "yep now all that's left is to turn you into a Black Dragon. As in your skin that's still showing." I explained. "oh cool." she said. "ya I'll bet you'll be only one of the few in the school to look this cool." I explained chuckling and starting on her face and stuff. When I was done she thanked me and I sent her on her way.

Once Serena was down stairs to show it to Seth and my mom I walked into my closet and found one of my old ragged t-shirts and cut up pant with my black Converse got those on And headed over to the mirror to paint my face white. When I was done I shoved in some extremely realistic fangs that John had given me to wear and black Dracula cape from Halloweens past.

I walked down the stairs and my mom almost had a Heart attack at how realistic I was. "OH MY GOSH EMILY YOU SCARED ME!" Mom said breathing heavily in shock. "sorry I knew I went a bit extreme on some of it but hay it counts does it not?" I chuckled. "ya she's the one who let me use all of this stuff." Serena shrugged. "yep and dude be careful that's my Second Cape I got back on the moon ok... if any thing happens I will go Dragon on you and kick your butt understood?" I growled. "ye-yes ma'am." she said nervous. "good girl... oh my gosh Lita what are you wearing?" I groaned. "what I'm suppose ta be a Zombie." she said confused. "COME WITH ME!" I groaned dragging her back up the stairs.

When she came back down she looked like a Zombie from the tattered cloths to the pale skin and stitches markings. "there ya go dude!" I explained. Ami didn't need any help... she was already one of the many things that I fear... yep you heard me... A VAMPIRE DENTIST X_X! NO REALLY WHO WANT'S A BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE TO BE YOUR DENTIST 'come here so I can clean your teeth and suck your bloooddd...' I MEAN CREEPY RIGHT! Any ways... The second I saw her I passed out. "what to scary?" Ami asked. "just a bit ya." I said instantly waking up.

After our Morning routine to getting to school was done we all just hung out and went our separate ways when the five minute bell rang. In other words Ami and I went one way while Serena and Lita went the other. (Band for Ami and I and Math for the two of them). "SUP G!" I shouted slapping Mr. G a high five while walking into the band room. "SUP EMILY THE VAMPIRE AND AMI THE VAMPIRE DENTEST!" G replied returning the high five and giving one to Ami as well. Mr. G was dressed up as a Zombi and a good one at that.

SKIPPING WEDNSDAY NOTHING FUN SORRY! TO THURSDAY!

I woke up and Got on a Black Tank Top and Black shorts. I found my Blue long dress thing and shoved that on (I FELT LIKE ATOTAL GIRL BLAH -_-' eh at least it's blue) I got a Pair of Blue socks on an got on my black High tops. OH YA CINDERELLA IN HIGH TOPS WHAT NOW! AND FORGET THE TIARA IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A DORK!

I walked out of the Door to see Lita dressed as Bell from Beauty and the Beast. Serena was Dressed as Snow White and we all looked at each other and held back laughter. "So Snow white where's prince charming?" I said trying not to crack up as we walked down the stairs. "shut up dude. He's in America." Serena grumble. "awe is the little Serena sad?" I said teasing her some more. "can it." she grumbled while Lita tried to hold back laughter. "Sup Beast." I said slapping Nephrite a high five. "huh?" he said totally lost. "hay Lita's Beauty and your the beast... DUH!" I explained pointing at Lita. "oh...NOW I GET IT NICE!" he laughed. "ya but Prince charming for her is in America." I shrugged pointing at Serena. "and what about you?" He asked. "eh I got my High tops." I shrugged. "hm Cinderella in High tops... that's a new one." he chuckled. "oh come on Emily why do you have to say that you know it's hurtful!" John said acting insulted. "what ever Prince dork." I shrugged. Ya he was dressed as Prince 'Charming' or as I like to call him Prince dork butt(or dork for short)... the first and hopefully the last! We all walked out the door and when we got to school People were staring... Hopefully at every one BUT ME!

Friday

On Friday I got on my old Black Band pants my Marching band t from this year and ran into the bathroom to Spray Paint my Hair Black Red and a white stripe down the middle. (SCHOOL COLORS!) I pulled out my face paint and Painted half of my face Red and the other half black and a white stripe down the middle of my face (basically fat enough to go all the way down my nose area and basically fit all of my nose in it. So On the red side a Put a Black A on there and on the other side it was a Red F. I put a Red Falcon Head on the black side (a good one at that) and on the other side a Black school flag and Dumped a whole bunch of Glitter in my hair. By the time that I was done I was covered in head to toe School spirit EVEN MY BACK PACK AND LAPTOP CASE WAS! I again Meant up with Serena and Lita in the hall way Serena was decked out in head to ankle in school spirit. And Lita was Missing the face paint. "rats I should have thought of Face paint." Lita mumbled. "here I said pulling out a black thing of face paint and putting black stripes under her eyes along with a Red A and a Black F on both cheeks. "there ya go pal." I said slapping her a high five. "thanks... love the hair." she laughed. "ya... I can Spray paint it at school for ya or just throw glitter in it." I shrugged. "ha-ha sure." she laughed.

We meant up with Ami at the half way point and she had a Red T-Shirt on that said our school name and stuff (the Marching band shirts). It was under a Grey sweatshirt and she was wearing black paints SHE HAD NOTHING COOL IN HER HAIR! That is until I pulled out my tripple threat spray cans WAHAHAHAAHHAHHA! Let's just say she got Black, White and Red-ish Purple Hair (she has natural blue hair) oh ya and sparkles too.

Around the end of fourth Hour The Principal Called down all of us band geeks and I was the first to bullet out of my class room, down the hall, and to the band room at what seemed to be fifty miles and hour, while Dragging Ami behind me. I got us in there and Got my totally AWESOME marching Baritone Like Mr. G directed and of course got on the Gloves. Ami on the other hand was trying to d-wind her hair after how fast I got us there. I just shook mine out and called it good. Then of Course she got her Gloves on and Baritone ready. By that time I was extremely hyper and jumping around causing her to laugh her head off. Then I ran into John and my hyperness stopped and I went all serious and freaked him out. Once that was over with I went back to being the usual crazy chick I am. "man she is so darn crazy!" he laughed. "well what do you expect? I was born to be CRAAAZZZYYYY!" I shouted totally singing off tune. "nice." he laughed. "now you see why I'm in band... that and... I LOVE PLAYING THE BARITONE!" I explained about to do a back flip over Mr. G. "of course you do." Mr. G laughed ducking under my back flip. "ya... so when is the thing gonna start?" I asked. "we're getting into a parade block now. Now go and find your section ya goof ball. "he laughed (John by the way is a Trumpet Player).

Once every one was in the Auditorium The band got their attention by playing Louie,Louie! After that every one shut up as the Principal came on stage. "Hello students every one have a fun Spirit week?" He asked. "YA!" every one shouted back. "Good, good..." he said nodding his head.

At the end of the School day after that really long Assembly he sent the band out first (so we could put away our Instruments and not be late for the buses. Then every one else.

I Silently Walked down the Empty hall ways after every one had left I was waiting for Lita to get done talking with the home Economics teacher. At that point I had a lot on my mind it was crowded with thoughts of things I would never and I mean NEVER tell my friends even if it killed me. Also with other stuff. 'your the worst kid a parent could ever get... no wonder why your mother left you here in the past to suffer.' "No she could have had a good reason..." I said thinking out loud. 'Good reason my butt you and I both know that your nothing a Nobody! And no one's ever going to see who you really are. That's right... a … Monster' That voice said. "no... no... I-I'm not a Monster..." I said still thinking out loud with a shaky voice. 'oh ya then prove it... what have you done that Proves your not a Monster. All you do all day is act like a total freak and what do you get out of it. Friends who think they know you...when they don't even know the half of it. Your nothing but a fake...!' it said. 'no it's not true... I would never lye to them! Your wrong... wrong you hear me!" I said running into the bathroom and into one of the stalls and locking it. I slumped down and did something I haven't done for years and when I say years I mean seance I was about four or five. Yep I broke down crying my eyes out like crazy.

About Five minutes later Lita was looking for me and she heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom. '" Emily?" Lita asked. "go away..." I mumbled. "why?" she asked. "just go away..." I replied. "well I'm not going to if something's wrong dude. You should know me by now." She said. "ya I know that but this is something you shouldn't have to worry about. It's my problem not yours." I explained. "dude... you know I'm not leaving... not until you give me a good reason as to what's up and to let me see if there's any thing I can do." she explained.

After Ten minutes I finally managed to chock out, "I'm a Monster No one want's me no likes me... My own Mother didn't even want me. She probably doesn't want any thing to do with me." "dude you know that's not true who told you this?" Lita asked. "I figured it out on my own..." I replied. "Emily listen here your mother loves you and your sis more than any thing in the world! she would rather take a bullet for you than see you get hurt. Now why would you think that she didn't even want you, she had a good reason to send you here and I know it too." Lita explained putting up quite the argument. "ya right... I'm just a Monster..." I said. "what do you mean dude?" she asked. "Look at my arm..." I said sliding my arm under the stall door to show here my Dragon Mark and the Fire Veins. "w-what are they?" she asked shocked. "that blue thing that goes around my whole arm is the Mark of the Blue Dragon... and the Fire Vein is Proof that I'm a Siege solder each solder has their own markings and Dragon Mark. This Dragon Mark isn't any old Dragon mark... It's the Mark of the Blue Dragon... my Grandfather your REAL dad. A prophesy stated simply this. _There will be Three Children rightful hears to the throne of Jupiter. One will be an Intelligent ,loving, Clarinet playing, ruler. She will play the sweet Melody of Love to this great plaint (referring to Jupiter). The second will be Sweet, Smart, Trumpet playing, soft spoken ruler. She will be the one to Play the Melody of the Kings and Queens before her. The last shall be a Worrier of great strength, Cunning, skill, Bravery, But her other half her 'bad' half will bring about destruction if not kept under control. But there will be one to __train her and fight with her for her Country. Soon this worrier fighting with her will die and she will gain his power. She will be the one to Protect every thing she stands for while playing the UN-spoken tune of the Ancient's of the past. Their power will lead her to battle and bring her out of it with stunning Victory. Her only down fall will be ignoring her self and only caring about others well being before her own. I tell the truth this worrier the one the shall call Emily will be the one to lead us into Victory and Possibly destruction if not kept under constant watch. _Now do you get it?" I asked. "huh?" Lita said totally confuzzled. "Basically it's talking about my sisters Jordan the Clarinet player will Be the one to Play the Melody of Love. Kelsey will be the one to play the Melody of the Kings and queens before her. Then there's me... I'm the one to play the UN-spoken tune of the Ancient's. Meaning I'm gonna be the one to save the world and save you guys while in the shadows... and... I got a side you've never even seen that you shouldn't if you know what's good for you." I explained. "o-oh..." Lita said in shock. "ya I understand if you don't wanna be my friend any more. You can just leave like every one else did and I'll understand..." I explained not even using the Guilt trip. "... Emily... I won't leave like every one else did to you! I'll stick with you through thick and thin! After all in your time I am your mother." Lita said taking a moment to think. "dude... That first part is just what Mina said." I chuckled walking out of there. "seriously?" Lita said shocked. "Yep every thing except for the last part about the Mom thing." I shrugged laughing. "cool"she laughed. "yep Great minds think alike... but in Courtney and I's case it's Crazy Minds think alike." I shrugged. "nice." she laughed. "yep." I shrugged.

Once we got there Seth and my mom were tied up back to back with duct tap over their mouths. "MOM, SETH!" I shouted running in there and running over them. I took The Duct tape off of their mouth's. "Emily thank goodness your here... Your friends have been taken away by the Dark Dragon's minions once again!" he explained. "where is his hid out?" I growled really mad. "some where near the poles. Hurry they might get killed any minute now!" Seth explained. "one last question... how long ago was it that they were taken?" I asked before I left. "about ten minutes ago why?" he asked. "no reason... Come on Lita... we'll be back later." I said slicing through the rope that bounded them to gather and totally forgetting about the ones on their wrist's.

Ten Minutes later Jupiter (Lita) and I got there and I went Siege mode as we snuck into the Hide out. After going through winding paths and stuff We finally reached the Doors to the main room. I took one quick look at them and stuck my hands on them and instantly started to Melt the mettle. "what are you doing? Why can't you just kick them in?" Lita asked. "they're thirty feet thick I got to get through a layer or My toes will be broken ok." I explained. "oh..." she said in shock. I went through five just to make sure then Backed up and kicked them in to the point where they fell of their hinges. "Let my friends go or die..." I said leaning against the wall with my arms across my chest and Lita doing the same on the other side. "EMILY!" All of them shouted over a hot pool of lava. "well look who the cat dragged in." the Dark Dragon laughed. "Do you really wanna mess with me when I'm angry? You won't like me when I'm angry stupid." I growled pulling out my sword and stepping forward. "a challenge I must accept..." he laughed.

By the time that the battle was half way over I was on the ground face first. Then I passed out but my body got up. It got up onto it's feet and the arms hung there like they were broken and the head was hanging down. "Em-il-y?" Lita said shocked. My left arm swung up and caught the laughing Dark Dragon by the throat and literally chocked him (he was in his human form). My body switched hands and In a Deep Dragon Voice said, "Say good night Gracie" (with one of my sly grins of course). My Body Punched him in the face pulled out my Fire sword and like Destroyed him. Believe me when I say he wasn't coming back..AT ALL HA EAT THAT SUCKER! My body got my friends down the Emily way. In other words I ran up there really fast and sliced them off of there and swung down with them in the chain and sliced it in half so they could get out. The odd part was my body fell to the ground after that. "EMILY!" John shouted (of course doesn't think I can't handle it on my own.. gosh!). "So it has begun has it... interesting..." Mina said quietly. The next thing that they knew they got Transported to a Pirate Ship. Apparently I went with them.

When I woke up I was on a deck on some ship with a crowd of people around me. "Emily you ok?" Lita asked as the first one to speak up. "just fine why?" I asked chilled as ever. "well you um.. kinda passed out but your body was still moving and stuff." Lita explained. "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!" I groaned doing a face palm. "yep you haven't changed a bit young one." a Big Pirate dude who was clearly the Captain laughed. "UNCLE!" I shouted jumping up on to my feet and literally tackling him. "*CRASH* whoa careful there Emily remember I got one good Lung left." he chuckled. "Ya... I-I know... I'm about ready to rip his head off the next time I see that butt munch." I growled. "yep that's ma Emily." he laughed screwing up my hair. "Good to see ya again Emily." A 16 year old girl in a Purple tight shirt and short shorts with a cool cape like thing in the back said with my Uncles hat on. "you two Olivia." I laughed slapping her a high five. "um... Olivia who's this girl? And why did she call my father Uncle?" some scholar looking dude asked. "Elias this girl is your Cousin Emily..." Olivia explained. "huh?" he said confused. "yep..." I shrugged. "but you look nothing as to what Father had explained." he said totally lost. "what did he say?" I growled glaring at him. "uh... just that um... well you... um... were a... Band geek and kicked butt and stuff... that's all I remember... that and you were described as having a bit more mussels." he said with his hands up in the air in fear as I pulled him down to eye level by the collar of his shirt. "you sure?" I growled. "y-ya honest!" he said in fear. "good cause I would have to knock some seance into you if ya didn't." I growled. "Emily please put him down before you cause any issues. Olivia has already tried that and it didn't work out quite well if you know what I mean." My uncle explained. "fine..." I groaned. "HOLY CRUD I FORGOT I GET SEA SICK!" Mina shouted running to the side of the ship closest to the figure head. "HANG ON MINAKO-SAMA YOU DIM WIT!" I shouted running after her just in case if she puked before she made it to the side of the ship.

"The things I put up with."I groaned after Mina was done puking and taking her mead's. I was still over there leaning over the side of the ship and letting my arms hang over the side of the ship. "what ya up to?" Olivia asked walking over there. "nothing... just thinking is all." I shrugged. "ya I know what ya mean this is probably the quietest place on this ship during the day." Olivia shrugged. "cool. You guys still after THAT artifact?" I asked. "Yep we're still after it sides ever piece has fallen into place." she shrugged. "so you still like that Captain dude or are you starting to go towards my Cousin?" I asked with a Mina-like smirk. "h-how should I know?" she asked. "hay either your fighting feelings or they are fighting each other. Your choice. Sides I still think it's funny how Leo and John constantly fight it cracks me up!" I chuckled.

A few hours later We were going through a Jungle Like island kinda deal With this one old dude following us as we got to a huge cave. When we got there we were suddenly surrounded by pirates, Governors, Captains. You know the usual. As we were fighting them all off the Captian's spirit (he died only a while earlier) and his wife came out of no where near the end of the battle. Just as my stupid cousin was about to get hit I shoved him out of the way and screamed in his face, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU STUPID YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR DUMB BUTT KILLED IDIOT!" "s-sorry I guess I'm not good with fighting." he chuckled. "what ever idiot just stay out of the way." I grumbled getting up and kicking that idiot's butt in no time flat. "HOW DOES SHE DO THAT! AND MAKE IT LOOK SO EAISY!" he said in shock. "cause I'm just that good stupid." I said messing up his hair even though he was like two years older than me. "um.. ok..." he said confused. "ya what ever you have fun fighting that other guy for Olivia." I shrugged chocking some dude who snuck up on me and socking him in the face and making it look like I wasn't even trying. "ok I- WAIT WHAT!" he said totally shocked and confused. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN STUPID!" I laughed. "WHAT NO I DON'T I'M A GUY I BAIRLY KNOW ANY THING ABOUT GIRL'S AND THEIR COMPLEX MINDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I HAVE PROBLEMS EVEN TALKING WITH GIRLS!" he said flipping out. "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD START LEARNING!" I laughed. "WHAT WHY NOW!" he said totally confused. "SIMPLE! YOU GOTTA TALK TO OLIVIA MORE AND OTHER GIRLS! AND FIGHT GUYS OFF FOR ANY GIRLS YOU LOVE!" I shrugged punching some guy out a huge hole in the cave thing. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" he said confused and totally lost. "you love Olivia don't you?" I said finishing up the fighting and crossing my arms across my chest. "well... um... uh..." he said going read like a tomato in embarrassment. "HA I KNEW IT!" I said laughing my head off. "shut up..." he grumbled. "oh man my son you have much to learn." his father's spirit laughed. "yes a lot in deed." his mother's spirit agreed. "I'm glad I get to finally meat you Mother." he said relaxing and his face going back to normal. "yes it is good to see you my son." she agreed. "But I'm afraid that... I won't be here much longer." he said about to walk away. "huh?" his father said confused. I seemed to be the only one who under stood what he was saying. "You jump out that hole and try to kill your self and I will never forgive you." I growled angry. "so?" he asked. "your lunch meat..." I growled. "so no one's gonna care. Not even Olivia." he shrugged. "are you sure about that?" I asked pointing at the Captain who was leaving a sad Olivia and not even looking back. "W-WHAT EVEN I KNOW THAT'S NOT COOL!" he said in shock. "SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!" I said in reply. "I DON'T KNOW!" he said confuzzled. "man your an idiot... you know what you gotta do?" I said. "what?" He asked. "walk over there and tell her how you feel stupid!" I said giving him a Gibbs slap and shoving him towards her. Then he wouldn't budge so I shoved him more until he was like a foot away from her. "O-Olivia?" he started. "ya?" She replied chilled. "I...uh..." he started. I just did a face palm and when that wasn't enough I slammed my head against the wall annoyed. "dude what is it? I got an Orb thing to destroy dude so make it fast." she shrugged. "um...h-here..." he said handing her some piece of paper and walking off to get me to stop slamming my head on the cave wall.

Once he got to where I was he tried to stop me from slamming my head against the cave wall until I did and rested my head on the wall really irritated. "dude do you know how many brain cells you killed in one hit?" he asked. "shut up does this face tell you it cares?" I growled. "um... I don't know..." he shrugged. I grabbed him by his shirt collar ready to knock his lights out after how dumb he was being. Believe me He deserved what he was about to get until my Uncle stopped me. "Emily please don't knock his lights out... wait until he really needs it." my uncle Explained. "fine..." I groaned dropping him to the floor. Olivia slowly turned her head to look him in the eye and just gave him a shocked and blank stair. Then she turned her head and shrugged saving what ever it was for later and Breaking the stupid orb thing into nothingness. Then His parent's spirits disappeared but not with out a final word of course. "We'll be watching son." his dad explained. "now it's your time to go out there and fight for what you want." his mom agreed. "After all you are the son of the gentlemen Pirate." I said slapping him on the back. "ya Emily do me a favor and train him will you?" his dad asked. "with pleasure... WAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I shouted with my psychotic laugh. "oh dear..." Elias said with eyes full of fear. "if ya think that's bad wait until you meat me with Mountain dew." I said with a sly and crazy grin. "I got a bad feeling about this." he said dropping his head. "get use to it cause from now on...I'M YOUR TEACHER GOT IT GET IT GOOD!" I explained Gibbs slapping him. "By son." his mom chuckled. "see ya." his dad laughed.

Olivia walked over there and Elias' face turned red like a tomato and she just hugged him. "my work here is done." I chuckled walking away. Then Olivia pulled me in and turned it into a group hug. "dude... seriously?" I groaned. "powned." Elias chuckled. Then I Gibbs slapped him and he shut his mouth real fast. "shut up you two and let's get back to the ship." Olivia said pulling away.

Back on the ship later that night I was just slouched over the ship after Mina puked again. "you ok?" Olivia asked. "just fine..." I shrugged. "The only reason why I pulled you into that hug was because your like a Daughter to me dude." she explained practically reading my mind. "good to know." I replied totally chilled. "No seriously! I've known you seance you were like 5 and I was 13 HUGE AGE DIFFERENCE...and you kinda grow on some of us me being of one of them." she explained. "ya I understand that I'm just thinking ya know." I shrugged. "ah well I'll quite bugging you." she said messing up my hair and walking away. "thanks.." I chuckled.

After a week of Training Elias he was sick of it and well sore beyond belief. "are we done yet?" he panted. "nope you got five hundred more laps to run... NOW GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!" I shouted at him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he said in shock. "no I'm not... NOW SUCK IT UP BUTTER CUP!" I replied irritated. "your gonna be the death of me you know that!" He said starting on his laps again. "ya so what's your point?" I shrugged like five hundred more laps wouldn't kill him. So while I was waiting for him to finish I pulled out a Manga and stared to read it.

Like two hours later he was finally done. "bout time." I said as he did a face plant near the bow of the ship. "how can you do that so fast and not be tired out?" he said sweating to death. "cause... I've done it seance I was four." I replied. "your kidding me right?" he said in shock. "ya but for me that's barely part of my warm up. On bad days it takes like ten seconds compared to my like usual five seconds." I shrugged. "your kidding me right?" he said in shock. "nope now go and get some water you look a bit tired out and I think you lost your legs a hundred laps back." I shrugged. "are you kidding me... I LOST THEM AFTER THE FIRST FIFTY!" he explained. "what ever cry baby." I shrugged walking off to do my own thing until he was ready. "HAY AT LEAST THIS TIME I CAN DO MORE THAN TEN WITH OUT TAKEING A BREAK!" he shouted as I walked off. "hay at least it's a start." I shrugged. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME I WAS THE WORST RUNNER IN MY GYM CLASS SO FOR ME THIS IS LIKE A HUGE IMPROVEMENT!" he explained. "so I see." I said taking one look at him and walking off.

Only a week before Christmas Mina demanded that we left (she was sick of constantly puking due to sea sickness after running out of mead's). So we all said our good by's and Olivia just hugged me and wouldn't let go. "dude you ok?" I asked. "No..." she replied. "why?" I asked. "cause your leaving and your like a daughter to me and a best friend!" Olivia said crying. "dude... you still can annoy my cousin if it's any use at all... for all I care train him to be a Pirate... a Gentlemen pirate but a Pirate nether the less." I explained. "can do." she said finally letting me go. "here ya go pal keep it." I said handing her a hanky. "Thanks..." she sniffled. I slapped Elias a High five and a huge five star on his back and ya know said by to the rest of the crew and all of that stuff.

Once we got Home I instantly went to the mall to go Christmas shopping with my HUGE list of stuff to by. Once I came back I had my arms full of stuff like literally all of it! And dragged my butt up stairs as best as I could and dropped all of it in my room and got some Wrapping paper and tape and a pen and those little name tag things and stuff. "Emily?" John said knocking on my door. "what is it I'm kinda busy." I replied with the pen in my mouth side ways. "can I talk to ya for a second?" he asked. "ya hang on." I replied putting all of the stuff aside and shoving the pen in my pocket and letting him in (my door was locked). "so sup?" I asked crashing on my bed. "um... it's just that you seem to be a bit distant... i-is something wrong?" he asked. "na I'm fine dude. Now what's the real issue?" I asked suspicious and sitting up. "man your good. Well I got some bad news, I'm afraid that there are People out to get you... no strike that Vampires are out to get you. You must be careful." he explained. "dude you know full well I can handle my self. Now get out I have some wrapping to do stupid!" I shrugged shoving him out the door and locking it. "Let's do this." I said walking back over to my HUMONGO stack of gifts.

Let's just say I didn't get any sleep that night... the bad part that it was a Sunday night ^^' EPIC FAIL! So in short the next morning I was a total zombi with no sleep. I kinda looked like one what with the bags under my eyes. I got out of that stuff and got on my school junk and walked down the stairs at the usual 6:00 AM thing. I instantly went to the fridge and chugged down TWO two leaders of Mountain dew. Just so ya know two is more than my usual one and a half in the morning.

"Now class we will be having a new student coming in some time during this or next week now I want you to be on your best behavior for her when she get's here alright." the teacher explained. "yes ma'am." every one but me said. "Hai Hai...(Hai- Japanese for yes)" I yawned slamming my head into my arms on my desk. "John is the body guarding really necessary for Emily?" the teacher explained. "Hai!" he explained. "is that so?" she asked. "Hai, Kanojo no nochi ni monsuta ga sonza suru (yes there are Monsters after her)!" John explained in Japanese. "oh really? Like what?" she asked. "Vampires." he explained. "very well." the teacher replied.

Basically for the rest of the week I was under constant watch by him or someone he trusted (in other words my friends and his). When Saturday came I was about to go insane. So at like eleven in the morning I stormed out side in my light blue sheep P.J pants and Michigan t-shirt. "HAY VAMPIRES YOU WANT ME!... come and get me." I growled pulling out my fire sword. "so you did know that we would be after you now did you?" one of the main guys said. "let's just get this over with." I growled. "mmm... Ever seance I had smelled the smell of your blood I just knew I had to have a taste." he said with a smirk. "agreed brother." some dude said popping out of the crowd. After I kicked their butts I went back in the house only to find my friends in shock. I walked up stairs and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "there John problem solved." I shrugged plopping my butt down on to the couch. "you didn't kill any of them?" he asked. "na just scared them off." I shrugged. "why?" he asked. "killing them is to much of a hassle." I shrugged. 'says the one who will rip any one's head off if they get her really mad.' he thought rolling his eyes. "HAY!" I said a bit insulted. "what I didn't say any thing." he replied. "dude... Wolves can read minds." I explained. "oh snap." he said in realization. "ya but I'll let it slide." I shrugged. "w-what... WHY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he said in shock. "oh no reason. I just figured ya kinda need a break from all of those five stars this week nothing big." I shrugged pulling out a Manga.

Sure enough on the following Monday I almost was late. I just had gotten into my seat when the bell rang and I was panting like crazy (it was an act of course knowing how fast I can run). "well Emily glad you could make it." the teacher said as my stuff dropped to the table and my bag to the floor. I just gave her a Monday morning thumbs up and slammed my head on the desk. "Every one I would like to introduce Mio-san now Mio-san you can sit next to Emily. Emily raise your hand." she explained I did that with my left arm. "Oh my what happened to your arm it's covered in Medical tape!" Mio-san said in shock. "it's nothing really." I shrugged. "alright." she shrugged walking down the isle taking notice of it on my right arm and legs. 'oh my word it's on both arms AND legs... wow. Wonder what happened. But if she say's it's nothing then I won't pester her about it.' she thought. As class droned on and on and on I had this gut feeling that she was constantly looking my way no matter how hard she tried.

By the time that Lunch came around I was up on the roof of the school just eating my lunch in silence. That is until someone came up. 'weird Ami-Chan said that she's going to eat with Serena-Chan...' I thought to my self. "u-um excuse me Emily is that alright if I eat up here with you?" that Mio chick asked. "ya sure..." I said quietly just munching on my lunch.

After minutes of silence she finally got the courage to simply ask this, "Emily-san what really happened to your arms and legs? If you don't mind my asking." "I was born with it. With marks that changed my life when I was five." I explained with my back to her. "r-really?" she said shocked. "Hai..." I said giving a quick nod. "m-may I see? The Marks I mean..." she asked timidly. "why?" I asked. "huh?" she asked. "no one's ever been so bold as to want to see them let alone ask." I explained. "ah well forget about it then." she said. "no it's not that if you want to I'll allow it... just this once but don't tell any one." I explained. "alright." she agreed. I set my lunch aside and put fire into the tips of my fingers and zapped the seal off (after taking off my fingerless gloves). I slowly began to unravel them and as I did so my arm's got in more and more pain. It got so bad that by the time I was to the point where it's at my left elbow I was on my side in pain on the ground. I had my Grandfather's cape on and a Dragon tail that was all bones. I pressed on intending to show her the marks. When I had gotten to my wrist the cape was gone and in it's place was a dragon spine and a rib cage. After I pulled that off the pain shortly subsided until I went to my right arm. Once I was on that elbow the dragon bones for the wings were out. When I got to the wrist that's when my eyes changed from Hazel to a deep dragon blue (like deeper than my grandfather's color of blue) and went to dragon eyes just as the skull came out. When that was off the pain had subsided once again but this time the bones for my shoulder blades came out and same with the fingers and arms. Then I went to the legs after I had gotten it all off I had every last Dragon bone on me. Mio stood there in shock unable to say a word. "yes I know I'm a monster who protects this city. I'm a half dragon... My grandfather is... the Blue Dragon... you must not tell a single person about this alright." I explained putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head. "Arigto...(Japanese for thank you)" I said quietly and turning around right when the Mussel was about to get onto my tail. My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees grabbing onto the rib cage where the heart would soon be. I dropped down to my side as my whole back and rib cage got mussel on it including the heart. Then it all disappeared and I went back to my normal sate with the Medical tape wrapped around my arms and I was out cold. "EMILY-SAN!" Mio said in shock.

Once I woke up I was in a hospital room (yep it was that bad) with doctors standing around me trying to figure out what had happened. Then I saw Ami's mother. When I saw the look of grief on her face I knew I was in BIG trouble. So I tried to avoid eye contact but no matter how hard I tried I knew she was starring at me! "Guys... Let me talk with her for a while will you?" she asked. "Hai!" the rest of the doctors said leaving. "I'm lunch meat aren't I?" I groaned as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. I shoved my face into the pillow just waiting for her to get angry with me, but it never came. "Emily listen... I'm not mad...I'm just worried. Especially after what happened when you last were here." she explained. "don't remind me." I said pulling my face out of the pillow in a low voice. "ya... after seeing you so badly beaten up and burned I would have gone crazy if it wasn't for Lita trying to keep my mind on other things and not the negative even though they said you probably wouldn't make it." she explained. "ya Lita has that effect on people to keep them out of the negative side of life." I shrugged. "ya... and after seeing how strong your friends were being it made me almost burst into tears especially after seeing the look on Ami's face how strong she had become. I don't know what happened but thank you." she explained. "don't thank me... thank the past." I mumbled. "huh?" she asked. "oh nothing." I replied with a chuckle. "the rest of the doctors say that you can be out of here as early as tomorrow. Just remember to eat your veggies until you get out." she chuckled. "ya I know." I laughed. "Look I have to go but don't cause any trouble please."she explained. "Shoot I was planning on it. Oh well mind as well call Mina up to bring me like half of my Manga collection... alright fine fifteen books." I shrugged taking a notice of the look on her face. "good. Now get some rest Emily." she said walking out of there. I rolled over as she turned off the light. It was ten at night and I couldn't get ta sleep. 'Why is it that she always treats me like I'm one of her kids... I DON'T GET IT! She doesn't have to do this...so... why?' I thought before crashing.

*in ma dreams* "Where the snot monkeys am I!" I said looking around while in a dark room. There was no light there so I set a flame going from my hand and once I got a good look around I found candles that went all around the room and blasted them with the fire. "so I see you've mastered your fire." a deep voice said coming from the dark corner of the room. I instantly turned that way got into my fighting stance and pulled out my fire sword. "ha-ha you've always been quick on your feet young one. But there is no need for that." the voice said walking out of the shadows. Ya it was my Grandfather. "GRANDPA!" I said running up to him and hugging him half to death. "HAY WHAT ABOUT ME!" grandma said sounding a bit insulted. "come here." I laughed pulling her into the group hug.

Once I woke up I instantly knew what I had to do to keep my pals out of this all. The only thing was it was to late they were already at the north pole by the time that I got back. "ugh... THOSE BAKA'S!" I shouted angry running out the front door. I transported my self to the north pole and confronted them as they trudged on. "EMILY!" Lita said in shock. "what you guys thought you could sneak away with out me? Remember I got a score to settle with that jerk too." I explained. "glad your here pal." Mina laughed. "ya..." I agreed.

After seeing Lita,Ami,Mina and Rei die Serena finally broke down crying. "Usagi! What's the matter with you!" I said using her original Japanese name. "WE'RE NOT READY LUNA DIDN'T TRAIN US RIGHT AND NOW OUR FRIENDS ARE GONE BECAUSE OF THAT! I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM!" Sailor moon (Serena) said breaking down crying on a chunk of ice. "no... your wrong." I explained. "huh?" she asked. "it's my fault... I was suppose to protect you guys at the cost of my life and I failed. Serena do me a favor..." I said with my back to her in a low voice. "w-what?" she asked. "Take care of Courtney for me will ya?" I asked. "huh?" she asked. "I'm going to carry out my mission... I won't let the Princess die especially from a stupid mistake I made...time to correct what's been screwed up." I said cracking my knuckles. "no Emily-Chan wait!" She said getting up. "what?" I asked turning around. "if your going... then so am I! Beyerrle killed my friends and now it's time for both of us to fix what has been made wrong!" she explained. "well... if I don't have a choice..." I chuckled. Just then I saw like the Ghost's of her pals. "Serena..." Lita said. "huh?" Serena said turning around. "Kick her butt." Lita explained. "ya..." Mina agreed. "yes." Ami agreed as well. "ya trash that sleaze queen and Emily... burn her to a crisp." Rei said. "YES FINALLY! Ah shoot I said that out loud again didn't I!" I groaned. "ya they all laughed.

After the big battle Beyerrle was dead and the world was as it should be once again. But Serena and the others didn't remember a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lost Memories

"AHHHHH OH MAN MRS. H IS GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!" Serena shouted running out the door. "HAY! SERENA-CHAN... need a lift?" I asked on my motorcycle. "Hai!" she said nodding her head. I tossed her a helmet and told her to hold on tight. A smirk came across my face as we rode off to school.

"MRS. H I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE ONCE AGAIN!" Serena said running in through the door as I calmly walked in the door only to see Mrs. H write out a Detention slip. "Wait... Mrs. H let me take the blame I'm the one who got here here." I explained. "alright Emily-Chan but taking a Detention for some one you barely know is kind of strange don't you think?" Mrs. H asked. "not really I do that kinda stuff all the time." I shrugged. "uh.. Mrs. Huruna your new student is here." the Principal said poking her head in the door. I took the Detention slip and shoved it in my back pack with my other ones and walked to my seat and thought nothing of the Detention that I was going to have to deal with after school. I just sat there calmly totally chilled. "Hay Emily-Chan Arigto." Serena-Chan said poking my shoulder as the teacher talked with the principal. "ya no problem." I shrugged still thinking nothing of it. "SERENA-CHAN STOP TALKING UNLESS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO END UP IN DETENTION LIKE MRS. EMILY INFRONT OF YOU!" Mrs. H shouted. "s-sorry ma'am." Serena said dropping her head. "your forgiven Serena but don't expect it to happen again. Now class this here is our new student Mrs. Ano Minako yes she may be a teen idol but please treat her like any other student in this school. Got it?" The teacher asked. "Hai." the whole class agreed. "now Mrs. Minako please pick a seat. "Is this seat taken?" she asked me nodding to the seat to my right. "na go ahead it's free." I replied totally chilled while Serena was going crazy with excitement. "this is gonna be a long day." I groaned as the teacher started to talk and Serena just tried to not jump up and down in her seat.

When Lunch came around I was up on the roof like usual just munching on my lunch. "hmm... who's there?" I said instantly looking up to see Minako-Sama standing there. "oh sorry I didn't know any one was up here. I'll leave." she said about to turn around. "no it's fine I would think you would wanna get away from all of those fans like Serena-Chan and all." I chuckled. "alright I will and ya I just need a quiet place to think and eat." she chuckled. "ya well compared to the rest of the school this is the quietest and the greatest place to think... why do you think I take all of my test's up here." I chuckled. "you do!" she said in shock. "ya... I may not be the 'brightest' student but I pass with a B or better due to the fact that I can actually concentrate when I'm not in a room full of people." I shrugged. "but doesn't it get cold up here in the winter?" she asked. "ya but I like it cold you know..." I shrugged. "ya speaking of cold this is one freezing wind." she said shivering a bit. "here. I don't need it any ways." I shrugged tossing her my winter jacket. "really but won't you be cold?" she asked. "na cold doesn't bother me... here have some hot chocolate." I shrugged giving her a mug full of hot chocolate and marshmallows. "thanks but you don't have to do this." she said chuckling. "ya I know but I kinda want to... sides you look a bit cold." I chuckled. "ya I am and you aren't?" she said in shock. "nope..." I said laughing. "how?" she asked. "cause I got a secret weapon V-Chan." I chuckled. "what secret weapon and who's V-Chan?" she asked confused. " all in due time Amiga." I explained chugging down hot chocolate and eating cake like there was no tomorrow. She took one look at me with my face full of cake and started laughing. "what want some?" I asked offering her a slice. "sure. "she laughed as I wiped my face off. "you really are a cool person you know under the idol exterior." I shrugged. "thank you... I haven't laughed like this in I don't know how long." she chuckled. "really!" I said dropping my chicken back into the plait after it dropped out of my hand. "ya really I've been so busy that my boss won't let me do anything fun." she groaned. "well we'll have to change that Minako-san." I chuckled. "how?" she asked. "meat me by the front of the school after Detention." I chuckled. "ok..." she said totally lost. Just then the five minute bell rang and we ran back down the stairs I dumped the rest of my lunch into my mouth and tossed the bag into the trash and Minako-san just shoved her's in her backpack.

After school I ran out the front doors only to see Minako-san shivering half to death in a leather jacket and skinny jeans and black leather boots. "oh goodness girl...you look like you'll freeze to death in that." I said irritated. "y-ya I-I already am..." she said through chattering teeth. "well we'll just have to change that then won't we." I said pulling off my coat and taking hers and shoving it in her bag. "you sure you won't get cold?" she asked after I forced my jacket on her. "positive. I'm use to the cold in fact I LOVE IT!" I explained. "ah I see..." she said nodding her head. We got on my bike and when she was ready we zoomed off. 'man she sure is warm! But how?' Minako-san thought confused. "hay where are we going?" she asked. "to meat an old friend. Of mine then have some fun. I got some stuff to take care of first if you don't mind." I explained. "ya no problem."she shrugged.

"YO MALACHITE!" I said walking in through a set of double doors to a store. "EMILY-CHAN! SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! Listen I just got this great new sword and I was wondering if you would like to test it out!" he explained. "YOUR DARN RIGHT I WOULD! Ah ya but first This is Ano Minako. Minako-san this is Malachite." I explained. Just then Malachite dropped the sword and took a step forward. 'no way... it can't be her...' Malachite thought. "Oh but it is my friend." I chuckled picking up the sword and whispering into his ear snapping him back into reality. "ah ya well Emily just throw the sword at that target." he explained pointing at an apple. "ya." I said nodding my head I took the sword out of it's holder and placed it in my left hand. With the tip pointed straight at the apple I slowly pulled my arm back and threw it right dead center through the apple pinning it to the wall. "and?" he asked. "not bad needs to be sharpened but not bad at all. You have one nice sword there dude." I said slapping him a high five. "yes but I had this specially made for you." he explained. "No way!" I said in shock. "ya well it will adapt to your strength power and it talks. Plus it's handy when it comes to running low on fire power." he explained. "I'll take it!" I said shaking his had. "alright..."he said grabbing the sword and cleaning it off and handing it to me as I tied the holder thing around my belt area. "Emily-chan is it?" the sword asked. "ya." I replied calmly. "It will be a great pleasure working with you." the sword said. "yes same here and might I ask your name?" I asked. "my name... is Lighting head." she explained. "y-y-you don't mean..." I said in shock looking up at a nodding Malachite. "yep she is." he replied. "n-no way h-how did you get it!"I said in shock. "your father asked me to give it to you. "he explained. "THANK YOU MALACHITE!" I said hugging him half to death. "no problem sides it's the least I could do after all of the trouble you went through for me when it was Christmas. Sides that's not even your B-day present." he chuckled. "dude... YOU ARE THE BEST!" I said going crazy oh wait to late for that. "don't thank me... thank your dad." he laughed. "na. Maybe later." I shrugged putting Lighting head back into it's holder and leaving with Minako-san.

Then we got down to the park and took a nice chill-axing walk. "Minako-san would you hate me if I gave you back your memories?" I asked. "huh?" she asked. "oh never mind. Just forget about it... hay you wanna go to the fruit crown?" I asked. "sure..." she shrugged. "cool... come on..." I said running back to my motorcycle.

"so you like being a star?" I asked munching on a marshmallow in my hot chocolate. "I suppose... but it tends to get lonely. Even with all of the fans... It's like I'm missing something that every one seems to have." She said stirring her hot chocolate. "ya... I know what ya mean some times... it's just like they don't remember me any more... cause they don't but... it doesn't bother me so long as I still have one friend that I know will never leave me or forget me." I explained. "hmm... who?" she asked. "simple God the father Jesus the son and of course the Holy spirit." I explained totally relaxed. "huh? How is that possible? If you can't see this so called 'creator of the world' I don't get it." she said totally lost. "dude... Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing... and to answer the odveous question... Jesus came to save us so that we might be able to one day go into Heaven... dude... Jesus is the way..." I explained. "well uh... how am I suppose to get there?" she asked. "Believe in him and... Confess him as your Lord and Savior. And that's just the beginning." I explained. "really?" she asked shocked. "yep. Oh ya and ya can't get there by works just so ya know." I explained. "wow..." she said in shock. "ya hay... you wanna come to church this Sunday ya might, just might be able to get a better understanding if pastier Steve explains it to ya. Ya don't have to if ya don't want to I'm just offering." I shrugged. "thanks... I will. Ya know check it out and all." she shrugged. "wow... fast decision." I said shocked. "well um.. it's just that I got a gut feeling that I probably should. You know one of those things. "she shrugged. "ah cool." I chuckled totally getting what she said.

The next Friday I was running down the street with a cop chasing me and I had my hands hand cuffed and I ran past Minako-san. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T DO NUTTIN!" I shouted jumping over my hands and still running while burning the handcuffs so I could run faster. "what's with her?" Minako-san said confused. Eventually the cough me and took me in for interrogation and for some stupid Reason Minako's manager did the same for some Interrogation as to why she was acting so odd.

"You can stay in here until the boss comes to talk to you." some of the police dudes said throwing me into an interrogation room. I turned around and growled at them like a dog and they quickly shut the door in fear. "Baka's." I grumbled dusting off my pants. "huh? Your in here too?" Minako said in shock. "yep... stupid police :(!" I said a bit angry. "ah..." she said understanding. "and you?" I asked sitting my butt down in the seat next to her. "eh.. my manager is worried that something's wrong with me." she said annoyed. " like what?" I asked. "well for one thing he thought I was crazy for going to Church. And another thing he thinks I'm changing!" she explained. "dude... you are changing for the good." I chuckled. "ah I see." she said just as the boss guy came in. "well hello Emily... Minako-san. Pleasure to see you two." he said. I just gave him my death glare. "oh come now Emily no need for that we're all friendly here." he said sounding suspicious to me. "ya right. You know just as well as I do that you would just LOVE to put me in jail after what happened." I growled. "now what makes you say that?" he asked. "you know full well I'm surprised that they even let you move up in the ranks." I growled. "oh come now Emily you know that fire wasn't my fault or yours."he said calmly. "tell that to my mother's grave!" I growled. "oh yes I forgot she had died... such a shame... and let me guess your father has gotten re-married am I correct?" he asked. "when I was five yes...the looser is in Jail now thank goodness." I explained. "I told him that woman wasn't right for him... but he insisted on you having a mother figure to follow after. Oh well that's what happens when deception comes along." he shrugged. "she was never a mother figure to me... the first lady I ever dared to call mother died before I was in school... that jerk I had to deal with seance I was eight will never replace her! Never..." I explained. "yes now how did she die again? Ah yes a _fire_." he said as if to spear me right in the heart. I just dropped my head in anger and bared my teeth not letting any one know how I really felt. "Emily-Chan why don't you tell Minako-san how your mother died hmm? Or better yet... show her the monster in you..." he said breaking my last drop of patience. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and punched him across the room. I got out of my seat and pulled out my fire sword. When he looked up he had my foot on his stomach making him immobile. When he tried to reach for his gun I stopped his hand with a different sword blocking his path. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... now... Let Minako-san and I go and we'll be on our way and you'll stay unharmed. But if you refuse I can accept a fair fight. What's it gonna be?" I asked. "... your free to go." he said in defeat. "that's what I thought. Come on Minako-Sama grab your cat and let's go." I said kicking the door down and walking out of there like nothing happened.

"See ya." I said walking away after we got out of there. "WAIT!" she said stopping me. "yes?" I asked turning my head around to make eye contact. "why... why did you do that?" she asked. "because I know your innocent and I would hope you know that I'm innocent." I shrugged. "o-oh..." she said understanding. "by." I said walking away.

As I was walking down the road I saw Rei,Lita,and Ami all standing by the gates to a movie studio. Clearly it had seemed like they were just meeting for what seemed to be the first time to them. Then for some odd reason I felt like they were gonna be in danger so I kinda jumped up and landed in front of them and hopped the fence (they were blocking the entrance to the thing).

"what's with that girl?"Rei said confused. "beat's me... but don't you think we might wanna stick together I hear that movie studios are a maze." Lita chuckled. "ya they seem to be." Ami chuckled. "oh how rood of me I'm Rei." Rei stated. "I am Lita." Lita said. "and I am Ami.. it is nice to meat both of you." Ami explained. "ya nice to meat you to."Rei and Lita agreed. While they were doing that I was sneaking in through the front door. Ya that was after I found out that all of the windows were locked. SO MUCH FOR SCALING UP THE WALLS LIKE SPIDERGIRL!

"are you here for the auditions?" A man asked me right as Ami and them came up behind me. I just pulled out my I.D of H.D (not high deffentiton but Half Dragon). "oh my goodness so sorry Emily you may pass." he said letting me through. "thanks rick." I said walking into the room for the auditions. "are you girls here for the auditions?" the man asked them. "ya." Rei replied. "alright just walk in through that door. And good luck." he explained. "thank you... have a nice day." Rei said nodding her head. "yes you girls as well." he agreed.

When the auditions were about to start two new enemies came out of no where. And pulled out some card and it turned into a monster. "crud. Just as I suspected." I mumbled under my breath. "Emily!" Luna said in shock. "hay Luna... get Serena will ya?" I asked. "yes now if I could just find her." Luna groaned. "good luck I'll distract the monster until she comes." I explained. "yes... good luck to you to." Luna agreed. "thanks Luna." I said going Blue Siege mode. "HAY BIG TALL AND STUPID OVER HERE!" I shouted at this Bull like monster. It stopped chasing after Lita and them and diverted it's attention to where I was. "come and get me." I said with one foot forward and the other back. I stuck one hand forward with the palm facing towards me and the other up and back so that my palm was parallel with my shoulder. I moved my hand that was sticking forward towards me as in saying come and get me. It did just as I had hoped it ran full speed at me and just as it was about to attack I jumped over it and flipped. I slowly turned my head to face it and stuck my tong out at it clearly making it mad. As it ran at me again I jumped and did a flip once again and this time it was running so fast that it ran into a wall. "Baka... clearly your 'master' didn't make you to smart now did he?" I chuckled making it twice as mad. "I love my job." I laughed jumping over it once again. Some how it caught on and actually caught me. "gonna play hard ball now are ya? FINE BY ME EAT THIS LOOSER!" I said kicking it in the gut and getting out of it's grip. "I feel like we should stop running." Rei said pulling out her purse ready to attack. "ya..."Lita agreed balling her hands up into fist's. "yes I'll take Molly to safety." Ami said helping a tired out Molly to a safe distance. "sides I feel like it's the right thing to do." Rei said. "ya I feel a strong connection to her." Lita said in attack mode. "ya." Rei agreed. Then of course Serena came in. "BLUE SIEGE!" she shouted running out of the shadows. "BOUT TIME MOON BRAIN GOSH! What kept ya?" I asked. "oh you know traffic. It's a killer today."she explained. "ah I see." I said nodding my head.

Eventually I was pinned against a wall by the monster getting my Energy drained and Sailor moon was trapped. I took one look at Lita and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes! I just looked back at the monster and had a smirk come across my face. It may have been draining my energy but.. it was only draining my human energy so I still had my secret weapons at the ready. I pulled out my fire sword and sliced it right in the stomach and it just turned back into a card. I calmly walked over to Serena and pulled the rocks off of her. "thanks man." Serena said breathing heavily (she had been pined down and was struggling to get free for like ten minutes). "no problem dude." I shrugged. "Sailor moon Blue Siege you girls did great!" Luna said running out from hiding. "thanks Luna." I chuckled scratching her under her chin making her purr. "no problem but Blue Siege you have shown great skill and courage also great bravery. Do yo mind teaching Sailor Moon some of that?"Luna asked. "first of all nice and second of all I didn't show any of that... that's just me getting my job done ok. And that stuff can't be learned it has to be gained." I shrugged. Sitting up against the wall next to Sailor Moon. "DID THAT CAT JUST TALK!" Lita said in shock even if she was like a minute late for that.

"BLUE SIEGE!" Artemis (Minako-san's white talking cat like Luna) shouted running in there with fear and panic in his eyes. "ya what is it dude?" I asked. "IT'S MINAKO-SAN!" he shouted. "where is she?" I asked clearly understanding what he meant. "Jubin hospital. Room 206!" he explained. "Luna... Give them back their memories... I got a old pal to check up on." I said getting up off the ground and going back to normal. "yes." Luna said nodding her head. I ran right past Lita and she looked like she was shocked and like she knew me from some where. I knew she would soon remember so before any thing else went wrong I decided it would be best if I didn't delay my escape.

"MINAKO-SAN!" I said bursting in through the door way breathing hard. Her manager was in there just sitting on the couch clearly calm as ever. "and you are?" He asked. I walked over to him and kicked him out the door and tossing some cash his way saying, "this is a private convo... now go by your self a bag of chips and wait out here." I slammed the door in his face and walked over to Minako-san. "dude.. you ok?" I asked. "ya... but you do know I only have a few months to live right?" she asked. 'WHAT IS THIS A DRAMA!' I thought before saying any thing. "ya I know... but.. isn't there a different option?" I asked. "well there is one but it's chances of working is slim to none." she explained. "what is it?" I asked. "Surgery..." she explained. "I see... so your just gonna throw your life away huh?" I said going a bit dark. "huh?" she asked. "your just going to let your past decided every single thing for you?" I said still dark. "well what other choice do I have?" she asked. "take the surgery stay a solder... but quite the idol bisnious." I explained. "what good is that going to do?" she asked. "dude...you'll feel different and you won't be bound to what the past has decided." I explained. "r-really?" she said shocked. "ya..." I said nodding my head. "but what if..." she started. "dude no if and's or but's about it! Your going to be fine... if any thing goes wrong I can handle it." I explained. "alright...Knowing you I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" she laughed. "yep... and while your re-cooperating I'll take care of your job for you." I shrugged. "wait my singing one or what?" she asked. "both smart one." I laughed. "you sing!" she said in shock. "as much as I hate to admit it yes. Sides we really don't sound much different when it comes to that.." I shrugged. "true remember when we were five and we switched lives for a day?" she asked. "ya man that was fun!" I laughed. "ya..." Minako chuckled. "ya I'll go call up one of the doctors." I shrugged. "alright." she shrugged. "hay... ya can ya bring up a doctor to Minako-san's room oh nothing bad she's just got something to discuss with them alright... ok thanks.." I said talking to one of the nurses over the phone.

A few minutes in came Ami's mother along with Minako's manager. "well hello Emily this sure is a change for once." she chuckled. "ha-ha hay how's it going?" I chuckled. "not to bad now Minako what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" she asked. "um... I would like to go through the surgery." she explained. "Minako you do realize that your taking a big chance here right?" she asked a bit worried. "yes I'm fully aware of the consequences." Minako said nodding her head. "but but what about the singing! And and the acting!" her manager said worried. "that's where Emily come's in... she'll take over as me until I recover. We've switched places a few times and once it lasted for a good week or more." Mina laughed. "but you two look nothing a like! YOUR A BLOND AND SHE'S A BRUINET!" he said freaking out. I snapped my fingers and my hair went blond and her length with the bow of course. "still don't trust us?" I chuckled. "ya the eye color!" he growled. "to easy." I said turning my eyes into my dragon colored eyes. "but what about the height?" he said confused. "easy tell people I'm wearing heals." I shrugged. "true but what if they look at your feet?" he asked. "dude... make something up." I replied. "ya but what about the voice." he said worried. "oh please dude it's not that hard to imitate her." I chuckled totally sounding like her! "o-oh ya what about the songs?" he asked. "who do you think wrote ninety percent of the songs?" I asked annoyed. "you did 0.0" he said shocked realizing it. "yep. The other then percent was her." I shrugged slapping Minako a high five.

After a half an hour of questioning I got so ticked off with him that I kicked him out again. "finally." I said sitting back against the wall. "so Minako-san your really going to go through this? Out of your own decision?" Ami's mom asked. "yes with a touch of help from little Mrs. Persuasive over there." Minako shrugged. "alright I'll schedule it for this coming up Friday." she explained. "thanks." Minako said calmly. "no problem." Ami's mom replied. So I wouldn't leave the hospital that whole week... NOT EVEN FOR SCHOOL! HAHA! Ya it took a lot of convincing but hay it worked.

Friday Morning I woke up at eight just as Minako got up as well I was in my sheep P.J'S and stuff and we sat there in silence for a while both saying a silent prayer that Minako would make it out alive and that I wouldn't totally blow her career up in to a pile of smoke from an epic fail of a fire.

Soon she was in the operation room I was in a room where I could see what was going on and of course there was a Microphone in there. We both stayed calm that is until something went wrong. The thing pertaining to her heart rate went like beeeeeeeppppp and the doctor was about to call it quits and say that she was dead but I wouldn't give up... so as much as it embarrassed me I started singing one of her favorite songs. I easily sang 'Hero' by Superchick. Like it was some strange T.V show the thing started to beep and her heart rate was back and steady as ever. I just looked up and mouthed 'THANK YOU!' "Emily you ok?" Minako asked. "just fine." I chuckled.

Sure enough after the surgery they wouldn't let her out of the hospital for a good two weeks or more! That's where my Minako impersonation skills came into play! I called in sick for school saying that I had a really bad cold and wouldn't be in for at least two weeks maybe more maybe less. "Emily don't forget Artemis." Minako said before we were about to leave as regular Emily and Minako's stuffed cat. "yes." I said picking him up and sticking him in her bag she made me use. "Remember cat I'm doing this because I care so no jokes got it!" I growled. "*gulp* y-yes ma'am."he said a bit in fear. "Emily don't scare him to death." Minako chuckled. "ya I know now you don't worry about a thing I got it covered! Every thing from your career to your grades!" I chuckled. "knowing you that just might be a bad thing." Artemis groaned. "shut up cat don't make me sick my moose on you!" I growled. "no please don't! I'm begging you I don't wanna be covered in dog slobber it took forever to get out last time!" he said worried. "wimp." I groaned. "am not." he mumbled. "right when pigs fly." I said with a smirk. "ya well Emily do me a favor and try to keep my grades up. And a good out look on my career!" Minako said a bit worried. "don't you worry your pretty little head off I got it covered sides remember that month that we switched?" I asked. "ah ya that was interesting." Minako shrugged. "yes and no one suspected a thing! And they wont! So long as you stay here for a while alright." I shrugged. "ya alright." she replied. "later Amiga." I said walking out of there in the stuff that she directed me to wear including the shades.

When I got into the car I just took off the shades and went to Minako's house looking like her. "oh so your back already?" her mom said as I walked in the door. "yup." I said in Minako's voice. "well it's good your home come on I made you some cake!" she said dragging me into the kitchen. There was a vanilla cake with white frosting and a strawberry on top. I couldn't resist I instantly sat down and pulled out a Minako sized piece (as in a good half of the cake). 'yup that's my Minako always a piggy for cake.' her mother thought chuckling. 'good she doesn't suspect a single thing. AND MAN THIS IS SOME DARN GOOD CAKE!' I thought after hearing her mother's thoughts. Once I was done I calmly stood up and did the Minako thing as in putting it in the sink even thought the dish washer was empty. Before her mother could get mad I said a Minako thing as well, "my complements to the chef." After that I left and walked up to her room and pulled out one of her many Manga's and cranked up Hero by Superchick.

"MINAKO! YOUR MANAGER'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP FOR THE SHOW TONIGHT!" Her mom shouted. "COMMING!" I shouted running down the stairs in the stuff she told me to wear and a white hat. "good luck out there dear." her mom said hugging me. "ya I will." I replied. 'Thank goodness I memorized all of the songs she told me to.' I thought walking out the door.

After the concert I called up Minako on her cell to tell her how it went. "and?" she asked. "kicked butt. No one suspected a thing." I replied. "good remember you have a photo shoot to do tomorrow at nine and then a brunch at ten ok. Oh ya and you got to be at the studio at one for the movie." she explained. "alright I can handle it I promise!" I laughed. "alright well if you say so." she replied. "ya now go and rest up I'll try and come by in the next couple of days. ok." I explained. "you know you don't have to do that right?" she asked. "Yep I know... but I'm still gonna." I chuckled. "ok dude I'm not gonna stop you." she shrugged. "ya now get some rest will you." I laughed. "ok ok...I'll see ya later." she laughed. "ya by." I replied hanging up. "the things I do for that girl." I said laughing to my self and just crashing in the cloths to lazy to put on my PJ's.

Sure enough two weeks later Minako was able to get out of the hospital. I was standing out side of the doors with a bag in one arm and a evil thing of flowers in the other! Thankfully I looked like my self. Of course Serena and the others were there as well. "don't worry dude they all know." I said before she could say a thing handing her the stuff. "thanks dude." she chuckled. "no problem here have your cat." I said handing her Artemis. "thanks but why does he look like he's about ready to rob a bank and has neon blue fir?" Mina asked confused. "let's just say he lost a bet." I chuckled. "ah that makes seance." Mina laughed. "yep but between you and me I still like dogs better." I whispered just loud enough for Artemis to hear. "HAY I HEARD THAT!" he said sounding a bit insulted. "shut up you were suppose to." I said annoyed. The next thing that every one knew we were all transported to the moon.

"Serena, Mina,Lita,Rei,Ami and Emily." the queen said stepping out from no where. "I'M INNOCENT!" I said instantly shooting my arms up in the air. "what?" Mina said laughing. "sorry force of habit." I replied. "only you." Mina laughed shoving me in a friendly way. "yep only me." I replied with my dorky smile. "queen serenity..." Serena said stepping forward. "hello my dear daughter." she replied. "um... why are we here?" Serena asked totally lost. "oh wow meat ball brain..." I mumbled. "you just took the words right out of my mouth." Rei said slapping me a high five. "yep that's what I do." I chuckled. "you girls still don't know every thing about your past am I correct?" the queen asked. ""yes... that is right." Serena said turning her self into the princess (go figure.. show off -.-). Me I just went General mode didn't feel like turning into the blue siege I was to lazy.

Any ways once she was done reminding us all we went back and I felt like there was something watching me! Man was I right the next morning I woke up in an entirely different room. I slowly turned my head to see some sixteen year old guy just sitting there like nothing was wrong. "AH WHO ARE YOU!" I said jumping out of there and flipping over the coffee table and hiding behind it. "I my dear am Jake... I have been looking for you for quite some time now Princess Emily." he explained. 'ah nachos how does this guy know me o.O' I thought. 'I know you from your past my dear you don't know me but I know you. You see I higherd Beyerrl to get rid of the interfering princess but instead she wanted you both dead so now that she's gone I can finally have you the only problem is that John boy. "why is it that every vampire is after me -.-''''?" I groaned slamming my head on the table. "because both you and your sister are very loveable! She is not that hard to get you on the other hand are a challenge and most guys like a little suborn challenge." he explained.

After a month John FINALLY came (BAAKKKAAAA!) to get me back. "bout time you came!" I groaned at him after he beat Jake to his doom and death I suppose you could say. "sorry gosh." he said before we left. "what ever come on." I said walking through a porthole and leaving. The second I got back I got tackled by Mina (also known as Minako-san or sama). "hay dude." I laughed. "bout time you came back." Lita laughed giving me one of her famous noogies. "hay guys... WHO'S UP FOR SOME DUTCH APPLE PIE!" I shouted pulling out a big bag of apples and a spatula (from spatula city of course U.H.F joke ok just look up U.H.F Spatula City for more details). "FOOD!" Serena said instantly waking up. "not just any food... DUTCH FOOD!" I said goofing off. "GIVE ME DUTCH FOOD OR GIVE ME BALONEY!" Serena shouted. "chill out young patawan it's not even cooking yet." I said screwing up her already messy hair and walking into the kitchen. Just a little warning.. don't come near me when I'm cutting up food with a knife it's a bad idea. Believe me when I say that Mina learned that a few years ago... I can explain later. "EMILY!" Artemis shouted running in through the kitchen door via the dog door. "Sophie Heal. What is it Art?" I asked. "it's Mina..." he explained. I instantly dropped the knife in the sink and ran out the back door in my blue converse with Artemis jumping up on my shoulder knowing how fast I can run.

~Hospital in Mina's point of view~

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" I thought waking up to see Artemis sitting at the foot of the bed. Then I heard someone shouting out side of the door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANY THING ABOUT IT YOU BAKA YOU SAID YOU FIXED IT!" A voice sounding quite angry like Emily when she's going to rip someone's head off. "I-I'm sorry but your friend isn't going to live! If it makes you feel any better we got her here in time before she was in any more trouble." a scared doctor replied nervous. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW DARN FAST YOU GOT HERE I CARE MORE ABOUT HOW YOU GUYS HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO SAVE LIVES EVERY DAY BUT YOU CAN'T DO THE SAME FOR MY BEST FRIEND!" the Voice that sounded like Emily shouted scratch that it was Emily I could tell by the tone of voice. "so Artemis I take it that I really am going to die..." I said. "y-ya apparently they didn't get all of it and on top of that when you last went to battle you got poisoned and now no one can find it." Artemis explained. "has Emily tried?" I asked. "yep she was the first to volunteer and was trying to find it for hours! Apparently she found out that it's in your blood stream and you only got until tomorrow around 1 in the morning so in other words a few hours left." Artemis explained. "I see..." I replied looking at the clock and it said 3 in the afternoon.

~in my (Emily) point of view~

"*sighing* I see.." I said dropping my head and accepting that Mina MY BEST FRIEND (on this earth aside from Courtney) was going to die. "I'm sorry but there really isn't any thing we can do... all you can do now is just enjoy the next few hours we suspect she won't be alive after 1 in the morning." the doctor explained. "thanks..." I said as he left. I turned to the door way lifted up my head and of course put on my craziest smile that I have that can even make a sad Serena fall over laughing. "ha-hay hay buddy!" Mina laughed. "hay buddy." I replied slapping her a soft high five worried that she might have some really week arms by now. "before you say any thing I know I'm going to die... so here don't open it up until after you leave the hospital I don't want to ruin the next few hours. Now how about we think up something fun that doesn't involve to much running or walking for me?" she asked. "I've got just the thing." I replied with a smirk. "ok.." she chuckled. "Come on get on my back." I said turning around bending down so she could get on. "why?" she asked. "your going for a ride." I laughed. "alright." she shrugged getting on my back and grabbing a bottle of sparkles. I opened up the door and started a slow run (well slow for me fast for her). She was having fun throwing sparkles every where she even attacked Ami's mom with a huge amount of them. When she ran out we went down to the store and I bought her more and we stared our sparkle rampage again. "ATTACK OF THE SPRAKLE NINJA'S!" I shouted running down the hall way with sparkles in my hair thanks to her and she was laughing and throwing them all over the place. The more we ran the more people we made smile and laugh as they got sparkles thrown at them. By the time that we were done (around fiveish) I was tired out from running so I walked back to Mina's room with her on my back and set her down on her bed.

Until Midnight we were having a blast just goofing off and despite her weekend state Mina was putting on a brave face no matter how bad she felt and just constantly smiled. "and remember when we had those t-shirts with each others face on them!" I said laughing. "ya that was funny and remember when you dressed up as a knife and I dressed up as a box of Cereal for Halloween? Do you remember what we called our selves?" she asked. "ya you called me killer and I called you Cereal! And we were entitled Cereal killer!" I laughed! "ya and last year we dressed up in Ninja costumes and got decked out with sparkles and called our selves sparkle ninjas!" Mina laughed. "ya and Remember the day before Halloween when our Math teacher couldn't tell us apart and just called us thing one and thing two until you corrected him?" I laughed. "ya that was the best thing ever!"Mina chuckled.

Then all to fast it was Twelve thirty and we got a little to serious. "Emily... I know you got your dogs but... I would really appreciate it if you took care of Artemis. Sides he really does admire you." Mina explained. "ya sure dude. Sure..." I replied. "any thing you want me to tell God?" she asked. "ya tell him I said hi and that I won't blame him for this." I explained. "ok..." she said with a calm smile. I could tell that she was in a lot of pain. "d-dude you ok?" I asked. "just fine. Honest." she said with one of her famous grins.

Sure enough it was two in the morning and I was walking out in the cold of the night only witnessing my best friends death an hour earlier. My steps were slow my head was down I had Artemis on my shoulder right where Mina had placed him seconds before her death. My arms were hanging at my side my whole body was trembling. My eyes were about to burst from tear.

By the time that I had gotten back into the house I still walked like that every one was up. the apple pie wasn't even made but I didn't care. I walked up to my room and kicked the door shut and did a body slam onto my bed. My head was stuffed in to my pillow as I cried my eyes out. Artemis on the other hand jumped off my shoulder and walked over to the ledge of the window and looked out with tears in his kitty eyes. It took me half an hour to get the guts to grab the letter from my back pocket that she had given me and actually open it. I read it.

Dear Emily,

You were always my best friend, when ever I was the one sad you would always do something to fix it. Weather it be making one simple silly face, beating some idiot up for being the cause of my pain, or what ever. Thank you for the fun we had weather we were fighting or just being our crazy selves you always knew how to cheer a sister up! Do you remember the deal we made when we were like ten? Well I still do and I will tell God every thing that we did. I would think he would get a kick out of that you know. Considering how mischievous you are I'm sure he would. Enclosed in the envelope you will find a D.V.D and C.D the D.V.D has most (if not all) of our best memories on it and the C.D is full of music that we both listen to non stop! IT'S GOT OVER A HUNDREAD SONGS ON THAT HOW'S THAT FOR AWESOME DUDE! I will never forget you and I'm quite sure it's impossible for you to forget me. Be strong my friend we'll meat again and man that will be fun! Take care of Serena and them like I know you will and don't be afraid to pull a few pranks on some of my EX boyfriends. But if I do some how come back I'm sure Mars is going to kick my butt either that or you'll beat her to it. You were and always will be my best friend! I'll be seeing you pal.

Your best friend Minako :) =)

P.S Sparkle Ninja's FOR EVER!

"heh... Minako..." I said wiping my face off as all of our strangest memories flooded my mind. I pulled out the D.V.D and stuck it in to my D.V.D player. The first picture was one of her and my craziest looks ever! What really struck me right into the heart was a picture where we were at the Jubin Hospital Mina was in one of the stupid gowns they make you wear with a stuffed animal in her right arm and a cast on her left one. Me on the other hand I had a pair of shades on a t-shirt,Jeans and High tops on with a chilled smirk as her and Serena had an all out sparkle battle. The next one was with a little girl crying with me bending down to reach eye level with her as Mina let her hug the stuffed teddy bear that I gave her. The next one was of that little girl on my shoulders as we looked for her mom and when she found her (in the next picture) she was hugging her mom with Mina chuckling and me totally chilled. In the picture after that the kid tackled me and hugged me and Mina. After that I crashed dead asleep WHAT GIVE ME A BREAK I HAD A LONG DAY!

"Emily... Emily-san!" Artemis said shaking me. "what?" I moaned out. "it's Eight fifty school started over an hour ago." he explained. "WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!" I shouted instantly waking up. "ya I tried to wake you up half an hour ago but you wouldn't budge." he explained. "great just great! Man why did I have to stay up so late!" I groaned getting out of bed and grabbing a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked down stairs with Artemis on my shoulder when I walked into the living room Serena was watching the Animated version of her life and LAUGHING! "Serena-Chan why are you here schools already started. Isn't Mrs. H gonna kill you for being an hour late for school? And then give you a Saturday detention?" I asked confused. "huh? What? Oh I'm skipping today." she shrugged. "why?" I growled angry. "b-because Minako-san is dead and um... it only seamed fair?..." she replied confused. "SO YOUR USING MINAKO-SAN'S DEATH AS AN OPERTUNITY TO MISS SCHOOL!" I shouted angry. "I don't mean to..." she replied sinking into the couch. "Listen Meat ball brain if I'm going to school... THEN SO ARE YOU ARE WE CLEAR!" I shouted mad. "HAI!" she said in fear. "wait Emily-Chan why are you going to school aren't you over the top sad?" Luna asked confused. "I'm not going to let the death of one of my best friends ruin my life. And on top of that I know where that chick is." I shrugged with a smirk. "but aren't you the least bit sad?" Luna asked. "yep... I cried my eyes out last night. Isn't that right Art?" I asked Artemis. "Hai I heard Emily-Chan crying for a good hour or two." Artemis replied. "dude you know you can call me Emily right?" I asked. "Hai I do but for now I'll stick with being Formal if that's alright with you." he replied. "sure you goofy kitty." I laughed. "ok since when do you two get along this well?" Serena said in shock. "well Minako-san kinda wanted me to take care of him so I am. I figured it would be alright with little moose here. Sides they seem to like eich other isn't that right you guys?" I asked Scratching Sophie behind the ear and getting Artemis' sweet spot under his chin making him purr like crazy. "totally..." Sophie said chilled. "yep." Artemis purred out. "my point has been proven. Now come on Serena let's get our butt's to school." I said dragging her off the couch.

"EMILY-CHAN SERENA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE?" Mrs. H shouted blasting our hair back. "one I woke up really late two she was trying to use one of our best friend's death to get out from going to school until I convinced her to go. And by convince I mean drag her sorry butt here." I shrugged. "nice story and who's cat is this?" she asked. "he's officially mine the second she died last night at 1:01 A.M she told me to take care of him and I am and his name is Artemis. He's best friends with her blackish purple cat Luna."I shrugged. "so what you mean to tell me is that your friend who died last night gave you her cat?" she asked. "yes." I replied with a straight face. "WHY IN THE WORLD AREN'T YOU AT HOME CRYING YOUR EYES OUT!" Mrs. H said in shock. "Oh believe me I did last night but I am still a bit sad but not to the point where I won't miss school." I shrugged. "YOUR SUCH A STRONG GIRL! IF I WAS IN YOUR POSITION I WOULD BE OUT OF SCHOOL FOR A MONTH!" Mrs. H shouted randomly hugging me. "r-really?" I chocked out. "Y-YA! I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU! AND SERENA-CHAN YOU WON'T SERVE A SATURDAY DETENTION! JUST A HALF HOUR ONE!" Mrs. H said hysterically crying and hugging me to the point where my face turned blue.

"Hay Emily-Chan you wanna go down to the arcade with me?" Serena asked running up to me after school. "na sorry man maybe tomorrow I got something to do at the hospital today." I shrugged grabbing my helmet and shoving a huge bag into my over stuffed backpack. "oh ok... sorry I asked."she shrugged. "na it's no problem... hay you wanna come or something? I use ta go with Minako but ya know I thought you might have some fun." I shrugged. "what are you doing?" she asked. "it's a secret you'll find out once ya get there. ;P" I said with a wink and my tong sticking out. "na maybe next time k." she replied. "what ever party crasher have fun not throwing sparkles all around the children's hospital... hmm... now where's Ami?" I said walking to my Motorcycle. "AH AMI-CHAN COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" I shouted across the parking lot. "ya what is it Emily?" she asked. "ya wanna go to the children's hospital today?" I asked. "what for?" she replied. "It's a secret involving sparkles." I explained holding up a huge container of sparkles. "well... sure I don't have cram school today so why not." she chuckled. I tossed her a helmet and told her to hang on tight. "YYYYEEEEHHHHHAAAAWWWWW!" I shouted sounding like a total country nerd as we blasted out of the parking lot.

After a while we were there and I yanked off my helmet shaking out my hair and pulled out a bag from my back pack and shoved my backpack into one of my deep pockets. "so Emily what are we going to do here exactically?" Ami asked. "oh you know just cheer some sick kids up and run a sparkle rampage through this hospital and more." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "so is this what you and Minako-san would do every few times a month?" Ami asked. "yep well before she had those really bad attacks we would go here once or twice a week and cheer up all of the little sick or injured kids." I shrugged. "man Minako-san was right... you do have a big heart..." she said in shock. "yep." I shrugged. We walked into the bathrooms and I pulled something out. "I don't know if it'll fit you but it's worth a shot just shove it on over your regular cloths." I shrugged tossing her a cheetah costume. "alright." Ami said. I pulled out a big black bear costume and pulled it on over my stuff, and zipped it up. "you ready?" I asked pulling on the bear head. "ya but I kinda need some help with the gloves." she replied. "alright hang on." I said walking over there and shoving them on for her. "man you have the same problem that Minako did." I laughed. "I do?" she asked. "yep now keep that tail up! A happy Cheetah makes for a happy group of little kids. Sides no one likes a cheating Cheetah." I said. "ha-ha I get it." Ami laughed.

For the next two hours we entertained a big group of little kids and when we ran out of there after 'the hunter' came and chased us out of there and we ran into the girls bathroom again. We pulled off the costumes and I tossed her a black Ninja costume and a belt full of bottles of sparkles. Me on the other hand I had a belt fully loaded with bags and bags of confetti cannons and spray cans with blue goop that I used to stick to the ceiling. The good news for the janitors is that it didn't leave any marks at all :). So it's a win win situation for every one :). "wait... don't put those on."I said as Ami was about to put the black shoe things on. "why not?" Ami asked confused. "because you need bare feet." I replied. "why?" she asked. "you'll see now hop up onto the counter top." I explained. "uh ok." she replied confused. "had you known sooner I would have done this to your feet a head of time sorry." I shrugged painting her toe nails Venus Orange. "wait why are they orange?" she said confused. "cause mine a blue... and in remembrance of Minako we go Venus colors. Sides we've done it ever since the moon kingdom so why quit now huh?" I chuckled working on her toes.

After the sparkle and confetti rampage we went back to my house on my bike and got some hot chocolate. "cheers!" we laughed after smacking our hot chocolate cups into each other up in my room chilling in the bean bag chairs. "you have fun?" I asked after taking a huge gulp of it. "uh-hu."Ami replied nodding her head while drinking it. "well that's good." I said totally chilled. "so you two seriously did that in the past?" Ami said in shock. "ya... after the kids got older, and got married, and had kids of their own they would tell stories about Mina and I. One time I still remember a little three year old running up to me and asking me for a ride while a little five year old asked Mina for a ride. Then their mother came in and apologized and we said it was no big deal and we gave them a ride around the hospital. It was fun. The little three year old was laughing the whole time." I explained. "really when did that happen?" Ami asked confused. "it happened right before the last battle. Once you guys found out where we were Rei really chewed us out. It was fun either way though." I chuckled. "well she was just worried that the enemy might have attacked you guys." Ami shrugged. "ya I still remember the three HOURS OF TORTURE that you put us through. As in the lecture on why we shouldn't be horsing around with little kids when we have a mission." I groaned after finishing my hot chocolate.

About a month and a week later I was running off some where and instantly stopped right when some girl that looked a lot like Minako-san was getting beaten up by a bunch of bullies. "HAY CREEPS BACK OFF!" I shouted distracting them. The girl turned around and the odd part was she had the same look on her face that Minako did when we first meant a look of confusion. 'OH MY GOSH THAT IS MINAKO-SAN! BUT HOW SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE GONE... oh wait... that's what she meant... eh what ever she probably doesn't even remember me so mind as well make this fun!' I thought standing there with three big guys standing there. One had a switch blade, another one had a pistol, and the last one had brass knuckles. The first one ran at me with his switch blade and I yawned and tripped him. The second shot bullets at me and I pulled out a sword and deflected them all. "boo." I said to the third one and he 'ran away with his tail between his legs' so to speak. "wow..." Minako-san said shocked. "eh they weren't even worth my time but it's worth it for a pedestrian." I shrugged about to walk off not even turning around to greet her. "HAY WAIT!" she said running in front of me and stopping me. "yes?" I asked. "w-who are you?" she asked. "Emily. Believe me Minako-san you'll remember me soon enough." I said with a smirk and walking off and around her. "how do you know me?" she asked confused. "that my friend is for you to figure out. SEE YA! ;P" I said running off. "strange girl." Minako said confused.

I looked at my watch and realized that I was going to be five minutes late if I didn't put my butt into gear. I walked around the corner and ran like my life depended on it because knowing Rei and Lita they would chew me up and spit me out!

"I'M NOT LATE!" I shouted running to the meeting place. "yep your right your four minutes early." Lita shrugged. "wow you cut off nine minutes... impressive." Rei agreed. "well haven't you done better?" Ami asked. "actually ya I ran so fast one time that I got to my first hour with thirty seconds to spare and I had only gotten up like less than three minutes earlier. Of course that was a year ago so you know what ever." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "so can you still do that?" Ami asked. "you wanna find out?" I asked with a sly grin. "uh... no thanks..." she said in shock. "that's what I thought." I chuckled. "hay am I late?" some guy asked coming up out of no where. "nope your early Motki-kun." Lita shrugged. "oh good." he replied breathing hard. He had on light tan pants a green shirt and turtle wrist watch. "and this guy is?" Courtney asked totally chilled. "ah sorry. Motki-kun this is Rei..." Lita started. "I'M NOT LATE!" Serena shouted running up the steps. "and here comes the princess of tardieness her self Serena." I mumbled. "your one to talk little Mrs. I can get to school with thirty seconds to spare." Courtney grumbled. "what ever red." I shrugged. "shut it blue." she grumbled. "the one getting beaten up by Rei is Serena. This here is Ami." Lita explained. "hi." Ami said calmly. "the crazy girl with short layered hair in blue jeans and a t-shirt IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER! Is Emily." Lita said practically yelling in my face. "sup." I said over the top relaxed with a bubble gum sucker in my mouth. "the smarter one next to her is Courtney." Lita explained. "HI!" Courtney said with a big and cheery grin. "hello well it's nice to finally meat all of you Lita-Chan has told me quite a bit about you all. Especially you Emily-Chan." Motki explained. "well that's nice." Ami said with a small smile. "cool." Rei, Serena, and Courtney said. "good to know." I said with a totally distant look on my face and of course no expression what so ever. "is that normal for her?" Motki asked a bit worried. "occasionally but with her she's never normal hence the no winter coat thing." Lita shrugged. "ah I see." he said nodding his head understanding.

"so what are we gonna do just sit here and freeze our butts off or what?" Courtney asked. "well I was thinking we could have an epic movie day." Lita shrugged. "sure." Every one said. "Emily?" Lita asked. I said absolutely nothing for like three minutes. "Emily? Earth to Emily come in Emily." Lita said trying to get my attention. I just got up and a porthole opened up and some king looking dude with a helmet came crashing through back first. "*CRASH!* well that's gonna leave a mark." Courtney said flinching. I simply walked over there and took off the guys helmet. For some stupid reason that I couldn't explain it looked a lot like Motki-kun. "uh... Lita you gotta see this dude." I said waving for her to come closer to me. "ok..." she replied. "Lita..." the dude said reaching up for something then passing out. "ok who is this guy and why does he look like Motki-kun over there and further more why in the world of Nachos did he say your name?" I asked totally lost. "uh... Emily the first two answers are easy. It's because he is Motki-kun. And the other one I'm not quite so sure if I want to know." Lita replied. "well who ever this guy really is we might want to consider taking him to the hospital." Ami shrugged. I took one look and there was this purple like mark on him... IN THE FORM OF A DRAGON! "no..." I replied. "huh?" Ami said confused. "no hospital can help him... only one person can." I replied. "who?" Ami asked. "The Blue Dragon." I replied. "but he's been dead for years!" Ami said confused. "not entirely..." I replied biting my lower lip and kinda looking away. "Emily what do you mean by that?" Lita said going into her interrogation mode. "well um ...ya see... I uh... it's like this... uh... how do I put this into words?" I said trying to figure out what I was meaning to say. "Emily spill." Rei said. "alright fine..." I groaned undoing the seal on my left arm and the Medical tape kinda came off on it's own. Same with the stuff on my feet. They just stood there in shock to the point where they didn't know what to say.

About five minutes later Motki finally broke out and said, "what is that?" "the mark of my grandfather... the Blue Dragon... and those... those are fire Veins." I explained pointing at the fire like stuff on my arms. "wait what does that make you?" Motki asked again. "Half dragon same as Courtney." I shrugged. "seriously?" he said in shock. "yep... I can use my Grandfather's power ok."I shrugged. "so is that what you meant?" Ami asked. "Yep..." I shrugged. "wait I'm confused how come you have the Veins and mark and Courtney only has the mark?" Motki said totally lost. "let's just say that when I was five I was in a really bad fire and found what I can do with fire." I shrugged. "ah I see." he said understanding. "ya well why don't we get him to Emily's house then?" Rei said calmly. Every one just nodded their heads and I picked up the dude and put him on Lita's back. After that we all ran back to the house before the guy freeze to death (it was below zero out side). "hay Emily." Seth said with his nose in a book as I bolted through the door with Lita and the others behind me. "hay can't talk now got a dude's life to save." I said running up the stairs. "you have fun with that." he said not even looking up from the book he was reading. "you guys come on!" I groaned at the top of the stairs. "hang on dude this guy is kinda heavy!" Lita groaned.

Once he woke up after I checked out the dragon marking on him and it turns out to have been there for his whole life as far as I could tell. I also got the only person who I knew would be able to tell us a little something about him... A.K.A my mom the queen of Jupiter. "so you see Emily he is Motki as in your REAL father. The only thing that I don't get is that I thought he was dead. One of the Knights told me that he was M.I.A (Missing In Action). I don't understand how he ended up here." she said totally lost. "beat's me." I shrugged sinking deeper into my blue and black lighting stripped bean bag chair. "hmm... hay have you found your sister yet?" she asked. "nope." I replied. "well this sucks." Mom groaned just waiting for the dude to wake up. "how does it suck?" He asked waking up with a huge pain in his back. "Good your awake..." Mom said relieved. "now on to more important matters... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS TIME!" I said really suspicious with my famous eye twitch. "EMILY HEAL!" mom said pulling me down to the ground and forcing me to sit on my butt. "Rip off." I groaned irritated. "Brutal today aren't we?" he laughed hiding the pain. "look you need your rest so... the interrogation can wait... but for now I'm just glad that your alive." mom explained. 'oh great NOW what am I suppose to tell Nephrite that he's not Emily and Kelsey's real father but Motki is! oy...-.-' mom thought annoyed. 'H... has she been waiting this long for me? Man I am such a jerk for not trying to end the war sooner... STUPID STUPID STUPID!' he thought.

"Lita... what happened to our daughters?" he asked after several minutes of silence. "one of them is in this room right now and the other one... I don't have a clue." Mom explained. "ah... well who is she huh?" he asked. "it's her... Emily." mom replied as I just sat there and said nothing. "I'm outta here... SEE YA!" I said walking out my door. "HAY EMILY YOU WANNA GO TO THE ARCADE NOW!" Serena shouted "uh... it's a little to snowy to do that genius." I laughed looking out the window to see a blizzard. "oh rats!" she groaned. "ha-ha nice dude well you wanna play smash bros or Mario cart?" I asked. "hmm... Mario Cart." she replied. "alright... CHAAARRRRGGGEEEE!" I shouted running down the stairs like an idiot. "warning she's the silly and crazy one." mom shrugged.

After an hour they heard the tune to dance dance revolution. "now what are they doing?" Lita grumbled putting down the cooking magazine and down stairs to investigate. "beat's me." Rei shrugged. "they're probably just playing some dance dance revolution." Ami said getting up and walking out of there with the other two. "ok clearly that was planed." mom groaned sitting up against the bed by Motki's head.

By the end of the day he was up and running (as in able to walk again). Lita and Motki (of this time not the other one) were just sitting on the couch watching me kick Serena's butt on 'Smash bros brawl' for the Wii. "MUAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I shouted going insane on the video game. "who's winning?"mom asked. "Emily." Lita replied. "POWNED ONCE AGAIN! And that's what? Oh yes... A HUNDREAD TO ZIP!"I laughed after winning again. "Emily... YOUR TO GOOD AT THIS! I'M GOING TO BED." she groaned. "dutch apple pie..." I said about to turn the Wii. "on second thought I think I'll stay awake for a little while longer." Serena said turning on her heals. I just walked into the kitchen with a smirk on my face and my hands in my pockets. 'that always works... just mention dutch apple pie and she comes a running. Man she's crazy... but boy am I one to talk!' I thought walking in there. "HOLY MOTHER OF NACHOS!" I said in shock as I saw how much snow there was on the ground in the back yard. "what?" Lita asked. "dude...take a look at the snow drifts... AND IT'S ONLY LIKE NINE AT NIGHT! AND IT'S STILL SNOWING!" I said freaking out. "do you know what that means?" she asked. "SNOW DAY TOMORROW!" we both said slapping each other a high five. "you gonna start on the pie yet?" Serena asked with her stomach growling. "ya but for now... just don't 'die' of hunger." I replied doing my usual sarcastic remark to the pie question. "no promises." she shot back as her usual response. "what ever..." I shrugged starting to slice and dice the apples at like fifty miles an hour.

Later on after Serena had three slices of pie in her stomach she crashed. While the rest of us snuck into my room to play a little bit of truth or dare. Just so you know the majority was against me -.-' I was out numbered all of them against me -.- not fun.

"So Emily truth or dare?" Lita asked. "Truth me man." I replied. "do you really sing?" Lita asked. "...yes..." I said through gritted teeth. "knew it." she laughed. "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME THAT KNUCKLE HEAD!" I said instantly exploding with anger and rage. "cause your you and I just wanted to hear you admit it." she laughed. "Just you wait and see what happens...WAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAH!... Any ho... Rei Truth or dare?" I asked totally calm after I let out my evil laugh.

The next morning Lita and I were right... IT WAS A SNOW DAY WOOT! So we started up a round of Truth or dare again but I quit after Rei dared me to run out side in my swim suit screaming 'I'm a dork and I know it' no matter how true it was. So instead of that I played 'Smash Bros' until lunch. That is until I found out that Courtney had a really bad cold that Dragons call... The Dragon flu. Only Dragon's and half dragons can get it. It's not really contagious but it can be spread if a dragon or half dragon isn't careful... and apparently Courtney wasn't being careful. Go figure -.-''.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Life of Mina

(in Mina's perspective k)

"Remember class you have a test on Friday so study, study, study!" my teacher said as happy as ever while we were getting our stuff ready to go home. 'Not like it matters no matter how hard I try and or study I can't get any thing higher than a D or C. Man what I would give to have a friend who would nag me to study harder. Oh well not like wishing is gonna change any thing.' I thought walking out the doors of the school and into the windy out side world.

It was strange because it felt like some one was following me, but every time I turned around no one was there. That is until the girl that I meant earlier you know the one that beat up those creepy bullies came flying by on a snow board. I think she said her name was Emily. It still confused me to death as to how she knew me. When I turned my head to see where she was going some guy was like only a few feet behind me standing there acting like he was frozen. "who are you?" I asked. "who me?" he asked looking around. "yes you your the only one around here stupid." I replied. "ah yes well my name is Malachite and you are?" he replied. "Minako... people just call me Mina for short." I shrugged. "ah well it's nice to meat you Mina-Chan. Would you like to go for a nice walk?" he asked. "eh sure not like I'm looking foreword to going home any ways." I grumbled. 'Man why does she have to look like that she is Venus and it sucks when she's sad about something because those pretty blue eyes make it worse.' he thought trying to hid his disappointment. "Something wrong?" I asked confused. "n-no nothing at all." he replied knowing that I saw through his act. "ok... hay you wanna go to the game crown they have some of the best Video games... EVER!" I said going back to my usual cheery self. "sure." he replied.

It took only a WEEK for my mom to convince him to come to dinner. Believe me when I say that's a bad idea. "you know you don't have to do this you can always back out." I said walking home from school. "ya I know but... I want to." he replied calmly. 'ok it's your own dang fault if you don't know what your getting your self into.' I thought clearly not planing on telling him.

"HAY I'M HOME AND HE'S HERE!" I shouted walking into the house. "ok." mom replied. "stay right here I'll be right back." I said running up the stairs to get out of my school cloths.

I came running back down in blue jeans and a Orange t-shirt with my usual red bow in my totally cool blond hair. By the middle of dinner my mom and I were arguing, then bickering, then fighting and of course it ended up with me storming out of there madder than ever.

I got up to my room and did a face plant into my pillow. Like usual I cried my eyes out... that is until some one was knocking on my door. The person kept on knocking until my cat Artemis let him in. WAIT SINCE WHEN CAN CAT'S OPEN UP DOORS 0.O. "Mina?" Malachite asked calmly. "go away." I sniffed with my back to him. Instead of going away he sat down. Man he clearly didn't under stand the meaning of leave me the nachos alone! Either he was using some form of mind control or he was trying to be a total softie but I didn't do a single thing in objection. I just stayed there crying my eyes out like usual... 'WHY DOES MY MOM HAVE TO BE SUCH A PAIN!'I thought. "why... why are you doing this?" I choked out. "I figured some one has to be the good guy around here. Soon you'll understand." he explained. For some stupid reason he was doing something no one's ever done to me in what felt like forever... he was actually listening. Unlike my spine-less dad he sounded like he cared more than any one freaky right?

Suddenly I found my self remembering stuff that I had long forgotten about my past and my best friend and of course who Malachite really was. "M-Malachite?" I said turning my head in shock. 'oh dear here comes those big eyes full of tears... SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME THAT SHE REMEMBERS! THIS WAIT IS KILLING ME!' he thought. The second I tackled him into a hug still crying I knew he had quite the smile. 'yep she does.' he thought. I hugged him until I fell asleep where I didn't move that is until he finally put my down on my bed and stuck a stuffed animal in my arms and kissed me on the forehead. Give me a break when I'm out I'm out like a light.

"UGH DARN THAT MALACHITE!" I groaned waking up realizing that I was hugging a stuffed animal. "MINAKO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" mom shouted up the stairs. 'your kidding me... I WOKE UP BEFORE TEN JUST TO HEAR THAT!' I thought annoyed. "OK MOM!" I replied walking right back into bed and falling back to sleep until ten.

At eleven I stormed over to Emily's house walked right in with out even knocking (like I usually did) and walked right up to Malachite and staired him down. I WAS A GIRL ON A MISSION AND NO ONE WAS GONNA STOP ME! "yes?" he asked calmly. "YOU MEANY!" I yelled kicking him in the shin quit hard. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he groaned slouching over and grabbing his shin. "YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" I shouted slapping him across the face. "WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR!" He said rubbing his red cheek. "don't make me give you a black eye too." I growled angry. "what did I do?" he asked in pain. "I'll tell you what... sit." I growled. "ok I will." he replied raising his hands up in surrender and calmly sat down on the ground. "when a boy finds a girl crying in her room he usually tries to calm her down. Ya you tried. When a girl hugs a boy crying her self to sleep the guy stays there. WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LEFT AND DECOYED YOUR SELF WITH A TEDDY BEAR AND A KISS ON THE FORHEAD! YOU IDIOT!" I explained ticked off slapping him across the face again. "so... sorry isn't gonna cut it?" he asked. "Nope." I replied stubbornly and turning on my heals. "Flowers?" he asked. "No way." I replied. "Chocolate, cookies, DUTCH APPLE PIE?" he replied sounding a bit desperate. "no, no and that's Emily's specialty." I replied walking away. "oh man what do I do now?" he groaned after I was out of ear shot.

"EMMY!" I shouted walking into the kitchen only to find her chugging down Mountain dew like usual. "M-MINA! YOU GOT YOUR MEMORIES BACK!" she replied almost doing a spit take in shock. "YEP! And a bit ticked off at Malachite." I replied. "why what did he do?" she asked going dark and looking like she could rip his head off. "oh nothing in particular... JUST BROKE ON OF THE MOST IMPORTANT RULES IN THE RULE BOOK!" I said loud enough so he could hear. "what one?" she asked in shock. "the third one." I replied. "NO!" she said in shock. "yep he did. HE EVEN USED A STUFFED ANIMAL AS A DECOY!" I explained. "THAT IS SO NOT COOL!" she said in shock. "ya I know right!" I said grabbing a glass of water. "the nerve of some people!" she said annoyed. "yep... this time he's not getting away with it... for once I'm not going to let this by!" I said pounding my hand into my fist. "GOOD FOR YOU GIRL YOUR NOT GONNA LET SOME GUY GET IN YOUR WAY OF BEING THE BEST V-CHAN YOU CAN BE!" she replied extremely enthusiastic. "YA! GIRL POWER!" I agreed. "Hi Minako-san I'm Mr. Bear Malachite is really sowrie and he would wove it if you could forgive him!" Malachite said walking in behind a three foot teddy bear and making it talk. "well Mr. Bear why doesn't Malachite come out from his HIDING spot and tell me him self." I said really irritated with one hand on my hip and the other flipping my hair. 'THAT IS SUCH A MINAKO THING!' Emily thought trying not to laugh her head off. "Look Mina I really am sorry."Malachite said with big and 'innocent' looking eyes. "_Such a guy!" _Emily coughed out as a warning to me. I looked over at her and nodded my head in agreement. 'I won't let him get to me... but then again... AH WHAT AM I SAYING! BE STRONG MINA! BE STRONG! AH WHO AM I KIDDING HE'S AS CUTE AS EVER!' thought as he closed in. Only to get a smack on the back of the head by Emily IT'S LIKE SHE WAS READING MY MIND! Oh wait Wolves can do that... EPIC FAIL! 'I really don't know what I would do with out a friend like Emily. Sides if she hadn't given me that Gibbs slap who knows what would have happened!' I thought knowing that Emily heard it. She just grabbed her Mountain dew and patted me on the back. "once your done let's go and play some 'Smash bros' or something k." she said not really giving me a choice. "sure." I replied. "uh-oh Malachite's on a mission." Mr. Bear said sounding shocked. Malachite dropped him to the floor and kept on closing in. "OW THAT REALLY HURT YOU KNOW!" Mr. Bear shouted landing on his teddy bear butt. Apparently my sudden chuckles made him a bit happier. "good V-Chan, Good now stay put." he said calmly. 'MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT MINA YOUR NOT LETTING HIM WIN NO WAY NO HOW!' I thought ducking under his arm and storming o out of there and grabbing a gallon container of Apple cider on the way out.

"Come on let's play some Mario cart." I growled angry. "ah let me guess tried the old smooch routine?" Emily asked. "yep but he isn't getting away with it that easily!" I replied cracking my knuckles and starting up Mario Cart. 'stubborn... eh she'll get back with him before nightfall I can almost grantee it.' Emily thought rolling her eyes. "hay!" I said insulted smacking her on the back. "oh ya I forgot you got some of my wolf powers and mind reading was one of them..." Emily groaned rubbing her shoulder while we were playing 'Rain Bow Road' that was our favorite one to fall off of for some odd reason. Either that or we were really reckless/bad drivers. "DUDE THAT WAS YOUR TENTH TIME FALLING OFF!" Emily laughed. "I KNOW!" I replied cracking up.

Sure enough it was Lunch time and what Malachite did totally melted me. Yep he did the cheesy lunch date thing. After that I couldn't help it but to FINALLY forgive him. "Come here ya big teddy bear!" I said clearly referring to the three foot teddy bear. Malachite totally thought I was talking to HIM! "you think Malachite needs a hug too?... ya me neither." I said talking to the teddy bear. "OH C-COME ON!" he groaned. "save it lover boy you just got forgiven it doesn't mean I'm gonna hug YOU yet." I said walking away holding the bear in my right arm. "that is one lucky teddy bear huh Art?" Malachite said as Artemis jumped up on his shoulder. "your telling me." Artemis groaned. "wait she said she wasn't gonna hug me right... BUT SHE NEVER SAID I CAN'T HUG HER! SCORE!"Malachite said doing a fist pump and slapping Artemis a high five.

So later on by MY request we were up in Emily's room playing Truth or dare. One because we were board and had nothing better to do on a Friday night two because who doesn't like to dare people to do stupid stuff! "Emmy truth or dare?" I asked after Rei dared me to jump in the snow in a swim suit screaming, 'I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!' Man that was embarrassing hopefully Emily didn't video tape that -.-' ah who am I kidding knowing her she probably did. "dare." she replied with her hardest stair down ever like she could take on almost any thing. "I DARE YA TO DOWN A HUNDREAD 2 LEADERS OF MOUNTAIN DEW IN FIFTEEN SECONDS! OR LESS!" I shouted not breaking that face of stone. "bring it." she replied cracking her knuckles. Sure enough she downed a hundred of them... IN TEN SECONDS! "*massive belch* ah that's good stuff." she said after burping like a guy and totally chilled up against her bed. "oh man nasty!" I said a bit disgusted at how bad it smelled. "ah man good old Mountain dew." she said totally relaxed. "yet you still don't have any cavities... you never cease to amaze me Emily!" Ami chuckled. "yep... I'M ONE OF A KIND! You people just don't know what kind!" she laughed. "yep!" I agreed chuckling. "Courtney truth or dare?" she said going back to that crazy intense stair. "Truth." Courtney replied. "is it true that you actually skipped school just to go to a stupid concert where you bought that Skillet t-shirt AND NEVER TOOK ME ALONG!" she replied. "y-yes..." Courtney groaned. "WHYYYYYY!" Emily said in shock. "b-because you were studding so hard for that test we had. And I didn't want you to loose your focus when it came to that." she groaned. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU THOUGHT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT SOME LOUSY TEST! Honestly... oh well... I WAS THERE TO SO HA I PLAYED SICK. Man I Love decoy Monday." Emily explained. "so that's who screamed at the top of her lungs when monster was playing." Courtney chuckled. "eh-eh guilty!" Emily chuckled shrugging. "only you." Courtney explained. "yep only me." I shrugged.

So until it came back around to Ami to as a question every thing seemed normal for us you know the usual pie to the face (courtesy of Emily) the can of silly spry to the walls of the house you know that kind of stuff. "so Emily truth or dare?" Ami asked folding her hands in front of her leaning forward with her elbows on the ground awaiting Emily's response. "dare." she replied not letting Ami get to her. "I dare you to tell us what the Dragon flu is and how one such as Courtney gets it."Ami replied. "well... it's simple really." Emily started. Every one leaned in closer intending to listen. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "All it really is a semi contagious flu that only Dragon's or half dragons can get. It only occurs when you really aren't careful. Much like Courtney." Emily explained. "thanks a lot pal love ya too." Courtney groaned irritated after sneezing. "yep... any ways for a regular dragon to get rid of it is to just go to the market and buy a pack of dragon powder but for us half dragons... it's not quite as simple Half dragons only need half of the dosage so they have to go to the king to buy the stuff that's why I usually cook with it for one thing the King is my uncle and two the Ancients are like my Grandfather's cause they can't stop nagging me! Any ways It's like a form of your flu but only Dragon style. And harder to catch. The funny thing is it turned Courtney freezing cold! And when I had it last time I was so electrically charged that I got static shock from almost any thing! As in it's just biased on the main power of the dragon or half dragon's home plaint. Either from their ancestors or their family in general or their Main power. Courtney un-like her home plaint of Mars is a water maniac her home plaint's power is second to her water skills and some times that happens like with me! My main power is fire and quite frankly it's fun to play with! But Lighting and thunder comes second. It's just biased on who you are and what you do." Emily explained. "wow..." Ami said in shock. "wait a second... when you said that Mars is Courtney's home plaint... and I'm the scout of mars... DOES THAT MEAN..." Rei started in shock. "yep congrats Rei you just found your daughter." I replied. "and who's her dad?" Rei asked still freaked out. "Jedite... duh." Emily replied. "oh crud." Rei groaned. "think of it this way... it could be worse." Emily explained. "how?" Rei groaned. "you could be dealing with HER AND ME! Or well any of you guys really... so count your blessings that Courtney and I aren't sisters!" Emily explained. "to true." Lita agreed.

"From what I hear Kelsey and Emily are a bad enough combo... or so Jupiter has told me." a man's voice said. Courtney instantly looked up and tackled him to the ground screaming, "DADDY!" 'thank goodness for sound proof walls.' Emily thought annoyed. "hay Courtney." he replied hugging her back. "and where's mom?" Courtney said sounding all serous. "Bisnious trip." he shrugged. "of what kind pyromaniac or all seriousness?" Courtney asked. "a little bit of both." he shrugged. "don't tell me that Klutzy_ queen_ got her self trapped between a rock and hard place again did she?" Courtney groaned. "eh beat's me your mother just said that she'll be back after prying Luna and Artemis off of a wall and beating up some idiot that tried to come in UN-announced." he explained. "go figure." Courtney groaned. "man she really is a Mini Rei 0.o" Emily said a bit in shock. "I HEARD THAT!"Courtney replied. "your point?" Emily asked like nothing was wrong. And just like they usually do they started a wrestling match. Emily yanked off her sweatshirt to revel her Black Skillet t-shirt. Courtney pulled off hers to revel a plad t-shirt that was three different shades of red. The next thing that you know they are going all out wrestling match. "GIRLS!" Courtney's dad shouted angry. "ya?" they replied. Emily was at the top of the wrestling hep looking like she was ready to punch Courtney and Courtney was biting Emily's leg. Not to mention Emily looked really ticked off when he said that. "shall we?" she asked. "SURE!" Courtney agreed. Sure enough they knocked him out the door and locked it. "there problem a solved." Emily said totally chilled.

"you know something dude." I started. "ya?" she replied sitting back down and opening up a root beer. "there was something I always liked about you from the day I meant you in this time and that past." I started. "and that is what exactically?" she asked chugging down the Root beer. "simple... your some one who doesn't really give a rip about much. Not to mention a comedy genius." I shrugged. "ok what is it that you want?" she as bluntly. "...man your good... alright... WILL YOU PLEASE PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE GO TO THE SKILLET CONCERT WITH ME ON MONDAY NEXT WEEK!" I begged. She looked like she was about ready to chock on her pop. "what?" she asked in shock. "you heard me." I replied calmly. "w-what about Malachite?" she questioned. "simple he doesn't like Skillet for some odd reason -.-'" I replied irritated. "oh...SURE I'LL GO! SCREW SCHOOL!" I replied. "good because I was about to tell you that it lasted the whole school day with a Lunch intermission " I shrugged. "SWEET! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she shouted hugging me half to death. "um... you do know we have a test on Monday right Emily?"Ami asked. "SCREW TEST'S SKILLET IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Emily said starting to go a bit hippie.

"FIGHT THE POWER!" I shouted chiming in on the Hippieness.

"Any ways... Malachite truth or dare?" Emily asked after the laughter had subsided. "d-dare." he said worried about the out come. "you know when you left Mina's house after she bawled her eyes out from her mother and such and got her memories back... well just do what ya did after she remembered... except this time... DON'T PUT HER DOWN WHEN SHE'S ASLEEP!" Emily explained. "Y-YES MA'AM!" he replied totally terrified. The next thing that I knew he was lifting me up onto his lap and well of course not letting me budge... I think he was smelling my hair 0.0. Well I don't blame him it was Vanilla smelling. 'thanks Emmy.' I thought. 'eh no problem.' she calmly replied. "any ways... Rei truth or dare?" Malachite asked calmly like nothing was wrong. "eh I'm board of dares so... truth." she shrugged lying down on her stomach resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on the ground. "well is it true that you were at one point in time in the United States and if so what State?" Malachite asked very calmly. "yes and it was Michigan... oddly enough I meant a ticked off Emily." Rei chuckled. "really?" he asked in shocked. "Yep she was mad at the fire department."Rei chuckled. "well ya of course I was they wouldn't save my mother just because she was in the middle of the Building with no windows around! HAY YOU WERE THAT ONE GIRL ANGRY AT HER FATHER WEREN'T YOU!" Emily explained. "yep that was but but how did you remember?" Rei asked. "simple... I could never forget the fire in your eyes when you said 'My father brought me along on this STUPID bisnious trip!'" Emily explained. "ah I see." Rei said calmly nodding her head. "yep." Emily shrugged. 'Why do I have the sudden feeling that Jedite is starring at me? 0.o Oh screw it he probably is -.- such a guy.' Rei thought annoyed. "any ways... Courtney truth or dare?" Rei asked. "Truth" Courtney replied lazily. "why is it that your main Element is water when your from the Planet of Mars?" Rei asked. "I'll let my Grandfather explain that. Grandpa if you would please." Courtney said. "I'd be happy to." a deep and calm voice replied. Then Courtney's eyes went from their interjectic hyper active look to slits of Purple. Her hair went from down to here shoulders to short (guy short) and black. She had on a red on the out side black on the inside cape a red t-shirt and black pants on with no shoes. "Rei my dear daughter it has been quite a long time." the deep and calm voice stated. "w-who are you 0.0" Rei asked with her eyes wider than thought possible. "I am... your father The Red Dragon. Best friend and royal adviser to the Blue Dragon. You shouldn't be quite so shocked, but it is alright I understand that you don't remember me. And to answer the question at hand it is because of a certain trait that all Half Dragons posses. They do in fact posses their home plaint's power but they have a different main source of power that their bodies find easier to use. Take Emily for example she is a expert in fire though she is of Jupiter blood. How is this possible you ask well simple. Her body has adapted to the extreme heat of a fire from multiple issues. Also in the beginning of her training she didn't posses the patience to control Lighting." he explained. "it's true I have a low patience level and a very short attention spand." Emily shrugged using her first finger and thumb as a lighter to light her first finger off out of board-um. "ok I get it... but...how come I don't remember you?" Rei asked. "simple because you haven't regain all of your past memories young one." he explained. "oh..." Rei replied understanding.

After that concert on Monday Emily and I got chewed out for 'wasting' all of our money on Skillet gear but it was just who were being and we couldn't help but be our selves. So other than that our Monday's went like usual getting chewed out doing our Friday homework you know the usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JORDAN! (cute pic huh? You welcome Jordan :P)

It was a windy winter day in good old Allendale Michigan, the snow was fresh and I had just gotten out of Chemistry class. Oh by the way my name is Jordan. I'm Emily's cousin, you know tall for her age crazy brown hair like her mother you know _THAT_ Emily that is known for getting into trouble. Yep that's her! Any ways I had just gotten out of Mr. B's class almost dead from all of his jokes he told including his short Jokes. I was ready for one of my Friday night Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Bones marathon. I was clearly ready for the weekend. Apparently the world had a different idea go figure huh?

All of a sudden I was in this white room and some one came up from behind me and knocked me out. MAN JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO INVESTIGATE! MAN WHAT A RIP!

When I woke up the first thing that came out of my mouth was "Booth?" Clearly I was not my self because this woman with really long (down to the butt long) hair with a half bun in. she clearly was a Scout I wondered what one. "who's booth?" she asked confused. She had this really big staff in her left hand and she clearly meant bisnious but she also looked quite friendly. "oh no one just a guy on a T.V show that I kinda had a crush on for like... ever." I replied not even giving it a second thought. "well Jordan... might I ask how did you get here?" she asked. "uh I don't really know I was walking back to my house after school ready for a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Bones marathon. Then I some how ended up walking in to here and got knocked out. But who are you and how did you know my name?" I asked. "oh sorry how rood of me I am Sailor Pluto and quite frankly... it's on this tag of your laptop case." she explained. "oh well it's nice to meat you." I said extending my hand to shake hers. Then this sudden shock went coursing through me and her to I think. "did you just?" I started. "ya... but how?" Pluto asked confused. "beat's me." I shrugged.

"That is simple Pluto and Jordan... you two are mother and daughter." a person looking just like Pluto explained stepping out of the shadows. "who are you?" we both asked. "simple... I am your mother Jordan. Sailor Pluto." she replied. My jaw dropped so far that I thought that gravity would break it off and my eyes went wider than when Emily eats Cake at the Family Christmas party. "how is this possibable?" I asked totally lost. "simple my dear.. you are not from this time." she explained. "no fudging way!" I said shocked. "way." she replied. "But I thought I wasn't like Emily or Courtney." I said totally lost. "oh contrary my dear daughter you have a very special power in you. You just have to unlock it. And also you have the Pink Dragon in you which in fact is the Blue Dragon's sister. Younger of course." she explained still coming forward. 'how am I suppose to get out of here? This chick is crazy! I'm not a superhero!' I thought totally lost. "no I'm not crazy and you may not be a hero yet but... you will soon enough. And by the way the door's over there." she explained totally reading my mind. "freaky." I said in shock. "ya well I can explain later little one.. but for now here's a plain ticket to Japan, and here's your stuff. YOU HAVE TO GET TO EMILY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE! Do you understand?" she asked handing me my stuff. "ya but why?" I asked confused. "there are enemies after you... you must find Emily to train you. She's in Japan find her and do what ever it takes to get her to train you... oh ya and here's a training shield and sword they'll hid in your bag undetected by those detector things. Don't freak out if Emily throws them in to the trash it just means your to strong for them." she explained. "OK!" I replied excited to see my cousin again. "now go... and don't forget to brush your teeth." she said hugging me. "ok but if any one's going to forget to brush her teeth... its' gonna be Emily... even after I nag her to death about that! And her bad math grade! SEE YA!" I said walking out of there thankful to not have ran into a wall.

On the Air plain I was so board that is until some guy bearing a striking resemblance to Angel from Buffy the Vampire slayer came up out of no where. "hay is this seat taken?" he asked referring to the seat next to me. "not at all." I replied calmly. "ok cool... I'm Alex and you are?" he asked. "Jordan. It's nice to meat you Alex." I said holding out my hand for him to shake it. "ya nice to meat you to Jordan." he replied shaking my hand. It was weird because I felt like I knew him from some where. For once it wasn't from Buffy or Bones strange huh?

Alex

"you know something... for some stupid reason I feel like I know you but I don't know where." he said after a few moments of silence. "ya same here..." I agreed. 'good I'm not the only one out of us two that has that gut feeling.' I thought relieved. "Alex who are you talking to?" his mother asked calmly turning her head around to face us. "uh.. just a new friend mom." he replied. "oh really?" his mother asked. "ya her name is Jordan." he said relaxed. "hi." I said with a small smile. "well it's nice to meat you Jordan I'm Alex's mother Jessie." she replied pulling her arm over the seat so we could shake hands and of course we did. What American would I be if I didn't do that hmm? 'I oh man is that who I think it is?' his mother thought in a bit of shock. I pulled out a Book and just started to read. 'yep that's the girl he kept on telling me about last year. Fits the bill perfectly. Ya totally has to be her' his mom thought confirming her suspicions.

During the middle of the night I was out cold while he was just nodding off until something came over him. "so I have finally found her... took me long enough." he said quietly looking over at me with a half smile on his face. Good thing I was out cold or I would have instantly started questioning him. 'man the last time I saw her like this is the week before the moon kingdom was destroyed. Way back then it was so calm... and peaceful. You know when she wasn't nagging her cousin Emily that is. Oh how I miss those days. Oh well I can give her back her memories back later.' he thought calmly looking over at me. 'or now.' he thought again. 'ya... now...' he thought taking one last look. He was just about to when a flight attendant came buy and told him to stop moving around so much. That and he needs to get his rest. He calmly nodded his head and she left. 'sleeping can wait. This can not.' he thought silently and calmly sending a small flash of light to his finger tips into my forehead.

The next morning I woke up fully loaded with memories from my past that I had forgotten apparently I don't know how but I did. Apparently we were about to land. "morning." I yawned tired out of my wits. "took you long enough." Alex laughed. "ya s-so... a girl needs her beauty sleep." I replied going a bit pink in the face from embarrassment and avoiding eye contact. "oh man Jordan you haven't changed a bit." he chuckled. "I don't know what your talking about Alex..." I replied turning my head so I didn't have to see his face. "deny it all you want Jordan but those memories won't leave ya!" he chuckled. "not unless if I get Emily to pull them out." I grumbled.

"Come on Jordan why do you have to be so grumpy?" Alex asked as we walked off the plain and into the Tokyo air port. "why do I have to be so grumpy? Well let's look at the past shall we? Is it because you left me for a month to go to war and I never even got to say good by, or is it because you died so suddenly that it tore me to shredds and now your back looking like one of the cutest guys from two of my favorite T.V shows hmm?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks to face him dead on with quite a bit of rage in my voice. "uh..." he started. "that's what I thought. It was nice seeing you again Alex. Good by." I said turning on my heals and rolling my pink and black back pack down the ramp to the air port it's self. Of course being the dork he was he shoved his stuff at his mom and ran.

"Jordan I'm sorry for what happened but that wasn't intentional." he said running up to me. "says you." I growled storming out of there. "COME ON JORDAN YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP UNTIL I HAVE SUSCEEDED!" he shouted running after me. "SAYS YOU!" I groaned irritated and grabbing my suit case from the conveyer belt and throwing my back pack over my shoulder and walking out the door.

I quietly snuck into Emily's house carefully and quietly put my stuff down at the door and snuck in from behind her ran and jumped shouting "ATTACK!" "HA-HA HAY JORDAN WHAT'S UP!" Emily laughed after I had landed on her back. "oh you know the usual" I shrugged setting my chin on her thick, short, brown hair. "cool... so what brings ya here?" I asked calmly. "apparently I'm a half dragon like you." I said still puzzled by that fact. "your kidding me right?" she said confused. "not at all." I replied simply. "hmm then who's your parents?" Emily asked totally lost. "Pluto and some guy I've never even meant a day in my life." I shrugged. "NO FUDGING WAY!" Emily said in shock. "way." I replied chilled. "your joking right?" she said still in shock. "not at all. I'm dead serious." I replied jumping down and sitting down on the couch. "cool but again why are you here in japan?" Emily asked totally lost. "look long story short she said you have to train me before the bad guys find me and attempt to kill me. That's what it was in a nut shell." I shrugged. "oh... wait isn't it your Bones and Buffy marathon weekend?" she said at a loss. "yep... good thing I got back ups of the seasons ya know." I chuckled. "eh ya I just might watch a few with ya. Sides who doesn't like to see _VAMPIRES _getting their butts kicked!" she chuckled clearly referring to John. "HAY!" he said annoyed. "KIDDING!" Emily laughed. "not really." she whispered in my ear. "WHAT WAS THAT!" he shouted angry. "nothing." she said avoiding eye contact and acting innocent. "only you." I chuckled. "GUESS WHAT GUYS MALACHITE'S BACK!" some one shouted running in through the door with a big tan man with silver hair behind her carrying all of his stuff. "Minako-san would it kill you to help him a bit?" Emily asked with an annoyed look. "I did. I held the door for him." she replied with a cheerful grin. "that's not what I meant." Emily groaned gritting her teeth. 'just cool your jet's Emmy she's your best friend you don't wanna explode on her just yet.. wait for later.' Emily thought clearly holding back her anger. "oh ya guys this is my totally Buffy the vampire slayer and Bones crazed cousin Jordan. Jordan this is Mina my best friend since like... ever." Emily said trying to think of how long. "Hi Jordan nice to meat you!" Mina said with a big grin. "this is Ami... if you wanna talk to some one about smartical-ness SHE'S THE GIRL TO TALK TO! Sides she really is the smartest out of all of us." Emily explained talking about a blue haired girl. "hi it's nice to meat you Jordan... and don't listen to Emily about being the smartest. I only come second to her in true genius though her grades could say other wise." Ami said shaking my hand. "oh ya did I forget to mention Ami here has a habit of being extremely truthful. Oh well that's never a bad thing eh Ami?" Emily chuckled. "I suppose it's not a bad thing." she shrugged. "GOOD ANSWER! Anyways Jordan this pyromaniac of a totally butt kicking chick is REI!" Emily said a bit hyper. "hi it's nice to meat you Jordan. And don't worry Emily is naturally like this around here always crazy in her own special way." Rei chuckled. "thanks for the info I just thought it was because of to much candy." I chuckled shaking Rei's hand. "nice cousin. Any how this is the meat ball brain her self my good old detention buddy SERENA!" Emily said wrapping one arm around Serena's neck and using the other to give her a noogie. "hi it's true we really are detention buddies." Serena chuckled after Emily let go. "good to know." I laughed. "and this chicka as you already know is Courtney the girl I've know for as long as I can remember." Emily said using Courtney as an arm rest. "ha-ha very funny Emmy.. any ways nice to see ya again Jordan." Courtney said yanking Emily's arm off of her head. "and of course we have the a totally cool totally rocking, best chef **ever... **LITA!" Emily said introducing a girl abut half an inch shorter than her with the same color of brown hair except hers was up in a pony tail. "nice to meat ya Jordan." Lita said giving me a really firm and strong hand shake. 'man she's so strong that she could probably knock any guy to the ground with one punch if she tried. I better not make her angry.' I thought making a mental note. Eventually all of the guys introduced them selves as so and so's boyfriend. The one they call Jedite was still puzzled by Rei by the way how he was talking at least.

As every one was finally settling in Alex came waltzing in through the door and Emily stood up in defense mode ready to rip his head off after hearing what I had to say about him. "get out or die!" Emily said through gritted teeth pulling out her lighting sword and fire sword. "whoa heal! I just came here to explain a few things to Jordan." he explained holding up his hands in surrender. "it's fine Emmy. If any thing goes wrong I give you the permission to rip his head off." I chuckled walking by. "yes." she mumbled with a creepy look on her face.

Unfortunately for Emily nothing went wrong in fact every thing was just how it was in the past... you know before he died and all. I was chilling in his lap and Emily was glaring at him quite ticked off. 'oh man this is just how it was me curled up against him and Emily ready to strike... ahhh every thing is right with the world.' I thought with a mental chuckle and a 'cute' smile as Alex called it.

Later on that night Emily and Courtney had a wrestling match but then Jedite broke it up and Emily turned into a smaller form of her wolf self and she had iron cuffs around her ankles and wrists with small broken chains at the end of them. And Courtney turned into her fox self with the same thing on her wrist's and ankles. Honestly I thought I saw John's face go red on how cute Emily looked. They both walked up to Emily's room and Emily curled up into a ball on her pillow and Courtney crashed at the end of Emily's bed.

The next morning Courtney woke up with one of Emily's socks in her face and just gagged at how bad it smelled. Not realizing that she had her ears and tail out still she jumped off Emily's bed and opened the curtains to wake Emily up. It was a habit of her's from the past that she refused to get rid of. "rise and shine lazy bones!" Courtney said shaking Emily. "shut up it's to early." Emily groaned. "dude it's Saturday morning." Courtney said placing one hand on her hip and the other to take a look at the imaginary watch on her wrist. 'three... two... one...' Courtney thought. "SATURDAY MORNING CARTOONS!" Emily said instantly shooting out of bed.

Emily jumped on to the banister did a back flip off of it grabbing the remote control on her landing and crashing into the couch while turning the T.V on. "show off." Courtney laughed walking into the kitchen and grabbing two fully loaded bags of doughnuts and two gallons of orange juice.

A half an hour later I woke up and walked down stairs and just watched the cartoons with them until Alex woke up. Emily had her wolf ears and tail out and Alex handed me a picture that he had gotten from the past and I started cracking up. "seriously that was her!" I said laughing my head off. "yep that's her." he chuckled. "you mean to tell me that my cousin actually had a softer side! And was able to snuggle up to John not by force!" I said in complete shock. "yep. She did... something about her was different... probably less brutal and vicious." he shrugged. "what in the world are you talking about?" Emily asked walking up to us totally lost with a half of a doughnut sticking out of her mouth. "HERE!" I laughed handing her the picture. Much to her horror it was her! She had her wolf ears and tail out dead asleep IN JOHN'S LAP CURLED UP AGAINST HIM! What's worse is that he was hugging her. "no one must ever see this... BURN IT! BURN IT NOW!" Emily said freaking out in a dark and creepy tone. "what's going on?" John asked confuzzled. "HERE!" I laughed out. The more he looked at it the more Emily slammed her head against stuff in an attempt to knock her self out. When that didn't work she rested her forehead against the wall.

"Emmy...you ok?" John asks after a few moments of silence handing the picture back to me. "go away or die." was Emily's response. I've known that it's best not to get on Emily's nerves when she gets embarrassed like that. "Emily if any one knows you better than me or your family then you should know by now that I am not gonna give up at all not until you finally give in!" he explained. "no." she groaned. "well why not?" he asked. "forget about it... you won't understand any ways." Emily groaned. "oh ya how so?" he asked. "shut up... I was having an off day is all. I'll see ya guys later." Emily groaned walking out of there hiding her face from every one. When she said 'I'll see ya guys later' I clearly knew what she was up to. My cousin may be a mystery to most people... but not to me something was going on and I was determined to find out!

~on the moon~

Once I landed I found Emily lying down on the fresh grass of the moon. It was the grass that she had planted not to long ago. Winter on the moon never happened. No snow nothing just a nice place especially when your around the old moon kingdom around the sea of serenity or what ever they call it. Usually there was no wind but Emily had made her own so she pulled out small chunks of grass and let it flow in the breeze that she had made. Clearly she was in thought and wished not to be disturbed. Before I could shout her name a Woman in a white dress with a crescent moon on her forehead and the same style of hair as Serena's came out. She had the same eyes and fair skin as our crazy food loving friend. Emily instantly sat up and before she could get back up on her feet the woman had sat down next to her and told her to stay. Emily listened unlike what she would usually do when authority tried to make her listen to the voice of reason. Clearly Emily respected this woman and did what she was told. Right when I was about to go back Emily's eyes darted in to my direction and told the woman that she would be right back. Clearly my cousin had heard me and was curious to see who it was.

Emily stood at the edge of the shadow that the building had made and I stayed hidden. That Is until her arm reached out and I ran like the wind back to Earth. 'they always run. No matter back to the queen.' Emily shrugged. "so who was it?" the queen asked calmly. "I have no idea I clearly scared it off who ever it was." Emily shrugged. "hmm I see. So back to what you were saying young one." the queen stated calmly. "yes like I was saying... Serena the princess well... she's kinda going through a rough spot in her life." Emily stated. "oh how so?" the queen asked. "well for one thing... Dariean her boyfriend got into a extremely bad car accident. For another thing... her father was shot trying to protect his wife in a bank robbery. And now... he's um... dead... his wife is in a state of depression her little brother is veering to the wrong crowd... and... and... I feel like I can't do any thing for her! It's like I'm doing what I can to keep her to gather but... it's like the only one who can get her back to her self is... you. I'm powerless against her will. Please for the sake of your little princess... help me to help her. I'll like a lousy jerk if I don't at least try to do something, you know." Emily groaned slamming her head into her hands. "Emily... I will help you. You always were... and still are a very convincing person. I'm sure if this same problem had happened to you she would have gone to your mother. Your real one." the queen explained genitally putting one hand on Emily's back. "thank you... your highness. This really means a ton!" Emily explained with a small smile on her face. "no problem... now when do we start huh?" she asked. "hmm... as soon as possible would be a good thing... she's currently visiting Dariean in the hospital and won't be back around my house until like visiting hours end. And she most likely won't go home due to fear that her mom might beat her up again. so... how about tomorrow after school?" Emily explained. "alright when does school finish?" the queen asked. "eh 2:30-ish."Emily shrugged. "wait her mother beat's her up?" the queen asked in shock. Emily calmly nodded her head and said, "she's started a drinking problem and when she get's angry she takes it out on Serena. I've offered Serena multiple times to move out and live with Seth and I but so far she's been refusing. Honestly she needs to move out of her house and on top of that she practically lives at mine so what's the difference?" Emily shrugged. "oh wow... no wonder..." the queen said in shock. "ya." Emily replied.

"I've tried you know." Emily said after a few moment's of silence. "tried what?" the queen asked. "to take one of the beating for Serena by shoving her out of the way or just blocking her 'mothers' path towards her and let her mom beat me up instead. Sides she's the princess and on top of that I'm use to it. I use to get beat up on by my step mother. It was like a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from." Emily said calmly. "ah well Emily let's do our best to get my daughter and your friend back on track to her normal life!" the queen said holding her hand up for a high five. "YA STARTING WITH HER MOVING INTO MY HOUSE TO ESCAPE THE ABBUSE! AND FINDING A FOSTER HOME FOR HER LITTLE BROTHER! AS IN ONE THAT WILL LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" Emily agreed slapping the queen a high five. "YA!" the queen agreed with a big Serena sized grin.

A few hours later Emily was on her laptop on the moon still when John came by the guardians area. "hay Emily sorry about this morning... it wasn't intentional." he explained with his head down and scratching the back of his neck. "ya no problem dude take a seat." Emily explained calmly patting the ground next to her. "thanks Emmy. So what ya doing?" he asked. "eh simply put this finding a good foster home in this area." Emily shrugged. "for who?" John asked confused. "Sammy, Serena's little brother. After his father died he's been having some problems... he just has been going down the wrong path is all. And well his mother has been beating up his sister so that clearly won't do and the queen and I have a plan for that. So you know." Emily explained calmly not taking her eyes off the computer screen. "that is so like you... always thinking about others first before your self. That's one of your better qualities. I like that ya know. Keep it up and you'll do just fine in the future." John explained kissing his Emily on the forehead. "ya what ever." she replied avoiding eye contact clearly with her face going a bit pink.. like Ami when she's embarrassed. "you never change." he laughed screwing up Emily's hair.

The next day after school Emily insisted on going straight to Serena's house before she went to go see lover boy (Dariean). "hay Sammy can I talk to you for a second?" Emily asked calmly as Sammy was watching T.V. "ya sure what is it Emily?"Sammy asked pausing Jeff Dunham and peanut. "um... you need to like pack up your stuff ok." she said trying to sound as nice as possible. "why?" Sammy asked. "some nice men are going to take you to a different home... ok... and your big sis is gonna be living with me at my house ok." Emily explained as calm as possible. "really you mean to say that I'm not going to be living here any more?"Sammy asked in shock. "yes.. the court ruled it just. ok. Believe me these people your going to live with are relatives of mine and they stepped up and said they would take care of you as if you were their own. Believe me when I say this.. my Aunt practically raised me. Okay she is the nicest person you will ever meat.. and on top of that you'll still be living in this area close to your big sis if you just wanna chat with her ok." Emily explained. "ok." Sammy replied hugging Emily and walking up stairs to his room before the movers showed up.

Emily instantly ran up the stairs grabbed every thing in Serena's room except for the closet doors and dresser! On top of all of that while she was carrying the bed out of the room Luna was dead asleep on it. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" their mother shouted. "oh yes I can ma'am. Under the Japan law you are arrested." Emily said before she stated all of the rights that Serena's mother had after showing her shiny badge. Emily escorted Serena out with all of her stuff in Emily's hands and Luna in Serena's arms as they waited for Emily's aunt and uncle.

"hi young man how are you?" Emily's uncle asked once they got there. "not to bad and you?" Sammy asked. "quite well actually your name is Sammy right?" he asked. "yes sir."Sammy replied. "please in due time I hope that you can call me dad ok." he explained. "sure." Sammy shrugged. "see ya squirt." Emily said walking down the drive way. After Serena had hugged her little brother and started to walk away he instantly screamed, "HAY EMILY!" "huh? Ya what short stuff?" she replied turning around. "I promise I will repay you one of these days. Maybe not now maybe not in a few years or so but soon! COUNT ON IT!" he explained. "I highly doubt that but ok if you say so squirt I'll be holding you to it." Emily shrugged totally calm.

'how does she do that!' Sammy thought shocked as Emily left. "by little bro! See ya tomorrow at the fruit crown ok!" Serena said turning around before she left. "SURE! But your paying." he replied. "deal."Serena said leaving. 'I wonder if Dad's happy. About what Emily did... hmm...' Sammy thought confusing himself as Emily and Serena walked away.

"HAY SETH GUESS WHO'S MOVING IN!" Emily shouted kicking in the door with all of Serena's stuff in her arms with Serena carrying Luna in her arms. "let me guess is it... SERENA!" He said just as she came in the house taking off her shoes. "YEP!" Emily chuckled. "so I presume that stage one is complete?" the queen asked with a raised eyebrow. "YOU KNOW IT!" Emily said extremely happy. "hello your highness." Serena said with a respectful bow before following after Emily to her new room. It was the room Left of Emily's room and it was colored red and pink and blue with yellow moon's all over it. "so let me guess you did every thing but the pink?" Serena asked. "nope actually I did it all even up to the carpet." Emily shrugged. "seriously?" Serena said in shock. "yep now go down stairs and talk with the queen why don't ya I'll unpack your stuff for ya ok." Emily chuckled ripping one of the boxes open. "but..."Serena protested. "no buts just go I'll take care of it dude! No worries." Emily laughed gently shoving Serena out of the room. "ok then." Serena said totally confused walking down the stairs as Emily calmly shut the door.

"so Serena how are you?" the queen asked as Serena sat down in the recliner across from Seth and the queen on the couch. "not to bad and you?" Serena asked. "oh that's good to hear. And great thank you for asking." she replied. Serena just calmly nodded her head like nothing was wrong. "is something wrong Serena? Because I heard Emily say something and then quietly shut the door." Seth asked. "well no not really it's just somethings totally confusing me." she shrugged. "like what?" the queen asked. " well for one thing Emily refused my help in carrying my stuff from my old house to here and now she won't let me unpack my own stuff. She calmed that she'll take care of it! SHE EVEN SAID THAT SHE PAINTED THE WALLS AND PUT IN THE CARPITING!" Serena said freaking out. "well I can explain it for you. For one thing Emily's quite stubborn and very helpful at the same time though even she still baffles me. Two she refuses to let you unpack your stuff because she would rather do the work for ya when it comes to that also she doesn't want you to fell like you have to do it just because you moved in she just want's you to just relax for today and get your mind off of stuff. The last part is simply this she knows what you like she knows what you don't like and on top of that when it comes to renovations she's a pro... I know absolutely nothing about renovations. That's why I let her teach me how to re-shingle the roof before I got re-married." Seth shrugged.

A few hours later Emily came down the stairs totally chilled. "your rooms done dude." Emily said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a Mountain dew like it was no big deal. "ok. Thanks." Serena said getting up to see what Emily had done. "this I gotta see." Seth said walking up there with the queen quietly following behind.

When they had gotten up there it looked like a colorful room for a princess. There was this huge White curtain on a rod around her bed and ya it was epic. "how did you..." Serena started at a loss for words. "ever manage..." Seth continued. "TO DO ALL OF THIS!" The queen said in utter shock. "eh it was simple... I've done much worse to a haunted house. With fake zombies that chase you and every thing." Emily said walking by to her room. "it's a wonder why she never renovates her room." Seth said still in shock. "agreed." Serena said slowly nodding her head.

Later on that night I was dead asleep on the couch and Emily was asleep in the recliner. The second she heard foot steps her ears twitched and she lazily opened up her eyes only to find John walking down the stairs to get something, or some one. "Emily..." he said trying not to wake me up. "what?" Emily groaned shoving a pillow over her face. "come with me for a minute dude!" he said dragging her out of the chair... well trying to at least.

By the time he got out side she was ready to fall back asleep. "hay... take a look at the moon... isn't it beautiful?" he said shaking Emily back away. "ya... sure..."she yawned. "have you ever wondered what it's like to be on the moon?" he asked clearly forgetting his past of LIVING on the moon. "dude I have and let me tell you something it's interesting." Emily yawned extremely tired. "w-what! Y-you have!" John said in shock. "yep. Now shut up and let me get some sleep." Emily groaned ready to walk back inside. "w-well what is it like?" he asked. "what do ya mean?" Emily asked. "I mean like what is it like up there is it what the astronaut's really say or what?" he asked. "no... it's... it's hard to explain." Emily replied. "oh but then what does the Earth look like?" he asked. "a orb of blues and greens and all of that stuff." Emily replied making no hint of reminding him of his past... yet. "well..." he started. "that's it!" Emily groaned stabbing her first and middle finger from her left hand to his forehead charging memories right through her fingers and he passed out. Good thing for him Emily cough him and brought him up to his room.

~in John's dreams in his perspective of course~

"Father why are you taking me to the Moon? Isn't it suppose to be a lifeless land or something?" I asked totally lost. "well for one thing the queen is throwing a party and two it isn't ok. Now be the nice young man that I know you are." father replied.

On the moon a Blond haired girl in a long white dress was being chased by her guardians (sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, sailor Mars and sailor Jupiter) also the General of the Siege solders. "GET BACK HERE YOU HAVE TO GO TO THIS PARTY!" Jupiter shouted angry. "YA AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FIXED YOUR HAIR!" Venus said really ticked off. The General of the siege solders had soon gotten close enough to the princess to tackle her down to the ground in the soft grass only causing grass stains on her and not the princess. "Listen you! Your mother want's you to behave like a princess so stop this and just let the scouts get this over with. Sides the sooner this is done... the better... got it! Get it! GOOD!" She said before handing the princess over to Venus. "listen Serena Emily is only doing this because she cares. Besides how do you think the queen would react if you showed up looking like her on causal Friday?" Venus explained nodding her head over to Emily. Emily was totally relaxed on the ground lying down on her back just staring up at the sky with a bit of a glazed over look in her eyes. The princess said nothing and nodded her head in agreement to let them fix every thing up.

After the dinner when the ball was about to start the General of the siege solders (blue siege for short) walked out of the castle ready for some fresh air which was needed for her after being crowded by people from other planets about who she was. "ugh to many people." she said doing a face plant into the grass. After a few moments she rolled over on to her back. "can I help you?" she asked me who was just simply confused and looking down at her. "oh sorry I didn't mean to stair it's just that I didn't expect any one to be out here at this time. What with the ball and all." I explained to her with those piercing green-hazel eyes. "uh huh... eh what ever. Dancing is dumb that's my reason for not being in there." she shrugged like it was no big deal. "ya but aren't you suppose to protect the princess?" I asked confused. "correction the princess and her guards. Sides I don't go in there unless if something utterly bad happens. And so far I don't hear anything about being in distress. So I could care less." she shrugged totally relaxed. "ah interesting... so might I ask your name?" I said sitting down next to her. "what one?" she snickered. "well your real name would be nice along with your general name if that is alright with you." I said being quite formal. "What planet are you from MERCURY OR SOMETHING!" she laughed. "what's so funny?" I asked confused. "oh nothing it's just that the only one I know who is that formal is Sailor Mercury... but ya... my name is Emily my 'hero' name would be the Blue Siege I'm the general of the Siege solders. And you are?" she asked calmly not even looking at me. 'how rood.' I thought a bit insulted. I mean here I was a PRINCE for crying out loud and she has the never to act like such a... a... COMMONER around me! "John... Prince John to be exact." I explained keeping my cool composure. "nice. And by the way that fake smile of yours doesn't fool me for a second. Sure it can charm any normal girl but I can see right through it." she said turning her head in my direction. "yes well maybe I wasn't trying as hard as I usually would." I replied sounding a bit stubborn. "dude if you really wanna have a smile don't force it on your face let it just flow out!" she shrugged totally relaxed. "you really are a strange one..." I chuckled. "ya so what why should any one care?" she said like it was no big deal. Apparently to her it wasn't so I just shrugged and didn't say a word.

"heh... crazy princess." she said after some animal like ears came out of her head. "WOAH WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM!" I said in shock. "dude... I am part wolf ok... oh great... here comes Venus her self." she said sitting up and getting up on her feet as her ears and apparently tail left. "EMILY YOU HAVE TO GET INTO SERENA'S ROOMS A.S.A.P AND TAKE THAT GUY WITH YOU! THE BALL IS ALMOST OVER!" Venus shouted running towards us. "ah crud... ended early today huh?" she asked calmly. "yes NOW MOVE IT!" Venus shouted. "ya,ya,ya what ever. Come on dude." she said calmly running out of there. "WAIT UP!" I shouted after her.

In the princess' rooms we were in the sitting area apparently when Emily had gotten in there she took at spot at a window and turned into what the other girls would call her usual self. (that's Emily except she's in shorts a t-shirt and has short brown hair)

Mars on the other hand just walked over to a different window and hugged her knees talking to her self clearly grouchy about something. While Emily was calmly playing some music on a instrument that she called a Marching Baritone (she was playing a song called 'Hall of the Mountain King' I think) right when a green porthole opened up she switched to a different softer and slower song called 'novus.' Clearly this woman that entered the room was quite angry she looked like she was a queen in a green dress with a crown. "EMILY!" she said storming up to the relaxed music playing Emily who seemed to be lost in the music it's self. She didn't reply until she was done with the piece. She opened up her eyes turned her head and raised an eye brow keeping the same straight face that she had. "yes?" she asked calmly. "where have you been?" the woman asked quite ticked off. "well that's a stupid question I've been in this time all along. Why?" Emily replied like it was no big deal. "do you have any idea how shocked your father and I were when we heard that you had escaped! We thought we had lost you for good until today when the tracking device was finally found! You are coming back with me young lady!" the woman said quite angry. "hmm... no." Emily said with an emotionless face though her voice could say other wise considering how angry she had sounded. "listen you will come back with me or you will be forced back young lady!" the woman said getting angrier and angrier by the second. "peh do your worst." Emily said with a challenging voice. "YOU ARE A PRINCESS AND YOU WILL BEHAVE AS SUCH!" The woman shouted angry. "does this face look like it cares to you?" Emily growled. "listen you should care about your country and your job as a princess! Or you will be in deep trouble." the woman warned. "oh believe me I do know my duty to my country... and my stupid job as a 'princess. But I do things differently than you. So by now." Emily said waving the woman off like she would a fly. "Listen young lady I will be back in a few weeks and hopefully you will be ready to leave clear?" she said through gritted teeth. "Crystal." Emily said with that emotionless face of hers.

When that woman had left before any one could say a word Emily started playing a song she called 'King Kong finialie.' Like before she was so wrapped up in to her music the notes in her head moving to her lips and fingers. She mindlessly played with her eyes shut with a calm feel to her self.

Once she was done and opened up her eyes her gaze landed on me as if to say go ahead ask the first question and so I did. "um Emily-Chan who was that woman?" I asked totally lost. "my mother." she replied calmly flicking a hair out of her face. Every one was stunned at how relaxed that she was even after her mother had done that to her. To us it seemed like she had no care in the world about that. "so Emily why did your mother call you a princess hmm?" Mars asked. "easy my friend. I am one. Not of this time... but of my time... you see I am from the future. And one of you girls in here is literally my mother A.K.A that woman who came here ticked off." Emily shrugged. "w-well who?" Jupiter managed to asked. Emily laughed like it was a joke which every one but her knew it wasn't. She clearly knew something no one else did. "why it's you silly!" Emily chuckled thinking nothing of the out come. Every one was shocked. No one expected that out come to happen at all.

"what!" Venus said in total shock after a few moments. "you heard me dude Jupiter is my mother." Emily said totally relaxed. "no way then who's your dad!" Mercury said totally confused. "Venus where does that 'silver string' lead to?" Emily asked. "to one of the tougher Court men. I believe his name is Motki. And let me tell you something that guy can really kick butt! You know when needed." Venus said relaxed before snuggling up to Malachite like you would expect from her. Jupiter's jaw dropped and her face went pink with embarrassment. "don't worry Jupiter... I'm more mischievous compared to my twin sister ;P" Emily said sticking her tong out and winking. "twins? 0.o" Jupiter said with her face going a deeper shade of pink. "yep." Emily shrugged. "dude I think you just scared her for life!" Venus chuckled. "I know." Emily shrugged. 'man I'm liking this Emily girl more and more by the minute!' I thought not even realizing what my brain was up to. "ok guys here's the sleeping arrangements and rules. Mercury your with Zoicite. Mars your with Jedite. Emily your stuck with John. And Serena your with your prince. I get Malachite." Venus explained. "wait what about me?" Jupiter asked. "oh believe me we have a special plan for you... now go into your room and get a nice dress on ok, and hurry your date's almost here."Venus said shoving Jupiter into her room. "WAIT WHAT!" Jupiter said ticked off.

When she came out she was in a green thin strapped dress with her one inch heels on that were also green. On top of that she was giving Venus her death glare. "your lunch meat." Jupiter said ticked off. "ok then.. on a lighter note at least you chose the dress I picked out for you ;P." Venus chuckled. "*knocking on door* hay Venus is she ready or what?" a man's voice said on the other side of he door. "OH GOOD HE'S HERE! EMILY GET THE DOOR!" Venus said in a high pitched sequel. "YOUR IN THIS TOO!"Jupiter said angry. "hay I'm just the assistant. So if any one is to blame I vote Venus."Emily shrugged opening up the door as Venus shoved Jupiter out the door. When Jupiter and Motki left Venus and Emily slapped each other a high five. "SCORE!" they both shouted happy as clams. "any ways here's the rules..."Venus started.

Later on that night Zoicite followed Mercury into her room while having a very interesting conversation. Venus on the other hand dragged Malachite in there hugging his arm and she wouldn't shut up. Mars groaned while Jedite followed her into her room. Serena just calmly acted all princess like until Emily was dragging me away clearly annoyed that she got stuck with me. Then the Princess skipped into her room with her prince right behind her just laughing his head off.

Mercury and Zoicite talked until Mercury was all talked out and crashed. Before she could land on any pillow Zoicite made it quite clear that he wasn't going to let her go any time soon after he caught her.

Mars made it quite clear for him to leave her alone that night, by shoving a pillow and two blankets in front of his face, and sentencing him to the couch before changing her mind. Being who she was first she acted like she didn't care but after a few minutes of thinking pulled out a blow up mattress because let's face it the couches aren't all that comfortable.

Let's just say that Venus was all cuddled up to him not even letting go of him for a second. To his surprise for such a girl she was surprisingly stronger than she appeared. He had expected her to be strong but not THIS strong.

Serena just simply crashed after two hours of talking and the prince took his place on the couch comfortably freaky right?

Then there's Emily she forced me onto the couch with a pillow and two blankets. I started to plot my revenge much like Jedite and the prince who just wanted to freak out the princess.

Now Mars didn't realize that some how Jedite had managed to sneak up onto her bed with out her realizing it. When that had worked he found her rolling over with her face towards him and he put his plan into action.

By the time that he was done with his plan Mars' sleeping body was sitting on Jedite's lap and he was kinda hugging her afraid to wake her up. The funny part was he started his plan at 2:30 in the morning and was done by 3 O'clock in the morning.

The prince on the other hand had a problem with sneaking up on the princess because she was a rolling pin. But he managed and by four A.M she was in the same position as Mars except the prince wasn't a wimp about hugging her.

Where as to me it took ten attempts at one in the morning for it to work! Apparently all three of us guys had the same idea in mind because Emily ended up in the same position as the princess and Mars. I was being a total odd ball because for one thing I had a tight grip on her (not as bad as Venus of course) and I some how managed to sleep like that with out any problems especially knowing that I was gonna get my butt kicked in the morning. Hey why should I care it's my form of 'revenge' on her.

Sure enough the next morning Mercury's face went pink from embarrassment at how she had fallen asleep. Where as to Venus she well... she just hugged Malachite like he was a teddy bear. The princess' face instantly went red with embarrassment and she kinda hid her face from his laughing look. Jedite got ripped off by getting punched as Mars walked off to the bathroom. Where as to me... I had it the worst Emily punched me in the gut to make me let go then kicked me in the leg once I was standing up and finally she gave me one of the scariest warnings ….OF MY LIFE! "you ever do that to me again in my sleep... I promise you I will KICK YOUR BUTT TO PLUTO OR FURTHER! We clear?" she growled angrily like the non morning person that she apparently was. "y-yes ma'am." I said in a panic. 'mother...' I thought in total fear as I watched he walk into the bathroom and slam the door shut really hard. "geese mother always told me that women from Jupiter were tough but I never expected that!" I said once I heard the shower turn on.

When she walked out of there in a pair of Blue Jeans no socks or shoes a blue plad t-shirt with three quarter sleeves and her hair all wet and brushed out. She just walked past me acting like I wasn't even there.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found some cloths that the maids had brought in for me by Venus' request. (THANK GOODNESS!)

I found Emily perched on the same window sill that she was on last night just starring off into space. Her head instantly shot over in my direction when I crashed into a desk. "what?" she asked turning her head with an emotionless face but still with that same tone of voice full of anger that she used with her mother. "n-nothing I'm sorry to have disturbed you." I replied nervously. "ya what ever." she replied turning her head back to where it was when I came into the room. I looked over by the couch and found Jupiter dead asleep next to the man she was forced to go on a date with.

"heh... I knew Venus would do that." Emily said after a few minutes of silence. "what do you mean?" I asked. "simple Venus is the master at finding perfect matches and well she found Jupiter's for sure." she shrugged. "so you mean that all of the sleeping arrangements were not of coincidence last night?" I asked confused. "of course she had them all planed out! She's Venus for crying out loud! Man your slow. Why do you think that Mars and I were so ticked off last night?" Emily explained. "um... I don't know." I replied. "because we would have preferred that the girls be in one room and the boys in another!"Emily said doing a face palm.

"Morning guys." Venus said as Malachite carried her into the room on his back. "morning lazy bum."Emily said trying not to laugh or any thing. "morning guys." the princess said walking in holding hands with the prince. "hey, sleep well?" Emily asked. "yes thank you for asking." she replied. "if you did any thing to the princess I swear I will..."Venus said recognizing the look of a boyish smile on the prince's face. "I didn't do anything honest." he laughed. "no really Venus he did nothing." the princess said before Venus was able to pull out her weapon. "*sounding like a guard dog* rrrrgggggggg... I'm watching you." she growled before the prince snapped his fingers and Malachite picked her up like he would his bride. At that instant her face went red with embarrassment and she turned him into her big teddy bear... again.

Mercury walked in there with Zoicite right next to her as they talked. Mars on the other hand was still upset much like Emily and sat down on the same window sill that she had the night before. That is until the prince whispered something into Jedite's ear. He snuck up on Mars who was zoned out in her own little world and scooped her up and sat down in a recliner with her in his lap. The funny part of it all was she was struggling to break free and after five minutes of that she just gave up. I tried that same move and I got punched in the gut. I fell to the ground in pure pain as Emily walked back to her perch on the window sill. Mars was laughing her head off. Mercury was in shock but giggling a bit and the princess was laughing uncontrollably and clearly that woke Jupiter up.

Jupiter woke up right when I feel to the ground and Emily's arm moved back in. she looked over at Mars who was laughing like crazy over at Mercury who was slightly giggling, the princess who couldn't stop laughing and Venus... who just had a smirk on her face. "ok what did I miss?" Jupiter asked totally lost. "Emily... John... gut... fell over...BUAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mars said through gasping for breath until she couldn't stop laughing. "oh John tried a sneak attack on Emily and she punched him in the gut... go figure." Jupiter shrugged like it was no big deal understanding the whole thing. "dang your good." Venus said looking over at Jupiter. "no I just speak the language of laughter and the language of Sailor Mars." Jupiter shrugged. "hay mic wimp shut up at least it wasn't your face. You would have been out for a month if it was any harder.. be thankful ok." Emily said looking over the ledge to me who was curled up in a ball hugging my gut area. "noted." I said in a high pitched tone. 'man not only are her looks deadly but so are her fist's.' I thought in total pain. "if looks could kill... HE'D BE DEAD!" Venus said randomly making every one laugh including Emily who just gave out a slight chuckle.

"who would be dead if looks could kill Venus?" the queen asked poking her head in the door. "oh just this John boy who got punched in the gut by Emily." Venus explained. "what did the boy do?" the queen asked. "snuck up on her.. AND SHE EVEN USED HER RIGHT HAND INSTEAD OF HER LEFT!" Venus explained. "well of course if she used her left the pour boy would be coughing up blood. So she must care a little bit." the queen said. At that Emily turned her head back to the out side and acted like she didn't care. "oh yes Emily the Blue Dragon has canceled training due to the party ok. He wanted me to tell you that in person ok." the queen explained with a sweet smile like she usually had. "ya ok." Emily said calmly. "um.. Jupiter you might want to get the boy some pain killers and medicine. He isn't looking to good." The queen said noticing my extremely pal face. "yes ma'am."Jupiter replied.

While Jupiter was hunting through her medical supplies that were scattered across the room Emily passed down a bottle of something. "what is it?" I asked. "a pain killer only side effect... it makes you fall in love with the first person you see. So chose your love victim and make it fast before Jupiter finds her herbs that would make you barf if you don't have a stomach of steel. Oh ya and it will get rid of that burning sensation in your stomach... I kinda added on a bit of fire... sorry." Emily explained. "oh thanks." I said opening it up and taking a quick swig of it. Sure enough the pain was gone and the heat in my stomach was residing and... I blinked and true to her word the medicine made me fall in love with the first person I saw... which was Emily. Jupiter looked over at Emily with that 'oh no you didn't!' Look on her face. Emily just winked and stuck her tong out.

Only a little while later all of the girls were fighting with the guy that they had to deal with last night. "I never thought I would have to use this but... GAMMA MASU! (Dragon for- Love powder blast)" Emily shouted throwing some purple dust in to the air. Once every one in hailed the powder they fell in love with the first guy (or girl in the guy's case) they saw. You can imagine what happened next. Yep Emily in hailed it as well because she couldn't hold her breath in forever but she sure did try!

Venus was with Malachite, Mercury was with Zoicite, Jupiter was with Motki, Mars was with Jedite the prince and princess were to gather and Emily and I were stuck with each other. Not that I minded or any thing. For crying out loud I didn't need any pain killers or purple dust to make me like that girl! She's just got something about her that makes you wanna like her! You know once you get past the 'I don't give a rip' exterior.

In the real world

~Jordan's point of View~

"Dude is he awake yet?" I asked Emily who was dead asleep in the cozy arm chair next to his bed. "huh wha?... oh no not yet." Emily said rubbing her eyes after taking a nap. It was two in the morning and he had been out since yesterday at ten at night or something like that. "man long memory you blasted into him gosh." I said in shock. "what can I say... he needed to shut up and I needed some sleep." she shrugged.

"what's going on?" John said waking up at eight in the morning. He turned his head and he found Emily in the arm chair with her blue sheep P.J pants and her blue,white, and blue gray plad t-shirt. She was out cold her legs were spread out and her arms weren't even on the arm rest's and her head was tilted back over the top of the chair. 'same old Emily... she does care no matter how much she isn't willing to tell.' John thought trying not to laugh. "if I were you I wouldn't even wake her up... she's a grumpy gills in the morning." a voice said by the door way. "Leo what do you want?" John said clearly ticked off. "oh nothing really... a nice family, a loving wife, for you to be gone!" he explained. "and why would you want me dead because I'm older, stronger, or is it because I'm the only person standing in your way of getting to Emily?"John asked standing up really ticked off at his brother.

Just as the tension rose to it's peek Zoicite was about to walk by right when Leo made the first attack. "boys what are you doing?" Zoicite asked puzzled. "just having a brotherly wrestling match." Leo said clearly lying. "ha more like he's just trying to beat me up and win Emily. Which is so not going to happen." John growled. "oh so your fighting over a girl. Only you boys." Zoicite said rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden right when Zoicite was about to walk off Emily got up from her chair walked over to the window and back over to Leo and punched him out the window. "be careful you start talking like I'm a prize you just might end up in the snow as well!" Emily growled warning me. "y-yes ma'am" John said nervous. "yeash can't a girl get some sleep around here with out having to kick any knuckle heads out the window... gosh!" Emily groaned walking out of there and into her room for another few hours of sleep.

Once Emily was really awake I was sitting on the couch just watching 'Bones' re-runs board out of my mind. "hay cousin sup?" Emily said sitting down on the couch causing me to bounce up a bit. "oh you know the floor,sky all of that stuff." I shrugged. "ya and don't forget the clouds." she chuckled. You see the whole joke is when some one asked Emily's sister 'what's up' she would reply with ' the floor' because technically the ceiling is the floor to the people on the story above you. Speaking of Emily's sister I noticed something in Emily's eyes that suggested that Emily had the intent to find her. "cousin... I must say this... go and find your sister. I don't know where she is but I'm sure you'll find her." I said placing one hand on Emily's shoulder for moral support. "thanks cousin. I'll do that starting after lunch." Emily explained with a half smile on her face. 'man and I thought that the Emily of the past was confusing! Man was I wrong!' I thought in shock as Emily walked up stairs to go and get changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Attack of the twin!

Dear mother and father I'm sorry to say good by this way but I must. This is not the life for me I feel as if there is something or someone calling out to me to come back to where I belong. Don't take it personal but I must find out what this feeling is all about. I don't know what it is but soon enough I will. Also please excuse my previous behavior. The fact that I found out that I have a twin sister was... er still is a bit shocking. I will Love you always,

Your Daughter, Kelsey.

I stuck the note on my door and climbed out my window of the three story house that I was living in. I had all of my stuff in my back pack I was headed where I belonged. I didn't know where just yet... but I knew it was out of the states. For some strange reason my first impulse of an idea was Japan. So Following my gut I bought plain tickets to Japan and today I was headed to the Gerald R. Ford Air port.

'Flight one-ninety-six is now ready to board.' a lady's voice over the intercom said as I got up to board the flight. "Excuse me but are you Kelsey by any chance?" a man that was not much older than me asked tapping me on the shoulder. "yes why?" I replied calmly. "well I was told to give this to you."he said handing me a letter from some one with the initials of T.B.D.W. "T.B.D.W what in the world? Oh ya thanks..." I said looking down at the paper and looking back up at him. "no problem. Headed to Japan to huh?" He laughed pointing at my plain ticket and his. "freaky." I said in shock noticing that the seats were right next to each other. Either that guy planed this encounter or I don't wanna know what!

At the Tokyo Air port I said good by to him but I had this odd feeling that he was following me to the hotel that I was staying at. Across the street I saw a flash of something blue run by with a flash of orange right behind it. They both looked to be superheros. One in a Sailor Uniform with a tiara with a orange stone in the center. She had two blue bows on her uniform. One by her chest the other in the back. She also had a red bow In her down to her back blond hair. The other one on the other hand. Looked to be a hero not only of amazing ability but of strength as well. All I managed to make out was a blue cape with a huge Crescent moon on the back of it with fire surrounding a single bolt of Lightning. I had read some where that it was the symbol of Jupiter. Also this worrier had on deep blue boots that went up to her knees and shorts that were a lighter blue that went a little bit over her boots. She wore a deep blue shirt with the same Jupiter mark on it in the center of it with a chest plate over that and a piece of the cape that went over a part of that and half way up to her neck with a slight V in the center same with the part of the cape as well. Apparently that part of her cape connected the back part with the rest of her uniform and she also had on shoulder blade guard things along with gauntlet looking things on her arms that were blue and had once again the same Jupiter marking on them. She also had fingerless deep blue gloves on and once again they had the Jupiter mark on them and finally she had on two black wrist watches. (by the way the inside of the cape had two Jupiter marks and was black.) while the center of it the time part was blue. Oddly enough though the left was in the shape of a square and the other a circle. She had these strange markings on her arms one that looked like a blue dragon like creature that went the full length of her arm and the other fire. Oddly enough though the Dragon mark was on her left and only her left arm. She had short brown hair and that's all I could see no facial features... nothing. Although her hair was pretty darn close to mine... just a shade darker.

"wonder where they're off to." I said talking to no one as I walked off thinking nothing of it. "eh probably going to go and fight some creepy monster... but who cares I'm nothing like them so why should I worry? What ever I just wanna know who I am and fast." I grumbled walking down the street almost bumping into some one. "oh sorry." I said crashing into a blond haired girl with buns in her hair and super long hair that went down to her feet... I think. "oh no it's me who should be sorry... and um I hate to bother you but is your name by chance Kelsey?" she asked. "uh... ya why?" I asked totally lost. "THEN YOUR EMILY'S SISTER!" she said noticing some similarities between me and some other girl. "Emily who's Emily?" I said totally confused. "HERE COME WITH ME!" she said turning me around and pulling in the direction that I had come from. 'I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A CAB!' I thought doing a mental face palm.

Just as we were about to round a corner I saw a flash of bright light and we just about ran into a long to the back haired blond with a red bow in her hair in jeans and a orange and blue coat and blue boots. The other a short haired brunet in black high tops, blue jeans, and a teal sweatshirt... WHAT TIME OF THE YEAR DID SHE THINK IT WAS FALL! 'this girl is nuts!' I thought in shock. "sup Serena." the Brunet said chilled like nothing was wrong. "hay Serena how's it going huh?" the blond asked. "eh nothing much... and Emmy... your gonna get a cold one of these day's." Serena (the girl who dragged me here) said trying not to laugh but failing. "uh... I feel fine... sides it's perfect weather!" this Emmy girl said like it was no big deal. "oh ya?" Serena asked. "ya sides... I'm planing on snowboarding soon!" she chuckled. "IN THAT!" I said in shock. "ya so what about it?" she asked relaxed. "well won't you get a cold or something?" I said a bit confused. "uh..no and Serena who is she?" Emmy asked totally lost. "oh ya Emily, Mina, this is Kelsey. Kelsey this is Emily the girl that I was talking about and Mina." Serena explained. "it's nice to meat you Kelsey." Mina said shaking my hand. "sup." Emily said also shaking my hand as well. 'dang either one of us has static electricity or I don't know what!' I thought confused. 'so it is her is it... hmm... well this outta be interesting.' Emily thought relaxed.

"dude you should come over!" Serena said as we were walking some where. "ya totally Emily and Lita's cooking is to die for!" Mina said almost drooling. "i beg to differ the real chef is Lita. My cooking isn't nearly as good as her's." Emily shrugged. "oh shut up your just being modest!" Mina chuckled. "wait when are you ever modest? 0.0" Serena asked in shock. "how the nacho baritones should I know?" she shrugged. "YEP THAT'S OUR EMILY FOR YOU A TOTAL GOOF BALL BUT WE LOVE HER ANY WAYS!" Mina said hooking her elbow around Emily's neck and giving her a noogie. "MIINNNAAA!" Emily groaned shaking out her hair. "he-he." Mina chuckled. "you guys are crazy." Serena said looking over at the two of them irritated. "no we're just best friends!" Mina chuckled. "best friends? HA MORE LIKE SISTERS!" Emily laughed. "on the contrary. If we were sisters NO one would be able to handle us!" Mina explained. "to true." Emily agreed. "considering the fact that we can easily make ourselves look like each other the world would be in mass chaos." Mina said taking that odd fact into consideration. "ya it's freaky... BUT FUN!" Emily chuckled. "F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGATHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR ANY WHERE AND ANY TIME AT ALL DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!"Mina said singing 'the F.U.N song' from sponge bob. "we're in the sea I thought we were in Japan?" Emily said confused. "oh ya we are aren't we?" Mina replied. "yep and... F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN! U IS FOR URANIUM... BOMBS! N IS FOR NO SURVIVERS WHEN YOU..." Emily said Singing the other version (plankton's version) of 'the F.U.N song'. "PLANKTON!" They both shouted laughing their heads off. "they've known each other for like ever... that's why they are so crazy." Serena whispered into my ear. "good to know." I said a bit shocked. "ya that's just a warning." she shrugged. "thanks." I said trying to stay calm. "no problem. Believe me you get use to them pretty darn fast." Serena shrugged. "really?" I said in shock. "yep occasionally they trow a curve ball at ya but you get use to it like Emily plowing down a box of pizza in a hour.

Later on I was hanging out with them when Emily suddenly walks over to where I was sitting and just stands there for a moment. "open your mouth." she said randomly. "uh why?" I asked confused. "please just open it as wide as you can... there's something that's needed to get out for your own good." she replied relaxed. "ok..." I said confused. Once she pulled out a needle that's when I started getting worried. "W-WHAT'S WITH THE NEEDLE?" I said in a high pitched worried/ terrified voice. "I need to numb part of your mouth." she replied. "w-why?" I asked still nerve racked. "because... I have to pull out one of your teeth... you see it's not a real tooth... it's a tracking device." she explained. "who put it in there?" I asked totally lost. "the first time you went to the Dentist .. they planted that tooth in your mouth with out you knowing it... I'm sorry if the needle hurts... but it's better than me just forcing out the tracking chip ok." she explained. "o-OK." I said nervous. "don't worry you'll only taste a little bit of blood. After this you can just gargle some salt water until the bleeding is gone." she shrugged sticking the needle into the right side of my mouth.

Five minutes later she came back with a pair of pliers and the next thing you know she had that tracking tooth out of my mouth roots and all and I started tasting the blood only a while later. She told me to wait until the numbing was done.. she told me that it only lasted for like seven minutes so ya.

Sure enough two minutes later I was in the bathroom gargling salt water wondering how she knew that thing was in my mouth. I've never even meant her and she already knew about that..WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! How's that for ironic? Any ways just as I was about to rinse my mouth out of that horrid taste I heard some one say, "so you enjoying the fact that your trying to find your family or are you here on vacation?" It was Emily whom I had quickly learned that she was quite the sarcastic girl... BUT AN AWESOME COOK! "ha-ha very funny. And for your information no I'm not on vacation... I am looking for my real family! I was adopted when I was a year old. Well more like placed at some one's house in a snow storm around the middle of the night, but that's besides the point. So I want to know who they are. And I ran off just for that reason." I replied rinsing my mouth out of that salt water taste. "oh believe me I know how that feels being dumped off in a small town in a snow storm only to have the house that you grew up in destroyed by a fire when your five. Not to mention having your whole family blame you just because you have special abilities that they don't and the fear you and want, one nothing to do with you.. and two... want you _**DEAD**_!" she explained putting quite the emphasis on the word 'dead'. "r-really? Y-your 'family' want's you dead? W-well w-why?" I said shock and at a total loss for words. "yes and ya they do want me dead. To them I'm just a lousy _**MONSTER**_!" she said again putting a strong emphasis on the word 'monster'. She just walked off head down a bit hands in her pockets avoiding eye contact with every one. "monster what? Why in the world would any one ever call such a nice girl a monster? Man... talk about a messed up family." I said talking to my self.

As I passed Emily's room I heard screams of rage, anger and over all sadness. Clearly she was upset and I didn't want to get her any angrier. "'_She's just another spoiled rotten, destructive, BRAT who just so happened to kill her mother!' 'oh isn't it sad though the pour girl didn't even know what she did.' 'ha pour girl my butt! We all know that she did that on purpose and said she didn't do it just to avoid the cops! She's always a trouble maker and always will be a trouble maker.' 'b-but don't you think we should cut her some slack? I mean she's only five you know.' 'ha it doesn't matter if she's five or fifty-five she'll always be a criminal!' _one of these days... ONE OF THESE DAY'S I'LL SHOW THEM SOMETHING THAT THEY'LL NEVER FOR GET AND THOES OLD LADIES WILL FINALLY STOP CALLING ME A MONSTER! UGH ONE OF THESE DAY'S I'LL SAVE THEIR LIVES AND THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! YA HA! THEY'LL BE SORRY THEY EVER CALLED ME A MONSTER!" Emily said so loud that you could probably hear her in the basement... AND HER DOOR WAS SHUT! 'oh my gosh... that was loud.' I thought walking out of the bathroom and down stairs.

"did you guys hear that?" I said in shock walking down the stairs rubbing my ears. "ya one of Emily's revenge speeches... it usually happens before or after the holiday season."Mina said like it was an every day occurrence. "ya... her family really can't stand her and she put's up with them because Seth tells her to be nice to them. Even if they aren't to her." Lita agreed. "well what made them talk so much about her? You know in a bad way?" I asked confused. "simple... when Emily was five there was a fire at her house..." Mina started.

*FLASH BACK!* "*coughing* M-MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" a young five year old Emily shouted through the roaring flames. "Emily *coughing* what are you still doing in here? Don't you know it's dangerous? Get out before daddy start's to worry I'll be fine. Now go and live your life and let the fire end mine... I've done to many things that are unforgivable... this is what I deserve." her mother stated in a raspy voice. "NO I'M NOT LEAVING WITH OUT YOU! SO IF YOU WON'T GET OUT ON YOUR OWN... I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU OUTSIDE WITH ME!" Emily shouted ticked off and pulling her mother's body off of the floor and ran down the burning stairs causing blisters on to her feet and out the door.

A day later Emily was going all preacher mode on her mother and ten minutes before she died she accepted Christ into her life. "Young lady you need to leave... NOW! We have to pro form some test's on your mother." a doctor said walking in through the door. "b-but..." Emily started. "Emily go it'll be ok..." she said taking her daughter's hand and placing a little round ball into her hand. "No way! But this is!" Emily started. "I know... now he's yours to take care of ok... now don't let me down squirt... or I'll come after you!" she said before Emily left. Of course Emily stomped on the doctor's foot clearly ticked off with him and said, "I'm not finished with you yet Mr. Wise guy... just remember that!" "O-OK!" He said in a high pitched voice after his foot almost got crushed. Not to mention... Emily broke a few of his toes.

Sure enough a few minutes later her mother was declared dead and Emily was freaking out. In the months that followed the rumors in her family got worse and worse. To the point where most of the people believed them and most of her cousin's wouldn't even look at her. Most of them were younger than her... but the few older one's were always on her side. That always made the younger Cousin's shut up instantly. * End of Flashback *

"so you see that little ball like thing... that was her mother's best friend. Quite honestly... none of us know what would happen if Emily hadn't gotten it." Mina explained. "well what is that little sphere like thing?" I asked totally confused. "ask Emily... after all... she is your twin."Mina said very calm, cool, and collected. "W-WHAT!" I said in utter shock. "yep... you heard me." Mina shrugged. "but...but... SHE'LL KILL ME IF I BUGG HER!" I said somehow knowing that she would probably rip my head off. "just trust me on this...NOW GO!" Mina said first putting one of her hands on my shoulder.. then turning me around and shoving me towards the stairs.

"*gulping* well here goes nothing." I said knocking on the door. "who is it?" Emily asked like she didn't know. "uh... it's Kelsey... I have a question for ya."I replied trying to hid my fear... and totally failing. "ya sure come on in." she said sounding like she was shrugging and falling back on her bed.

When I walked into her room the deep blue curtains were closed and her room was brightly lit with just one light bulb from the middle of the ceiling. She had two bean bag chairs that seemed to stick out the most one was Michigan Blue much like her walls with black Lightning blots going down it all over the place and a white one with red flames all over it. She had a flat screen TV on the wall with a book shelf full of Video games under it and even more scattered across the floor and two and a half book shelves full of Fiction, and Manga books with the rest on the floor as well. Now the floor was White carpeting... or well what you could see of it any ways and her shelves above her head were full of stuffed animals. On a table across the room next to her computer was a blue box with Yellow crescent moons on it. The closet doors were kept shut and her bed well... that's another story... that was probably the cleanest part of her room.

She started laughing at the utter look of shock I had on my face. "IF YOU THINK THIS IS COOL YOU SHOULD SEE SERENA'S ROOM... IT'S A WORK OF ART... LITERALLY! ALL PRINCESS-ISH AND A BIT GIRLY!" she said laughing her head off. I shook my head trying to get rid of my amazement by her room. "you know Emily perhaps you shouldn't be so rood to her. After all she _is _your sister." a deep male voice said coming out of no where. "W-WHO SAID THAT!" I said totally shocked. "I must apologize for Emily and for my self. One for Emily because she can't stop laughing uncontrollably by your shock but it is true... she did do a great job on Serena's room. And two sorry for scaring you. But I am Emily's great-Grandfather's Bakugan." the little ball thing said rolling forward with feet and little wings and a head popping out. Also a tail... I think. "ya... he's just adapted by changing his colors...that's why he looks like something from the Moon Kingdom. Oh ya and Here." Emily said tossing a little white and yellow ball at me. "what is it?" I said confused. "she is your Bakugan fighting partner... treat her with respect... she was your great-Grandmother's."the little Bakugan dude said. "oh ya dude just call this little guy D or D dog or something k. he refuses to tell me any thing but that about his name." Emily grumbled. "well of course he does he can't let his identity out you know." the little white and yellow ball in my hand explained. "d-did this little thing just talk! 0.0" I said shocked. "yes I did and for one thing I am not a _thing_ I am a Bakugan... a girl one. You may call me T. or some form of that. I am sorry but I can not revel to you my real name." the little Bakugan in my hand said with feet,hands,tail, and a head coming out of it's ball form. "c-cool... m-my name is Kelsey..." I said in utter shock. "well it is nice to meat you Kelsey. It will be a pleasure to work with you."T said calmly. "ok but why are you so formal?" I asked totally lost. "dude your my twin... we are Princess' as much as I don't like to admit it but... it's true." Emily explained annoyed with the last part. "so I'm your twin sister... and we are suppose to be PRINCESS'! FROM WHERE!" I said in shock. "yep we're twins... and... the Kingdom of Jupiter... DUH!"Emily said as if it was obvious. "is that why you pulled out that tracking device out of my mouth?" I said confused. ""you know it! ;P" Emily said winking and sticking her tong out. "defying the rules much?" I chuckled. "dude... I never follow the rules." Emily shrugged. "your kidding me right?" I said confused. "ya so who cares about... rules...HAY I JUST GOT THIS GREAT IDEA!" Emily said totally going off topic. "and that would be?" I asked. "how about you and I take a... little road trip to the past." Emily said with a slow grin coming across her face. "sure but how?" I asked confused. "first get your junk ready I'll explain later... and take T with you... I'll give you the rest of your Bakugan later. You know once we get there and all." Emily shrugged pulling out a backpack. "ok but where are we going?" I asked. "back to the past. Heh... gonna give some Great-Grandparents a shock." Emily said with a sly and mischievous grin. "I really don't like where this is going. -.-'" D Dog said irritated.

After Emily DRAGGED me through a porthole we were some time WAYYY in the past. Sure we were still in Japan and all but still it was quite some time in the past. "COME ON GUYS WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" A dudes voice shouted running our way. I got pulled into an ally way and Emily shoved on a tan hat and tan trench coat. Not even putting one hand into the sleeves. She stuck a hat on me and shoved a trench coat over my shoulders. "don't put your arm's in the sleeves."she ordered. "ok." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

As a group of kids not much younger than us ran by they seemed to be led by a dude with brown hair. It was funny cause Emily intentionally shouldered the dude. Me on the other hand I steered clear of him. "hay pal what's your problem you wanna fight?" he asked irritated. "such a young fool.. sure... show me what you got... short stuff."Emily said pulling out a card.

Sure enough every thing went white and it looked like some new place appeared. They both threw down some cards that got bigger. Apparently while this boy was shouting out some strange phrase while he threw down the card I asked T and she told me what it meant. Emily on the other hand threw down a card and waited for the boy to throw down his first Bakugan thing. "Remember Emily play it cool to the end. He can't know who you are.. not until I come onto the field."D Dog said making sure Emily understood. "I got ya pal. No worries." Emily shrugged. "WELL ARE YOU GONNA PLAY OR WHAT!" the boy shouted getting annoyed. "oh quite your whining _DAN_!" Emily said. Clearly she knew his name. "HAY HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! I'VE NEVER EVEN TOLD YOU IT YET!" he said totally lost. "all in due time dude." Emily said chilled. "man Dan who ever this person is sure knows some strange stuff." some girl with blue hair in pig tails said standing by him. "WELL!"Dan shouted. "Dan keep your patience... this opponent is clearly thinking!" his little Bakugan said next to him. "ya what ever." Dan groaned. Emily then pulled some strange moves and did some funny hand signs. Just to get him really irritated she slowly walked back words and showed off by doing a back flip and tossing out the Bakugan to hit the other one in between the eyes. "holy cow that was cool but how did she make it hit it that high up?" I said totally lost. "let's just say that your twin has had a lot of practice since she started. That and she seems to be a natural just reading her opponent's eyes." D Dog explained right when Emily's weakest Bakugan got out on to the field. "WHAT IS MANTIS DOING OUT THERE HE'LL GET CRUSHED!" D Dog said in shock. "not to worry old friend not to worry. I have a trick up my sleeve." Emily shrugged puling out a card still standing with her back away from him. The boy didn't know what Emily was up to so he shouted out some command card and Emily... well Emily instantly tossed out a card that set Mantis a blaze and she simply said, "kick his butt off the playing field Mantis..." Mantis did as she had said and he lost the first of three rounds. Emily stuck her hand out and caught Mantis in his ball form after winning.

"OK HOW DID YOU DO THAT WITH OUT EVEN LOOKING!" Dan said shocked. "because I can anticipate your moves just by the Bakugan you throw out. Duh. I may be a girl but I sure as nacho's ain't stupid!"Emily said calmly turning around and pulling out another card and Bakugan.

Finally when it came to the third round Emily really had her game face on. She had both arms across her chest one with a card to lye down and the other with D Dog in between her first and middle fingers. "After you."Dan said trying to figure out what Emily would do. "thanks." she said tossing down the card for the battle field. Dan threw out his toughest Bakugan and it was a Dragon like one that landed and it was HUGE! Dan jumped up onto his Bakugan's had and shouted, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!HUH! NOT EVERY DAY YOU GET TO GO AGAINST THE LEGENDARY DRAGO!"Dan shouted clearly bragging as if he had some right to. Emily threw out D Dog and once he was full sized he looked exactically like Drago Except he had the same arm and leg things as Emily and a Crescent moon on his forehead and stomach. "ya and it isn't every day that you get to go against your own Great-Granddaughter." Emily said jumping up on to D Dog's head and yanking off her trench coat and hat totally shocking Dan. "w-what!"Dan said shocked. "yep you heard me correctly... I much like my sister down there am your Great-Granddaughter... so suck it up butter cup!" Emily said leaning against one of D Dog's dragon Horns.

After the battle Emily won and just as she was about to walk away Dan grabbed her by the wrist and said, "just who are you?" "Emily... and her... she's my twin sis.. Kelsey. Now let go of my arm or get a black eye and a fat lip!" Emily replied calmly. "ok yeash sorry!" he replied letting go. "so wait if Dan is your Great-Grandfather then who's your Great-Grandmother?" the blue haired girl asked. "you smart one." Emily replied calmly like nothing was wrong. She just stood there in shock looking at Emily like she was nuts. "uh.. Emmy... what about those other Bakugan you told me you would give me?" I asked confused. "sis.. you gotta earn them first stupid! You don't think I'm going to give them to you with out proper training first do you?" Emily replied. "Wait a second...why did YOUR Bakugan look like Drago?" Dan asked confused. "because Dan I am Drago... just from Emily's time." D Dog explained. "and I am Tigrara of Emily and Kelsey's time as well." T said popping up from my pant's pocket to my hand. "NO WAY!" The blue haired girl said shocked. "it is true. Why do you think that the Tigrara you know calls you my lady?" T explained. "uh.. I don't know because she's being nice?" the girl said confused. "no Runo you really are adopted... your a princess. Dan is literally a Prince! From a different Country of course but a Prince nether the less. Your parent's have been looking for you for quite some time." T explained. "NO WAY! WAIT WHAT ABOUT JULIE AND THE OTHERS?" Runo said clearly shocked. "Julie yes a Princess. Alice yep she is too. Murucho yep A prince and Shun a prince as well. Now that's the real reason as to why Emily and Kelsey are here. They are here to re-unite you with your family's even if you do decided to live in Japan until your out of school."T explained. "ya now GET YOUR STUFF PACKED AND MEAT KELSEY AND I IN THE PARK IN ONE HOUR! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! GO! GO! GO!" Emily shouted like a drill Sargent.

One hour later we were headed to some place WAYY out of Japan. Once we got there it was a total desert but once we got a ways through it we found a castle up ahead. Emily instantly stopped turned around stuck her first and middle finger at the center of my forehead and blasted my memories back into me. She looked at me and nodded her head I did as well meaning that I understood. Emily un-did a seal on her left arm and yanked off the medical tape from her arm causing the rest of it on her legs and other arm to fall as well. Then she turned into her general self me on the other hand... well I was already in my totally cool Sargent's uniform. The only major difference was that mine was white with red flames all around it and the knee length boots were more like high top's as were Emily's The crescent moons I had on my uniform had no fire surrounding a Lightning bolt but instead it was a Lightning bolt engulfed in white with red surrounding it on the out side. We both did a fist bump and we kept on walking. Emily pulled out her totally cool blue sunglasses and me on the other hand well. I pulled out my white one's with black lenses.

"Julie... this my dear... is your kingdom." Emily said calmly before we even got through the gates. "WOW THAT'S A BIG WALL!" Julie said in shock. "ya I know you get use to it." Emily shrugged. "after noon Emily... and who might these people be?" one of the guards asked. "my sister Sargent Kelsey... and Princess Julie... along with her friends." Emily stated before Dan could whine like a little baby. "you all may pass. It is good to have you back Princess." the bigger and deeper voiced guard said letting us through. "thank you gentlemen, and have a wonderful day." Emily said chilled as we walked through the gates.

Every one was lining up in the streets just anticipating something. "oh ya I forgot this is the day that the King and Queen go out to visit their people... eh what ever they won't mind a surprise visit from us." Emily chuckled like it was no big deal. "ah... smells like home!" Julie's Bakugan said taking in a deep breath of air. Then right as we were about to walk down main street to the castle a carriage came up in front of us and instantly stopped. "HAY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the dude with the reigns shouted angry. "SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! I HAVE MY SWORD AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Emily shouted pulling out her fire sword. "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY GENERAL MY APPOLOGIES!" the dude said in shock. "that's what I thought."Emily said with a smirk. "Jame's what is the meaning of... all...of... this?" the king said in shock with his voice trailing off once he spotted Emily talking with Julie. "dear..." the king started. "yes?" the Queen asked. "come take a look at this." the king replied. Emily pointed at the king and shoved Julie for words. "EMILY!" she groaned irritated. "J-Julie?" the king said in shock looking like he just saw a ghost. "yes?" Julie asked turning her head back to the king. "what is it dear...oh my word...JULIE IS THAT REALLY YOU!" the queen said poking her head out the curtain then jumping off the carriage to go and hug her daughter. "Emmy? Who is she and why is she hugging me?" Julie whispered to Emily just loud enough that only Emily could hear. "because stupid she's your mother! And that man is your dad!" Emily laughed. "SWEET!" Julie said hugging the woman back and pulling the man into the hug as well. "well we'll come by a little while later to see how your doing and by a little while later I clearly mean within a week... or maybe two depending on how you like it here." Emily shrugged. "RUNO GET MY COSMITIC'S BAG I GOT A LONG WEEK AHEAD OF ME!" Julie said turning to Runo after the hugging ceased. "YOU GOT IT DUDE!" Runo replied running over to their stuff and pulling out a over stuffed purse and a purple backpack. "dude what did you put in here? A TON OF BRICKS!" Runo said just barley able to lift the purse while Emily carried the purple back pack with her pinky. "no... the back pack weigh's more than the purse silly. Sides it's just got a month's worth of cosmetics,emergency food and Bakugan silly!" Julie said taking the purse from Runo and the back pack from Emily. "you sure your not the incredible hulk?"Runo groaned as her arm's ached from the purse. "no but... HULK STRONG! HULK SMASH!" Emily said doing quite a good impersonation of the incredible Hulk. "enough bragging alright!" Runo groaned. "SEE YA IN A FEW WEEKS JULIE!"Emily said as we walked away and Julie got into the carriage thing.

Only a few hours later we were in some grass land area and the sun was high in the sky. Once we got to the kingdom walls they were of shining crystals. "HOLY COW THAT'S SHINY!" Dan said shocked. "no duh stupid! Of course it's the Kingdom of Hayos.. DUH! And the last one was the Kingdom of Subtara."Emily shrugged. "does that mean that all of our Kingdoms deal with what Bakugan type we have?" Murucho asked. "right on Mucho (MU-CH-O)"Emily replied. "hey nice nickname for him!" Dan laughed. "thanks it fit's for him." Emily shrugged.

Once we got to the castle Emily just shoved her way though the annoying guards with us following behind and threw the chubby guard guy out of the way from the throne room. "SUP KING AND QUEEN!" Emily shouted like it was no big deal. "afternoon Emily but what brings you here?" The king asked confused. "oh nothing just came by to drop off your daughter. You know Runo." Emily shrugged shoving Runo foreword and the even funnier par was she had all of her stuff with her in one bag... unlike Julie. "R-RUNO! IT IS YOU!" The King said running down there to check if it was the real one. "THANK YOU SO MUCH EMILY W-WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST ASK!" the king stated hugging Runo. "Sir just seeing you smile knowing that you finally have your little girl back is perfectly fine with me."Emily stated calmly. "dear go and bring out the vault. She really dose deserve a better weapon that we know she can use against the Dark Dragon!" the king said to his wife. "but sir.. all I did was return your daughter!" Emily said confused. "Emily...bringing back Runo... was the test. It proves that you will go to extreme lengths to bring your friends and others back. That is proof enough to me and the sword." the king explained. "but I..." Emily said still at a loss for words. "here... she's all yours. You deserve it." The king said handing Emily the sword in it's case. "w-wow... it's... it's beautiful." Emily said pulling the sword out of it's case. "yes it's made of a rock from the moon. It's the strongest substance known to man and it can slice through any Dragon scale." the king explained. "thank you sir... I promise I will take great care with it." Emily said putting the sword with the Lighting, and water one's that she already had.

"SEE YA GUYS IN A FEW WEEKS!" Runo shouted as we all left. The next kingdom that we were headed to was the Darkies kingdom.

"HEY KING QUEEN LOOK WHO'S BACK!"Emily shouted bursting through the doors of the throne room. The king looked up as did the queen and they were in shock. Their little Alice had finally come back to them. "you'll thank me later." Emily said slapping her on the back. "thanks Emily." Alice chuckled. "SEE YA TO THE VENTUS KINGDOM! AND AWAY!" Emily shouted running down the hall ways. "ya... it's official... never give Emily Air Plain pop... it's a bad idea." Alice said before she got hugged half to death by the king.

Sure enough once we got to the Ventus kingdom it had rolling hills and a nice breeze to it with birds flying all over the sky. "ah just feel that breeze... it's good to be back."Skyrus said calmly on Shun's arm.

When we got there Emily snuck up on the queen in the guardians and totally freaked her out. "BLA!" Emily said jumping up from behind a bush. "HA-HA hello Emily!" the queen said almost falling over from shock but started laughing in stead. "I got a present for you! Close your eyes and count to ten. No peeking!" Emily said. The queen laughed and played along with Emily and once she was done the boy she saw before her was her own Son Shun. The next thing that he knew he was getting hugged from her. "hey mom." Shun said calmly hugging her back. "you don't know how many years I've been waiting to hear that my son." the queen said with tears in her eyes. "my work here is done. Come on guys let's get going I don't think we wanna ruin a happy moment for Shun. See ya Skyrus." Emily said walking off. "good by for now Emily... and don't worry I'll take great care of these two." Skyrus stated. "good to hear pal." Emily said giving her a thumbs up before we left.

For Murucho it was seeing who could hug him tighter... is mother, older sister or father... his mother won by a land slide. After all... he is her little boy. Clearly all three of them were happy they got their little boy back. Emily sent me back to the Hayos Kingdom to keep an eye on always mischievous Runo. Emily on the other hand took Dan to the Kingdom of pyres.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

brawling and family ties

Dan was outside with his mom teaching her all he knew about brawling then proving his week skills by getting his butt kicked by me... Emily. "ONE LAST TIME!" Dan shouted acting like he wasn't tired out when in reality he was. "dude your totally winded." I said annoyed. "HA! NO... *panting* I'M NOT YOUR THE WINDED ONE! * panting *" he said trying to catch his breath after the last brawl and quite frankly he got blasted by me... by 'accident'. "oh really?" I asked slowly walking towards him. "YA!" Dan shouted acting all buff and not winded. I Poked him lightly on the forehead and he fell backwards into the grass knocked out. "that's what he get's for training for 24 hours Straight non stop." I said annoyed and walking off.

A week later every one was back with their 'parents' and Kelsey and I were back in Mina's time and such. I woke up one morning to find John standing there looking like a love sick puppy. "are you sure your not Mina's son?" I groaned tired out of my wits. "n-no I'm sure I'm not.. it's just... YOU LOOK SO DARN CUTE WHEN YOUR ASLEEP!" He bursted out. "dude to much information." I groaned rolling over. 'STUIPD! STUPID! STUPID! WHY DID I SAY THAT! THAT'S THE DUMBEST STATEMENT I'VE EVER SAID TO HER!' John thought mentally doing a face palm. "correction the stupidest thing you've ever said to me was and I quote 'Chicken's are fat and lazy animals... there for they should be eaten and fishies are BLAH icky!'" I simply stated after reading his mind. 'oh gosh she heard that -.-'... my life is over!' he thought angry at him self. "dude your life isn't over! Not yet at least." I said mumbling the last part. "I'm just gonna go now before I say anything else stupider than snot." he groaned mad at him self. "dude don't beat your self up for thinking that... leave that to a professional... A.K.A me." I said as he left. 'good he's gone. TIME FOR MORE SLEEPING!' I thought.

Well my extra sleep was cut short only ten minutes later. "see I told you she was adorable when she's a sleep." John whispered to Lita. "ya I know... and are you sure your not related to Mina?" Lita whispered back. "ya I'm positive." he replied in a whisper. "I can hear you two!" I groaned shoving the pillow over my ears so I could try and get more sleep in. Man did that fail!

Five minutes of having to deal with their constant whispering I stormed over to the door and walking out of there knowing I wasn't going to get any more sleep in. I was ticked off for one reason and one reason only... IT WAS TO DANG GONE IT EARLY! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT WAS EIGHT IN THE MORNING! THEY SHOULD KNOW NOT TO WAKE ME UP THAT EARLY UNLESS IF THEY WANNA GET A GOOD RUN IN THAT EARLY IN THE MORNING!

"Morning Emily your up early." Ami chuckled being the only one noticing my early morning appearance (as in me being up and out of bed before 10 on a Saturday). "morning Ami... ya and blame John and Lita for that." I said grouchy and walking into the kitchen to get out my mountain dew.

After an uneventful weekend it was Monday afternoon. The sun was shining the snow was fresh just begging to have snow ball fights, and snow boarding. The only thing that ruined it all was STUDDYING! Yep we were over at Rei's house by her request. Every one was busy with their school work and studding. Like usual Ami was being pulled between two opposing forces. In this case it was Mina and Serena. By the middle of the session I was fed up with their constant fighting over Ami's help. "ENOUGH!" I shouted standing up slamming my fist's on to the table ticked off more than I led them to believe. Every one was silent Mina let go of Ami's right arm and Serena let go of her left. "Ami..." I started. "yes?" she asked as every one was silent. "why do you take that? Why do you let them push and pull you around? And for what a simple thanks or 'oh I get it now' or nothing at all huh?" I asked calmly. "well I just want to help them. They are my friends so it's ok. Isn't it?" she replied calmly. "a little bit... but not to the point where your arms are about to be ripped off. Serena." I stated. "ya?" she asked just waiting for the anger to get to me. "I would expect a lot more from the future queen you know. And by the way as a princess... don't you know it's impolite to rip your friends in half?" I said trying to keep a strait face before I got after Mina. "s-sorry." she said shrinking down into her chair with her face lightly going red from embarrassment. "now Minako-san..." I stated turning my head and holding back my rage at her. "y-yes?" she squeaked out nerve racked she knew for a fact that I only called her 'Minako-san' when I was ticked off either that or it was 'Minako-Sama'. "As the leader of the Scouts you should know better than to have attacked Ami with such force. She is your teammate... and most of all your friend. And I'll tell you what... FRIENDS DON'T TRY TO RIP OTHER FRIENDS IN HALF JUST BECAUSE THEY NEED HELP ON THEIR HOME WORK!" I said about to blow a gasket. "* Gulp * I'm sorry I didn't mean to... it won't happen again..." she said dropping her head. "look dude how many years have I known you?" I asked. "uh... to many to count." she replied. "exactically. And how many years have you struggled with school?" I asked. "to many to count." she replied. "ok... and how many times have I explained it to you to the point where you aced the test?" I asked. "uh... hmm... I kinda lost count."she replied searching her brain for an answer. "good... so instead of trying to kill Ami for a question... just ask me... save her the trouble of teaching it over to you only for you to forget it all in fifteen minutes or less." I explained. "alright." she said calmly nodding her head.

On the next test Mina had gotten ten questions wrong out of fifty questions. "Okay Mina I'm going to say this once and only once.. for every question you got wrong... you have to run ten laps around the gym track. For every question you get right you get a dollar." I explained in the gym after school on Friday. "o-okay h-here's the test." she said with a worried look on her face. "dude..." I started. "y-ya?" she asked. "ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THIS GYM NOW! You'll get your forty bucks after your done okay... NOW RUN!" I shouted scooting Mina on to the track.

After she was done I handed her two twenty dollar bills and that got her energy back into her. Although I can grantee one thing... she's not going on a shopping spree until Saturday. "ok dude... time for a piggy back ride." I said bending down low enough so she could get on. "why? I feel fine." she asked confused. "alright then take five steps towards me." I replied. "fine I will." she stated. Before she could even make it to three she just about fell over flat on her face. "I see your point." she said looking at the floor just as I caught her by the arms. "exactically." I replied. "hey nice shoes converse?" she asked. "na high tops. Now get on." I said leaving no room for arguments. "what's the difference?" Mina asked still talking about the shoes. "honestly... I don't know." I replied after she got on and we left.

"Girls what are you doing?" my teacher asked tapping her foot looking for and explanation. "she was running some laps around the gym and got tired out so she asked if I could give her a piggy back ride home why?" I asked. "ok.. but why is she not wearing one of the uniforms from our school?" the teacher asked. "because she goes to a different school and their gym sucks so she wanted to go here and ya." I shrugged. "and young lady what's your name?" the teacher asked. "Mina." Mina replied. "I take it that your the orange toed ninja that runs around the children's hospital with glitter and confetti?" the teacher asked. "well ya but how did you know?" Mina asked. "oh please I know how close the two of you are. You can't fool me for one second into thinking that you two aren't best friends." the teacher said with a smirk. "man your good." I said in shock. "Emily I'm your teacher what do you expect?" she asked. "nothing." I replied. "good to know. Now you two be on your way. And Emily don't hurt the pour girl with your running speeds." she said leaving. "ok then. What ever." I shrugged trotting away.

Once we got back to the house I set Mina down by Malachite on purpose. Because for one thing if I knew Mina and I know I do. Then I know the first thing she does next to him... cuddles up to him. "Mina don't kill him... not yet at least." I said calmly tossing her a Sunny D and chugging down Mountain dew my self. "thanks." she said catching it. "no problem I figured you would need some way to recharge that body of yours... and what better way than with the power of the sun?"I shrugged using a line from the Sunny D commercials as a joke. "dude if my legs weren't jello I would totally kick you." she chuckled. "why are your legs feeling like jello?" Malachite asked a bit concerned. "I made her run a hundred laps around the gym at my school." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "FOR WHAT!" he said in shock. "for every question she got wrong on a test she had to run ten laps and for every question she got right she got a dollar. And before you ask she got a forty out of fifty on a test ok." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "NO WAY YOU DID!" Malachite said in total shock. Mina nodded her head with a big grin. "HOW!" he said in shock. "Emily she taught me all of it. And helped me study." Mina shrugged. "Mina you have got to tell your parents!"he said finally calming down. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME MY MOM WILL THINK I'VE GOT A FEAVER AND I WON'T GET TO SEE YOU GUYS ANY MORE! Sides she thinks my friends are a bad influence... in fact she KNOWS that Emily IS a bad influence." Mina said putting extreme emphasis on 'know and is'. "HAY THAT'S NOT!... oh wait... ya your right... I am a bad influence... yet you still hang out with me... MAN YOUR CRAZY!" I said goofing off. "dude your practically my sister... so it's ok...sides my life with out you would be.. BORING!" Mina said putting on a TON of emphasis on the word 'boring'. "thanks dude... same here." I said leaning against the door way to the kitchen all relaxed with the mountain dew in my right hand and a taco in my left.

From up stairs in my 'cave' I had the door wide open and I was totally relaxed on my bed. I could hear Mina's squeals of laughter as Malachite tickled her to no end. "STOP THAT TICKLES!" Mina shouted laughing her head off from the basement. "frankly I fail to see the point in being all cute and girly... make's me sick." I said talking to my self tossing a base ball up to my ceiling and catching it. Then I heard an oddly familiar voice. It was a woman's voice and you could even hear the elegance and grace as she spoke with dignity. "D Dog do me a favor and see who's down stairs will ya?" I asked to lazy to get up. "sure." he replied relaxed.

Once he came back he was a bit worried about my reaction. "your not going to like this but... it's...your REAL mother." D Dog stated a bit hesitant. "oh gosh what does she want this time?" I groaned getting up and tossing the base ball into some random corner of junk.

I calmly walked down the stairs with my hands in my jean pockets a tooth pick sticking out of the right side of my mouth and in a Blue Michigan T-shirt. "what's going on down here?" I asked very calmly. "oh Good afternoon Emily. Do you know where your sister is?" mom asked politely. "ya hang on. KELSEY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!" I shouted being not so polite like my mother. "OK!" she replied running out of her room and charging down the stairs. In a rush she was about to crash into the door until my hand grabbed be back of her shirt and pulled her into the living room. "thanks." she said catching her breath. "ya what ever... my work here is done. Good by." I said walking up the stairs relaxed. "NO! Wait Emily this involves you as well." mom stated. "very well I'll stay just make it short I got a day planed with doing a whole lot of nothing!" I said jumping over the banister and landing on my feet. "well by your father's request he has asked me to ask you girls if you would like to come home back to our time." mom stated. "REALLY!" Kelsey said sounding excited. "count me out." I replied totally unenthusiastic. "WHY!" Kelsey asked in shock. "who want's to be in some stupid kingdom where your every move is watched where as to this time... YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT!" I explained. "alright Kelsey... you can come.. I'll send one of the scouts to watch your sister until she decides to return ok." mom explained calmly as I stormed up stairs ticked off.

"LOOK WHO'S HERE!" A familiar and older voice shouted in my door way. "MARS-MALLOW!" I shouted getting off of my bed and attacking the now older and taller scout Mars. "hay ya princess what's up?" she asked. "one call me Emily... two... eh not to much just being a lazy bum and filling my day up with a whole lot of nothingness." I shrugged. "hmm... you up for a little training?" Mars asked pulling out a bag of her weapons. "YOUR ON!" I replied I charged to some other place in my room and pulled out my white & nerdy sweatshirt and pulled on a black pair of sunglasses. I ran out of my room jumped up on to the banister slid down past Mars who was calmly walking down the stairs jumped off and landed in the living room. "nice going speedy Gonzales." Mars laughed. "MOOOMMMYYY!" Courtney shouted tackling Mars from the side. "hey Courtney! Haven't seen you in a while now have I?" Mars laughed screwing up Courtney's hair. "I know it's been like... carry the five... FOREVER!" Courtney replied. "if ya need me I'll be ripping some trees to shreds." I shrugged walking away. "OH NO YOUR NOT! NOT DRESSED LIKE THAT MISSY!" Courtney said storming over to me. "dressed like what?"I asked confused. "your not wearing any socks or boots!" she said ticked off. "so?"I replied like it was no big deal. "YOUR TOES COULD GET FROSTBITTEN!" Courtney said angry. "no they won't." I replied annoyed as she started to sound like my mother. "YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Courtney said pulling me up the stairs by my ear. "ear! Ear! Ear! OUCH!" I said in pain as she half pulled half dragged me up the stairs. Sailor Mars on the other hand... was laughing her head off.

When I came back down stairs I felt like I was going to go through the Arctic tundra. "is this really necessary?" I said with a muffled voice through the three scarves she made me wear. "yes if you want to stay healthy then yes."she stated chilled out "dude... DUDE I DON'T NEED ANY OF THIS!" I said yanking off my thick gloves and pulling off the scarves and unzipping the coat to the point where I was in my snow pants that went up to my waist and boots. "DUDE!" Courtney said in shock and a bit angry. "dude... don't 'DUDE' me... I've snow boarded in jeans a t-shirt and high tops. And wiped out countless times but every time I NEVER got cold or got sick! Now stop worrying already... Look if it makes you happy I'll wear the boots... but nothing else ok? Deal?" I replied trying to compromise. "... deal." she groaned not sounding to excited. "thank you... now if you need me I'll be warming up out side ready to kick some butt." I said walking away relaxed while shoving a blue sour punch straw in my mouth. "it's official shes a nut job." Courtney said shaking her head as she went up stairs to put on her snow gear.

Three hours later we were all back inside Courtney was desperate to yank off her snow gear I was jumping around just to get the boots off and same with the socks while Sailor Mars on the other hand plopped down on the couch exhausted. "Emmy... little help." Courtney said trapped in her coat with it half way off and not even over her head. "hang on." I said walking over there with both of my snow covered boots off. I yanked at her coat and three seconds later it was off and she was relieved. "thanks man." she said taking off her boots. "and that is why you don't get a coat that goes over your head." I said walking up stairs as Courtney crashed into a wall back first trying to get her left boot of while hopping around. "hop to the left... DO THE HOPPERANA! And hop to the right! SO EASY TO EXPLANIA! HAY HOPPERANA!" I said as Courtney hopped to the left then right all over the place on one foot. "HA-HA VERY FUNNY! NOT!" she said really sarcastic... and annoyed. "YOUR WELCOME!" I shouted back laughing.

"So Emily tell our viewers what it's like to be you on a regular day." Serena said walking into my room as I just went back to tossing the base ball up to my ceiling and catching it. "put a sock in it Rabbit!" I grumbled. "you heard it here folks the Princess of Jupiter is not very pleasant on a day like today." Serena said acting like a news reporter to the camera guy. "SHUT UP USAGI-CHAN!" I laughed using her Japanese name which literally mean bunny or rabbit. "oh come on but that was funny!" she chuckled. "so princess of the MOON why did YOU tell the WHOLE WORLD who I am?" I grumbled. "because... pay back... duh. That and the world needs to know the real you." she shrugged. "no they don't that why the call it a SECREAT identity smart one! Honestly your mother wouldn't be to pleased now would she?" I replied. "oh please dude it's not like that lying sleeze brain cares." Serena mumbled annoyed. "not that pour excuse for a mother but your Looner mother." I shrugged. "oh... ya she probably wouldn't be to thrilled." Serena replied biting her lower lip. "ya well dude you are her pride and joy so she might not be as mad as she could be." I shrugged. "to true." Serena agreed.

"Every one did you all do you home work like I had asked?" the teacher asked before school started. "EVERY BODY GUESS WHAT SERENA AND EMILY ARE REALLY PRINCESS'!" Melvin shouted running into the classroom shockingly enough late while Serena and I were for once early. Freaky right? Actually Mars had us up an hour earlier so it only made since after Courtney told her how late we tend to wake up on Mondays. "NO WAY YOUR TELLING ME THAT MY BESTFRIEND AND EMILY ARE BOTH PRINCESS'! AND THEY NEVER TOLD ME!" Molly (one of Serena's best friends) said in total and utter shock. "well um.. ya... it's just that... well we weren't really suppose to tell any one... that's part of the secret."Serena explained while I went to go and terrify Melvin. "Melvin... one more word about that out of your mouth... and you'll be thrown into the dumpster one story down with last weeks garbage!" I growled storming up to Melvin towering over him as he looked up in fear. "we clear?" I growled. "y-yes ma'am." he replied scared out of his wits. "good boy... NOW GET INTO YORU SEAT!" I said throwing him across the room next to his chair and walking off. "funny you never would have thought that her of all people would be a princess." Mrs. H said in shock.

At lunch I was so sick of people asking questions that I stormed up stairs in hopes that I could eat my lunch in peace. "hey Ami." I groaned walking up there rubbing my temples with my lunch in my hand and water bottle in the other. "hi Emily... are you ok?" she asked a bit worried noticing my anger in my voice. "just fine. I'm just fed up with stupid questions to the point where I could cut classes and just head home right now." I groaned rubbing my temples with a headache from all of the questions. "oh I see well I hope you feel better pal." she said getting back to her lunch. "thanks." I said slumping against the fence up there and dropping my head down and just trying to eat in peace. Not before letting out a quite and annoyed sigh of irritation.

"well we got five minutes.. I'll see ya in class Ami said walking off back down stairs. "ya see ya." I replied. "ya don't forget meeting at Rei's house today." Ami said reminding me. "ya thanks got it." I replied. I finished off my lunch and quickly plotted my scheme. To get out of the school day. I charged down the stairs after I was for sure that Ami was already in the class room much with most of the students. Ran down to my locker grabbed my junk and calmly walked into the class room. Before I walked in there I made my self look a bit sick... even had the heat on my forehead to prove it! "hay Mrs. H is it ok if I go home? I'm not feeling so good" I said totally lying and apparently a good one at that. "sure whats' wrong?" she asked. "ugh I think I'm getting the flu." I groaned sounding REALLY sick. "o-OK just go to the office and call up your father and ask him to take you home ok... I hope you feel better. Here's the home work for the next few days." Mrs. H explained. "thanks... you really are a great teacher you know that. I'll see ya later." I said sounding totally sick as I left the room. 'sucker. Teachers always fall for the sick trick.' I thought getting out of the class room and walking into the bathroom. I walked out of there up the stairs and onto the roof where I made my great escape!

I was just walking around town just board out of my wits until I had decided to go and relax in the base and probably do my home work and class work which was now considered home work. You know until school ended for Rei then I would sneak to her house until every one showed up.

So once I was done with my homework like all of it including the 'class work' it was about time that Rei was off the bus and at her house. So I just picked up all of my junk and left.

Once I got there Rei was just relaxing out side of her house. She was just chilling under one of the larger trees around there. "sup." I said walking over there and sitting a little ways away from her but still up against the tree. "not much and how did you get here so fast? Don't you have home work or something?" she asked confused. "na it's done... that and I kinda skipped my last two classes." I replied with a bit of a nervous chuckle. "why?" she asked confused. "simple... I got sick and tired of the questions. So if any one asks why I'm still here when I should be in bed resting just change the subject, I can explain it later to them." I calmly stated. "oh... interesting..." Rei replied.

Once every one including Serena was there we all got started. As in them doing their homework and me helping Mina out while Ami helped out Serena. With the occasional question from Rei or Lita.

When all of the studying was done I broke out my travel Wii. As in the one where I don't go any where with out it and same with all of the games. "DIE MARIO! WAAHAHAHAHHAAH!" I shouted playing 'Super smash bro's Brawl'. Let's not forget the fact that I was tearing through the levels as 'Pit' (he's a dude who can fly). "you know when I say my mom says you guys are a bad influence I think she just means Emily." Mina groaned doing a face palm. "I hope she realizes that video games are just going to rot her brain." Courtney groaned. "put a quark in it froggy." I said a bit grouchy. "what ever" Courtney shrugged. "EAT THAT MASTER HAND! WHAT NOW!" I shouted defeating 'Master hand' (the evil hand in a glove guy) on classic mode.

Later on that night around two in the morning I woke up hearing Mina screaming in her sleep. I calmly walked over to her room and found her crying in her sleep. I knew she was having _that _nightmare again. So I walked over to her bed and shook her awake. "Mina... Minako-san wake up! I'm not dead." I said shaking Mina awake. "E-Emmy?" she sniffed. "yes?" I replied as if I didn't know. "y-your alive?" she sniffed out. "yep. You were just having another nightmare again dude." I shrugged. "OH THANK GOODNESS IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" she said hugging me to the point where my left shoulder and part of my shirt was wet with her tears. Me on the other hand well I did what I usually did to her. I just hugged her and tried to calm her down. "shh dude your gonna be fine." I said doing my best to calm that nut job of a best friend down.

"Emmy... you know something..." she said after she was able to calm her self down a bit. "ya?" I replied. "thanks..." she said still hugging me. "for what?" I asked confused. "dude... you care more than my mom does. You take time out of your day just to ask what's up or how was school. She never asks any of that she just tries to 'act' like the perfect mother when she really isn't. If any thing I look up to you more than her. It's always been like that dude. From the past until now. That's why your death for saving my life way back then was so tragic for me. I never wanted to loose you, you were the only one who ever understood me for crying out loud it's still like that! My mom doesn't care about me she just cares about her reputation! Nothing else. You... you do... your always there for me or any one else. It's even funnier when you don't let us return the favor when you got an issue. Until you finally cave in and ask for a bit of help. Which isn't so bad." she chuckled. "... thanks dude... but what did I ever do to deserve all of that? I mean for crying out loud your mom calls me a 'bad influence' which is probably true." I replied. "honestly... I heard her and my dad talking and she is all like 'Ugh Emily is such a bad kid for our daughter to be hanging around with!' then my dad's all like ' are you sure dear? Because you sound like you really just envy the girl.' The look on my mom's face after that was priceless! After that she kept her trap shut about you. Oh my gosh that was funny!" Mina chuckled. "to bad I didn't see it." I chuckled. "ya...I'm fine now thanks dude..." she said giving me one last hug and then I left. "tag... your it." I said slapping Malachite on the back making him stumble in there.

As I walked down the hall I could here Mina's giggling which in turn I ended up with a half smile on my face trying not to crack up with laughter. 'Oh man my life would suck with out that nut job!' I thought trying not to laugh as I walked into my room and crashing on to my bed dead tired.

The next morning (if you wanna even call it that) I woke up to two people screaming. The sounds of anger and hatred brought back some very unneeded memories. "YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF HER SUFFERING! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW FEAR INTO HER HEART ON A DAILY BASIS!" Seth shouted from the basement. "SHE WAS BEING DISOBEDIANT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME! JUST TO LET IT SLIP LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! AND I WAS JUST GIVING THE GIRL WHAT SHE DISERVED!" an all to familiar voice shouted in anger. Just then I was flooded with anger,rage, and an over whelming sensation to run down stairs and beat the snot out of her.

So I ran down the stairs just as Seth was about to get punched I ran in front of him just like I had so many years ago when the two had their first married couple fight around me. I got punched in the lip and with her other hand before she could stop it I got a bloody nose as well. Then out of impulse to protect Seth I punched her causing the wind to be knocked out of her. No I didn't do that for my own selfish reasons... I did it to keep Seth from having to be her object of wrath. "never ever try and punch Seth again.. or I won't be as nice about it." I said looking down at her with and expressionless face to match my voice. I walked up stairs and into the bathroom to wash off the blood from my face. I did all of that with out realizing how pale my face was! Or realizing that my eyes kept on turning from dragon eyes back to my normal eyes. On top of that I DIDN'T EVEN RECGONISE THE BLOND IN MY BROWN AND BLUE HAIR! HOW DID I MISS THAT!

Walking back over to my bed feeling over heated like by a couple hundred degrees over heated I crashed on my bed and passed out.

"well she'll be fine but she needs to keep her temperature cooled down I'll let you take care of that John I have Courtney to take care of. On top of that the queen is coming by on Thursday to check up on them. From what I could tell from over the communicator she seemed piled up in her work but worried sick about Emily." I heard Mars say just as I was regaining concussness. Before I could realize what was going on or object to any thing. John comes a prancing in finds me flat on my stomach 'still unconscious' picks me up and sets me down on his lap. Man was he going to get a good beating up once the darn Dragon flu has passed. HE'S GONNA GET IT! I'LL SHOW EM' ONE FER! Quite honestly after passing out the Dragon flu usually makes a person loopy. Me it just increases my insanity. You know making me think that I LIKE TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS TO SOME VAMPIRE FROM MERCURY! Although you gotta admit he's kinda cool.

So trying to avoid the unavoidable for a good five more minutes I groaned "five more minutes... school start's to darn early!" "Emmy... your not going to school today." John said trying not to laugh. "it was worth a shot wasn't it?" I groaned irritated. "hmm... nope..."he shrugged. "what ever just put me back down on my bed prince dork butt! And let me sleep!" I groaned irritated even worse. "no can do Emmy."he replied. "why not?" I grumbled. "I was given special orders to keep your temperature down and that's just what I'm doing." he explained. "and how are you keeping it down with me like this?" I grumbled. "I'm a half Vampire remember?" he replied suspiciously. "oh ya that... duh! Well Dracula shut up so I can snooze some more." I grumbled clearly teasing him. "fine... but I'm not Dracula... I'm not a blood thirsty leech or in my brother's case, a blood sucking and girl steeling leech!"he said mumbling the whole 'girl steeling' part of it all. "ya but there are very few differences between you two." I shrugged still tired with my eyes still shut and my voice all groggy. "like what?" he asked. "well for one thing I don't wake up with bite marks on my neck with out knowing what the snot happened and who the tacos did that." I said lazily. "that it?" he asked. "snot no! There's tons of other differences sure some more mushier than others but that's besides the point!" I said with my eyes wide open and staring him down. "well let's here one of the more so 'mushier' ones." he said sounding more interested by the second. "what do you take me for an idiot! I'm not telling you! I wouldn't tell you not to even save my life! Now your life is a different story then I might JUST MIGHT tell. Other than that no." I explained breaking eye contact and trying to fall back to sleep. "stubborn as always." he said rolling his eyes. 'pushy as always...eh who cares what that girly stuff is! Sides it's my right not to tell him last I checked or did they take away the right's to keep secrets now?' I thought annoyed beyond belief before crashing again.

Not before to long did I hear Mar's screaming at John. "BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Mars shouted more ticked off than puzzled. "hey you said to keep her temp. down so I am." he shrugged. I simply got up walked into the bathroom ducking under Mar's punch to his face.

Once I got out I walked over to my bed and did a face plant on it annoyed. "THE QUEEN IS GOING TO BE HERE IN A MATTER OF AN HOUR BECAUSE SHE GOT HER PAPERWORK DOWN EARLY! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE SAW THAT HUH! SHE WOULD BE TICKED OFF THAT'S WAT BOY!" Mars shouted really angry to the point where she had steam coming out of her ears. 'Just like old times -.-' man why can't they shut up and let me sleep!' I thought irritated. "...SHUT UP I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP! CAN'T YOU TWO JUST TAKE IT OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING!" I said shoving my pillow over my ears just trying to avoid the loud yells of Mars. 'man when Mars get's angry... she get's angry! And there's no way to shut her up... man I wish she had her off button with her.' I thought really irritated. By the way her off button is Jedite. The last thing I heard from them was simply this, "ear! Ear! Ear! Ear! Ear!" that was from John. "You better be thankful that I'm not ripping your head off right now in her room. I'm only doing this so she can rest up before her mother get's here! Honestly boy! Why in the world would you do that!" Mars said nagging him. "b-because! I thought that you meant for me to do that!" he replied. "I SAID KEEP HER TEMPITURE DOWN NOT TURN HER INTO YOUR TEDDY BEAR! HONESTLY BOY!" Mars shouted ticked off.

All of a sudden it got quiet then Mars said something that sounded like, "I'm sorry my queen but the boy did something inappropriate and old habits came back." Then my mother said something and John said something seriously quiet like a mumble then Mars started to shout again. "SAY IT LOUDER BOY! AND ACTUALLY MEAN IT THIS IS THE QUEEN YOUR TALKING TO NOT SOME COMMONER!" "I-I'M SORRY MA'AM!" John shouted full of fear... again. "you better be boy!" Sophie AND MARS growled. "SOPHIE HEAL!" I shouted walking down the stairs. "you got away this time boy but don't expect it to happen again!" Sophie warned as she stalked off to go and hunt mice. "P-PRINCESS!" Mars shouted in shock. "Mars what did I say about that dude? You can just call me Emily... screw the formalities!" I shrugged leaning against the entry way to the living room. "yes sorry but shouldn't you be up in bed resting?" she asked a bit worried. "na that's for wimps... that and you won't stop yelling at him." I said totally chilled. "my bad." she said mentally face palming her self. "it's no big deal. And I know that look so don't go face palming your self dude! It's a totally natural human fluke... sides I freak out on him more than you do." I shrugged. "interesting." she said. "oh ya you two continue your conversation... I'll finish him off for ya and tell me when he wakes up... I need a good story or Ami will have my head!" I said laughing at the last part as I walked away. "oh dear." Mars said doing a face palm. "HAY SOLDER GET YER' DANG BUTT UP THIS ISN'T TIME FOR SLEEPING!" I shouted at John going Army Mode. "YES MA'AM! SORRY MA'AM!" he shouted in reply. "you better be... now... HOLD STILL! AND TAKE THIS LIKE A MAN!" I shouted giving him my left hook to the bottom part of his jaw then a right punch to the gut and a kick to the stomach. To finish it all off I poked him and he fell over on his back. Just to be uh nice I kinda...sorta...kissed him. HAY DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU KNEW THE IDIOT LIKE I DO! After that was over with I just calmly walked out of there ignoring Mars and my mom's stairs of shock.

I walked up the stairs and once they thought I was gone I simply heard, "AWWW!" like I did something cute! Geez what does it take for people to stop doing that when your a teenager! GOSH!

I was reluctant when Serena and the others finally got back. "well where the hey is she!" I heard Mina say a bit restless. "for the last time Mina she's resting... once she's up you can bombard her with questions." Mars replied. "bombard who?" I asked walking out of my room. "EMMY!" Mina squealed running up the stairs and hugging me to death. "Woah dude! Chill. Gosh what did I miss this time?" I laughed as she hugged me half to death and went crazy. "oh you didn't miss any thing. Mina just was going nuts today in class because you weren't there." Serena shrugged. "ya did ya get thrown into the principals office?" I asked calmly. "yep... sleeping in class.. once again." she groaned. "oh sorry I wasn't there." I replied with a nervous chuckle. "ya it's fine." Serena chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Best friends and Lost memories

After I was over that darn flu I walked up to Mina after school with some sad news. "Minako-san... d-do me a favor not as a scout but as my best friend." I said close to crying. "Dude what's wrong!" Mina asked shocked knowing that I was close to crying. "it doesn't matter that's not important just listen ok." I replied with a shaky voice. "o-OK..." she replied a bit nervous. "Listen...I know this is really gonna suck but... you just have to listen... I-I have to leave this time...f-for a mission... and the only way for me to leave is if you wipe my memories of every one BUT you. No not you as Venus and as Minako... but just as Minako. I promise you this... I will come back with all of my memories in tact... and if I don't... slap me until they get back! Or do something to bring them back! Don't do this for me or for my stupid mission... just do this for the future of Venus your home planet." I said literally all chocked up. "w-well when do you have to leave?" she asked in shock with wide eyes. "before one in the morning... I suggest that you send me there when Midnight comes around." I said head hanging kinda low. "s-sure pal." she said trying not to cry.

By the time that we got back the first thing that Mars noticed from us was the quietness. Usually we couldn't shut up but once we didn't say a word, and one went one way and the other went the other way with sad expressions on their face's Mars knew something was wrong. Yes she knew something was wrong before a word could even be said. I walked up stairs to get packed and turn my brown hair into blond hair and my eyes to blue. Mina on the other hand just walked down stairs and into the recording studio and scream her brains out and cry like crazy. Mars also noticed that not only was the silence unusual but also one of two friends being torn apart by the future. "so I see they are like this not only in the past but in the present... man when she get's back home for good it's going to be hard on her and Mina." Mars mumbled more to herself than any one else.

When I walked down stairs an hour before midnight I was more so dressed up with my back pack in my hand. By dressed up I was in a white button down t-shirt with a black coat and blue Jeans on with my pair of black high tops. My cut off gloves were replaced by Medical tape. I went into the fridge and chugged down the last of the Mountain dew in there. I was hardly recognizable to any one BUT Mina. I had my Dragon eye color out as in blue. And on top of that my hair was...MINA blond as I like to call it.

Finally the hour had come. I walked up stairs and stuck a note on my door and had one in my left hand. I walked down stairs to the main floor and to the basement door. At first I was hesitating a bit, but you can't blame me! I mean you would if you were in my position about to leave every thing you know behind and get your memories wiped of every thing BUT YOUR BEST FRIEND! Finally after a few moment's I opened up the door and walked down stairs to where Minako was standing.

"O-ok... how are we going to get you from here to there?" Mina said holding back tears. "Mina... this is going to make it worse... but you have to kick my knocked out body through ok." I explained. "Hai." she replied. The last thing she did before blasting me in the forehead was give me a monster bear hug MINA STYAL! Then she took her first and middle fingers of her left hand and blasted me with some memory loss stuff and the last thing I did after hugging her was open up the porthole. Then with all of the strength she could conjure up she quickly said, "I'm sorry buddy..." then kicked me into the porthole and once that closed she broke down to her knees and cried her eyes out.

Me on the other hand went through the porthole with a small smile on my face with my eyes half shut. Then my body landed with a thud on a marble floor. My Knocked out body had landed in the throne room of Venus right in the middle of the floor with a really loud thud. I had the letter in my hand that was spread out to it's fullest extent. My legs were spread shoulder with apart my bangs were covering up one of my eyes. The letter was intentionally in between my first and middle fingers on my left hand. Some one came rushing in to see what had happened. That someone was the leader of the Sailor scouts... Sailor Venus. Once she saw what had happened she quickly ran over to see who I was. In total and utter shock she moved the hair to confirm who I was. She was startled so badly that she was on her knees hand's over her mouth in total shock not able to say a word. She looked over to my left hand and carefully pulled the letter out. In fact it was addressed to her and her alone. The name on the envelope was in fact her name spelled out like how I would write it. Venus is what it said on the envelope after that she just tore the thing open.

Hay Venus, buddy what's up! Look you remember my mission in which you as Mina had to wipe my memories right? Good well the time has come! You know that you and I are to do this in order to save your planet. Slight problem though I probably for got how to fight... so you might have to re-teach me... sorry bout that dude ^^'''. Either way... TELL MY PARENTS AND YOUR LUNCH MEAT GOT IT! Good. On top of that... please be patient... I know for a fact that I don't remember the rest of the scouts. Oh ya don't be surprised if I'm out cold for a while that's what usually when ya have a hard landing so you know. Remember no treatment like a stupid princess! JUST AS MY CRAZY FRINED! And yes if your not crazy then the moon is made out of cheese and the earth is one giant Taco! THANKS DUDE! :)

Your crazier than crazy friend,

Emily

P.S don't feel bad... MY INSAINTY IS WORSE THAN YOURS HA-HA EAT THAT! So your all good! :) TACO POWER!

"Oh Emily..." Venus said with a chuckle and wiping off her face. "Mina dear what's going on?" Malachite asked. "Emily's mission to save our planet has started." Venus replied. "Alright I'll take her knocked out body to one of the guest rooms."Malachite said picking up my knocked out body and walking out of there. Venus on the other hand just stayed there for a little while longer as the past flooded her memories mostly my mischievous acts, detention, and running around the children's hospital in ninja costumes with sparkles and confetti cannons. Mina just chuckled at the thought on how many different accounts we got caught and tried to talk our way out of it before running off and starting up a chase seen.

A week later Malachite walked into their bedroom and woke Mina up. "Mina, dear please get up... Emily's awake." He said softly just above a whisper. "SHE IS!" she shouted instantly sitting up wide awake. "yep... my suggestion is that you go and talk to her." he replied. "OH I WILL! I'LL DO MORE THAN TALK I'LL GIVE BACK THE FOND MEMORIES OF ALL OF US! AMI,REI,SERENA,COURTNEY,LITA, EVERY ONE!" Mina shouted getting a rob on over her PJ's and running out the door in a orange rob and blue slippers.

I was board out of my wits so I just decided to flip through my stuff looking for something to do. Before I could finish sifting through my stuff the door bursted open and there stood Venus in a night rob and blue slippers with nothing in her hair looking like she just woke up breathing heavily. "Morning Sailor Venus." I said not even realizing what I was talking about like I knew her or something. "Emmy... It's me... Minako..." she said between heavy breaths. "I thought I knew that hair when I saw it!" I said with a goofy grin. "yep it's me the one the only Minako! Well technically Queen Minako but you can just call me Minako buddy." She chuckled screwing up my hair as she sat down in a spiny chair beside the bed. "so let me guess the Solder of Venus is a queen... but you guys have to have an ultimate ruler who might that be again? Remember I asked you to wipe my memories of every one and every thing but you my crazy friend." I explained. "ya I know that... the over all top dog rulers are your parents The king and queen of Jupiter. As in Lita and Motki... but there's something I had in mind..." she replied. "what is it dude?" I asked sounding a bit annoyed. "OH PLEASE IT'S NOTHING BAD! I just thought I might give you the rest of your memories dude!" she explained. "ya sure go ahead see what I care" I shrugged like it was no big deal. "ok. But be warned it might hurt." she warned. "ya what ever." I said not really caring either way. Then she blasted the memories back into my mind. "WOAH TALK ABOUT A PAINFUL FULL WAKE UP CALL!" I said as all of them came back and a bolt of electricity practically came through my mind charging up the memory part of my brain. "I told you so... and how about we go to the children's hospital and have a little bit of fun before the mission?" she asked pulling out a huge bottle of glitter, her ninja costume, and orange nail polish. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" I replied pulling out my ninja costume and nail polish not to mention the confetti cannons and silly string.

"SURFS UP DUDES!" I shouted sliding down the banister (which was just waxed) in my black high-tops a plad t-shirt and blue jeans. Where as to Mina she was on the other banister in blue shorts a yellow t-shirt with the words "shop-aholic" written on it (which was true for her) and orange converse. (not the t-shirt was not an annoying yellow it was the original color of yellow basically Minako yellow.) "BANZIII!" Mina shouted sliding down the waxed railing. "MINAKO WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Malachite shouted as she jumped off the railing much like I did and ran past him with me only a few inches in front of her. "I'LL BE BACK LATER THEN I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" she shouted with her ninja costume flying behind her as she charged out the double doors down to the children's hospital.

Once we got there I pulled out my lion's costume and she pulled out her cheetah one. We looked at each other and ran into the bathroom and shoved on the costumes. We came walking out of there and into the area where a group of kids were just waiting for something. Once that was over with we ran out of there before 'Elmer Fud' could catch us and into the bathroom once again and took off the costumes and switched over to ninja's. Then we got straight to work on the toes! Once that was done and over with on went the utility belt and all of the stuff we use. "ok so how are we going to make this work?" Mina asked puzzled. "dude I can guarantee that I can still pick you up!" I replied. "oh ya prove it!" she replied with a challenging look. "fine I will... get on my back!" I replied bending down waiting for her to get on for the piggy back ride. "ok..." she said a bit worried. "oh just chill out and don't worry!" I replied relaxed. Once she got on I walked out the door perfectly fine. "see told ya!" I replied. "alright... LET THE RAMPAGE... BEGIN!" Mina shouted as we charged off and she started throwing sparkles and I blasted confetti cannons and silly string left and right.

Once we were done and walking out of there I was shoving my ninja costume into one of my pockets and digging around for my pack of five gum. "hay Emmy..." Mina said just walking back to the palace. "ya?" I replied finding the gum and handing her a piece while shoving one in my mouth. "you wanna know something." she stated. "ya sure what is it?" I asked. "when you were first born and back from the hospital... your mom wouldn't let me hold you even for one second! And I never even got to! IT SUCKED!" Mina groaned. "ok dude I'll make a deal with you... once this battle is over with and some how I'm not the one who's concuss then go ahead carry me to the hospital see what I care ok deal?" I replied. "fine by me!" she answered.

Sure enough a week later we were in the mists of battle fighting monsters left and right once the final fleet had been destroyed we went to the source of it all. "HAY BIG GREEN AND GROUSME!" I shouted as we entered it's hideout. "YOU WANNA FIGHT! Well you got one!" Mina said as we stood back to back with each other. "WHO ARE YOU!" it shouted. "Blue Siege's the name. And you my green friend... are goin' down!" I stated. "Name's Venus and you won't ever live to see the light of day ever again!" Mina explained. "yep not so long as we live!" I growled. "what ever! Let's see what you got PUNKS!" it shouted. "HAY FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M A ADULT!"Mina shouted. "YA AND F.Y.I I'M A TOATLLY INSAINE TEENAGER WHO HASNT HAD A TWO LEADER OF MOUNTAIN DEW IN OVER A WEEK! SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!" I growled angry. "ya she's caffeine deprived." Venus shrugged. "NO MATTER YOU SHALL BOTH PARRISH!" it shouted angrily about ready to attack. "TO SLOW!" I shouted blasting a huge fire ball out of the palm of my hand right for it's heart. "PEEK-A-BOO!" Mina shouted coming out of no where and socking it in the gut after the fire hit.

Sure enough right before the end of the battle we were still standing I was leaning up against the wall and Mina had her feet firmly planted breathing heavily. 'wow for once I'm the one who's weaker... cool. She has been trained well.' I thought preparing my final attack. Mina took one worried look in my direction and I just shot back a wink and a tong sticking out. 'oh gosh please don't tell me she's going to do _THAT_ move!' Mina thought a bit worried. She had every reason to... because that's just what I had in mind. I got my self back to standing position, I had both feet spread shoulder with apart I slammed my hands to gather shut my eyes and started to concentrate on the energy I had left in me to make this attack work.

_"Now remember Emily only use this attack when your in extreme situations or it could possibly kill you. Do you understand?" a calm Sailor Mars asked. "yes Sailor Mars I understand. I will only use it for the good of those around me and to defeat the enemy." a little five year old me replied. "good. Now remember what we said. No telling your mother or I will be chewed out!" Mars explained with a laughing smile. " I promise I won't!" I replied. "good squirt. Now spread your legs shoulder with apart clap your hands to gather and keep them there. And remember this is a move from mars so you should be glad that I'm teaching such an advanced skill to you young one." Mars stated. "Hai." I replied. "good. Now shut your eyes and focus keep your mind on nothing but the elements. And nothing else. Just listen for the sound of the wind, the heart beet of the fire, the taste of the water, the breath of the earth and the love of your friends and those who love you. Also you must stay calm during this time or nothing will happen." Mars explained. Then I started stating the elements faster and faster until my eyes opened and were dragon blue. "NOW SHOUT ELEMENTS CHARGE... SHERE STRIKE!" Mars said over the sound of the rushing power flooding me. _

I stood in that position for a while then my eyes opened up they were my dragon eyes as blue as the sea and as deadly as ever. I simply stated the elements to my self then louder until I was shouting them in the dragon tong. "ZI(FIRE),SHY(WIND),AUKI (WATER), ZE (EARTH)! ELEMENT'S CHARGE... SHERE POWERE STRIKE!" I shouted blasting that stupid monster with every thing I had. Once that was done the monster was gone and I dropped to my knees with a slight grin on my face and passed out face first. "EMILY!" was the last thing I heard before every thing went dark.

When I woke up I was back in the exact room that I woke up in when I first got here. "what happened?"I said a bit tired when I woke up. "EMMY THANKGOODNESS YOUR AWAKE!" Mina shouted hugging me half to death. "ya how long was I out?" I asked confused. "three days!" she replied not letting me go. "oh... wow... that bad huh?" I asked. "yep I thought I lost ya man!" she said totally worried. "ya that would have been fun to explain to my parents!" I joked. "ya... 'uh sir,ma'am.. um... Emily kinda died in battle.' oh man imagine the looks on their face's!' Mina laughed. "I KNOW RIGHT!" I replied.

A few months later after all of the battle effects wore off I left back to the past to finish my job there. Let's just say it was a big cry fest once again with us both crying like idiots.

Sure enough it was the beginning of spring every one was board out of their wits during the middle of class. "and so.." the teacher explained. "INCOMMING!" I shouted coming through the porthole and landing face first on the ground with a loud thud. "EMILY!" the teacher said shocked. "hi ya! Sup!" I said getting up dusting my self off and handing her the home work and class work that I did during my time off. Let's just say that it was the work until the end of the school year. "HOLY COW YOU DID ALL OF THIS!" She shouted shocked. "yep!" I replied. "and to think... EVERY QUESTION IS RIGHT!" she said shocked. "yep..." I shrugged totally chilled. "ya just take your usual seat and wake Serena up will you?" she asked flipping through every page not even caring as to the fact that I wasn't wearing my uniform and ignoring the fact that Serena was dead asleep. "wakie wakie eggs and bakie!" I said walking up to Serena and bending down to her ear. "BACON!" Serena said instantly shooting up. "morning seeping beauty." I said with a teasing look. "EMMY!" she shouted. "yes?" I asked with my crazy voice. "YOUR BACK!" She shouted overly excited. "ya I'm back." I replied. "to stay right?" she asked with big pleading eyes. "...ya... I hope." I replied.

After lunch I was so board that I just went for a little flight around the city. Then looking over Rei's school some knuckle head was going to go shove Rei into the still below fifty degree pond. 'not on my watch butt munch.' I thought ticked off. I kinda did my own form of a drive by. As in I went flying past Rei who didn't seem to notice any thing, and was lost in thought. While I tackled the chick to the ground and of coerce slapped her across the face a few different times. I got up and just walked away like nothing went wrong. "hay dude!" Rei said finally noticing that I was there after a heat wave went down her spine due to me. "SUP!" I replied with one of my o-natural goofy looks. "when did you get back?" she asked. "eh an hour ago." I shrugged. "shouldn't you be at your school then?" she asked. "one it's lunch hour two...I'm debating on sneaking over to Mina's school and hanging out there for the rest of the school day." I shrugged. "but won't your teacher notice that your gone?" Rei asked. "oh believe me that's taken care of." I chuckled. "how?" she asked. "let's just say that in the time span that I was gone I did my homework/school work until summer vacation so she'll be kind of swamped." I chuckled. "good for you." she laughed.

Sure enough I was saying by to Rei and flying towards Mina's school. When I got there she was in gym class running the mile. After she was done along with the rest of the tired out class I stood in the door way of the gym just clapping my hands. "well done all of you." I said calmly walking in there. "EMILY!" Mina shouted running over to me and hugging me half to death. "YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the gym teacher said shocked. "oh you know just dropped by for a visit." I shrugged. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" she asked. "dude I swamped my teacher with my home work until summer vacation.. so I got time." I shrugged. "oh wow." the Gym teacher replied. "hay Mrs. Hyroushi aren't ya going to introduce her to the rest of the class?" Mina asked confused. "oh yes. Class this is Emily. She was one of my students in the fifth grade and currently holds the school record for running the mile. And still holds the school record for the long jump." the teacher explained. "NO WAY!" some kid shouted. "you want proof?" I asked. "YA SHOW US HOW FAST YOU CAN RUN!" the kid shouted. "fine but it's your funeral kid." I shrugged taking off my high tops and socks. "And just to be fair I won't even go full speed. SCREW IT I'LL ONLY GO LIKE A THIRD OR LESS JUST SO YOU GUYS CAN ACTUALLY SEE ME AND NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH A HUGE GUST OF WIND!" I said cracking up. "when your ready Emily." the teacher said calmly. 'peh I was born ready!' I thought with my classic smirk. I turned my head to her and nodded. "GO!" she shouted. Then of course I bursted out of that position in to my running position. When I passed them the only thing they really saw was a flash of blue and brown hair flying with my speed.

Once that was done I wasn't even panting or breaking a sweat or..ANY THING! "And that's why your still the Blue Flash." the gym teacher laughed. "well duh! I'm just that fast." I laughed.

After we left her school at the end of the day I just walked and listened to her non-stop talking about what happened over the last few months I just usually said something like 'ya' or,'cool' or 'nice' or instead I would just nod my head in understanding. "geez dude your acting like you hardly ever talk! So what's with you!" She said a bit suspicious. "it's nothing dude." I shrugged shoving it off. "no it's not! NOW SPILL!" she said being a bit over dramatic. "it's nothing dude!" I replied. "is it about a guy?" Mina asked. "NO! Why in the world of Baritones would it be that!" I said looking at her like she was crazy. "THEN WHAT!" she replied. "dude it's nothing honest!" I replied thinking nothing of it. "COME ON IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" Mina said flipping out. "...RACE YA BACK TO THE HOUSE!" I said totally changing the topic on her. "YOUR ON!" she replied. "CHARRRGGEEEE!" I shouted running off at high speeds like an idiot. "HEY WAIT UP!" Mina shouted running after me.

"shh!" I said about to sneak into the door way. Mina nodded her head. I opened up the door and she quietly shut it and we both snuck over to the entry way of the living room. There Mars was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch on T.V. I mouthed out 'on three... one... two...three!' "ROOOOOOORRRR!" Mina shouted. "BLA!" I shouted at the same time as we jumped out of our hiding spot.

The next thing that I knew I got tackled by Courtney who wasn't able to find me after lunch today... *being very sarcastic* hmm... I wonder why? OH YA THAT'S RIGHT I DITCHED SCHOOL HA-HA! Don't get me wrong I kinda missed pullin' pranks on my teachers but... I was glad to get rid of the lectures... but sadly enough they got replaced by Venus' constant nagging about over exerting my energy... eh it still beats detention. Honestly I know she just nags me cause she's worried like any good Best friend that's older and cooler than you might think so I understand.

Later on that day I was tuning my Guitar while spinning around in the desk chair in the living room while Courtney was studying stuff. On top of all of that we all were really board! So just to make things a bit more interesting I started up the tune to 'American Saturday Night' by Brad Paisley. I looked over at Courtney who looked up from her book gave her a half smile she did a quick small nod of the head and started up the lyrics! "It's a french Kiss!" she sang. "Italian ice!" I sang as well. Concidering that the next line had to deal with alachol she siwtched up the words so that one Mars wouldn't be mad at her and two we both wouldn't die. "Mountain dew in the moonlight!" she said singing that part that she had fixed. "IT'S JUST ANOTHER AMERICAN SATURDAY NIGHT!" I sang playing my guitar.

Once we were done with that... I just had to started up 'Online' by Brad Paisley. It was funny because in the end... I played the tuba part...ON MY BARITONE! "you know something Courtney..." I started. "what I'm funny and your funny looking... well we all know that!" Courtney replied. "as true as that may be I was going to say... your so much cooler in person!" I said giving her a noogie. "thanks!" Courtney replied just laughing. "NO PROBLEM!" I said using her as an arm rest. "shut up!" she laughed yanking my arm off her head. "oh come on you know that was funny!" Courtney chuckled. "ya and I can't wait to go back to Michigan!" I grumbled talking to my self. "dude... your nothing BUT Country..." Courtney said rolling her eyes. "YOUR DARN RIGHT I AM!" I replied with a high five and a hard one at that. So hard that it could have broke her hand if it was any harder. "OUCH! DUDE YOU GIVE A HARD HIGH FIVE!" she said taking one look at her now red with pan hand. "sorry over excited at times." I chuckled. "NO REALLY WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!" she said getting a bit ticked off. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR HAND'S A TOTAL WIMP!" I said adding fuel to her angry fire. "WELL AT LEAST I CAN CONTROAL MY DRAGON HALF AND NOT LET IT GO ON A RAMPAGE WHEN I'M TICKED OFF!" she shouted. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" I replied clenching my fist's. "OH I WENT THERE!" she shouted back. Then I kinda punched her in the gut and well let's just say that it went down hill from there -.-'.

"DORK!" I shouted. "DIM WIT!" Courtney shouted back. "GIRLS!" Mars shouted. "ya?" we replied. I was biting Courtney's leg with my right hand balled up in a fist about to punch her in the gut and my left hand in her face. While she had her teeth sunk into my left arm and her left foot on my forehead while her right foot tried to kick me along with her right hand trying to get my teeth off of her leg. "STOP FIGHTING!" she shouted. "sorry..." we both replied letting go and getting up off the floor. Rei and Lita looked at each other then at us and back... and they both started cracking up. "REI-CHAN!" Courtney groaned. "LITA-SAN!" I groaned annoyed. "WE KNOW WE'RE IDIOT'S BUT YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO LAUGH ABOUT IT! COME ON!" we both groaned annoyed. "SORRY BUT THE WAY HOW YOU TWO FIGHT REMINDS US OF SERENA AND REI BUT WORSE!" Lita said laughing her head off. "YA!" Rei agreed. "REI-CHAN!" Courtney groaned again. "LITA-SAN!" I groaned once again annoyed. They took one look at us a bit confused. "Chan?" Rei said confused. "San?" Lita said twice as confused as Rei. "yes... but you know something... even before we meant the two of you... we have always been fan's of the planet Jupiter and Mars. Personally I like Mars because it's red! And well Emmy here she likes Jupiter because one it's big two it has a bunch of clouds. And she clams that it's just pure awesomeness." Courtney explained. "he-he.. ya..." I replied sheepishly. "SERIOUSLY!" Serena said in shock. "look I may think that Jupiter is cool... but it doesn't mean I won't rip your head off if you tick me off." I growled at her going 'Dark Emily' as I liked to call it. "wow that's creepy!" Serena said in a high pitched freaked out voice. "(dark laughter) ku-ku-ku... you don't really know the real me now do you Serena-San..." I said with that deep dark voice and with some really disturbing laughter. "OH CRUD!" Courtney said totally freaked out. "OH CRUD IS RIGHT!" Mina agreed. The two of them grabbed me by the shoulders trying to hold me back from any one near me. 'Monster...' That word kept on ringing in my head over and over again to never stop. I felt a part of me slip in to complete and utter darkness. The other piece that I had been suppressing... finally came out.

"Let go of me pathetic excuses for humans!" that other side said disgusted getting out of their grip. It walked up stairs grabbed my coat and walked back down stairs. "WAIT!" Lita shouted. "heh... yes Lita-San?" IT replied. "who... who are you?" she asked confused. "Names Lucy... I'm Emily's dragon half. Don't you forget it." she stated. She had jet black hair with a blue tint deep blue eyes and that was the only thing that really changed aside from the deep dark voice of her's. " W-WELL WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY!" Rei said gathering up the courage to say that. "peh... you wouldn't understand." she replied. "OH YA TRY ME!" Rei shouted. "LOOK AT ME I'VE BEEN SURPRESSED FOR THE PAST I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG! THE EXACT PERSON IN WHICH I'M FORCED TO BE STUCK WITH HATE'S MY GUTS! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT IN OUR PAST! SHE ACTUALLY CARED! AND ON TOP OF THAT EVERY ONE SHE EVER TOLD ME ABOUT NOW AND THEN CALLED HER A MONSTER! I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP! WEATHER SHE WANT'S IT OR NOT!" Lucy shouted.

Then every thing around her went white. There I sat Indian style on the ground with a calm look on my face and my usual relaxed posture to go with the chilled out look in my eyes. "w-what where am I?" she said confused. "your in our subconsciousness silly! Now please... sit." I said chuckling. "o-okay but what's going on?" she said confused. "Simple... after hearing what you said I kinda realized something. One I'm not so bright when it comes to complaining about people calling me a monster when I should focus on my buddies more." I calmly stated. "oh..." she said sounding a bit glum. "dude you didn't let me finish." I said with that big grin of mine. "oh sorry continue please." she replied. "as I was saying... I should be more focused on my buddies. But not until you screamed at them did I realize... I have been neglecting one important person in my life." I explained. "go on." she replied. "that one important person is you my friend... you... no one else. I'm sorry if I seem like I don't care, or act like the total idiot that I am, or even avoid talking to you. But honest to all tacos... I do care... I'm sorry for not telling you before. Besides I've already forgiven them so there's no need for blood shed. So can we start over... as actual friends not mortal enemies? Like how we were in the past?" I asked. "y-yes I would like that very much." she said about to cry. "AWW SOME ONE NEEDS A HUG!" I shouted clobbering her with my 'monster bear hug attack'! "HA-HA THANKS EMMY!" she laughed just a smiling away.

Once every thing was back to normal I was sitting on the floor with my legs Indian style and my arms stretched out to my legs. "E-Emmy?" Lita said freaked out. The funny part was half of my hair was jet black with the blue tint in the other half was brown. One eye was my normal eye color and way it usually is and the other was my dragon eye. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." I said being a total goof and rocking to one side then the other. "yep she's ok." Mina said with a sigh of relief. "whew good she got me worried there for a second." Lita said relieved. "hey Emmy... the snack that smiles back." Courtney said up to my ear. "GOLD FISH!" I shouted jumping up and running into the kitchen.

I ran out of there with a bag of Gold fish crackers ran half way up the stairs looked back and shouted, "MY GOLD FISH! RRRGGGG! AHHHHHHH!" "does that happen on a regular basis?" Mars said shocked. "only after she has talked with her dragon half she goes Gold Fish crazy or well the first food that she likes that you mention she'll go completely nuts for it. But don't worry give her like a few hours to a day and she'll be back to her usual self." Courtney said shrugging it off like it was nothing. "if you say so..."Mars said still a bit confused.

The next morning I woke up to Serena's radio blasting one of Minako's songs. I groaned got up stormed into her room and slammed her radio off and shoved her out of her bed so she would wake up. "Get up lazy bum." I growled. "I'm up... now." She groaned right back at me. "ya 'now'." I replied imitating her annoyed as I stormed out of there back into my room and did a face plant into my pillow. "Oh sure she get's to sleep in but I can't!" Serena grumbled. "I'm ditching school any ways so what's it matter? Seriously?" I grumbled. "MARS! EMILY'S DITCHING SCHOOL!" Serena shouted totally ratting me out. "EMILY! YOU ARE NOT DITCHING SCHOOL DO YOU HEAR ME!" Mars shouted ticked off. "thanks a lot meat ball brain." I grumbled getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Sure enough I ditched school once again after lunch thinking nothing of it. I'm such a trouble maker aren't I ^^! "hm... what to do what to do..." I said walking into down town board out of my wits. Then from across the street I saw Mars dressed as a normal human being. So being who I was I quickly ran into an ally way and hid. "lost her yet?" some one asked scaring the tacos out of me. "w-who are you?" I asked looking in the persons direction to afraid to move my head. "Naruto... ok look I just need the help of some girl about five seven and a half has brown hair and green-hazel eyes that goes by the name of Emily... do you know where I can find her?" He asked. "dude..." I started. "yes?" he asked. "that's me." I replied still in shock. "man no kidding when they said you would be shocked!" he laughed. "ya what ever so what do you want?" I replied looking over as to where Mars was. "they say you know where the porthole to the dragon realm is. Is that correct?" he asked. "ya so?" I replied. "I kind of need to get there. So will you pleas show me where it is and quite possibly get me to the castle?" he asked.

After a few minutes of silence I dropped my head in defeat and said, "fine dude but... don't make a big deal out of it when you get there." "ok!" he replied hyper. "dude are you always this hyper?" I groaned. "uh ya why?" he asked. "no reason." I replied rolling my eyes. I poked my head out of the ally way looking around. I found Mars and I just saw her back. I gave a sigh of relief turned my head and nodded and ran out of there with him right behind me.

Once we got to the back of the house I simply bent down pulled out a handful of grass it blew in the wind spelling out the word's 'what's the password?' well to me it did.. him... not so much. I lit my first fingers on fire and a chunk of the earth rolled back. "yo dude you coming?" I asked about to jump in. "uh... y-ya!" he replied. "good!" I said. I jumped down the hole in the ground and he followed after me.

When we landed we were down in my base that no one but me knew about. "WOW THIS IS SO COOL!"he shouted in utter shock. "tell any one about this place and your as good as dead!" I warned in anger. "O-OK! I WON'T I PROMIS!" he said terrified raising his hands up in total surrender. "good." I said giving him the classic 'Emily death glare'. "he-he... man she's even scarier than Sakura when she's angry." he said in total shock.

While he was taking his sweet time just looking around I ran into the bathroom. Once I came out I had on my General Uniform and the dragon eyes. "HEY EMILY WHAT'S... HOLY CRUD WHAT DID YOU DO!" he said shocked. "dude this is my General uniform...now... put this on!" I replied tossing him a cloak. "ok." he replied. I pushed a bunch of buttons and a blue porthole opened up. "come on blond boy." I said dragging him through it with me while he got the hood on.

When we got to the castle the guards didn't even dare to stop me they knew that once they got the death glare that they would be in big trouble. The little chubby guy that guarded the door to the throne room just stepped out of the way and the guards in the throne room were just the run of the mill blow hard's so I just knocked them all out with a swing of my fist. 'HOLY CRUD! NOTE TO SELF NEVER GET IN HER WAY OR SHE'LL KILL ME!' he thought in total and complete shock. "Just as I would suspect from my niece. How's it goin' Emily?" the king who looked a lot like Naruto but older said laughing. "eh not much but I got some one who would like to speak to you." I said shoving Naruto forward and ripping off the cloak. "S-SON!" the king said shocked. "huh?" Naruto said totally lost. "wait if he's your son... then...HE'S MY COUSIN!" I said in utter shock. "WHAT!" he replied just as shocked as I was. "yep you two are cousins." the king laughed. "HOW IS SHE RELATED TO YOU!" he said confused. "dude... THE BLUE DRAGON IS MY GRANDFATHER!" I shouted blasting his blond hair back. "O-ok..." he said in a high pitched voice. "Look blond for brains just get on with this so I can get out of here. Sides Mars will kill me if she found out I ditched school... again." I groaned. "geez Emily how many different times a week do you skip school?" My aunt asked coming out of no where. "eh I usually loose track faster than he can think." I shrugged and nodding my head in the direction of Naruto. "well if he's any thing like me he's better at fighting than studying!" my aunt laughed. "YEP HE'S ALL BRAWN AND NO BRAIN!" I shouted laughing. "HEY!" he shouted. "dude... hey is for horses. DUH!" I replied giving him a Gibbs slap.

Once Naruto was done with his explanation the King nodded his head in understanding. "Training... well I do believe that your cousin Emily can help you with that." my uncle stated. "WHAT! WHY HER!" he shouted in total shock. "YA WHY ME!" I shouted for once agreeing with him. "because... one your his cousin two your the best worrier this world and the human world has ever known and three your the holder of the Blue Dragon." he shrugged. "fine but... as your kyoshi... I WON'T GO EAISY ON YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I shouted sounding like a military Sargent. "YES MA'AM!" he replied standing at P.O.A (Position Of Attention). "good. PEACE OUT PEEPS HE'S GOT A LOT OF WORK TO DO WAHAAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted about to leave. "HOLD IT!" My uncle shouted. "yes?" I replied. "he has to stay in your world until he completes his training." my uncle stated. "oh crud..." I groaned. " don't worry Emily you'll find a way out of it... besides.. you always do!" my aunt stated with a tone of cheerfulness that just barley reminded me of my mother. "ya ok... COME ON BLONDIE!" I replied with my back to them acting as if nothing was wrong. I opened up the porthole and 'carefully' threw him through it. "PEACE!" I shouted jumping through in hopes that I wouldn't land on his back. "such a strange girl." my uncle stated. "ya but well she's our niece so what do you expect? I mean after all she is related to YOUR sister!" my Aunt shrugged. "ya... don't remind me on how much they are alike." My uncle groaned.

When we got back I was just a few inches short of landing on his back. "hmm... now how in the world are we going to explain this to Mars..." I said sitting down in my blue and black chair. "what is there to explain?" he asked confused. "dude you don't know Mars like I do... she'll interrogate you until she has what she want's out of you. And when you don't answer she'll come THIS close to turning you into a pile of ashes! That is until you cave and blab about the whole thing." I shrugged. "oh wow." he said shocked. "yep..." I shrugged. "oh man... that has got to be hard." he said in total shock. "ya it is... especially when she mentions or brings in her ace card!" I groaned. "and who might that be?" he asked. "my mother." I stated with a dark and creepy look on my face. "freaky." he stated in total shock still. "Yep...hmm... I already tried to plead the fifth and that didn't work. I tried to act innocent that still didn't work... I'm at a loss here." I stated. "hmm try to avoid her until you figure out a plan." he suggested. "OH SMART IDEA DUDE!" I said cheering up instantly.

"worst idea...EVER!" I shouted as we sat tied up to chairs in Mars' make shift interrogation room. "Now Emily I'm going to ask just once more... why did you ditch school?" Mars asked looking me in the eye from like three inches away. '*gulp* …. uh... I... uh... you see... well... uh..." I started. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to win this one... not to save my life. "oh screw it what's the point... just call up my mom and let's get this over with!" I groaned in defeat. "with pleasure." Mars replied with a smug look on her face. While she turned around I managed to get the chair off of the ground so I was walking on my feet... well more like waddling. I had Naruto on my heals and just after I blew a huge gust of wind at the door to open it Mars turned around right when the door went falling down in the opposite direction of where I was at. She had this ticked off look on her face with her phone up to her ear. "uh... he-he BY!" I shouted waddling for my life out of there. "I'll call you back... I got two escapist on the loose." Mars said into her phone ticked off and ready to crush it.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN NOW!" Naruto asked as we waddled for our lives. "THE PLAN IS WADDLE AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO THE DOOR CONSIDER IT SURVIVLE TRAININNG! IF WE SURVIVE I'LL BE ABLE TO TRAIN YOU!" I stated as I waddled for my life. We just barely made it to the out side once we shut the door on Mars' face. 'man I'm Never going to hear the end of this -.-' I thought as we waddled to the secret base. I bent over ripped out the grass did the password and got back up right as Mars turned the corner. Naruto hopped over to the thing turned around waved with a giant grin and fell down 'the rabbit hole' so to speak. After he was down far enough the ground moved back to where it originally was. Which clearly got Mars angry because she lost her victims.

"WADDLING VICTOMS ONE! MARS ZIP!" I shouted waddling over to my tool area grabbing a knife and cutting my arms loose then my feet. Of course I got him out as well... after having my fill of fun! WHAT WE'RE COUSINS IT'S WHAT WE DO! Okay don't look at me like that... HEY MY MOM CLEARLY STATED THAT I WAS AND STILL AM TROUBLE! 'C'est la vie!' (Note that's my ring tone... for Minako-san.) "YO MINAKO WAZZUP!" I shouted into my phone basically blasting her ear drums out. "dude where are you?"Mina asked confused. "in my base with my crazy cousin. AND DON'T EVEN TRY ONE HE'S NOT YOUR TYPE TWO YOU ALREADY HAVE MALACHITE!" I said with extreme warning in my voice. "h-HAI! I'm coming down ok... AND DON'T SHUT THE DOOR IN MY FACE THIS TIME!" Mina shouted through the phone. "hai,hai..." I said sounding disappointed. "EMILY!" she shouted with a tad bit of anger in her voice. "ya ya I know genius." I grumbled once the conversation was over. "what was that all about?" Naruto asked confused. "Dan Minako-san wa itsumo watashi no tanoshimi o hakai...(Japanese for : Darn Minako-san always destroying my fun.)...Subete de itoko no... nani mo nani mo. (Japanese for : Nothing cousin... nothing at all)" I said with my back to him and with a doom and gloom look on my face. "oh I see... Thank goodness I can speak Japanese." He replied mumbling the last part under his breath.

"KON'NICHIWA EMIRI! (Japanese for :HI EMILY!)" Mina shouted coming down the chute. "Kon'nichiwa Minako-san." I replied spinning around board out of my wits in my spinney chair. 'HEY! HO! WE GOT CARLIE BROWERS!' (that's my ring ton for Jordan) "SUP MA COUSIN OF TIME WAZZUP!" I shouted at Jordan through the phone. "HA-HA HEY EMILY! How's it going?" Jordan asked. "eh not much just board out of my wits spinning around in my TOTALLY awesome spinney chair." I shrugged. "I need you to search some one in the data bank..." Jordan explained. "ok give me the name, and any info that you know of ok." I explained. "right! Well her name is Alexis she's got dirty blond hair about your length, she's five five, Loves Invader Zim, and we think she's from America." Jordan stated. "well some one really got into detail." I mumbled as I held the phone up by my left shoulder and my fingers were flying across the key board connected to the computer screen that took up... A WHOLE WALL! "man I can hear your fingers as they fly across your key board... have you had Mountain Dew again?" Jordan asked noticing my fast fingers. "do you really have to ask that question?" I replied with no hint of emotions in my voice. "true the day you stop drinking Mountain dew is the Day that I finally get an actual Love letter from the man who plays Booth/Angel." Jordan shrugged. "ya I know just don't go over dramatic again.. I don't think we want the picture incident happening _again_." I calmly stated. "I WAS TEN GIVE ME A BREAK!"she replied. "ok what ever all I'm saying is your obsessed with Bones and Buffy the Vampire slayer." I shrugged scrolling down the page of people that was at least a thousand strong. "you know it would be nice if you would stop being so sarcastic." Jordan stated calmly. "dude the day that I'm not sarcastic is the day that the guy who plays Booth/Angel proclaims his undying love for you and proposes to you with a flawless 24 karat diamond and solid gold ring." I shrugged with my right shoulder acting like it was nothing at all. "OK ENOUGH WITH THE ANGLE/BOOTH JOKES I GET IT I LOVE THE GUY! You can't blame me he is H-O-T HOT!" Jordan stated as I tried not to laugh. "what ever cousin... look do you want the info or what?" I asked. "YES!" she replied. "Okay one take a chill pill... two Her name is Alexis, and all of those things that you said are correct, but on top of that she is the Dark Green Dragon's granddaughter. As such a person she could wipe any opponent off the battle field with a blow of a kiss or a huge gust of wind. Honestly if I had a choice and I was a weakling... I would choose the gust of wind... and guess who her mother is.." I explained reading off the information. "ok first of all... I'm sorry I used up my last chill pill yesterday and I still haven't gotten my order in... two... from what I had gathered my guess would be that... she's the Daughter of Venus. is that correct?" Jordan stated. "ding! ding! ding! We have a winner! You win the grand prize of me making your chill pills for the next month or so!" I stated. "YES! Sides between you and me... the ones you make taste WAY better than the stuff people get at the Dragon Pharmacy. Heh my mother is so not getting her hands on those!" Jordan said. At one point I heard the fist pump in the air and I knew she was really excited. Besides the one's that I make are strong enough to knock her out for a good few hours. Sure they don't take effect until they hit your stomach but... IT'S WORTH IT. I even make holiday ones OH WHAT NOW! "ok what flavor do ya want?" I asked. "Turkey please... JUST DON'T MAKE THE TERKY FLAVOR SO STRONG THAT IT PUTS ME IN ANOTHER TERKY COMA!" Jordan shouted. "can do cousin can do." I replied trying not to laugh. "not funny..." she growled. "what ever you say I still think it's hi-larious!" I chuckled. "look... I know where you live...and I have a base ball bat... do the math." Jordan growled. "what ever my time loving cousin." I shrugged. "well ya I have to love time... MY MOM CONTROALS IT!" Jordan laughed. "no... correction... GOD controls time... she just works under him. So what ever." I shrugged sounding completely board. "yes I know that... now don't you have a cousin and best friend to hang with?" Jordan asked. "yep..SEE YA!" I said hanging up on her. 'HEY! HO! WE GOT CARLIE BROWERS!' "what Jordan?" I asked answering her phone call again. "DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?"Jordan shouted ticked off. "I don't know did it sound like this? *Click*" I said hanging up on her once again and turning my phone off. Mina look gave me that shocked look. You know the one that has 'your going to die when she finds you you know that right?' look on it. I just turned my head and typed in 'C'est la vie' by Aino Minako. That sure got her...AND Naruto distracted... and singing their brains out... which was kind of funny.

"ok how does a guy...LIKE YOU know that song?" Mina said shocked. "I deal with girls a lot weather their beating me up or not. And this song usually is what get's them to chill out... although I can't understand as to why." Naruto shrugged. "ah I see." I replied. "so... speaking about singing... why don't I ever hear you sing? You know aside from the times that I hear you in the shower when I'm passing by the bathroom and I can't help but stop and listen." Mina shrugged. "it's none of your bisnious." I growled. "COME ON YOU SOUND GREAT!" Mina shouted throwing her arms up in the air just to show how 'good' I was. "DUDE I SOUND LIKE A DIEYING WALRUS MIXED WITH A TONEDEF CAT!" I shouted back at her annoyed. "GREAT!" Mina shouted. "TONEDEF CAT!" I growled. "NO YOUR NOT! YOU JUST REFUSE TO LET ANY ONE TELL YOU OTHER WISE! I'VE HEARD YOU WITH MY OWN EARS MULTIPUL TIMES! I KNOW HOW GOOD YOU ARE LIKE IN THE FIFTH GRADE WHEN WE WERE IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE AND I PUSHED THE P.A BUTTON AND STUCK THE P.A THING IN YOUR FACE WHILE YOU QUIETLY SANG THE WORDS TO HEY HEY BY SUPERCHICK! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU DIDN'T EVEN MISS A BEAT!" Mina shouted at me. "that's because I was board. Sides you know I have stage fright... and on top of that... I didn't know that until now... so you mind as well sleep with one eye open!" I growled. "WELL LET'S HOPE YOU GET BOARD MORE OFTEN IF THAT HAPPENS! Sides when I told Seth he just looked at me with understanding. AND WHEN I TRIED TO GET YOU TO JOIN THE TALLENT SHOW I KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" Mina explained. "WELL NO DUH I'M JUST THAT STUBBORN!" I replied. "what ever." Mina replied.

The room got quiet that is until they heard me mumbling the words to 'Monster' by Skillet. They both looked over at each other and scooted closer. Well as close as they dared. Knowing me... that's probably a good idea to stay further than arm's length away. Once the song was done my eyes shot wide open and both of them were expecting me to get ticked off at them. Which is just what happened... but worse. "ku-ku-ku! You guys really are knuckle heads...ZI YON CHARGE! (blazing flames attack)" I shouted. "ah crud." Mina said about to get blasted carefully into the wall. Naruto on the other hand... well he just hit the wall before the fire hit him.

After MONTHS of training we FINALLY got Naruto back to his world THANK GOODNESS! Don't get me wrong I love my cousin... BUT HE IS LOUD AND A MORNING PERSON! I'M NOT... do the darn math. "ah finally peace and quiet... I just might be able to go to go to sleep with out any yelling. WOOT!" I said walking out of my bathroom in my P.J'S I ran over to my bed and did a body slam after my head hit the pillow... I WAS OUT COLD!

"hey Emily, wake up!" Mina said sneaking into my room. "what?" I groaned still half asleep. "come with me dude." she replied. "fine... just make it quick." I groaned rubbing my eyes. "will do." Mina replied. She dragged me outside only to see the Northern lights. "dude I've seen these many times... it's nothing new... now go to sleep!" I groaned walking out of there.

The only problem was this...I couldn't get back to sleep... so I stayed up all night down stairs on the computer ordering plain tickets off the internet. When Mars woke up the next morning she almost laughed knowing why I was down here. So she just picked me up and brought me back to my room. "huh? Wha?" I said groggily half awake when she was carrying me on her back up the stairs. "just go back to sleep genius.. it's only seven in the morning." Mars said trying not to laugh. "so your not mad?" I asked totally confused and sleep deprived. "what? Why would I be mad?" she replied. "b-because I've been avoiding you ever since my stupid cousin Naruto and I got in trouble." I replied. "na I've gotten over it. Sides... I've known you since the day you were born. The day that you were born the only thing that's really changed with you aside from your anger issues high, and how much brighter your smile has gotten. As rare as it is to see it really is something else." Mars explained relaxed. "ya so what about it? It's nothing much... sides the only thing that's special about it is just the fact that it's not fake." I shrugged. "well for your information Emily that smile of yours the REAL one... reflects you... not as a hero,not as a princess, or anything else.. just you." Mars shrugged. "ya that's the problem... I don't know who I am... I hear a zillion different things the only thing I can really believe now is God. ok. Say what ever you like... call me a monster, call me a freak,call me what ever you like, but if you insult my God... your head get's ripped off and fed to my dog."I explained like it was nothing. "well Emily you are you... and I won't try to tell you any thing different. Sides last I checked you did rip off the last monster's head that insulted The God of the Bible." Mars chuckled. "I was five... give me a break dude!" I replied as she walked into my room. "ya what ever... just get back to sleep... and for once I'll allow you to sleep in as late as you want so long as you don't miss dinner." Mars laughed as I slid off of her back and onto my bed. "can do... you sure you don't want me to make it?" I asked confused. "I'm sure. Sides it's a dish from Mars." Mars shrugged. "ok... just don't make people burn their tongs or worse... blast fire out of their mouths." I groaned rolling over. "will do." Mars replied.

'man I don't know what I would do with out her around... to snot with it I don't know what the world would be like with out her! Probably wouldn't even exist. Sides with out Emily the scouts can't be at their full power with out including the outer scouts. She has the strength of a thousand or more worriers and she still can make a mean drunk chicken! (Note Drunk Chicken is referring to Beer Can chicken IT'S EPIC don't worry the alcohol evaporates!) I just wonder if the queen was like her before I even meant her. Oh well probably best if I don't know.' Mars thought walking down the stairs.

'Dang it all why does my mom have to be so over protective... SIDES SHE'S GOT ANOTHER DAUGHTER! So it wouldn't matter if I die in the line of battle. Sides every one will probably laugh, and dance on my grave...now Mina on the other hand would probably kill them when she get's the chance but that's besides the point. Oh well mind as well forget about all of my issues and focus on my pals... and Lucy... GAH I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK FOR NEGLECTING HER ALL OF THESE YEARS! LUCY IF YOUR AWAKE I'M SO DARN SORRY I'VE BEEN THE WORST PERSON ON THIS GREEN EARTH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!' I thought just as I squeezed my eyes shut holding back the tears of anger just as my body relaxed enough to let me sleep.

~In my dream~

"Oh great just great... I'M BACK HERE AGAIN!" I grumbled waking up in a field of flowers (BLAH). "why do you make that sound like such a bad thing my dear?" Queen Serenity asked. "GAH! *falls over from shock * uh... well... I... uh... it's just that... well.. uh... I didn't mean it like...GAH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT LIKE ALWAYS!" I groaned after not being able to find the right words to say and just dropping my head in defeat. "It's alright little one I know exacticaly what you mean. Don't worry about it. Just listen closely." The queen stated. "yes?" I replied lifting up my head. "your mother... Queen Lita has been brain washed. I need you to fix that before any thing else goes wrong." the queen stated. "HOW IN THE WORLD OF CHICKEN DO I FIX _THAT!"_ I shouted in total shock with my jaw dropping to the ground. "easy you have to destroy the source of it..." The queen explained. "whoever or what ever it is...THAT JERK IS GOING DOWN!" I growled ticked off. "It's Nephrite he's brain washed your mother. You have to defeat him in order to have the real Queen Lita back ok." Queen Serenity explained. "I'll do more than defeat him... I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDDS AND FEED HIM TO MY DOG OR SEND HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S GONE FOR GOOD!" I shouted seriously ticked off. Vicious aren't I? Jordan: I believe the term is violent. Me: Eh Vicious, Violent what's the difference? Jordan: Do you really wanna know the definition? Me: HAY LOOK IT'S ANGEL! Jordan: OH WHERE! Me: man my cousin is such a fan girl! Jordan: watch it! Me: HEY IS THAT ANGEL ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO YOU? Jordan: That's not going to work Emily. Me: NO SERIOUSLY HE'S GOT A RING AND EVERY THING! AND ON TOP OF THAT THE RING IS SOLID 24 KAROT GOLD! Jordan: I'm not listening! Angel: Rats! Jordan: ANGEL WAIT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Me: Like I said... FAN GIRL!

Once I was done with my ranting the queen finally was able to finish telling me what was going to have to happen. "Emily... you must take Mina with you! Little do you know you two are connected in blood." the queen explained. "WAIT YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I'M RELATED TO MINA!" I said totally lost. "no do you remember when you were seven?" the queen asked. "well sort of... that year was a really foggy year for me." I shrugged. "well when you were seven you and Mina were playing out in the woods when some one came up from behind and just started to attack the two of you. You did your best to protect Mina but little did you know Mina had a much bigger problem. You see when she got home her mother was so drunk that she started to beat Mina up for being late. Once you heard that she was in the hospital in critical condition... nothing held you back from running there at full speed during the middle of the night and running up to her room. During that time you saw how much blood she had lost and that she was about to die with a harsh chemical in her that was slowly eating her body away. When you pulled out your pocket knife you carefully cut Mina's hand open with just one slice to the palm and goop stared to trickle out of her hand. Then once all of that was in a bowl made of fire you took it and threw it to the sky and out of the atmosphere and cut your own hand your left hand and let blood trickle into her body to one get rid of the rest of the chemical and heal her body. The doctors took all of the credit and called it a medical medical you didn't say a single word. Little did you know Mina is still trying to convince the media it's not the doctors who saved her life." the queen explained. "SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I SAVED MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT!" I said totally shocked. "yes. Don't worry she has finally gotten it through to the media. So don't be surprised if you show up on the News when you wake up." the queen shrugged. "darn that Minako-san eh I still love her any ways! (Love meaning like a best friend DUH!)" I shrugged. "alright I will see you later." the queen said. "thank you for your information my queen." I stated deeply bowing as I left.

~Real World~

When I woke up I was half expecting to get licked by my Sophie dog. Instead some thumb was wiping off my face. 'ah crud don't tell me I was actually crying!' I thought mentally doing a face palm. Knowing that it was John I just rolled over onto my stomach so my head was in the pillow before he could do any thing stupid. And by 'stupid' I clearly mean a mushy love seen goodness to all tacos I CAN'T STAND THOSE! THEIR BAD ENOUGH IN THE STUFF THAT MY COUSIN WATCHES BUT IN REAL LIFE IT JUST MAKES ME WANNA BARF! 'rats I should have gotten in here earlier! Oh well I suppose I have to wake her up now.' John thought shrugging as it neared dinner. "Emily wake up." John said. " what time is it?" I groaned. "it's four thirty another half hour and you would have to get up for dinner!" John laughed. "fine I'm up." I groaned getting up on my knees and rubbing my eyes. "Cool...but uh... why the 'I'm with stupid' t shirt?" he asked confused looking at my t-shirt totally confused. "would you rather it be something like 'my boyfriend is an idiot'?" I replied. "n-no the one you got on now works." he replied stuttering with a touch of fear in his voice. 'men...' I thought annoyed. 'women...' John thought annoyed. 'WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING!' we both thought at the same time not even realizing it.

'this just in the shocking details about how one young girl was saved during the middle of the night. The doctors claimed it as their own machinery that saved her when in reality it was her best friend who did. She did what most seven year old's would never think of doing. More on the story at eleven.' a stupid news announcer explained. 'oh it better be at eleven.' I thought annoyed.

Once eleven rolled around every one stayed up late to watch it. I on the other hand was hoping that they wouldn't. So being who I was I just went out side to go and take a nice long walk down to the Video arcade that is until Mina ran up to me begging me to go with her to the stupid new station for I don't know what reason.

"SORRY I'M LATE! BUT I FOUND EMILY!" Mina shouted running into the news station. "Nice to meat you Emily I'm Chad, this is Booth (every one calls him that) and this is, Bones (every one just calls her that as well)" some dude said walking up to me and shaking my hand introducing me to every one. "cool... nice to meat ya." I replied totally relaxed. "pleas do take a seat." Chad said motioning for us to sit down. Mina sat down elegantly straightening out her skirt and doing the whole left leg over one knee thing. Where as to me I just plopped down onto the soft couch next to Mina making her bounce up a bit with my legs spread out THANK THE LORD FOR JEANS! I was totally relaxed and Mina was totally girly and elegantly perfect. Chad couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at this. I had this straight face with no emotions on it what so ever. Not even in my eyes. Mina on the other hand had her bright and cheerful smile on her face full of happiness. "So here we are with the two girls that we were talking about and this shocking story that had happened only a few years ago. So Emily Mina how are you two?" Chad asked. "besides tired not to bad." Mina replied with a smile. "eh what ever it's not late it's early." I shrugged like it was nothing. "ACK! W-what did you just say!" Mina said almost falling off of the couch in shock. "it's early." I shrugged again. "DUDE IT'S ELEVEN AT NIGHT! AND IT'S LATE WE GOT ONE HOUR UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" Mina shouted freaking out. "ya dude my version of late is different from yours." I replied. "oh really then what's your version of late?" Mina replied. "Four A.M or later." I shrugged. "0.o your crazy... so wait how late have you been up?" Mina asked. "dude... I've gotten no sleep at all... fell asleep during my test and took the test in my sleep and handed it in only five minutes later." I replied. "0.0 HOLY CRUD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Mina said shocked. "no... now pleas stop being the drama queen we all know you are." I groaned. "fine..." she grumbled. "ok so going back to the topic. Mina how did you get that chemical in your veins?" Chad asked. "well Emily was guarding me from some guy who came up out of no where and attacked us right. So this other guy comes up from behind and jabs me in the hand with his knife with this chemical in it and he wasn't able to go on because Emily had just finished beating this guy up. So he ran off and after that I just walked home with Emily and I had taken a real bad brutal beating from my mom for only being like five minutes late by that time Emily was gone and my mom was completely drunk and my dad was no where in sight. So I eventually ended up in the hospital." Mina explained. "and what was it like from your perspective Emily?" Bones asked. "simple. After her dad called me up knowing I would wanna be the first to know I ran up stairs got my shoes on an ran out side into the pouring rain with out my coat. But oddly enough... I had my pocket knife in my back pocket. Which did come in handy and I had also cleaned earlier and sharpened as well. So once I get to the hospital I don't ask for directions instead I go soaking wet through the hall ways following my gut to where ever she was. Sure enough I run down the hall way where her room is skid to a stop at the door and sneaked in. When I saw her hand and felt how tough it was in one spot compared to others I had this sudden instinct to slice that part of her palm open. So I did and sure enough there was this white gunk in that part of her hand so I make a bowl out of something and squeeze her hand until it all oozes out. Once all of that is done I take the bowl and chuck it out the window and past the atmosphere. No joke there. Any ways I slice my own hand after cleaning off my knife and let my blood go into her palm. Not only did my blood save her from dieing by blood loss but my blood has a special 'ability' if you will it basically went through her whole body and ate the rest of the chemical like it was something tasty. So you know... the doctors claimed that it was a medical miracle." I shrugged. "ok you know what I don't understand is... how in the world did you manage to make a bowl go flying out of the atmosphere and how in the world did you get it?" she asked totally confused. "Like this..." I shrugged making a bowl out of fire and freezing it with ice. "that's clearly impossible." she replied. "not unless if you open up your mind to what is 'not possible' but quite honestly... you people wouldn't be able to make any thing of the sort. Not even with lighter's, gasolene or any thing fire related." I shrugged. "well how do you know that?" she asked. "oh believe me I just do." I shrugged.

Right during the middle of the whole thing some stupid monster attacks I fight it off as my self and Mina herds the news people away from the action while the show was on air. "EAT MY FUDGING FIST YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER!" I shouted punching the stupid monster in the gut so hard that it coughed up blood.

After that stupid thing was over with Mina and I were back at the house. "so... Emily truth or dare?" Rei asked. "truth." I shrugged. "did you ever go to school with Mina and when?" Rei asked as every one leaned in for my answer. "... yes." I sighed with my head tilted back on my bed my upper arms resting on there while my lower arms and hands hung off the bed with my legs spread out. ONCE AGAIN THANK THE LORD FOR JEANS! "go on." Lita said interested. "well you see it sort of goes like this..." I started.

* FLASH BACK YAY! * "hay guys did you hear that Aino Minako is going to be joining our class to day?" one of the girls in my class said. "no way! Oh I hope she sits next to me!" another girl replied. 'fan girls' I thought annoyed as I read The Dragon Heir silently in my seat with my reading glasses on as I waited for the bell to ring. "stupid parents always have to bring me to school early just because of that one incident." I thought out loud annoyed. "so Emily are you excited that Aino Minako is joining our class?" one of the girls asked. "honestly... I don't care... she's just another person who is coming here to learn so it shouldn't be that much of a deal. I don't see why you people make such a fuss over it." I replied closing my book as I finished it and grabbed another one. The Witch and The Wizard to be exact. "0.0... no... way..." they both said in total shock just staring at me as I read my book. "um would you two please stop staring at me your making me uncomfortable." I said looking up from my book. When they left I opened up my bag and pulled out a non-see through water bottle full of Mountain dew. (yep that much hasn't changed ;P) "Good morning class. Emily please put your book down." The teacher said walking into the class room indicating that class had started. "Hai." I replied calmly. 'man I can't stand an all girls school... AND ON TOP OF THAT THE UNIFORMS DON'T HAVE ANY PANTS OPTIONS! :'(' I thought putting my book down and pulling out my glasses case. "Now class..." the teacher started rambling on and on as I was board out of my wits digging through my book bag looking for my glasses case.

"Hi, I'm Aino Minako... is this seat taken?" Minako asked quite politely. "Hey... names Emily and no one sits there... or there or even behind me... so I don't really care." I shrugged pointing to where she was standing then to my right and behind me. "oh wow really?" she asked shocked. "yep no one likes to sit by 'the monster'. So what ever more space for me ;P" I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Emily Minako-san please be quite." the teacher replied. "sorry ma'am." I mumbled like it was a normal thing.

At lunch I'm sitting alone board out of my wits to afraid to touch my lunch because it was... VEGGITARIAN X_X NIGHT LAST NIGHT AND I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT I HAD PACKED LEFT OVERS TO PUT IN TO MY LUNCH! "ugh I think I'm going to be sick." I said with my face slightly green and my tong sticking out as I poked my lunch that looked like barf. "that's it I am SOOO not eating that!" I said as it walked off the plate LITERALLY! I got up threw my lunch bag in the trash and snuck a plate from the lunch line and snuck back to my table where my Mountain dew disguised as water was waiting. I put the plate on the table and made a steak appear and cooked it cut it up with a switch blade (THAT NO ONE KNEW ABOUT!) and put it in a zip lock container making it inconspicuous to any and every one. "Hey mind if I sit here?" Minako-san asked. "sure go ahead." I replied knowing who and what tables were talking about me.

"you know something..." Minako started after a few moments of silence. "what?" I asked all ears and interested for I don't know what reason. "your the only person in this whole school who treats me like a normal person. Every one else just acts all nice to me because I'm a celebrity. So... I must thank you for not treating me like I'm someone special." Minako replied. "ya no problem... cookie?" I asked offering her one. "sure. Thanks." she replied. "ya no problem...but... you know something." I started. "what's that?" she asked. "you are some one special... not just to the world but... to God... so you are special... just ignore the things of this world." I shrugged totally relaxed. "huh?" she asked totally confused. "here... read this when ya get the chance later on tonight." I replied passing her something that was in a paper bag. "ok... then what?" she asked. "just come to school tomorrow and I'll give you further instructions then." I shrugged finishing off my steak.

* Flash back over :'( *

"so that's how it all went down." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "wow interesting." Rei said shocked. "eh not really." I shrugged. "oh ya I remember that now... that was interesting." Mina laughed. "ya and you thought it was a top secret covert ops mission!" I laughed. "Ya can we just get on with the game already?" Mina groaned. "fine... Malachite... truth or dare?" I asked. "dare." he said blankly. "I dare you to go and Kiss your girlfriend to make her shut up and get her to stop pouting." I replied. His face went red as Mina clobbered him and just did what she did as the solder of LOVE and beauty... as in the kissed him like crazy. "I SAID MALACHITE NOT YOU MINAKO-SAN!" I shouted a bit ticked off. "WHO CARES! HE'S HOT! AND HE'S MINE!" Mina replied as Malachite's face got redder and redder by the second. "WHAT EVER BLONDIE WHAT EVER!" I replied falling over laughing my head off.

After a while some one dared Courtney to pull the 'honey if you love me...' stunt on Mike again. As she did that to him I played Novus on my Baritone. I turned my eyes to where they were... looked like Courtney wasn't planing on stopping so I poked John pointed at Courtney and Mike he nodded his head and pryed the two of them off of each other.

"HEY!" Courtney shouted ticked off when I was done with the song. "dude... you were about to cross a line... that shouldn't be crossed. Besides the two of you will have all the time in the world to do that but not now... SIDES YOUR NOT MARRIED YET!" I explained slapping her up side the head. "OH COME ON!" Courtney groaned. "DUDE! THAT'S ONE OF THE STUPIDEST THINGS THAT A TEENAGER CAN DO!" I shouted at her. "SO IF EVERY ONE DOES THAT WHY SHOULDN'T WE!" she shouted back. "IF EVERY ONE JUMPED OFF A CLIFF WOULD YOU!" I shouted at her. "no..." she groaned knowing I was right. "good Courtney." I said patting her on the head like she was a dog. 'Jerk.' Courtney thought ticked off. "I HEARD THAT!" I growled. "YEIP!" Courtney said hiding behind Mike. "and that's why Mina still out ranks you." I mumbled. "HEY!" Courtney shouted ticked off. "dude hay is for horses." I replied. "SHUT UP!" she groaned annoyed. "aw is da wittle Courtney ticked off? You pour baby!" I said teasing Courtney like crazy. "YOU WANNA FIGHT BRING IT ON!" Courtney shouted ticked off. "heh... just what I was waiting for." I replied with a smirk. "HOLD IT! NO FIGHTING! NOT IN THE HOUSE WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING! WHEN I'M NOT HERE!" Mars shouted stopping us just as Courtney ran at me with her fist ready to strike. On impulse my left hand grabbed her fist and my right hand on accident punched her below the gut knocking the wind out of her. Mars just glared at me when that happened. "sorry... that wasn't meant to happen...my hands just have a mind of their own." I replied slowly backing away from Mars. "of course they do -.-' and yes I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Mars explained. "NOOOO! THE PAIN! THE HORROR! BLA!" Courtney said being over dramatic and acting like she passed out. "then that means 0.0..." I started shocked. "yep... you guys get stuck with Mercury! SO NO MORE SLACKING FOR EMILY AHAHAHAH!" Mars laughed as she left. "NOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHYYYYY! GOOD BY CRULE CRULE WORLD! ACK! ACK! BLA!" I said being twice as dramatic as Courtney, as I dramatically dropped to my knees and fell face first acting like I passed out. "MAN THAT'S SOME OF HER BEST ACTING! I GIVE THAT TWO THUBS UP!" Mina stated shocked. "thanks dude I've been practicing." I shrugged. "so I see." she replied.

The next morning Mars was woken up by none other than Mercury. "morning Mercury..." Mars yawned. "good morning Mars... um... if you don't mind my asking where is every one?" Mercury asked. "all of the kids are in Emily's room if you go down the hall it's the only door with one the Name 'Emily' on it and it has a huge yellow Michigan M on it. And Seth is down in his room... I suggest that you don't wake him up." Mars explained getting up and showing Mercury where every thing was.

"oh ya and a few warnings... one Emily get's in trouble...A LOT! Two don't be surprised if Emily and Courtney get into fights. Don't be surprised if Emily skips her afternoon classes. If she doesn't talk during an interrogation just call up her mom. Oh ya... one last thing they plan on going to Michigan for a year so she bought plain tickets... just use mine." Mars shrugged explaining the last few minor details before she left. "alright." Mercury said shaking Mars' hand right before my door went flying open. Mina and Courtney both came out of there fighting about something. I stormed out of there ticked off blasted them both in the butt with fire and twisted one of Mina's ears and one of Courtney's ears. "OW OW OW OW OW!" they both said in a bit of pain as I pulled them off the floor. "now... QUIT YOUR DANG FIGHTING BOTH OF YOU I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" I shouted quite grumpy. "man and I thought that Malachite hated to be woken up 0.0 man was I wrong!" Mina said totally shocked. "note to self... never wake Emily up with fighting unless if that's your death wish. 0.o..." Courtney mumbled with a extremely shocked face walking past Mars with out knowing that she was there.

Mars meant Courtney at the top of the stairs with a hug before she left making Courtney go back into reality. "oh... hey mom..." Courtney said as Mars hugged her. "it's about time!" Mars replied laughing. "sorry Emily has this thing about getting woken up by people fighting for no reason... and um.. .. when she said I didn't wanna know why I now know why. On top of that she clams that that was just a warning 0.0" Courtney replied. "oh gosh." Mars replied a bit shocked but not as bad as Courtney.

When Mercury went into my room after Mars left what she saw was something she sort of remembered from the Moon Kingdom,and it was quite funny. Courtney was on Mikes lap still in a state of shock as he tried to calm her down. Mina was sitting down totally relaxed with Malachite's sleeping head in her lap as he snoozed away. Dariean was waiting for Serena (who was on his lap) to wake up which he knew would take a while. Rei was dead asleep on the floor while Jedite just sat there trying not to wake her up, knowing that she had the potential and anger to kill him on the spot. Lita was curled up in a ball on the floor as well but this time Motki was hugging her. Ami on the other hand was wide awake studying like usual and Zoicite was trying to get her attention with a rose in his mouth. Let's just say that it made her cheeks go a bright red. Me on the other hand well this should come of no surprise to you but. I had a Manga over my face John was trying to get me up on his lap like usual when I was dead asleep knowing how much I would try and kill him other wise. The second he saw Mercury he turned his head and tried to avoid eye contact. Mercury on the other hand tried not to laugh, just nodded her head then left, and he was back at what he was doing in the first place.

When every one was awake I gave John the death glare and tried to get free. Mina just laughed watching me try and break free from his iron grip. Ami glanced up rolled her eyes and went back to studying. Lita sat up rubbed her eyes yawned and didn't even notice her surroundings LIKE ME IN THE MORNING! You know usually. Serena just like in the past got lost in Dariean's eyes (I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!). Courtney just rolled her eyes (yes she had finally calmed down) and snuggled back up to Mike. -.-' No comment. Rei woke up yawned stretched, looked at a blushing Jedite and almost fell over laughing by the face that he was making. Now Malachite... he's a different story but don't exclude him. According to him he had to finish his last dare from the night before. You know before Mina tackled him to the ground and all.

I walked down the stairs tired beyond belief. "Good morning, Princess. Have a nice night of rest?" Mercury asked. "morning... Just call me Emily... and I guess you could say that if you count getting woken up by my crazy friends fighting then sure."I groaned really tired. "tired much?" Mercury chuckled. "_I'z not tired I'z sleep deprived._" I stated with this funny look on my face. "you really are just how the queen described you... but funnier." Mercury laughed. "aw thanks... but honestly... I'm many things... and Normal isn't even close to being one of them." I shrugged. "so I see." Mercury replied. "and they call Mina crazy..." Courtney said rolling her eyes and she calmly walked down the stairs in her P.J'S. "dude you should know by now... once you meat me... YOU NEVER GO BACK!" I shrugged getting up to get some milk. "DANG RIGHT YOU DON'T!" Courtney replied slapping me a high five. "the day that I'm normal is the day that my Guinea pig grows wings and can fly." I shrugged before chugging down the carton of milk. "you do know I was going to use that for my breakfast?" Courtney groaned. "Oh stop your complaining... it's spoiled any ways... BATHROOM!" I shouted realizing it was way past it's expiration date. "good thing that it wasn't me who drank that. 0.o" Courtney said shocked. "SHUT UP! OH CRUD!" I said in the bathroom about to barf up my dinner. "and that... *Barfing noise* is why you read the expiration date." Courtney said pausing only to hear the sound of me puking. "oh clap your trap..." I groaned walking back up the stairs and into my room.

A few hours later I came back down stairs not as sick as I was. I turned on the Wii and kicked butt in Smash bros. "DIE SNAKE WAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I shouted as crazy as ever. "oh gosh..." Courtney groaned annoyed doing a face palm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: MICHIGAN!

"so Emmy what are we doing in Michigan for the summer?" Mina asked. "dude... for one thing... it's all of us two it's for a good year or so and three a ton of stuff. Oh how I miss the lake that is Michigan." I said chilled out on the couch the week before school got out. I had gotten my stuff packed up for the year a week and a day early. "oh cool..." Mina said relaxed on my orange bean bag chair that had to stay here. "ya..." I agreed sitting in my blue and black one with a can of Sunkist in my left hand. "cool..." Mina said relaxed. "thank goodness I get my drivers license when I get there B-)" I said totally chilled. "seriously?" Mina said shocked. "ya.. I got through course one and two within a summer and didn't have time to get my license. Which totally sucks." I replied. "ah I see." Mina replied. "yep..." I replied chilled out. The next few days went by so quickly EVEN WITH NO MONSTER'S ATTACKING WHICH REALY SUCKED!

Finally it was Friday Morning I woke up a good hour EARLY! (0.0 freaky right?) well considering the fact that it was the last day of school I had a good reason to. Either way I was up and couldn't get back to sleep.

During the school day was twice as bad... THE HOURS DIDN'T GO BY FAST ENOUGH! The freaky part was I didn't leave campus to go and hang out with Mina or Rei.

FINALY we got to the air port a hour early. The suckish part was Seth couldn't come :'(. so while we were waiting for our flight to come in... we started up a game of Rummy and reluctantly for us our game ended when we had to board the Airplane. Quite frankly... Lita wasn't so thrilled. She hated airplanes ever since her parents died from a crash landing on one. "just say a quick prayer and you'll be fine." I said slapping her on the back as we walked up the ramp thing to the plane.

"You'll have to excuse my friend... she is deathly afraid of Airplane's ever since her parents died from a plane crash." I told the pilot and co-pilot just as a head's up. "ok thanks for the warning." the pilot stated. "no problem." I replied walking on to the plane.

Mina and Malachite were sitting in front of Mercury, John and I with Courtney and Mike behind us. Sitting in the middle isle seats were Dariean and Serena and behind them Ami and Zoicite. All the way on the other side of the plane was Lita and Motki. Motki got stuck by the window seat. I had passed out a pack of gum and mints to every one before we had bored the plain and Lita got a paper bag to go along with it for when she started to hyperventilate.

The next day we all got off the plane totally relaxed. Well not every one... the first person to show up after I hugged my Aunt Cindy was a running Lita with Motki behind her carrying his stuff and hers. "well some one's a bit relieved today huh?" I laughed as Lita came to a stop. "shut up you know I hate airplane's!" Lita groaned. "Ya I know." I replied shaking my head as I laughed. "Aunt Cindy... I bet ya can't guess who these two are." I said relaxed. "oh I smell a challenge." she replied. "be my guest." I replied. "she's Lita-San and he's Motki-kun." Aunt Cindy replied. "YOUR FUDGING RIGHT 0.O... HEY NO CHEETING!" I said just noticing that she had a picture of all of us idiots making funny faces and had the names written next to them. "rats!" she groaned. "hey your the one who cheated." I replied. "ya what ever squirt." she laughed. "good to know." I shrugged. "hey I thought so." she laughed. Once I had introduced them all to her and her to them we went to baggage clam and in the end half of the stuff that I was carrying out to the van wasn't even mine... half of it was mine and the other half was Mina's. I had Mina's stuff on my back and I was rolling the rest of my stuff aside form my back pack. "I swear Mina your stuff is going to make me a little old lady at the age of Sixteen if you keep up with all of this suite case junk!" I groaned in pain. "well sorry but... you can never come to prepared!" Mina replied. "yes! Yes you can!" I replied. "NO YOU CAN'T!" she replied. "with you... you always find a way to come over prepared." I groaned. "OH YA HOW SO!" She replied. "your making me carry fifteen bags... that should speak for it's self!" I replied irritated. "oh you might have a point..." she replied with her signature Mina look. "YA THINK! Geez talk about a blond moment!" I groaned shoving all of the junk into the car and hopping into the passenger's seat up front (you know the one by the driver). The second the car came on I instantly changed the channel from some rock station to COUNTRY!

Later on that night I had the worst nightmare's on the planet to the point where I couldn't get back to sleep for a good hour. Here's one of them.

~ In my NIGHTMARE!~

It was a cold, bloody, silent battle field. One worrier stood alone surrounded by her dead Comrades. A voice rings out from the Palace. "PRINCESS GET YOUR DARN BUTT BACK IN THERE YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" The worrier shouted turning her head clearly worried about her princess. This was the same worrier who was laughing and having a fun time with her friends and the princess only a week before. Now... there was so much death... so much devastation nothing would ever return to normal. The worrier hears a scream ring out from the palace it was her best friend's scram. The worrier charges from the battle field to the palace with her blood filled sword at hand. There stood the man that her best friend had once loved along with the rest of her friends. Except the princess who was hidden behind the Prince. Each one of her friends had a sort of blade to their through. The worrier looked as ticked off as ever. She stood there holding her ground growling as the enemy had smirks of evil on their face's.

Finally it had come down to the last man. The worrier had killed the other three and her three friends had guarded the princess. "I'm going to say this one last time... let her go and you won't suffer the same fate as them!" the worrier growled. "FAT CHANCE SIEGE SOLDER!" The stupid jerk wad replied with his signature evil smirk. The worrier pulled out her main blade the enemy threw down her best friend to the side where she wouldn't get in the way. In the end there was no winner. The enemy had been stabbed in the heart and died. The worrier on the other hand well... she was suffering the worst of it from blood loss.

"EMILY!" her best friend's voice rang out as she fell to the ground loosing more and more blood as the seconds slipped by. Through the Worriers face though it was muddy and dirty and full of enemy blood (like blood splatters) the worrier was still able to put on a brave face for her friend. "Dude don't die on me! Not yet man!" her best friend chocked out holding the worriers body who had no time to object. "Venus... shut up... I may be dying but... I can still hear you." The worrier stated annoyed. "y-ya I -I know man... this just really sucks!" Venus said through tears. "ya I **coughing** know... Listen... I'm sorry it had to be like this man... but you know what... If I had the chance to... I would loose my life to protect your and every one else a thousand times over! Honestly... **coughing** I wouldn't have it any other way." the worrier said coughing up blood. "shh dude don't strain your self... and don't be talking like that! Look we're going to get you a doctor and, and you'll be alright! And we'll be able to be the sparkle ninjas once more!" Venus said holding back tears. "shut up... you know as well as I do that no one can heal this body... so do me a favor... and protect that crazy princess for me will ya?" the worrier said very calmly. "always have." Venus replied still holding back the tears. "good... that's good. I-if any thing goes wrong... just do what I would do... and use bruit force." the worrier explained. Only a second later... the worrier had died. "...E-Emily...EMILY!" Venus shouted crying her eyes out.

~Real world~

"HOLY CRUD!" I shouted waking up at like ten in the morning in utter shock. My room was quiet the curtains were opened to expose a bright and sunny day. "HEY EMILY! IT'S TIME TA...HOLY CRUD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" John shouted poking his head into my room only to end his sentence with a look of utter shock on his face. "...dang that Malachite." I growled after a long pause. "huh?" John said confused. "what?" I replied. "what did you just say?" John asked confused. "I didn't say any thing did you say something?" I replied. "no I thought you did." he replied. "what ever so wait we're going to the beach today right?" I asked making sure I was right. "yep." John shrugged. "Sweet... FOOT BALL HERE I COME!WAHAAHAHAHA!" I shouted going crazy as he left. 'oh gosh I got a bad feeling about this... considering what happened in the past... I have a good reason to 0.o. Ah well... what I was going to tell her can wait.' John shrugged walking away.

Oddly enough the water was warm in the morning... AND IT WAS EARLY JUNE! HOW DOES THAT WORK! 0.O oh well it's Michigan... there's no other way to explain it but that -.-'. The first thing that happened was this. The guys and I split our selves into two separate teams. The first team was Malachite,Motki,Dariean and I the second was. Zoicite,Mike,Jedite and John. We started up a game of foot ball and man was it fun!

"Alright guys huddle up!" Malachite said so we could discuss our strategy. "ok so what's the plan?" Motki asked. "ok here's the plan is any one good at tackling?" Malachite asked. "ME!" I replied. "well this is going to be interesting... well any ways... when ever John get's the ball Emily you tackle him and get it away from him and toss it to one of us." Malachite explained. "fine by me... this is gonna be fun :)" I said with a evil smirk on my face. "oh gosh...well good luck out there guys and Emily!" Malachite explained. "shut up!" I said smacking him on the back of his head.

Sure enough the second John got the foot ball he got plowed down by yours truly ;P! "I'll take that thank you very much!" I said plucking the foot ball out of his hand and throwing it to Malachite. I got up leaving John speech less! HA-HA SUCKER! "Nice try dude... but what in the world made you let go of that foot ball?" Zoicite asked confused. "... I don't know..." he replied with that same confuzzled look on his face.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Mina asked as her and the rest of the girls were tanning. "the way how this is going... I have to say it's going to be Emily's team." Courtney said munching on a bag of potato chips. "hmm ya..." the rest agreed. "well I don't really care I was just curious... so long as my Malachite win's I'm a-OK!" Mina shrugged. "OH! JOHN JUST GOT TACKLED BY EMILY AGAIN!" Lita said flinching. "that's gonna leave a mark!" Courtney agreed. "I think I just found out Emily's strategy... tackle, distract, throw." Mina stated as I distracted John and threw the foot ball to Motki. "honestly... I hate to be against my own boyfriend... but I know for a fact that Jedite's team is going to loose." Rei groaned. "agreed." Courtney and Ami replied.

Sure enough we were in the last quarter of the game and Zoicite's team was still not giving up even though the score was fifty to ten! In the last ten seconds of the game I got tackled to the ground right as I threw the foot ball to Malachite and well I got tackled by John. "hey stupid... your a few milliseconds late. Malachite just scored the last touch down." I said annoyed. "DANG IT!" John groaned. "sucker. ;P" I laughed. "well before I go I must say this... good game. And well you still know how to tackle a guy that your forced to marry some time in the future!" John said getting up. "CRAZY GUY SAY WHAT!" I said shocked and confused. "yep... you got lucky in the past... I died before your dad and mine were going to drag us back to our time...AND FORCE US TO GET MARRIED!" John laughed. "SHUT UP YOU TWIT!" I shouted punching him in the gut annoyed not believing a word he said. Then came the all out wrestling match.

Five minutes later I got up and walked a way. John on the other hand was really sore from getting his butt kicked by a girl! NOT JUST ANY GIRL ME! Which by the way makes it twice as bad.

After lunch we were all in the water at one-ish... thanks to Ami saying we should wait a good hour or so. I had my snorkel just loosely hanging around my neck on it's strap and my goggles on the top of my head with my boogie board strapped to my wrist. "CHARGE!" I shouted running into the water and once I got at least waist deep I dived under. "COME ON IN GUYS THE WATER'S FINE!" I shouted as I bobbed back up with a silly grin on my face. Mina just shrugged and ran in and of course jumped by the time she was waist deep. "HOLY COW THIS IS AWESOME! NO SHARKS OR ANY THING WOOT!" Mina shouted popping back up with a huge grin on her face. "yep.. it's lake Michigan to say the least... the closest you get to sharks are fish... and they are to afraid to come near the humans...SO WE'RE ALL GOOD!" I replied slapping her a high five and hopping on to my boogie board. "WOOT!" Mina shouted hopping onto her boogie board that she managed to fit into a surf board holder 0.0. Only Minako-san -.-' oh well gotta love that chick any ways :).

When every one was having fun... I was surfing on my boogie board and right as I passed Mina and Malachite I totally wiped out. I came back up laughing my head off until my boogie board came up and hit me in the jaw. "NICE GOING DUDE!" Mina said laughing her head off. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK!" I laughed making her fall off her boogie board and into the water. When she got back up she spit out a mouth full of lake water and we both started cracking up again.

Off in the distance some one was just standing there just watching the two of us act like complete morons. "so I see... the princess has found her true friends for life... the only question is can she keep them? Or will every thing end up like how it was in the past when she died saving them?" some chick in a tan trench coat and had with a pair of binoculars pointed straight at Minako-san and I. "well no matter... I will get her alone even if it kills me!" the chick stated getting up and walking to the beach.

I started to walk out of the water until Mina stopped me. "DUDE WHERE YOU GOING?" she shouted. "I'll be right back! I'm just going to put the boogie board away!" I replied relaxed. "OH OK! JUST DON'T TAKE TO LONG I GOT SOMETHING FUNNY TO TELL YOU!" she replied. "WILL DO!" I replied. 'goof ball." I thought walking out of the water shaking my head trying not to laugh.

"Hello Emily... or should I say Princess Emily." some chick said coming up to me. "who are you?" I asked yanking the Velcro of of my wrist and letting it drop onto the board. The chick pulled off her hat and my jaw completely dropped it fell like it could have fallen off due to gravity at any point. "y-your..." I said in complete shock. "yes... hello Emily my dear." she replied. She looked just like the woman who died in the fire of the house... the first person I ever dared to call my mother! "...no..." I said with my head down and trying to hid my anger. "no? What are you talking about you goof ball? I'm as real as the sky is blue!" She laughed. "No I mean... you look just like her but... Like Sailor Venus my best friend. You can't be both.. only Aino Minako-san can do that!" I replied. "silly! I am Sailor Venus!" she replied with that Minako smile and taking off the trench coat to reveal her Sailor scout Uniform. "dude... your home planet is safe... so why are you here?" I replied. "dude... take a seat." she said sitting down on one of the towels. I just sat down on my boogie board. "go on." I replied. "well um... here's the odd thing... I just came back from a mission where I was in an alternate universe... Apparently... I was your mother and this is where it get's a bit odd." Venus started.

A good ten minutes later is where I got up and just ran back to where I was in the lake I shoved on my shark fin and dived in. "I tried to warn her... but does she listen? no... go figure! -.-' oh well this is what I get for being her best friend. Ah who cares! She's the best goof ball a girl could ask for!" Venus said putting the hat and trench coat back on and leaving back to the future.

I ran into the water I had my shark fin on and I jumped in and once I bobbed back up I ran into Mina. "hey buddy what did ya have to tell me?" I asked. "ok... so like you know when I died a while back a bit after the last battle?" Mina asked. "ya." I replied. "well when you guys were in a battle I was shouting attacks... EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS COUULDN'T HEAR ME! Although at one point I thought you heard me and then you ripped that monster in half changed back and just ran. That totally confused me. So I kinda followed you. The funny part is you ended up running to our secret hiding place. When you climbed up into the tree you did something I wouldn't expect from you. You cried your eyes out!" Mina explained. "ya well... I could kinda hear you screaming funny orders in my head like it was boxing... so I ripped it's head off because I was still ticked off due to those lame doctors! And yes I ran because I wouldn't let them see my break down crying! Not after you trusted me with being their leader and all! So I just ran to the only place where the wouldn't get to me. I was yelling at my self for breaking down and crying like that!" I replied. "ONLY YOU!" she laughed. "yep only me...NOW HOLD STILL! TIME FOR SOME ONE TO GET DUNKED!" I laughed trying to shove Mina down into the water. Once I got her down she grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. "WHAT THE SNOT MONKIES DUDE!" I shouted bobbing back up. "HEY YOU SHOVED ME UNDER!" Mina replied. "... true." I stated shrugging. "man you are so easy to get along with!" Mina laughed. "yea... JUST DON'T GET ME TICKED OFF AND YOUR ALL SET!" I chuckled. "TO TRUE!" she said laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some pranks to pull... :)" I said with a evil looking smirk. "oh gosh."Mina groaned. I strapped the stupid snorkel thing over my ears and shoved it in my mouth and pulled down my goggles. After that I slowly went under water trying to find my first victim! I went down low enough so I could still breath (why do you think I had that in my mouth) and so that no one could see it.

After kicking Dariean in the back of the knees and Jedite as well they both ended up kissing their girlfriends (you know Dariean and Serena and Jedite and Rei). Jedite got a slap across the face from an annoyed Rei trying to tan on her inner tube and Dariean just got a confused face from Serena. I snuck up on Courtney and mike. My arm shot out of the water and shoved him down to Courtney causing him to kiss her as well. Now Lita and Motki were a different story because they were both standing there just talking until I purposely bumped into Motki causing him to fall forward and kiss Lita. When I snuck up on Malachite I just poked him and he fell onto Mina and of course she springed up on him and kissed him like I knew she would. Ami and Zoicite were tricky because I had to get Ami to put her book down...so I tapped her on the shoulder she looked up and down came Zoicite sure enough they ended up kissing' just like I planed. 'Now for the fun part.' I thought I resurfaced looking around for my bird of prey as in John. I only went up to the point where I could see where he was. I went back down and charged over to him. Being the mistress of mischief that I was I took a deep breath yanked the snorkel out and pulled him under water. He just gave me this totally shocked look I rolled my eyes and did something he didn't expect... yep shockingly enough... I... kissed him! NO I DON'T HAVE THE FLU OR A COLD! I-it was just a practical joke... well for me any ways.

"W-WHAT THE!" John said shocked. "shut up lover boy! It's only a joke... don't expect it to happen again." I replied shoving the snorkel back in and diving back under. Before I could get low enough to be out of sight he pulled me back up! "What do you want?" I growled as my face re-surfaced. "Emily... you don't remember do you?" he asked. "remember what? The fact that you died before the last battle? The fact that you were such a wimp at times? OR THE FACT THAT WHEN YOU DIED YOU NEARLY RIPPED ME TO SHREDDS!" I said angry, ticked off and a WHOLE lot of other things. "E-Emily!" he said trying to regain my attention once I turned around I shoved the stupid thing back in and dived in. "I see so she's still ticked off about that huh?" a dragon from his wrist watch asked. "ya apparently..." John said raking one of his hands through is hair. "well she'll calm down eventually then you can tell her what your father and her father told you." the Dragon replied. "ya... I know Grandma... I know." he replied.

'STUPID JERK!' I thought ticked off as I just swam under water swimming in between people just trying to stay away from him. Every time I saw one of his legs I would shove them aside so hard that he was fall into the water. WHAT HE ASKED FOR IT! When I went to go and grab my boogie board I just avoided him the whole walk up to where every one's stuff was.

After a while I was just floating there on the board just staring off into space. Well that is until Mina knocked me back into reality by flipping the board over and forcing me to fall into the water. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted resurfacing and spitting out a mouth full of water. "I've been trying to talk to you for the last ten minutes! But all you do is just stair off into space!" Mina replied a bit annoyed... strike that REALLY annoyed. "oh... sorry so what were you saying?" I asked plopping back down on the boogie board. " I asked ' why are you ticked off and from who?'" Mina replied. "WHAT! ME! TICKED OFF! NO! YOUR JUST SEEING THINGS MINAKO-CHAN! I'M NOT TICKED OFF AT ALL!" I replied doing a high pitched confuzzled laugh. "oh really?" she questioned. "really." I replied. "THEN WHY IN THE WORLD OF SNOT IS THE WATER AROUND YOU RED AND BOILING!" Mina shouted at me. "oh...well uh... fine... I'm ticked off you got me!" I replied. "Who?" Mina asked. "...John... hey you wanna help me plot revenge?" I replied. "with pleasure!" she replied not even bothering to ask what happened.

Later on we were all on the pear just watching the sun go down as we walked down to the end. Randomly Mina and I stopped shoved our towels and shoes at John and Malachite walked backwards to the other end of the pear ran forwards and jumped into the water. I did a cannon ball and Mina dived in with her hands in front of her head and just made an arc as she went into the water. Mina and I bobbed back up and we both stared to laugh our heads off and got out. "Air dry?" I asked. "you know it!" Mina replied. Then with a burst of complete and utter craziness we ran back to the beach. That is what we like to call 'Air dry'. "is it just me or are they crazy?" Rei asked totally confused. "no... they just are glad their in Michigan." Courtney shrugged walking back to the beach. "and why are we stuck with their stuff?" John asked confused. "because... we're the boyfriends... so we're kinda stuck with it." Malachite said rolling his eyes annoyed. "suckers..." Courtney chuckled walking by them.

"so your serious when you say you guys don't have hurricanes, typhoons, or any of that stuff around here?" Mina said shocked. "yep I'm serious we don't have that crud... well occasionally we'll get a tornado but that's like super rare. About as rare as Serena NOT tripping over a flat surface. And well aside from that we usually get severe thunderstorms/ blizzards or the occasional flooding but that's it really. Oh ya and wind storms! But you know what ever." I shrugged. "wow... WHY CAN'T MY PARENTS JUST MOVE TO MICHIGAN!" Mina shouted shocked. "cause you won't have any of your crazy friends here except for me during the summer. Unless if I actually convince Seth to quit his job which is not going to happen not to save my life." I replied shrugging. "true..." Mina agreed. "hey can you turn this up.. I LOVE THIS SONG!" Courtney asked. "ya sure." I replied. Apparently it was 'water' by Brad Paisley. "only you..." I said rolling my eyes. "yep only me!" she replied laughing.

Once we got back to the house some how every one convinced me to play a stupid game with them. Considering the fact that we just got back to the beach, and were to lazy to play card games they forced truth or dare to happen. "so... Emily truth or dare?" Mina asked. "neither I quit I'm gonna go and play some smash bros." I grumbled getting out of the stupid circle shoving my ear phones in and starting up the Wii. "PARTY POOPER!" Mina shouted. "Zet een sok erin Minako-san. (annoyed dutch girl for: Put a sock in it Minako-san.)" I grumbled in dutch. "well some one's a grouch!" Mina grumbled. Instead of saying any thing I grabbed a knife from my back pocket and threw it at the wall right behind her. "one... .SOME ONE HAS GOT TO STOP GIVING HER KINIVES FOR CHRISTMAS AND TWO... shutting up..." Mina said in annoyance then fear... lots and lots of fear.

After ten rounds of Smash bros I got up to get some pop and just kept my ear phones in while my I Pod just played Skillet music. "so you guys serious when you say that she's been able to avoid people for over a day and a half?" Rei asked. "yep." Courtney shrugged. "GUYS QUIT GOSSIPING IT'S MEAN TO EMILY-CHAN!" Mina and Ami shouted ticked off. "Guys... chill I deal with it all the time...it's no big deal." I said with one of my earphones out and one hand on Mina's shoulder and the other on Ami's. "dude you serious?" Mina asked. "as serious as I get. So chill I'll kick their butts later."I replied with a very rare and relaxed smile. "dude where ya goin'?" Courtney asked. "ta get a pop.. DUH!" I replied before I walked out of the door turning my head and pulling one of the craziest faeces ever! "o-okay...NO NEED TO PULL THAT FACE!" Courtney said falling to her side and laughing her head off. "oh man..." I groaned. "DON'T BE CALLING MRS. GOIA OLD!" Courtney laughed. "DUDE I SAID 'OH MAN' NOT OLD MAN! Yeash someone needs a hearing aid! Ah good time... good times!" I replied laughing my head off. "what in the world?" John asked. "shut up I'm not talking to you." I replied instantly going angry Emily mode. "OH COME ON ALL I WANNA KNOW IS WHAT YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT!" John groaned. "I'll tell ya. Okay so Emily and I are in youth group in like the seventh or eighth grade right. So she's reading from the Bible and the Verse starts off with God talking and it starts out like 'O man...' and then I say 'DID YOU JUST SAY OLD MAN! DON'T BE CALLING MRS. GOIA OLD!' and Emily is all like 'I SAID 'O MAN!' NOT OLD MAN!' and then after that we both just start cracking up! It's kinda an inside joke... so if we start cracking up by that... don't be surprised." Courtney replied.

I came back up stairs and walked in there threw a pop at every one and handed one to Mina and Ami I took the rest of them over to my desk and pulled out a bunch of paper. Before you ask YES THE WII WAS OFF! Any ways I went digging around in one of my bags and found a pencil. After that I got straight to work drawing my brains out. "rgh!" I groaned crumpling up one and tossing it behind me not even realizing that it almost hit Courtney in the head but it the wall first. "dude pass that here. If Emily drew it... it has to be good!" Mina stated. Courtney threw it to her and Mina caught it and UN-crumpled it. "and?" Courtney replied. "nope not this time." Mina said looking away with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "hand it here!" Courtney replied yanking it out of Mina's hand before she had time to protest. It was a picture of one of Mina's funniest and most embarrassing moments..EVER! It was a picture of a grown up Sailor Venus holding a frying pan and had a pancake half cooked on her head and a little five year old Emily on the ground laughing her head off. Under it it had a caption that said, 'Cooking... you know you suck when you have a half cooked pancake on your head and a little five year old laughing her head off at you!' "man I so am going to get on her case about that!" Mina grumbled. "w-why... it's funny!" Courtney said trying to hold back her laughter then fell backwards laughing her head off.

Eventually I ended up crumpling up paper and throwing it behind me... EVERY FIVE MINUTES OR LESS! Once I ran out of paper I just shrugged and pulled out my Guitar clearly trying to ignore every one in the room. Without even realizing it my fingers started up the tune to 'Jesus Freak' by Newsboys. Clearly that got Courtney irritated because she knew the song and just wanted to sing the darn thing but wouldn't because every one was there and she had stage fright. Although the weird thing is when she start's she's nerve racked and like by the middle of the song she's all hyper and happy... HOW DOES THAT WORK! 0.O I stopped the song ripped out a page of paper from one of my note books, wrote something on it turned it into a paper air plane, and threw it straight for Courtney's head. "what's it say?" Mina asked. "it says 'SING! YOU IDIOT SING!' strange..." Courtney said reading the piece of paper. "so go ahead." Mina replied. "I uh... forgot the lyrics?" Courtney said trying to think up a good excuse. I once again did that and she read it again, " 'you did not your just chickening out because you have stage fright. NEWS FLASH CHICK! YOU MAY HAVE A SHAKY START BECAUSE OF STAGE FRIGHT BUT YOU HAVE FUN IN THE END! SO SING YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!' oh gosh! Really Emily? Really?" she groaned. "yes really knuckle head... NOW SING!" I shouted starting up 'Jesus Freak' once more. "fine..." she groaned.

Once the song was over with her face was kinda flushed from embarrassment. "DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SING!" Courtney groaned. "was it terrifying?" I asked. "YES!" she groaned. "... then yes." I replied. "WELL WHY!" she said ticked off. "it's revenge." I shrugged. "FOR WHAT!" she groaned. "Last year... Thunder Hawk. Ring a bell?" I replied. "yes... you bit me after the rid before you barfed in a trash can!" Courtney groaned. "AND THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER DRAG ME ON TO A ROLLAR COASTER WITH NO FLOOR!" I laughed. "ya... don't remind me..." she groaned. "hey you know what we should do..." I started. "what?" Courtney asked. "GO TO MICHIGAN'S ADVENTURE!" I replied. "DUDE TOTALLY! THEN I CAN DRAG YOU ON TO SHIVERING TIMBERS!" Courtney agreed. "ya and I'll take you onto the rip cord! WAHAAAHAHHAAHAHA!" I shouted with a totally evil and twisted laugh. "SWEET MOTHER OF TACOS NO! TAKE MINA!" Courtney said in total shock. "GOOD IDEA I'LL TAKE YA BOTH!" I laughed. "I'm doomed.0.o... -.-'" Courtney Groaned. "YAY! RIP CORD!" Mina shouted totally hyper. "NOT YAY!" Courtney replied. "not yay? Why?" Mina asked.

Four minutes later...

"Oh 0.o... EH WHO CARE'S I'LL STILL GO!" Mina said a bit over the top hyper. "and that's why she still out ranks you!" I said with basically no emotions in my voice and a straight face. "SHUT UP!" Courtney groaned. "well sorry SARGENT! But you gotta give her some props... she is a Commander who has fought countless wars and still likes video games,Manga, Anime, and most of all ROLLAR COASTERS!" I stated using Mina's head as an arm rest. "shut up General!" Courtney groaned. "do you really wanna run fifty laps around town?" I growled. "SHUTTING UP!" Courtney replied totally freaked out. "works every time." I chuckled. "yep...ONE MORE LEVEL MAN! AND WE'LL BE THE SAME!" Mina said slapping me a high five. "don't you mean one more battle?" I chuckled. "NO WAY!" Mina said in shock. "way... ;P" I replied with a wink and my tong sticking out. "SINCE WHEN!" Mina said in shock. "since the last battle ya goof!" I laughed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LAST BATTLE TO WIN IN ORDER TO BE IN THE SAME RANKS AS ME! 0.0" Mina said in shock. "well more like a battle and a really long test." I shrugged. "oh... -.-' man thanks a lot forgetting my hopes up." Mina groaned annoyed. "sorry dude! But one more major battle and a test and viola!" I chuckled. "ya no problem... besides _someone_ has to maintain the position of General until Courtney is able to move up." Mina chuckled. "HEY FOR YOUR INFORMATION I PASSED THAT TEST WITH FLYING COLORS! I'M JUST WATING FOR THE BATTLE!" Courtney shouted in protest. "yeash and they say that Rei's got a big mouth!" I groaned rubbing my ear after Courtney shouted right into it. "HEY!" Courtney and Rei shouted angry. Before they could say any thing else I just zapped them both with Lighting making their stick up and made them look like a huge explosion had just happened in their face's. "HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT! 0.O... I don't get it... us Scouts can only use our powers in battle and you can use them in battle or out side of it! HOW DOES THAT WORK!" Lita shouted in shock.

A half an hour later and she understood it all. "OH! So what you mean to say is that we haven't unlocked our full powers yet!" Lita replied. "ya... and quite honestly... Mina's is going to be very interesting to unlock! You know scout of Love and beauty crud... that's going to be... uh... interesting... well knowing her at least." I shrugged with a slight chuckle. "as true as that may be... why would mine be interesting?" Mina asked confused. "heh you'll see." I chuckled. "OK SO WHO'S UP FOR SOME UN-LOCKING TRAINING!" Rei shouted a bit hyper. "YA!" the rest of the scouts shouted happy as ever.

"Okay... Rei close your eyes and concentrate on the heat of fire and the fire it's self. Think of nothing but fire." I stated as Rei sat on a rock next to a fire as she had her eyes shut and stuff. "and remember to say calm, clear minded... and focused." I stated. "yes calm, clear minded, focused..." Rei said calmly as her voice trailed off. "Good now open up your eyes." I stated. She did as she was told. Right in front of her eyes was a battle seen Mina was playing a blond haired dude with a black mustache, nerdy glasses, and a trench coat. Courtney was playing the dying good guy. Courtney had fake blood all over her cloths and with her 'last breath' she punched Mina to the ground and Mina was 'dead'. After that Courtney dropped to her knees and fell flat on her face playing dead. "oh look at that... your daughter... your ONLY daughter has been Killed by Mina's dorkier twin sister. What are you going to do Rei? Huh what?" I asked. The next thing that you knew Rei looked so darn ticked off and was full of emotions that the fire next to her started to grow bigger until it looked just like her in the way that she was. "THIS WILL HURT YOU MORE THAN IT'LL HURT ME... BUT OPEN UP WIDE!" I shouted yanking Rei's jaw open to it's fullest extant. Then the fire Rei went straight into the regular Rei and her eyes went white and Rei dropped to the ground breathing heavily. "GREAT JOB REI YOU JUST UNLOCKED YOUR MAIN POWER!" I said slapping her on the back and she fell face first into the ground. "ops... to hard?" I asked after she landed. "just a little bit." Rei groaned in pain.

"OK ON TO LITA!" Courtney said getting up and walking over to Lita and pulling her by some trees in the brush next to a jar with some Lighting in it thanks to me. "ok Lita close your eyes and open up your ears. Listen to the wind... but think of only Lightning and only that the calm,steady flow of Lighting." Courtney said calmly into Lita's ear. "Let all of your emotions flow out of your body like a bolt of electricity... tell me what is the wind telling you?" Courtney said. " it's telling me that you plan on shoving a bolt of Lighting down my thorough." Lita replied. "o-okay moving on... Lita open your eyes. Look over there... it's Emily but wait... she's dyeing Lita... she's the only child you have left.. your husband has died so has Kelsey and now... your only child that is still left is dying what do you feel about that?" Courtney asked still in that calm voice. There I was I had fake blood all over my face and all over me I was standing there over a 'dead body' and I dropped to my knees, did a face plant and was 'dead'. "Em-ily? EMILY!" Lita shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks. Right then and there Courtney opened up the jar and the bolt of lighting turned into Lita and jumped down her thorough. "OK GREAT JOB LITA! YOU'VE JUST UNLOCKED YOUR MAIN POWER!" Courtney shouted with a big grin as I got up and wiped off all of the fake blood.

"I CALL SHOTS ON MINAKO-SAN!" I shouted running to Mina and dragging her away from her Manga while Courtney got Ami. "Okay Mina sit down and close your eyes. Concentrate on nothing but the ones that you love and what your heart tells you about them not what the world says. Just focus on that one thing and the things that make you love them the way you do." I stated very calmly into her ear. I turned my head and waved to Malachite to come closer until he was arm's length away. "Now open up your eyes my friend. Here is Malachite all bloody and dying you only have time to say three words to him... so say them now. Before he's gone for good." I stated calmly. "Mi-na-ko..." Malachite said with his awesome acting skills. "Malachite, I'll always love you!" Mina said tears rolling down her face. "eh that was five but it'll work. Give the girl a break he's got great acting skillz!" I shrugged as a calm orange glow surrounded her. "GREAT JOB MINAKO-SAN! YOU'VE UNLOCKED YOUR POWER! FINALLY!" I shouted hyper as all get out. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" Malachite asked a bit insulted. "and you my friend... have awesome acting skillz!" I said slapping him on the back. "so wait why didn't you have to shove any thing down my thorough?" Mina asked. "easy you can't shove Love down someone's thorough! They have to see it them selves! Silly Mina!" I said laughing and screwing up her hair.

"Now Ami... listen closely to the water think nothing of science or any of that stuff just the current of water. The steady flow of it all." Courtney stated as Ami sat on a rock near a spring of fresh water. As Ami did that a water Ami was formed not by Courtney but by Ami's steady mind. When the water Ami was at the neck and the head was forming Courtney just asked Ami this, "Ami..." "yes?" Ami replied. "tell me what is your deepest darkest fear?" Courtney asked. "...f-for people to die from curable viruses, while the doctors sit back and laugh." Ami replied as the water Ami finished it's self off. The water Ami got up walked over to Ami and literally splashed into her! Not through the through but walked into her and she unlocked her powers. "Ami open up your eyes... Congrats you just unlocked your powers buddy." Courtney said with a smile. "really? That would explain why I'm wet!" Ami chuckled. "ya get use to it dude! Because until you can control that power... your going to be wet... A LOT!" Courtney laughed.

"Now Serena tell me... WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST FEAR!" I shouted at her. "T-TO LOOSE MY FRIENDS AND ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT I HOLD DEAR TO ME!" she replied a bit freaked out. Then a steady glow surrounded her. "congrats dude you just unlocked it." I laughed. "uh... why didn't you have to shove any thing down my thorough?" Serena asked confused. " BECAUSEYOU CAN'T EAT YOUR STUPID CRYSTIAL YOU IDIOT!" I laughed. "oh..." Serena said understanding. "ya!" I replied still chuckling. "HEY GUYS TIME TO GET SOME SLEEP!" my aunt shouted from her window. "YA WE'RE COMING!" I replied. "race ya?" Mina asked. "YOUR ON!" I replied laughing as we took off to the house. "Man I wonder how my parents would react to Emily...she's just so spunky. Love her any ways..." Lita said talking to her self. "you wonder what I do to huh?" Rei chuckled. "ya... except it's just slightly different... your still have your dad." Lita shrugged. "ya... cept he's just a big shot jerk... you know for a senator." Rei shrugged. "what would your mother say about Emily then huh?" Lita asked chuckling. "oh something like this 'ah she's such a nice and sweet girl!' you know something like that and this would be my dad 'what ever she doesn't pertain to my work so leave me alone!' you know kinda like that." Rei chuckled. "ya this would be my mom, ' WOW! HE COOKING IS GREAT JUST LIKE YOUR'S LITA! DID YOU TEACH HER OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE THIS DUTCH APPLE PIE IS TO DIE FOR!' and then here's my dad, 'Ya you must have taught her how to cook! AND SHE CAN PLAY THE GUITAR! AMAZING!' and well it would be quiet strange after that." Lita laughed. "ah so I see." Rei laughed. "ya well... I'm going to be her mother so... I'll deal with it." Lita chuckled. "ya while I get one of her best friends Courtney... oh man that's going to be 'fun'!" Rei said using air quotes around the word fun. "ya! I vote that they have play dates as soon as possible!" Lita laughed. "AGREED!" Rei said cracking up.

Later on that night every one was dead asleep in their rooms and I was wide awake just TRYING to get SOME sleep in which so far was a bust! I just had this gut feeling that Rei and Lita were in big trouble. On top of that I kept on having flash backs from the past popping into my head.

'PRINCESS GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE!' 'VENUS WATCH OUT!' 'HUH?' 'I SAID WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN! IF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN A REAL BATTLE YOUR WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!' 'well sorry General... gosh!' 'ya what ever just promise me this one thing... NEVER GET DISTRACTED DURING A BATTLE! AND I MEAN NEVER JUST GUARD THE PRINCESS SO SHE HAS TIME TO ESCAPE!' 'HAI!' 'HEY GUYS LUNCH IS READY!' 'WE'RE COMING JUPITER!' 'FOOD!' 'pig...' 'SHUT UP YOU KNOW HER COOKING IS THE BEST SO PUT A QUARK IN IT FROGGY!'

"man those flash backs really suck!" I groaned waking up and looking at my clock to only see that I had fallen asleep for a good ten minutes! It was only ten minutes past midnight and I had gotten into bed...TWO HOURS AGO! I groaned got out of bed and walked down stairs for a midnight snack.

"Emily what are you doing up so late?" Mercury asked sounding really tired as I raided the fridge. "can't sleep. When ever I can't sleep I just walk down stairs and munch on some food." I shrugged shutting the fridge door with my foot while I had the loaf of bread bag hanging out of my mouth a jar of pickles in one hand and a thing of meat in the other while I balanced a box of cereal on my head. "what do you plan on doing with the cereal? 0.o"Mercury asked a bit shocked. "it's part of the sandwich why? I asked yanking out some bread and putting the meat, pickles and half the box of cereal on there. Oh ya and dumping some ketchup on there as well. "your going to eat _that _!" Mercury said in shock. "well ya it's all going down into the same place any ways.. sides when you lived the first five years of your life on Venus' cooking... you kinda learn to put up with some odd food combos and well all of that stuff. And don't get me started on what happened when I was four... oh man that day scared me for life... I will never eat Fish again 0.o" I stated. "why what happened?" Ami asked. "all I can say is... I felt the fish flopping around still alive in my stomach... let's just leave it at that -.-'. That's part of the reason as to why I don't eat fish... EVER!" I explained still disturbed. "oh wow 0.0" Mercury said REALLY shocked. "yep -.- I am forever scared for life." I replied. "I can see why... remind me to not let Venus cook for a while for the safety of her kingdom!" Mercury said. "ya just have her order take out or just have me drop by and teach her or my mom." I shrugged.

The next morning I woke up back in my bed. "man... that ketch up mixed with pickles really can do a number on a person's body when it comes to sleep!" I groaned yawning. I got out of my room and walked down the hall past Serena's room and guess what... 'C'est la Vie' was blasting through out the hall way. "U-SA-GIII! KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YA! I JUST WOKE UP!" I groaned using her Japanese name. "sorry I like this song you can't keep me from playing this!" she replied annoyed. "just turn it down would ya? I can hear it from my room!" I groaned irritated. "oh sorry bout that..." she replied shocked. "ugh... no problem Usa..." I shrugged walking away. "so she's finally found a better nick name that meat ball head/ brain... SWEET!" Serena shouted excited for some odd reason. "CAN IT MEAT BALL HEAD!" I shouted from the basement. "drat. So close!" she groaned annoyed. "so I see that the nick name that I started has grown not just to Rei but Emily as well. Interesting." her boyfriend said standing in the door way. "can it Dariean!" Serena groaned. 'three... two... one...' Dariean thought looking at his watch. "DARIEAN YOUR FINNALLY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Serena shouted tackling him into the tightest hug...EVER! "okay one... I've been out for a few months. Two... I've just been recuperating ok so chill out. Three... I didn't die goof ball!" he replied laughing. "oh ok and two... it felt like ya did! I didn't see ya at _ALL_!" Serena groaned with an annoyed look on her face as she sat down on her bed grumbling to her self. Well she was grumbling... that is until Dariean tickled her half to death. Yes it got so bad that she was crying and laughing at the same time on her side in pain.

Three hours later I was being an idiot and running around the living room and screaming like G.I.R with my arms flying like him."I'M RUNNIN'! I'M RUNNIN'! WEHOOHOOHOO!" I shouted sounding like G.I.R from Invader Zim. "how does she ever manage to do that for so long?" Rei asked. "just watching her makes me tired." Lita yawned. "she's been at it for three straight hours... there's no chance that she's going to stop any time soon. She's got the stamina of a Dragon so they can go all day with no sleep if not longer... and by the way... she's been able to not go to sleep for over a month. So this is nothing for her." Courtney groaned tired on the couch. "WHAT! 0.0" they both shouted in shock. "I'll take care of this." John said getting off of the couch. "dude.. you know she's not going to listen right?" Courtney asked with a puzzled look. "oh believe me... she will. I'll make her." John replied with a smirk. "I got a bad feeling about this." Courtney groaned annoyed. "SHHH! I wanna see what happens!" Mina said shushing Courtney as she sat on the edge of the couch just waiting and watching to see what would happen.

John grabbed me by the shoulders and I went back into reality realizing that I had an itchy nose. What they saw as me going all girly and 'cuddling' up to him was me just taking care of my itchy nose. "THANKS FOR TAKIN' CARE OF MA ITCHY NOSE DUDE!" I said sliding under his arms and running off. Mina fell off the couch in annoyance Courtney rolled her eyes, Rei just chuckled, and Lita was on the ground on her side in pain from laughing to hard! "how did I not see that coming! -.-' how?" Mina groaned with her face in the carpet. "I WAS SO NOT EXPECTING THAT! THAT IS COMIDY GOLD!" Lita said through her laughter. "ok I must admit that was a bit funny!" Rei said chuckling a bit. "typical... and now he's going to go and get his revenge on her! This is so usual for them!" Courtney said annoyed.

Sure enough half an hour later of running and a Apple pie In the oven along with a downed Mountain dew two leader I some how managed to find my self cornered. 'BAKA! Okay Think Emily. Your being trapped by a guy from Mercury who clearly want's revenge for you! GAH! Why is it so hard to think under pressure!' I thought annoyed. "You know Emily... even in the past you were able to pull these kind of tricks but...play times over mouse the cat has caught you by your tail!" John said slowly closing in in a soft voice. " * ding * OH WHAT DO YA KNOW THE APPLE PIE IS DONE SEE YA!" I shouted running under his arm again and into the kitchen slamming the door behind me. Right when I did that Mina fell off the couch annoyed again.

After I managed to walk out of there with a calm non-embarrassed look on my face I did so. The only problem was this... John looked up smirked my head dropped annoyed and I just gave up. 'WHAT THE HEY DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! HERE YOU HAVE YOUR B.F AND HE'S SLOWLY CLOSING IN ON YOU AND YOU JUST PLAYED A DOUBLE PRANK ON HIM WHY NOT GO FOR A TRIPPLE! WHY GIVE UP NOW!' Lucy shouted ticked off in my head. 'because... we all know he's going to be more and more persistent And when he's like that... no one can stop him. Believe me I've tried and oh boy have I failed! Epically!' I replied. 'ugh! Fine!' Lucy groaned irritated.

Before I could clear my head he hugs me forces me to look him in the eyes, but my eyes just avoid his for multiple reasons that you don't need to know. "Emily... do me a favor and say just three little words to prove something to me..." John explained. "John... you... win..." I groaned irritated. "no not those one's the other ones!" he replied. "fine...Iloveyou..." I mumbled making it a smashed word. "what?" he asked. "I said... that... I...love...you now don't push your luck Mr." I said a bit louder and through gritted teeth. "ok fine with me." he replied. Before I even knew what was going on... he did one of the worst things... now sure I did this to him for a joke but... this was like...SERIOUS! Yep you heard me correctly... John the Baka just had to... KISS ME! The odd thing was.. I WAS BEING STUPID ENOGH TO LISTEN TO MY HEART INSTEAD OF MY INSAINITY! So I just rolled with it! And didn't pull any jokes on him or any thing! Did I kiss him back... yes -.-'. Apparently Mina had her head in Malachite's lap... she looks over and fell to the floor in total shock. "M-MINA YOU OK!" Malachite said in total shock. "just fine 0.o" she replied. 'man that is not a sight you see every day! 0.0' Rei thought shocked. 'NO WAY! SINCE WHEN DOES EMILY OF ALL PEOPLE GIVE IN SO EAISLY! 0.0 WHO IS SHE AND WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO MY PRINCESS THAT I'M SUPPOSE TO PROTECT! 0.0 AHHHHHHH!' Courtney thought in total shock as well. 'AAWWW JUST LIKE IN THE PAST THEY LOOK SOO CUTE TO GATHER! *SNIFFLE * SHE'S GROWIN' UP! :') I'M SO PROUD!' Lita thought wiping a tear from her face.

Motki came down there took one look at Lita and almost as if she knew what he was thinking she clobbered him with a hug! "L-Lita you ok?" he said in total shock. "ya... just fine!" she replied crying tears of joy. "...okay?" Motki said completely oblivious as to why she was crying. "so in whom do we owe this shocking news to have such a look on that pretty face?" Jedite asked smooth talkin' Rei. Rei said nothing just pointed right at John. "oh." Jedite said looking over in that direction thinking nothing of it. Of course Rei's face went from shock to a look of warning. By the way when you get a glare from a person who was formally a Martian (no not the little green aliens who live on Mars and eat marshmallows for breakfast) you might get away with at least two of your limbs left. You get a glare from the princess of mars her self (as in Rei) you might as well consider your self dead. Because if I know Rei she will tear you apart limb from limb just to get the answers out of you. But to do what Jedite did that's really more like a death wish! There's only two ways to get her out of that state of thinking. One you make her forget about it after hiding for a good few hours in a place that she'll never find you, and two... well that's poetry. In my personal opinion and experience. Try the hiding first! Any ways Jedite forgot the first one so before he got his butt kicked out of this solar system he made up a stupid poem about Rei.

After he was done with his cheesy poetry Rei's cheeks were flushed with three different shades of red. Not from anger no,no,no... it was from embarrassment! Strange right? "you planing on letting me go you buffoon or are you just going to make me stand here all day while you wonder off in la-la land all day?" I said sounding a bit more harsh than what I meant... which is probably a good thing. WHAT IF I WAS BEING LESS HARSH IT WOULD HAVE SOUNDED LIKE SWEET SARCASIM! When I say 'sweet sarcasm' I mean it is meant to sound like sarcasm but it just sounds like me girlishly teasing him... and believe me... YOU **DO NOT** WANNA SEE THAT 0.O! *shudders* freaky 0.o...see this is what I get for being stuck with this guy in the past... AND PRESENT -.-'! What ever... on with the show.

"o-oh sorry..." John said coming back into reality right before I smacked him. 'rats only a few centimeters and I would have been able to smack him right smack dab on the cheek!' I thought annoyed walking away from him clearly trying to find away to vent my anger. Thankfully every one just stayed away I didn't fell like talking to any one about any thing. Sides a therapist couldn't even understand my anger issues when it comes to People thinking that I'm all sweet and girly... GIRLY MY BUTT! THE DAY THAT I LOVE TO SHOP AND BE A TOAL GIRLY GIRL IS THE DAY THAT MY GINUEA PIG GROWS WINGS AND CAN FLY!

The next morning I woke up in a daze (well I thought it was morning any ways) completely unaware of my surroundings. I rubbed my eyes from all of the sleep I had gotten. The first thing that I heard was a soft voice saying something... only problem it took my wolf ears to hear what it was and who it was calling. Apparently it was calling my name. I was in some place on the moon kingdoms castle I think it was the former ball room restored to it's old shining beauty. "Emily" The voice said. I stiffened... I knew that voice from any where... it was the queen her self. I mentally face palmed my self for not being in uniform. Before I even had a chance to go general mode she stopped me by saying, "save it Emily... this is just a formal meeting my dear." "oh.. ok but uh... why chose my head? In case if ya hadn't noticed... it's quite empty up here." I stated knocking my fist up against my head lightly. "Emily you and I both know your smart so please just save it. Listen I've noticed your behavior these past few days. You seem to be on edge towards John am I right?" she asked. "ya so what about it... he's just being his pain in the butt self." I replied a bit irritated. "oh please Emily just save it you and I both know how you feel about him." she stated. "not like I'm telling any one about it." I replied acting like my stubborn self. Believe me when I say 'you don't wanna mess with me when I'm ticked off' it's the truth... that and it's a really bad idea, but under these conditions... I can't get mad at the queen... I just can't. Much like Serena she's to nice to get mad at! "ya well the one person you have to admit that to is yourself. And I also know why your so on edge as well... that test you have to take is tomorrow and that's before you can go to Michigan's adventure am I right?" she asked. "yes ma'am." I replied calmly nodding my head. "look Emily I know you'll do fine... you're friends will be watching you every step of the way. And Knowing Mina... she'll probably end up being your cheer squad. You know paying you back for when she had to take that test." the queen stated with a slight Serena style giggle. "oh ya that... that was funny!" I replied trying to hold a straight face but it failed so I ended up cracking up with laughter. "yes that was interesting to say the least." The queen replied quite calm. "ya..." I agreed with a half smile on my face. "yes, well Emily you will do just fine. I know you all to well you won't give up.. not to save your life." she replied. "Ya I know that... it's just... well...uh... a-are my parents going to be there?" I asked a bit worried. "how do you mean?" she asked. "I mean like my parents from my time. Because I'm kinda worried that if they do come they might be shocked at what happens." I stated sheepishly. "ah I see is it your mother that your worried about or your father?" she said puzzled. "well it would have to be my ACTUAL dad not that lying bag of sleaze. I'm just worried that he might put the blame on him self if I get out of control like in the past. It wasn't his fault that I got blasted with that... it was no one's fault but my own. And now I'm paying for it. He shouldn't have to worry. He's the king not the monster... and it's not my fault that my Grandfather just so happened to chose me and not my sis." I said mostly talking to my self. "Emily, you are not a monster and your grandfather chose you for a special reason. A reason that he knew only you could understand. It's a reason that not even your sister could grasp. Do you remember that one question he asked you and your sister during training that week before the last battle?" the queen asked. "ya... it was 'What do you think your purpose in life is?'" I replied. "yes and what was your answer compared to your sisters?" she asked. "hers was 'HOW THE SNOT SHOULD I KNOW!' and mine was... 'To serve the Lord, and tell the world that Jesus lives and there is hope, also to protect my friends,family, king,queen,princess and her guards. I will do what it takes to keep them alive even at the cost of my life!'" I replied. "see that answer was what your grandfather was looking for. It proved something to you and to him." she stated. "what did it prove?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "simple.. you have a worriers strength but your heart belongs to Jesus. It's that simple. You want others to see his light shining through you but you also want to bash any idiot's head in for doing something bad or just being the bad guy or for crying out loud breaking your friends heart." she stated. "to true." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

The next morning I woke up at ten and right on time as well. Because every one was ready to go I had on my class of 2015 sweatshirt jeans and my Vans shoes along with my I pod. "it's about time the ninja woke up." Rei laughed. "sorry I'm not an early riser like you people of Mars." I replied sarcastically slapping Rei on the back. "ya what ever dude let's just go." Rei said rolling her eyes as we left to the moon.

When we got there a huge hole in the ground opened up and I knew I had to jump in so I did! I had one foot out in front of me while the other was bent up and I was sort of sliding on my back. It was fun! When I landed the queen was standing in the middle of the room with a calm smile to her face. "Emily before we start you must get rid of ALL of your weapons!" she stated. "W-WHAT WHY!" I said totally shocked. "because it's part of the test to see how strong you physically are with out any of your weapons." she stated. "mind as well take my arms and legs off while your at it...better yet just rip me to pieces... that outta work..." I mumbled annoyed taking out my fire sword and other main swords. "I mean all of your mettle weapons including any guns you have in your pockets or where ever. And NO Bakugan either." she stated. "yes ma'am." I grumbled taking every thing out out from my pockets "I mean _all_ of it Emily now fork em over!" she stated just waiting and watching as the pile got even bigger.

"Alright Emily now for those switch blades, knives, guns and any and every thing you have left!" the queen stated firmly but nicely at the same time. "alright! Alright!" I groaned I pulled off my sweatshirt threw it into the pile and it reviled a red 'Allendale' T-shirt. Unattached the knife holders that were on my arms and yanked off my jeans to reveal brown shorts and yanked off the knife holders on my legs as well pulled out every last weapon that I had on me. IT FELT SO WEIRD AND I FELT SO MUCH LIGHTER! IT SUCKED! "ok... Emily I know this is going to suck but take of your shirt!" she stated. "WHAT WHY!" I replied shocked. "so that you don't have any hidden weapons under there." she stated. "FINE!" I groaned I yanked my t-shirt off and I had a white tank top under it. So basically I was in shorts no shoes...OR SOCKS! And a tank top. She tossed me a little device that I attached to my ear so I could hear my friends and a little speaker so I could talk to them. After hearing Johns idiot shouts and howls (don't even ask -.-') like a mad idiot dog I simply stated, "shut up dude or you just might be visited by a punch to the face and a knee to the gut and over all get beaten up by yours truly... SO WATCH IT BUB! OR I'LL BE FORCED TO GO LUKE SKYWALKER ON YOU!" I growled. "Shutting up!" he squeaked out in fear. "good..." I grumbled slightly ticked off. Strike that... I WAS MORE THAN _SLIGHTLY_ I WAS SO TICKED OFF THAT THERE WAS STEAM COMING OUT OF MY EARS, NOSTRELS, AND OFF OF MY HEAD! MY FACE WAS RED WITH ANGER LIKE WORSE THAN REI WHEN SOME ONE SAYS SOMETHING BAD ABOUT JEDITE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IF I WAS IN DRAGON MODE NOW WOULD BE THE TIME FOR ANY AND EVERY ONE AROUND ME TO BACK AWAY A FEW HUNDRED MILES! No I'm not exaggerating.

By the time I had finished the second to last test I could hear Mina as my one girl cheer squad shouting, "GIVE ME AN E!" and every one would shout, "E!" she shouted, "GIVE ME AN M!" every one shouted "M!" she shouted, "GIVE ME AN I!" they shouted, "I!" she shouted, "GIVE ME A L!" they all shouted, "L!" she shouted, "GIVE ME A Y!" they all shouted, "Y!" "WHAT'S THAT SPELL!" she shouted like a darn cheerleader and a good one at that! HEY IF SHE GET'S BOARD OF VOLLY BALL SHE COULD HAVE A GOOD CAREER IN CHOACHING CHEERLEADING! "EMILY!" they all shouted. "EMILY! EMILY! GOOOO EMILY!" Mina shouted making me laugh as I pushed through the doors to the last part of the test. "you guys are nuts!" I said cracking up. "what can Mina say... she's the best darn cheer squad for you!" Rei laughed. "ya I know.. and vise versa!" I said with a smirk.

"Now Emily this last part of the test is a bit different." the queen stated. "YOU MEAN I GET MY WEAPPONS AND JEANS,T-SHIRT AND SWEATSHIRT BACK!" I said instantly cheering up. "no...but this is the last part and probably the hardest for you. You have four opposing forces in you and you must accept your feelings for the prince of Mercury." the queen stated. "your kidding me right?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face. "not at all." she stated. "well let's see how well this works out!" I groaned. "take all of the time that you need. And remember the only way you can get out of here is if you really accept it in your heart and mind." the queen stated. Then a hole in the ceiling came out of no where and John came flying down and landed surprisingly enough on his... FEET 0.o! Well you know what they say there's a first time for every thing -.-.

In my mind (note I sat on the ground with my eyes shut trying to focus in real life)

Blue Siege: Emily you know just as much as I do that WE HAVE TO MOVE UP IN THE RANKS! But do you really have to accept this little thing called _love?_

General Emily: Siege ala dork butt has a point here. You can always say you did when you really didn't ;).

Blue Dragon: NO EMILY DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! THE QUEEN WILL KNOW IF YOUR TRYNG TO FOOL HER OR NOT! THEN YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MOVE UP!

Blue Siege: SHUT UP GRANDPA WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW WON'T HURT HER!

General Emily:Sides no offense to the queen and all but I think we can agree that Blondie isn't the best pick of the litter.

Princess Emily: SHUT UP GENERAL AND SIEGE! JOHN IS THE SWEETEST GUY I HAVE EVER MEANT AND THIS IS EMILY'S CHOICE WE SHOULD SUPPORT HER ANY WAY WE CAN! Isn't that right Grandfather?

Grandpa: yes that is right dear princess. Now Emily you must accept those feelings that as you would say 'haunt you day and night'. Now as true as it is John may be a less forceful young man I think you will find that he is more than he appears.

Me: I understand...but when you have a two on to onslaught it's kind of hard to think ya know?

Princess Emily: look all I'm saying is we may be opposing forces but all this time with out knowing it we have been giving you small hints that prove who he is to you.. you just have to play 'connect the dots' a bit to understand them all.

Me: Thanks... you know... your not half as bad as I would have expected.

Princess Emily: well I would hope so we're one in the same dude!

Me laughing: to true!

Lucy: Hey don't I get a say in this?

Me: Of course you do ameiga... I just didn't expect you to be the kind of person who would actually want to hear all of this!

Lucy: I may be your half dragon half... BUT I AIEN'T STUPID I KNOW WHEN YOU NEED HELP NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT!

Me: To true... so what do ya gotta say pal?

Lucy: Follow your heart... your mind will just have to accept the fact that you love the guy!

Me: thanks. Now... HUGGS!

Lucy fell to the ground due to my tackling hug: HA-HA HEY WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR BUDDY!

Me: A LOT OF STUFF!

Lucy: APPARENTLY SO!

Of course being who we were we all had to laugh at my crazy stupidity that I had dealt with for a life time.

~real world~

I opened up my eyes and stood up with this tough look on my face. "Your highness!" I stated. "you called?" she asked practically coming out of no where. "I have made my decision." I stated. "alright then let's hear it." she replied ready to listen as always.

"After much thought and quite frankly the blue siege and General part of me annoying the living snot out of me. I have to agree with Lucy,my princess side, and grandfather. They are the ones who are saying to follow my heart even if it kills me! But my brains have been holding me back as in the general and siege in me. But I have decided against my brain and well they'll just have to deal with it!" I stated. "as in?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. "I do in fact love that baka that goes by the name of John." I replied with a slight smirk on my face. "do you always have to have an insult when you say something about me?" he asked with the same look on his face. "not all of the time... IT JUST ADDS TO THE FUN!" I laughed. "I don't think that you can say a single statement with out insulting me." he stated. "is that a challenge?" I replied with one raised eye brow and a straight face. "I believe it is... if you can say one nice thing about me with out any insults then I'll take back what I said. But if you can't you owe me a kiss for every insult you say." he stated. "deal." I replied with a straight face and giving him a firm hand shake. 'ok Emily don't loose on this dude...or your gonna have to kiss him... so let's get this done and over with with out any insults!' I thought with a smirk on my face and cracking my knuckles. "when ever your ready Emmy." he said relaxed. 'I am so going to win this... there's no way she can go one statement with out any insults! I got this in the bag!' John thought a little over confident! Strike that... not a little... A LOT over confident!

After some thought and a bit of time as well I had my statement ready with a whole lot of back up! "alright... John... you are one of the smartest guys... EVER! oh ya and did I mention... you're kinda cute when your embarrassed. Ah screw it your just cute in general." I said totally blowing his mind into another dimension of shock! He was so shocked that his jaw dropped and he just stood there in total shock until I walked by and said, "dude shut your mouth before you catch any fly's." Being who I was I just had to take the hanging part of his mouth and shove it back up to the rest of his mouth. I just walked out of there like nothing got back on my jeans,t-shirt and sweatshirt and took back all of my weapons. "much better!" I said happy to have the weight of my weapons back on me.

At Michigan's adventure the first ride we rode on was... THE MAD MOUSE! I LOVE THAT ONE! Then of course Courtney totally ruined it for me by dragging me against my will to Shivering timbers and if that wasn't bad enough SHE STUCK ME IN THE FRONT SEAT OF THE FRONT CAR NEXT TO JOHN! Okay so the last part wasn't so bad but... COME ON SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH I CAN'T STAND THIS RIDE! While all the way in the back of where we were all at were the Prince and Princess them selves... Serena and Dariean.

On the whole way up the hill I was hanging on to the bar that held us down (as did our seat belts) for dear life while John was just full of excitement like a little kid in a candy shop. Mike was in the seat behind us with the same look of fear on his face and doing the same thing and Courtney had the same look on her face as John did. Behind them was Mina who was already screwing the bar and hugging Malachite for dear life as he had this calm look on his face just trying to calm Mina down. Behind them were Lita and Motki. Motki was fearing for his life as Lita did the sensitive thing and kissed his forehead and rubbed his back to try and calm him down. Behind them was Ami and Zoicite not knowing what to expect so they just used their brains to calculate how fast we would be going. Behind them was Rei and Jedite Rei was totally relaxed and Jedite was trying to stay calm no matter how much fear was going through him! Behind them still was our last duo Serena and Dariean Serena was fearing for her life and clung on to Dariean the second we were starting to go up hill and he was just trying to keep her calm.

On the way down was a different story. I was hugging onto John for dear life he had his arms up in the air screaming and having fun I was screaming in fear. Mike's eyes were full of fear as he hung on to the bar and Courtney had her arms up in the air having a good time. Mina didn't move from where she was and screamed like a little kid and Malachite was just having to much fun to care about any thing else in the world! Ami and Zoicite looked at each other, shrugged and threw their arms up in the air and just had a blast! Lita was having to much fun had her arms up in the air and was screaming while Motki was doing what Mike was, holding onto the bar for dear life and screaming like a little girl. Rei was having a blast and Jedite instantly clung on to Rei for dear life screaming like a little girl as well. Serena didn't move and just screamed her brains out while Dariean just had a ton of fun!

Once we got off I got my stuff and ran out of there to the nearest trash can and barfed up my breakfast. John just grabbed his junk screaming, "WAIT FOR ME DUDE!" The only problem is once he saw the photos that they took during the middle of the ride was interesting. I was hugging him for dear life that is all he saw out of those. Such a one track mind -.-' better yet... such a guy. Over all... today was an epic day you know the wild cat and all of that stuff. SNOT WITH IT EVEN THE RIP CORD EVEN AFTER MINA AND I DRAGGED COURTNEY ON TO IT! Then one thing stood in our way of having a monster free day. Yep you heard me correctly... a stupid monster attacked.

"GUYS GET EVERY ONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted as the monster came up for another attack. "WHAT ABOUT YOU!"Lita asked with her voice drenched in worry and fear. "I'LL BE FINE!" I shouted back. Truth be told I wasn't even sure if I would come out of this fight alive... that monster was tougher than it looked! Honestly though... I knew this was the last part of the test... ON THE WRONG DAY TO! "BUT!" Mina started to object. "NOT BUTS JUST GO OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO GO! I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS GET HURT! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE ON THIS GREEN EARTH TO ME... NOW MOVE IT! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" I shouted ticked off because they wouldn't leave as I held the monster off with a wall of fire. They all just nodded their heads and started off. Jupiter took one look back at me and I smiled and nodded my head re-assuring her that I would be a-okay. It's a good thing that Jupiter left when she did. Once she was out of sight, it broke through my fire wall, ice barrier,lightning dome, and light spikes. It blasted it all to smithereens... and normally most monsters can't get past the fire wall. I was beginning to think that this wasn't a normal monster.

It blasted a huge amount of wind at me I instantly crossed my arm in front of my face and stood my ground it only slightly blew me back but what really got me was the gust of dark energy to my stomach that blasted me into a mettle fence and it shot dark lighting to my wrists and ankles. The dark energy pinned me there stating that I wasn't suppose to go any where.

'Courtney... if you can hear me... get every one out of this place! NOW! That monster is planning on taking down this whole amusement park... maybe even the U.S don't let that happen. And if it tries to take over the world... I WOULD EXPECT MY SOON TO BE GENERAL TO RIP IT'S HEAD OFF FOR ME! Emily style of course.' I thought hoping that I could reach Courtney just in time. 'W-what?' she replied in total shock and worry. 'you heard me... now go... get on out of here. My job is done.' I explained knowing that I wouldn't make it out alive or well if I did I knew I would end up in the hospital. 'well what if I...' she started. 'no don't...just get every one out of here. And tell them I'll miss all of them especially Lita's cooking, Mina's humor, Ami's epic-ness, Rei's fire power, but most of all... tell the Princess... er Serena... that I'll be rooting for her.' I stated. 'NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! IF YOU DIE I'M DIEYING WITH YOU! TEAM MATES STICK TOGATHER!' Courtney replied stubborn as always. 'you and your stubborn-ness. I always liked that about you. And sorry dude.. but this is one fight your not going to win. Oh ya and do me a favor will you?' I asked/explained. 'y-ya what is it?' she asked with her thoughts full of tears. I could clearly tell that she was almost to her breaking point. 'tell the king and queen I love them... and tell Nephrite that he's a looser and he'll never get to my awesome mom. So on top of that... keep that jerk wad away from her.' I replied. 's-so that's it... your just going to give up on all of this? I'm surprised that my goofy b.f.f has given up... on ripping Nephrite's head off no less.' Courtney said. 'dude I knew from the start this is the one battle that'll kill me. So suck it up and be strong!' I stated. 'y-yes Commander.' Courtney stated. Even though it was through thought... I could tell that she was crying.

That stupid monster was draining every last ounce of energy and strength I had in me. This was my end, but wait what is that?

"E-mily...NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Courtney shouted turning around to head back. "to late kid... your little friend there... she's dieing as we speak. So it's no use... just respect her last wishes and get every one to safety... not like that will do much though." the enemy scoffed. "YOU!" Courtney said with tears falling like crazy. "yes?" it replied like it didn't know. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! IN THE NAME OF MARS YOUR LUNCH MEAT! NOW EAT ANGER AND RAGE OF THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE RED DRAGON! THE MOST TRUSTED FRIEND OF THE BLUE DRAGON!" Courtney shouted. She shut her eyes as a red aurora surrounded her. 'Grandfather.' Courtney started. 'yes?' the red dragon replied. '…. have at that monster! KILL IT LIKE IT DID MY BEST FRIEND BUT MORE PAINFUL AND VICIOUS! I want it to suffer!' Courtney said with the anger and rage that only a person from Mars could have. 'as you wish my dear granddaughter.' he replied. Then Courtney's hair went Jet black she grew claws and red and black armor her shoes turned into shoes of the roman type. Her skin was no longer skin it was red dragon scales! "oh and who are you?" the stupid monster asked. "I... am your worst nightmare!" Courtney stated as her Voice changed to her Grandfathers.

By the middle of the battle the only thing standing in the way of that monster and Courtney was Sailor Mars. "DIE FOOLISH MORTLE! AND JOIN YOUR FRIENDS!" It shouted. "not on my watch! MARS..." Mars started. "FIRE SHEILD BLAST!" a deep dragon voice shouted as a fire wall separated Sailor Mars from the beast. "Sailor Mars back down please... I have a battle to finish." I stated coming out of no where! "EMILY!" Courtney shouted as her Grandfather. "sup Red dragon." I replied. I not Emily well for the most part... I was just borrowing my Grandfather's power and well you know dragon stuff. Thank goodness I was able to destroy that stupid monster in one blow! Only side effect I transformed back into regular old Emily, there was this huge crater in the ground, and there was literally nothing left of that monster. Oh ya and I used up so much power (you know of what little I had left) and well I collapsed I some how turned into my little wolf form. No one was able to notice that until the smoke cleared and all of my friends were concuss again. Honestly that didn't take long.

Me dead asleep! :)

"hey guys I found her." Mina stated as I was sleeping in the middle of the eh I would say about ten feet deep crater. Yes I was in my wolf form. Hey be thankful I was sleeping and not dead! I'm quite sure I know a friend or two who were thankful for that. "oh my gosh SHE LOOKS SO CUTE! I COULD JUST HUGG HER! But I won't because she's quite injured looking." Lita said back to regular old Lita not sailor Jupiter. Oh ya and on top of that there was worry dripping from her voice. "I'll check." Ami said clearly understanding the amount and limits of Lita's worry.

"she'll be fine.. she just needs to rest her body up and we should probably bring her to the hospital." Ami stated checking my pulse. "I'll take her there." John replied stepping forward totally shocking every one. "have at it dude." Motki said surprisingly enough relaxed about the situation. As he walked down into the huge crater that I made, and Ami just moved out of the way. He stopped and stood over my wolf body for a moment before he bent down and picked me up.

A few hours later we were out in the woods I was still out cold and in my human form and it was getting dark out so we decided to rest for the night. Well they did I had no say in it. I'm out cold remember? Any ways John set me down on a spot of ground by a fire that Rei had started with her epic skills that she used with out transforming. Thank goodness she didn't over shoot her aim! If she did she would have blasted me with the fire -.- that would have sucked. John just looked down with a slight smirk and a shake of his head. I had rolled over onto my stomach after being stiffened by being carried by John all day! My head was resting on my bent in arms and it was sideways. My legs well they were sprawled out. 'dang it all why does she have to look so darn cute when she's asleep! UGH IF PEOPLE WEREN'T AROUND I WOULD SO KISS HER!' John though irritated. 'then why don't you? I mean after all she is yours. No harm is going to happen. Motki and Lita will understand it. In fact I'm sure Lita will approve of it.' his dragon half explained. 'y-you really think so?' John asked shocked. 'positive. Remember John I know you like you know the back of your hand. Your so easy to read my friend.' he explained. "boy if you value your life... wait until you go to sleep." Courtney said whispering into his ear. "yes ma'am." he replied relaxed.

Sure enough right before he went to sleep he did just that. He snuck up on my out cold body placed a blanket over it bent down and couldn't resist he just HAD to kiss me! GOSH! He could hear Rei holding back laughter and Lita was trying not to say 'awe!' at like who knows how man decibels! He turned his head to every one and every one was just starring at him. Malachite was giving him the 'nice job man' look. Zoicite was giving him the 'smart move boy' look. Motki just had a smirk and gave him a thumbs up. Jedite had a huge grin on his face. Mina just had a small smile on her face turned her head to Malachite kissed his cheek and walked over to where her stuff was and crashed. Ami was standing up turned her head to every one gave them her small smile she usually had and went to her stuff and fell asleep. Lita got off of Motki's lap but not before stealing a kiss (typical) smiled and walked away to her stuff and crashed. Rei was trying not to laugh as she got up went to her stuff and crashed as well. (note Serena and Dariean some how were out a half hour ago.)

'GOSH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT GOODNESS!' John thought yelling at him self for being an 'idiot' in a since. 'Face it my friend she is a child of Jupiter. She's the child of Lightning and fire. Her touch is electric and her heart burns with fire for many reasons my friend. She's one person that you can't resist but love any ways even when she does something stupid. Face it my friend she had you the second you made eye contact with her in the past and present.' his half dragon side stated. 'he's right dear John you have been the one of all of us who have avoided that fact. Much like she has avoided the fact that she loves you you have denied the fact that she is some one that you would never forget let alone want to forget. Oh ya and that she is yours in this life the same with the past.' his prince side explained.

The next day it was eleven in the morning they have been traveling for about two hours and some how... I woke up at that time. John was apparently carrying me like a bride it sucked. "huh? Wha?" I asked yawning as I woke up. "ah good morning, my dear princess." John said strangely in prince mode. "ok how long has this dork been like that?" I asked instantly annoyed. "since he woke up." Rei shrugged. "oh gosh!" I groaned. "why is that bad?" Lita asked. "n-no it's fine." I replied relaxed. "you sure?" Ami asked. "ya... and... PUT ME DOWN!" I groaned irritated at John. "hmm... nope. Your injured and need your rest so your not walking! Or running any time soon." John replied. "you suck... -.-' ya know that." I groaned. "I don't it's just I'm trying to help." he explained. "dude... I can tell from the minute you picked up my body yesterday in Michigan you were and still are enjoying this!" I groaned irritated at him. "I am not! Oh ya and be glad that I didn't wake you up this morning." he chuckled. "ya don't remind me." I groaned. "guys we're almost there! EMILY PRETEND THAT YOUR ASLEEP!" Courtney explained. "can do!" I replied going back to sleep. "oh ya and make sure your body starts to gradually heat up." Courtney explained. "ya, ya I know the drill." I replied.

When we got there it was a really creepy old looking hospital. Man I can't stand those... they generally mean bad news! "halt who goes there?" some odd guard dude asked. "Sir we wish to speak to the main doctor. My friend here is really sick, and on top of that she's badly injured." Courtney explained. "AH COURTNEY COME IN! COME IN MY DEAR!" The main doctor stated. "uh... Uncle... we're not here to talk... uh.. my friend Emily here is uh... quite sick and um... beaten up... would you please do your best to fix her up?" Courtney replied quite innocent like. "OF COURCE MY DEAR! I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO DO JUST THAT! YOU KNOW YOU ALWAYS WELCOME HERE! Sure it's old but there's nothing a few hundred dollars can't fix." he stated. "don't you mean thousands?" Courtney asked totally lost. "yes, yes that. You see we have been having a lot of patience coming in with Ghost like powers. You know like uh... what's his name! It's Danny Phantom... I think." he stated. "yes that would sound about right." Courtney agreed. "um... I would hate to interrupt but shouldn't we be getting Emily inside?" John asked biting his lower lip. "and who might this be?" Courtney's uncle asked. "Emily's... uh boyfriend." Courtney explained. "AH TICKLE ME PINK! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE THE DAY THAT EMILY OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD HAVE A BOYFRIEND! What's your name boy?" he explained. "John sir." John replied. "I would shake your hand but I see that you have your hands full." he laughed. "ya but I don't mind... she's not that heavy." he shrugged. 'good the idiot said the right thing this time! Goodness knows what would happen if he didn't!' Courtney thought relieved.

"here you can set her down on this bed... although I'm afraid she has a loud neighbor I hope she won't mind." the doctor explained leading every one into a room with a divider in the middle. "really who?" Courtney asked. "some one know as Dash. Apparently he's a jock at his school." the doctor explained. "jocks.." Courtney said trying to hold back the annoyed tone she had that was just dripping from her voice. "I'm sure she'll be fine." the doctor chuckled. "hey doc.." that Dash kid said. "yes?" the doctor asked. "now who are you bringing in?" he asked. "A very sick and wounded young girl." the doctor explained. "really?" he asked peaking his head around the divider and I was out cold on the bed with all of my crazy friends around me. "wow...let me guess Sophomore?" he asked. "yep will be this year." Courtney shrugged. "cool.." he replied. "oh ya don't try dude... she's already got a guy." Courtney stated. "really who?" he asked. "him." Courtney said pointing at John who was cracking his knuckles with a protective look on his face. "oh.." he stated looking at John. 'POWNED!' Mina thought trying to hold back any laughter. "oh ya and all of us girls are taken. So don't even try." Serena stated. "ok then." Dash shrugged.

I woke up instantly sitting up and pulling a dagger out of my pocket in defense mode. "ruff night?" John asked. "maybe. But dude where in the world of nachos are we?" I asked. "a hospital you goof." he replied. "oh ok." I stated looking at my surroundings. 'man I can't stand hospitals.' I thought annoyed.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" some one shouted only like a while later. "FINALLY!" I said getting up while John tried to hold me back. I just totally distracted him while totally looking 'cute' and snuck out of his grip and zoomed out of there. Sure enough there were the scouts on the seen getting their butts kicked. I just rolled my eyes started up a fire ball and just threw it at the idiot who was attacking. "YO STUPID! OVER HERE!" I shouted distracting as it got hit in the shoulder. "EMILY!" all of the scouts shouted in shock. "you don't really think that a stupid problem like wounds would stop me from fighting?" I replied with a smirk. "that is so you." Mina said with a grin and a slight laugh. "yep... now... as for this looser of a monster... I say... say 'good night Gracie.' cause your going down. Or my name isn't Emily!" I said with a smirk and igniting my first two fingers of my left hand on fire and the other two with lightning. "oh really?" that beast asked. "yes really... you pick on my friends... you got to go through me!" I growled pulling out a pistol after shooting the monster with a combo of fire and lighting. "oh a tough girl eh?" it asked. "ya so what about it looser?" I growled. "didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with guns?" it asked. "psh my mother never told me to do that she just said 'do me a favor and don't fight until your at least over the age of five." I replied aiming for the monster's neck. Of course it was a dart gun! I shot the thing stunning it and forcing it to stay right where it was at. On top of that it was defenseless... SUCKER! I got rid of the stupid thing simply by stabbing it with a sword multiple times and slicing it many times.

"there taken care of." I said slinging my fire sword over my shoulder and started to walk off. "man what would we do with out you!" Mina laughed as her Mina self and getting up. "uh I don't know... nothing perhaps." I laughed.

When we were all heading home from that creepy place I was riding on John's back. Mina was on Malachite's back,Serena was on Daren's back,Rei was on Jedite's back,Lita was on Motki's back, Ami was on Zoicite's back and Courtney was on Mikes back. I was pulling jokes, Mina had her head resting on Malachite's shoulder area as he some how managed to speak soft enough that only she could hear. Serena was just giggling away. Lita was giving Motki a back rub. Rei was talking about how much she loved Michigan and the United states of America. Ami was being quite as a mouse not saying a single word letting Zoicite do all of the talking. Courtney on the other hand was doing all of the talking as Mike laughed at all of the misadventures that I had dragged her into. Finally Jedite got so fed up with Rei that since we were running straight he turned his head and kissed her to shut her up. Her face went red completely and that did shut her up.

Sure enough the next morning the guys were carrying us again after a long night of sleep except they all pulled the bride style carrying us like that just to embarrass us when we woke up. Sure enough when Ami woke up her face turned bright red and Zoicite just kissed her forehead. "morning." he said with a slight smirk. "m-morning..."she replied quietly. The next one to wake up was Rei and let me tell you something she wasn't to excited to see Jedite's face so close to hers. Seeing no way in winning she just plunked her head on his shoulder area and started drumming her fingers on his back. Then Lita woke up and kept on giving him a back rub (she was doing that in her sleep). When Serena woke up her face turned bright red and she just hid her face in Dariean's shirt. Where as to Mina well she just cuddled up to him like he was a teddy bear like usual. Then Courtney woke up and she just looked every where in her line of vision except into his eyes. Finally I woke up and well it was what you would expect... well from me at least. "Good morning." he said in a cheery tone that made me want to punch him. I didn't so I just settled for slapping him across the face and turning my head away from him with an annoyed look on my face. 'dang it all why do girls of Jupiter have to have eyes of beauty and mussels of steel T.T!' John thought as his cheek was red with a five star on it thanks to yours truly! What he asked for it!

Sure enough at one we came back to the house I was squirming to get free. John was laughing his head off until he got a double smack to the face. "ouch..." he groaned after I jumped down,stuck my tong out at him stuck my thumbs to my head spread out my fingers and wiggled them at him. The rest of the them well they were powerless to fight them... except for Rei she tried for a good ten minutes... got tired out and just gave up annoyed.

Me on the other hand well I just went to the computer and for the rest of the day, I was trying to enroll every one into the High school. "DANG YOU COMPUTER LOAD YOU BUTT MUNCH!" I shouted punching the monitor top area (not the screen that would be bad and my Aunt would most likely kill me). "punching it won't make it work any faster Emily."My aunt said in the kitchen. "it's worth a shot isn't it?" I replied. "not unless if you want to buy me a new monitor and while your at it a new computer,T.V dish washer..." she started. "ok ok I get it I'll stop punching this old Dinosaur." I stated irritated. "It's not a dinosaur it's only five years old." she stated. "ya what ever... at least I know now what I should get you for Christmas." I grumbled. "oh ya and what's that?" she asked. "new electronics.' I groaned slamming my head onto the darn key board. "oh ya what about wifi?" she asked. "are you kidding me I gave you one of those box things last year!" I replied. "ya I still haven't installed it." she stated. "I'll install it tomorrow -.-" I groaned. "thanks!" she replied. "ya and when was the last time you used your laptop?" I asked. "about a month ago." she replied. "that is so sad." I stated. "don't even start with me... besides your the one who gave me that thing!" she stated. "correction... Seth did." I replied. "ok." she stated.

At three in the morning I had just finished enrolling all of us into the high school, and well I was debating on just sleeping on the couch, considering how lazy I was. My energy level was getting really low to the point where I had grabbed three two leaders of Mountain dew and well they were all gone over an hour ago. Don't get me started on how heavy my eye lids were feeling! Let's just say that if I hadn't known any better... I would have thought that AN ELEPHENT was sitting on my eye lids! "hey cutie." John said sounding like his darn Vampire self snaking his darn arms around my stupid waist! "sup Vampire breath." I replied. "ha-ha very funny Emily." he said sarcastically knowing that I knew what he was up to. "ya it was... oh ya and sorry I haven't had my daily dose of _garlic _today." I replied with a interesting come back. "yes we know your hi-larious... now... what I want to know is what are you doing up so late?" he asked turning me and the darn chair around with his elbows. "I could say the same for you." I replied with a stone cold face and my stone cold voice to match it. "wow grumpy much?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head. "shut up." I groaned. "ok now how many hours have you spent staring at that dinosaur of a Computer?" he asked. "I lost track." I groaned irritated. "just as I thought." he replied. "ya what ever I'm just gonna crash on the couch." I groaned getting up and out of his grip. "oh no your not!" he replied pulling me back into it as quickly as I got out of it. "and why is that?" I growled clearly not in the mood to fight any one. "'cause your going up stairs into your room where your bed is! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CARRY YOU!" he stated looking me straight on in the eye with his darn vampire eyes. "oh ya and what's the catch?" I replied folding my arms across my chest clearly seeing through his plan. "you should know by now..." he replied sounding a bit pouty. "ya I know I should... but do I listen? No!" I replied getting out of his grip again and walking away. Then he just had to sneak up on me pick me up throw me over his darn shoulder and walk over to the darn couch! "now are you going to make me do this the hard way or the easy way?" he stated clearly letting his Vampire anger show. "dude when do I ever take the easy choice?" I asked. "in situations like this... never." he replied. "exactically prince dork butt. Now if you would be so kind as to oh I don't know... PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted quietly. "sure... on one condition." he replied. "what?" I growled baring my teeth at him as the went into my more vicious looking wolf one's. "you let me drink your blood." he replied. "fine but not all of it stupid!" I growled. "when is it ever all of your blood hmm?" he asked. "... good point... NOW PUT ME DOWN!" I growled at him ticked off. "of course I will, just calm down Emily." he chuckled. "I'm telling ya man one of these days your going to be the death of me!" I groaned as he put me down and sat down on the couch. Knowing that he was going to be his idiotic Vampire self I just let the wolf ears and tail loose. Being who he was he picked me up and sadly enough made me sit on his lap. "let's just get this over with." I growled irritated. "It'll be over before you know it!" he replied. "right that's what all of the criminals say." I said rolling my eyes.

Sure enough a while later he was done with his dose of 'food'. "can I go now?" I groaned irritated. "nope! You have two options one you stay here with me until morning or two I carry you up to your room. Now what's it going to be?" he asked. "option number two." I growled unenthusiastically. "ok option one it is!" he replied totally tricking me. "Jerk monkey!" I growled irritated. "oh be quiet and go to sleep! Oh ya and by the way you had Mountain dew an hour ago didn't you?" he asked. "one on you? I think I'll pass, and two ya so what." I replied. "one just sleep! Two just saying." he shrugged. "uh... no." I said irritated. "oh ya and why is that?" he asked. "think hard blood breath!" I stated irritated. "dude you know I'm not going to drink any of it in your sleep! Who do you think I am? My brother or something?" he asked making me crack a half smile and a small shake of my head. "ya I know that!" I replied shoving him in the arm. "then what's your problem?" he asked. "it should be quite obvious." I stated. "oh that well you see it takes a minute for the blood to kick in ok." he stated. "ya I know that." I grumbled as his skin started go go back to it's original color. "ok then just get some rest! Besides don't you have church in the morning or something?" he asked. "not just me... us!" I replied. "you mean your dragging me and the others along?" he asked. "yep against your own will's! Ha eat that lover boy!" I replied sticking my tong out at him. "oh cool." he stated. "good at least that's one person who is going to go not against his own will." I said more to my self than him. "alright enough talk, more sleep!" he stated. Just like that he forced me to crash to the rhythm of his darn heart beet like a little baby! Let me tell ya something dude... IT'S NOT FUNNY!

The next morning when John woke up I was saying my morning Prayer he just thought I was still asleep. "Emily you awake?" he asked quietly. What he got in reply was a hand to the mouth and shutting him up. "next time don't ask that kind of question while I'm praying or I won't be as nice about it!" I warned. "oh dear." he said a bit worried. "precisely lover boy!" I stated in reply. I got up and woke every one else up not before loosening up my limbs of course.

After Church and Sunday school I ran back to the house and turned on the Bears game as I hopped around on one foot trying to get my shoes off. Of course after the game I just so happen to put on an awesome Christian movie called 'The Encounter' I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

So the rest of the Summer was mostly spent at Anime/Manga conventions, Christian band concerts, Michigan's adventure, the Grand canyon, Lake Michigan, and concocting up any sort of mischief that we could come up with and all agree on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When the Alexis comes marching in!

It was the second week of school Serena,Mina and I all had gotten at least two detentions in the first week of school and now we were suppose to get a new student. 'oh gosh I hope it's not another guy! We have to many of them already!' I thought irritated. "Class I would like you to meet our new student her name is Alexis." the teacher stated. Man did that name get my attention! 'NO WAY! I-IT CAN'T BE! SHE CAN'T BE HERE! CAN SHE?' I thought as Alexis introduced her self. 'I'm loosing my mind... it can't be her!' I thought wide eyed with both hands running through my hair as I tried to just wrap my mind around the concept that Alexis was back. "hey Emily you ok?" Courtney asked shaking my quietly. "huh? What? Oh ya just fine... it's just that I think I know her." I replied. "ok... well just tell me at lunch ok." she stated. "yea... sure..." I replied still a bit dazed.

"EMILY!" my English teacher barked at me. "y-yes sir?" I replied. "I asked if you would like to show Mrs. Alexis here around the school when you have some free time today." my English teacher stated. "y-yes sir." I stammered. 'man she never stammers! Not even in the face of evil... so why now?' Courtney thought shocked. 'I'm lunch meat if Alexis finds out who I really am -.-' MAN WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN MICHIGAN OF ALL PLACES!' I thought irritated. "Alright Alexis go sit to the right of Emily over there." The teacher stated pointing at me. "yes sir." Alexis said walking over to the empty desk to the right of me and putting her stuff down. "Courtney..." I started. "ya?" she asked. "wake me up when this nightmare is over!" I groaned resting my forehead into my arms and shutting my eyes in the little dark space that had been made by my face. "sure dude... sure." she chuckled patting me on the back. "EMILY YOU BETTER NOT BE FALLING ASLEEP!" the teacher shouted. "I'm not!... not any more at least." I said mumbling the last part. "good then will you please read the story on page 173 called the Dragon King." The teacher stated. "sure how much of it?" I asked. "all of it if you would please." the teacher replied. "sure." I shrugged.

I flipped the pages of my English text book and I was shocked at what the cover looked like. IT WAS A PORTRET OF MY GRANDFATHER! AS IN THE BLUE DRAGON, THE DRAGON KING! THAT GRANDFATHER! "Emily you ok?" The teacher asked noticing my look of shock. "y-ya j-just fine!" I stated with a sheepish grin to hid my total shock. "well when your ready." he stated. "ya I know." I replied just about to start.

"_This is the story of the Dragon king he was a king like no other. As the title may suggest he was a Dragon. Not only a Dragon but he was the king of them. He was considered the nicest Dragon king to walk this earth. _

_ He had a daughter and two Granddaughters. Now his Granddaughters weren't from that time they were from the future. The oldest she was the worrier out of the two the younger on the other hand knew her way around a sword so to speak but like her mother preferred the Martial arts and non-violence. Either way he loved them both like any Grandfather. By the time that his twin Granddaughters were eleven the older twin had mastered all of the Sailor Scout level training and moved on to a higher rank known as Siege training. It was not your average training it was training where her and her Grandfather fought side by side through thick and thin only to be separated by the end of the training sessions... or death. _

_ The other twin on the other hand just barely managed to pass for a Scout level worrier when she was eleven. Her twin sister enjoyed to train her sister and give her tips and advice and the younger twin didn't mind listening to what she had to say. They were the tightest sisters that their Grandfather's era had ever seen._

_ Though that peace they had been living through didn't last long. Not long after the older twin had been given the status of General in the Moon queens Army had a mighty enemy struck. Now that enemy was the toughest of foes, and on top of that their enemy that they were facing was working with The Dragon King's older brother ,the Dark Dragon._

_ The Duo of the Dragon king and his Granddaughter General Emily managed to defeat every one of their enemy's in their path until they meant up with the Dark Dragon him self. That's where their real battle began._

_ After hours and hours on end of fighting General Emily was left on the battle field with her Dieyng grandfather only a few feet away and her strongest weapon in the Dark Dragon's side. Once she was sure that the Dark dragon was dead she ran over to her Grandfather and tried to heal him. But it didn't work. Not only that but with his last breath he sealed a part of him into her. Now days later she was killed protecting her friends that she had sworn to protect under oath by the queen. _

_ No one knows where or who she is but there is a definite fact... she and her friends and sister all walk among us even today they are the ones that save the world weather they are a Siege or Scout. They all have the same mission. To protect this plaint known as Earth." _I said more from memory rather than the pages in the darn book.

"Now class who do you think these solders that protect our plainet are? And what does the story mean when it says 'they walk among us even today'?" the teacher asked. "I think that these solders are some of our friends that we wouldn't expect to be solders. And that they really aren't dead they are alive." some girl in my class. After a class load of answers I was done. I had reached my limits I was at my breaking point! "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" I shouted slamming my fist onto my desk, getting out of my chair and storming out of the class room. "HEY EMILY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Courtney said getting out of her chair and running to the door. "NO WHERE!" I replied storming down the halls trying to find a way to vent out my anger. "uh.. sir may I?" Courtney asked. "if you think you can calm her down by all means do so." he replied. "thank you. It shouldn't take long." Courtney said walking out of there and charging after me.

At lunch I was sitting at the table with all of my crazy friends and we were just talking away having a good time and no one cared to mention third hour as in English class until some jerk face came up to us and said, "so Emily I hear you _spazed_ out in English class and why might that be? Is it because your that _General_ chick or is it because that story made you sad hmm?" "if I were you I would just walk away while you can." I growled. "oh is that a threat?" he asked. "not unless if you want to make it one!" I growled. "listen and listen well... I run this school not you and your pathetic band of friends! You got that you punk." he stated as my last shred of patient that I had trying to rebuild just disappeared and turned into nothingness! "Listen I don't know who you are or who you think you are and nor do I care, but I would suggest that you leave now while you still have two good legs! Or you just might wake up tomorrow in the hospital... or not at all!" I growled not even making eye contact with him and using my deep dark dragon voice. "so what your just a girl. Girls are week!" he stated. "you want to say that again you jock?" I replied gripping him by the thorough and essentially chocking him. "no..." he chocked out. "no what?" I growled. "no ma'am." he choked out again. "good boy now run while you still have the chance. Before nice Emily goes by-by." I stated totally creeping him out. "you heard the girl you idiots let's go!" he said running off to his stupid table full of jocks. "looser." I said calmly with my eyes shut and a slight smirk on my face as I bit into my sandwich.

During Fifth hour two of the Jocks in my third hour were passing notes and when the teacher cough them he read them out loud to the class. When it came to the subject of what happened in third hour... well there was steam blowing out of my ears and coming off the top of my head. After five minutes worth of that I stormed up to them even before the teacher was done and socked them both in the face. The whole class was silent the teacher was ticked off I was gritting my teeth in complete anger as the teacher barked at Mina and Courtney to take me down to the principals office and two jocks to take the other two down there as well. "let's go dude." Courtney said dragging me out of there with her hand pulling me by the elbows the last person I saw was Alexis the girl that I had known since the second grade and had toured around the school after we were both done with lunch.

"now Emily why did you punch these two boys?" the Principal asked calmly. "they were passing notes in fifth hour, and when the teacher read their conversation about third hour and that is also one of the classes that I have with them... I... I just lost my patience. They were making stupid remarks about the way how I reacted to that stupid story that the teacher made me read to the class and every thing. It's just really complicated... you... you wouldn't understand." I stated dropping my head and clenching up my fists. "interesting boys what's your argument?" the Principal asked. "well sir... first of all we never bad mouthed her at all! And second of all we didn't pass any notes! She just came up to us with this devious look on her face like she was on the hunt ready to kill and punched us both in the face." the first jock said totally lying straight to the principals face. "then explain why your in here!" I growled. "because! We were suppose to be taken to the nurses office and our friends just followed your idiotic friends instead!" the second jock stated. "MY FRIENDS ARE NOT IDIOTS! YOU EVER CALL THEM THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL..." I shouted as the principal stood up to silence me. "I'll call your teacher but for now since I can't trust you three alone considering the situation your in I'll leave the three of you in the care of the school Nurse because the Guidance councilor has headed home early." the Principal said as the school nurse came in. Not only was she the school nurse but the Guardian of time her self. Yep you heard me... Sailor Pluto also known as Setsuna.

Considering how angry I was and the fact that I wasn't trying to destroy any of the furniture I just pulled out a stress ball in the form of a ducky as she fixed up their sprained noses and put an ice bag on each of their black eyes. "I must admit Emily you really did a number on these two boys." Setsuna laughed. "ya well it's not like they're our current enemies... sides... they should be glad their not our enemy or they wouldn't even be here right now." I grumbled. "you know you shouldn't talk about that stuff while we're in school you know? Or at least if your not around your friends." Setsuna stated turning to my hand to even see if there was a scratch on it. "you are so ha!" I replied with a calm smirk. "ya well that's beside the point." she stated. "and what's your point? If I might ask." I replied. "the point is you shouldn't be telling our mission to average humans. Or have you forgotten that over the summer as well you goofy princess?" Setsuna asked with a chuckle. "oh no I know full well it's just that some times stuff slips." I said with a goofy look. "well like usual no bleeding,scratches, or bruises... man you and your mussels." Setsuna chuckled. "BOYS!" the principal shouted angry. "y-yes sir?" they replied worried. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU WILL BE IN DETENTION TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!" The principal shouted ticked off. "and what about Emily?" Setsuna asked. "she can go back to class she's all good." the principal replied relaxed. "SWEET SEE YA SUCKERS!" I shouted running down the halls and back to my Science class. 'oh man She's going to be a hand full for her parents!' Setsuna thought with a slight laugh.

After school we all went walking home totally relaxed. Well in Mina's case she kind of a had her boyfriend as an attachment or maybe it was the other way around -.-'. Let's face it either way they were attached to one another. Much like all of the other girls who were either talking with their boyfriends or one another. Me on the other hand well I had my earphones in playing 'bowling ball' by Superchick and just tuning out the rest of the world. "so Emily what do you think of this whole ball thing?" Mina asked trotting up to me with her attachment and pulling out my earphone. "you should know by now... I'm not going but you guys have fun." I shrugged taking back my earphone and about to shove it back in before Mina quickly rebounded me. "well why not?" she asked. "I don't dance." I replied with this sort of 'DUH!' look on my face. "well it's not a bad thing to dance dude! Sides even I know your good at it! Also it would be more fun if your there! Other wise the party is going to be lame!" Mina complained. "right like you need me there to make it exciting! You should know by now I don't sing, I don't dance...AND I DEFFENTALLY DON'T WEAR TIGHT SHINEY PANTS!" I replied making every one crack up. "well you could at least play your guitar there! Besides I hear that they're looking for a good band." Mina stated. "In case if you hadn't noticed we don't even have Alexis back yet! And Jordan is to busy to play the Keyboard and Kelsey is in the Future. Plus I have no idea where the rest of my team mates are!" I stated. "Ya but can't you make an acceptation and have some fun with us please! You guys always play awesome songs!" Mina begged. "fine I'll see what I can do about Jordan and Kelsey as for our Bass player well she'll be a bit trickier." I stated already devising a plan on getting Alexis' memories back. "GREAT THANKS!" Mina shouted hugging me half to death. "ya but.. I AM NOT WEARING A DARN DRESS!"I warned. "we'll see about that." Mina said with a devious look on her face. "I'm lunch meet." I mumbled a bit worried.

Around the middle of the walk some kid was crossing the street while a stupid car was a coming. "Alexis..." I grunted tossing all of my stuff at Courtney who almost fell over from the sudden weight she had gotten into her arms. Before she could even yell at me I was already on the other side of the road giving Alexis a lecture on how she should be careful when crossing the street. In response I just got a, "s-sorry I was just lost in thought my boyfriend broke up with me for some popular chick!" "eh don't worry sides... if you want me to I can always rip his stupid head off! Say the word and I'm there." I replied with a bit of a devious grin. "If I knew you and I'm quite sure I do know you then I don't doubt that fact. Sides he was a cheating jerk any ways. I'm over him." Alexis stated relaxed and acting like it was no big deal. "oh really? Well for one thing the fact that he's a cheating jerk monkey is all the more of a reason for me to rip his looser head off. And two... good for you! Sides the grass is always greener... I should know... I dealt with that drama of boys breaking up with their girlfriends and all you know at high school even in Japan." I shrugged rolling my eyes. "ya sounds about right you know how high school is right, _princess?_" Alexis asked totally making me freeze on the last word she said. "w-who m-me? No you must be mistaken dude. I'm not a princess!" I replied still in shock. 'HOW IN THE WORLD OF TACOS DID SHE FIND OUT! 0.0 MAN TALK ABOUT A SCREW BALL OF A DAY!' I thought totally shocked. "don't lie Emmy I know who you are I know who I am for crying out loud so enough with the pretending. Sides I have to find my mother." Alexis shrugged. "you mean your actual one or what?" I asked. "ya my actual one." she shrugged. "I think I can help you with that." I said with a smirk on my face. "what are you planning on doing!0.o" Alexis asked worried. "you'll see!" I chucked throwing her over my shoulder and jumping up onto the on going traffic and jumping from one hood of a car to another. "YOUR A LOON!" Alexis shouted looking down because she really had no other choice but to do that considering her position. "NO I'M JUST CRAZY!" I laughed with my usual psychotic laugh that could even freak out a therapist let alone a monster.

"Courtney... is she always this crazy?" Alexis asked as we went back to every one and I took my stuff back. "sadly enough... yes...-.-' trust me dude you get use to it." Courtney replied dropping her head as a sweat drop formed over her eye. "so Emily one down two to go!" Mina chuckled. "in band terms yes siege solder terms not even close." I shrugged. "what do ya mean?" Ami asked. "easy she's a package deal. You take both her and her twin sis or not at all.. you can't take one or the other!" I shrugged. "she has a twin?" Mina asked shocked. "yep...but we can find her later... let her live a normal life... you know... for now." I shrugged. "well for once it sounds like your trying to be nice!" Serena said shocked. "ya freaky right?" I agreed sarcastically which no one could even tell if it was sarcasm or not!

"yo Jordan..." I said calling up Jordan. "ya what is it?" she asked on the other end. "look as much as I hate to bother the coolest Buffy/Bones loving cousin of mine but... I need you to do me a slight favor by Minako's request." I replied. "ok what is it?" she asked. "I need you to play the Keyboard at the Masquerade ball thing commin' up." I replied. "SURE I WOULD LOVE TO! Wait do you have Alexis and Kelsey yet?" Jordan asked. "I'm calling up Kelsey after I'm done talking with you." I shrugged. "I AM SO IN COUSIN! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!" Jordan shouted quite enthusiastic. "good to know... I'll see ya tomorrow then?" I asked. "YOU KNOW IT! BY!"she shouted quite hyper. "ok by dude!... yeash who gave her Coffee this morning?" I said after she hung up.

"HEY SIS! SUP!" I shouted into the phone as Kelsey answered. "EMMY!" she squealed happy as a clam. "look can you do me a HUGE favor... you know by Minako's request..." I started. "ya sure what is it?" she asked. "We're getting our Silver Millennium band back together you wanna play the drums? We got Jordan and Alexis back." I stated a bit worried about her reply. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME I WOULD LOVE TO! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU KNOW I ALWAYS HAVE A SET OF DRUM STICKS ON ME AT ALL TIMES!" she shouted blasting my hair back...EVEN THROUGH THE DARN PHONE! "SWEET!" I squeaked out really hyper at that point. "so when does practice start?" she asked. "tomorrow after school." I replied. "OK SEE YA THEN I GOTTA GO PACK SEE YA TOMORROW SIS!" Kelsey shouted hanging up after I could reply. "ok is it just me or did some one give her and Jordan coffee and mountain dew mixed? 0.o eh what ever they're related to me so I blame my self." I shrugged closing up my cell phone.

"ANNNNDDDD?" Alexis said after a few minutes of peace and quiet in the house. "let's just say... get your bass guitar out dude... we got practice starting tomorrow!" I replied really relaxed. "SWEET!" Alexis shouted jumping around the house like crazy. "are you sure your not related to Serena?" I asked not even opening up my eyes from their chilled and closed position. "positive." she replied. "ok just sayin'." I shrugged. "so of the inner scouts' kids who else do we have to find?" Alexis asked. "Shyanne." I shrugged. "and over all?" Alexis asked again. "Shyanne,Gracie,Amanda and Carissa." I shrugged. "cool! Wait isn't Carissa the nutty chocaholic?" Alexis asked confused. "yes my young blond,Venusian friend. But she's cool like that so it's all good. Sides she's not half as bad as me at times." I laughed. "to true." Alexis groaned irritated.

The next day After school Courtney,Alexis,Jordan and I all meant up with each other. We only waiting for the others for a few minutes, until we decided we should all just race to my aunts house to meet up with my crazy twin. "CHAAARRRRGGGGGGGEEEEEE!" I shouted running off the school grounds to my aunts house with my fist pumped up into the air.

Like usual I beat them there,but when I opened up the door I got tackled by Kelsey. "EEEEMMMMMMIIIIIILLLLLLYYYYYYY!" she screamed hugging me to the point where my face was turning all different shades of blue! "can't breath!" I choked out. "oh sorry ^^'. I guess it's been longer than I expected!" she said sheepishly. "no problem sis. Sides it's good to see ya my drummin' sista!" I stated screwing up her hair. "ya good to see ya too!" she agreed. "so are you two going to keep this little reunion up or are we going to start da music?" Alexis asked standing in the door way with a slight smirk on her face. "LEXIS! COURTNEY! JORDAN!" Kelsey shouted pulling them all into her tight grip of a hug. "Hey Kelsey!" they all replied laughing.

Sure enough a week before the stupid ball thing they forced me to go SHOPPING 0.O with them for 'dresses'. In all honesty... I was the rebbel!

Alexis' dress Courtney's dress Jordan's dress Kelsey's dress

NOW ARE YOU READY FOR THE REBBEL! (Note the pants were Navy blue, and the shoes were black and I didn't wear a jacket thing.) When I say rebel I clearly mean me!

MY AWESOME TUX!

"did you seriously have to get a tux?" Courtney asked me annoyed. "YOU KNOW IT! Your just jellin'! When I told Mina I wasn't gonna wear a dress! I MEANT IT!" I explained relaxed. "well tux you have fun." Alexis laughed. "awe thanks!" I laughed slapping her on the back.

Sure enough a week later it was time for the ball. "* gulping * oh man.. that's a lot of people..." Alexis said with eyes full of fear as she poked her head out of the curtain. "oh dear here comes the hyperventilation!" Courtney groaned. "look you guys go and calm her down... I'll keep the crowd busy." I stated pulling out my baritone, skate board, and a unicycle oh ya and a bunch of knives. "I got a bad feeling about this." Jordan said as Kelsey went to go and grab a trash can for Alexis who was about to upchuck her lunch out of fear.

"YO PEEPS LISTEN UP! We got a great show for you guys tonight... only one slight problem... our Base Guitar is a bit... *puking in the back ground*

strike that a lot a bit nauseous. It's just a matter of stage fright. So until the rest of the band get's her calmed down I'll be the one to entertain you.. AND THAT I WILL!" I said into the microphone pulling out the unicycle right before I shouted.

When Courtney poked her head out to see what was going on and why the crowd was laughing so much, she found me on a skate board on a unicycle juggling the knives in one hand and playing Jaws on the baritone in my other hand. 'dang that girl is talented.' Courtney thought poking her head back in.

"hey Emmy we're ready!" Kelsey said popping her head out from behind the curtain. "GOOD NEWS FOLKS THE BASS GUITAREST IS ALL GOOD! NOW YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!" I shouted. The crowd shouted then I said, "good because I'll be right back." I took my stuff and ran back to where the rest of the band was and set my stuff aside and pulled out my Guitar.

It was quite funny because during one of the more lovey songs Courtney put the stage mike down and turned on her one attached to her ear. Me on the other hand since I had quite a few measures of rest I turned around set my Guitar on it's stand and backed up to the drums. Kelsey gave me a thumbs up and I ran to the front of the stage and jumped I did like a matrix flip so that the first thing to land on the ground was my feet. Like you would have guessed... I landed right in front of John. That's where the torture began! Courtney on the other hand went all girly mode walked of the stage and snuck up on Mike. She was singing when she reached him put her hands on his shoulders from behind and just kept on going torturing the living day lights out of the guy. WHICH I TOTALLY APPROVE OF! Where as to me. Well I got back up to full height put my hands on his shoulders and well let's face it he had this look of confusion on his face. I made it to the point where my mouth was just inches away from his ear and said, "Fooled ya sucker!" Of course it was all girlish which gave him an even better reason to freak out on top of that how it was like soft and junk just made him go nuts, but any ways to add to my fun I turned around and ran back to the stage leaving him in like total shock.

"dude what just happened?" John asked James (Kelsey's boyfriend) in total shock. "dude you just got SERVED! Now do you want revenge or not?" James asked. "UH YA!" John replied as we started up 'Bowling Ball' By Superchick. "good we'll do it after this song." James said plotting out the revenge of the guys even though three fifths of the band did nothing wrong. It was just the two weirdos that did!

The next song we played was Sea bird 'Don't you know your Beautiful' and well that's when the guys put their idiotic plan into action. Mike snuck up on stage and hugged his Courtney from behind. I got the same torture by John but unlike her my face didn't go red from embarrassment! Alex turned Jordan around and hugged her while she was still playing, James had his hands on Kelsey's shoulders and well Alexis was getting hugged from behind and being used as a chin rest by none other than Jake. The difference between me and the rest of my friends... and sister... was that I WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH A STRIGHT FACE ON! How's that for ironic 0.o!

After the first third of our Music was done we took a break. So I set my Guitar down spotted my victim (John) made sure his back was to me backed up to the drums and ran and jumped off the stage and I practically looked like a flying squirrel! I had my arms and legs spreads out, and this determined look on my face.

Sure enough I landed on his back when his arms were raised up in the air like what he does when he rants on and on about stuff. I had my legs to his side and my arms were loosely hanging around his neck. "hey ya handsome!" I said with a silly grin. "Oh hey Emmy." he replied totally forgetting what he was going to say. "hello Emily... nice of you to _drop_ in!" Malachite said using one of the worst puns in history! "Hey and Mina will you Gibbs slap him for me?" I replied. "WITH PLEASURE!" Mina replied smacking Malachite on the back of the head like Gibbs from N.C.I.S. "Thanks!" I stated. "No problem!" she replied with a thumbs up. "So Emily... you guys did quite well." Motki said coming up from behind. "YA YOU GUYS ROCKED!" Lita agreed with a double thumbs up. "shanks." I replied with a goofy grin and jumping off of John's back.

Right before I was about to go onto the stage again some one tapped me on the shoulder. Guess who it was. Yep you guessed it... it was my mom! "m-mom w-what are you doing here?" I asked totally shocked. "when your sister left a month ago and told me that you guys were going to be playing here I figured I had to come. I must say I'm impressed. You girls are good. Although I'm not so sure about this whole tux thing." she replied calmly. "when I said I HATE dresses I wasn't joking around." I stated shoving on my portable microphone thing. "yes I know... well good luck up there." she said right before she left. Of course being who I was I just had to give her a hug! HEY I MAY NOT BE A GIRLY GIRL BUT IT SURE AS TACOS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T HAVE A HEART! GOSH!

"YO PEEPS LISTEN UP! I'm takin' over on this song. So if it sounds like a dying walrus well just blame the vocal cords k." I said warning every one out in the audience. "ya... and well I actually practiced the guitar part. So She can sing this it's one of her favorite Superchick songs!" Courtney shrugged. So they started up the music and well me on the other hand I sang like my life depended on it. From Courtney's stand point... it did.

So after that song we switched spots and started up 'Monster' by Skillet. Out of all of us girls on the stage I was the one having the most fun.

By the time that we finished that one I put my Guitar down and stretched. Why? You may ask... well simple... I was going to have to get real flexible real fast! "ya Emily I think your more flexible than all of us girls here on stage combined." Courtney said turning around only to find me with my feet on my shoulders. "YOU KNOW IT!" I laughed giving her a double thumbs up. "your the weirdest guitar player I've ever known." Courtney said shaking her head. "dude one you meet me..YOU NEVER GO BACK WAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!" I shouted with my more than insane laugh. "you see that's the laugh that'll get you sent to the crazy house." Courtney groaned. "your point? You know I can bust out of there with my bare hands!" I shrugged. "ya you did that a long time ago in prison!" Courtney groaned. "WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WE WERE TO BE SENTENCED TO DEATH! I HAD TO BUST US ALL OUT!" I replied. "ya but was killing those guards really that necessary?" she asked confused. "did you want to get thrown into a harder to get out one?" I replied. "Uh..." she said pondering her come back. "that's what I thought." I stated with my classic smirk. "oh man what would this world do with out you cousin!" Jordan laughed. "hmmm EXPLODE perhaps." I stated. "that could be true." she said nodding her head. "ya honestly... my life would suck if you weren't my twin! You know what I would be doing all day? Going 'yes mother... yes father... alright I'll go get changed to go and greet our guest's.' Man life would suck with out you!" Kelsey said. "AGREED!" Jordan said nodding her head. While this was all going on I snuck back stage while hopping on one foot and warmed up my Baritone again. You know what I did... I PLAYED THE JAWS THEME! The even funnier part was it got louder and quicker as I got closer to Courtney then finally when I reached her she freaked out and screamed just as I put my hand on her shoulder. Yes after hearing the theme music and seeing the original Jaws she was scared for life.. well not the movie really just the music.

Then of course being who I was... I started to play 'Louie Louie' Jordan joined in with her clarinet and Kelsey whipped out her trumpet. Of course after that we just had to play 'Hey baby' of course while the rest of my buddies were singing I was playing the Baritone it was funny because Zoicite encouraged Ami to go up on stage and play with us geeks! Which she did after pulling out her Baritone. The even funnier part was that when 'Hey baby' was done we did what I like to call 'The lost Baritone call'. It was even funnier when OUR SECTION LEADER CAME UP ON STAGE AND DID THAT WITH US! SAME WITH THE REST OF OUR SECTION! WHICH WAS MOSTLY GIRLS EXCEPT FOR THREE GUYS!

"you guys ready?" Andrea (the totally awesome Baritone section leader) asked. "yep.." I shrugged. "ready as we'll ever be." the others replied. "ya." Ami replied. "FLASH MOB!" Andrea shouted doing the whole 'BOOM! BOOM! FIRE POWER!' thing from Night at the Meusem (sorry if it's spelled wrong) battle at the Smithsonian. After that we did 'the thinker' and to finish it all we did one of my all time favorites 'The Scream. "okay baritones you guys done yet?" Courtney asked tapping her foot. "ALMOST!" I replied. "BARITONES WHAT DO WE MARCH WITH!" Andrea shouted. "CONFIDENCE!" we shouted back at her. "BARITONES WHAT DO WE EAT WITH!" she shouted again. "CONFIDENCE!" we all shouted back. "BARITONES WHAT DO WE SLEEP WITH!" she shouted. "CONFIDENCE!" we all shouted back a bit confused. "BARITONES WHAT DO WE DREAM WITH!" she shouted. Then we all fell silent and Jordan made some cricket noises. "CONFIDENCE!" one of the guys replied. "yes Riker when in doubt shout confidence." Andrea said and well the rest of us Baritones cracked up same with every one else in the room. "alright guys are you ready to play some actual music?" Courtney groaned. "HEY PLAYING THE BAIRTONE TAKES TALLENT!" I shouted. "PA-LEASE! All it is is just blowing wind through a stupid hunk of hollow mettle and pressing down buttons." Courtney said rolling her eyes. "OH YOU THINK IT'S SO EASY THEN YOU TRY IT OUT AND SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE IT WORK!" I shouted at her shoving my Baritone into her arms. "FINE I WILL!"she replied. Then she blew into the instrument but nothing came out...NOT A SINGLE NOTE! Then of course she got frustrated with it and before she even got to throwing it down I plucked it out of her hands saying, "let a pro show ya how it's done." Being the total show off that I can be I started to play 'Hall of the Mountain king' and if that isn't bad enough I PLAYED 'Novus' then 'King Kong finally' AND IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH I STARTED UP 'Nutcracker'. "show off." Courtney grumbled irritated at me. "eh I can be when I try." I shrugged. "don't remind me -.-'." she growled.

So all in all the rest of the night was us rocking out and people dancin' to the tune and me tackling John again but this time from a speedy ground assault. Well ya it was a pretty epic night.

"oh my word I am so tired out!" Courtney groaned plopping her butt down on the couch once we got into the house. "you think your tired how do you think I feel I was the one who did the stupid stunts and flexible stuff! Let alone two attacks on John!" I groaned sitting on the other end of the couch and sliding into the cushion. "ya that was quite funny!" she agreed. "ya and on top of that we saw all of our team mates BUT NONE OF THEM REMEMBER! This job sucks sometimes ya know!" I groaned chugging down some water. "agreed." Courtney replied downing some of her own water. "well if you ask me we did quite well tonight!" Alexis said sitting in between us. "ya..." I agreed. "ya so do you wanna know who your parents are or what?" Courtney asked. "uh DUH OF COURCE I DO!" she replied. "okay... YO MINA MALACHITE COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" I shouted to lazy to get off of the couch that and worn out. "ya what is it dude?" Mina asked still full of energy. "okay Alexis... Mina MY BESTFRIEND ASIDE FROM COURTNEY AND YOU is your mother! Malachite is your father!" I stated. Mina's eyes went wide with joy,fear, and utter shock. Then her face went to pure happiness and she pulled Alexis off of the couch and pulled her into one of her Turn-your-face-blue tight bear hugs, and of course being who he was Malachite just had to join in on the hug. "oh ya Minako-san... she has a twin sister named Abby just a saying." I shrugged. "SWEET!" Mina said jumping up and down with Alexis, who basically had no choice because she was still being hugged. "ah family... gotta love em!" I said laughing. "speaking of family... mom's here dude." Kelsey said opening up the door for our mother to get in the house. "sup!" I said with my legs STILL feeling like jello. "oh you know nothing really. Just wanted to congratulate you girls on how well you did." she stated. "and what else... oh wait you want to hang out for a few days don't ya?" I replied. "was it really that easy to notice?" she asked in total shock. "one ya it was.. and two I don't care feel free to." I shrugged. "oh crud... and THANKS!" mom said pulling me up to my feet and giving me a massive squeeze your organs out hug. "no... problem." I chocked out.

"OK SO WHERE'S MY ALEXIS!" Venus shouted coming out from a porthole. "over there." I yawned on the couch half a sleep. "okay thanks buddy... and take my advice and get some sleep." she replied. "will do." I groaned getting off of the cozy couch and dragging my lazy but up stairs.

"Emily..." some one said trying to wake me up. I just groaned at who ever it was. Dude give me a break you try to wake me up early on the morning and all your going to get is either a sleep deprived Emily or a huge groan. In this case they got a huge groan. "come on Emily wake up... there's pancakes involved if you wake up!" the person said I just stuffed my face in to my pillow. "Emily it's ten in the morning now get up!" the voice said a bit ticked off. "like I care." I groaned. "you should care! It's very important!" who ever it was said a bit angrier. "oh ya what's the situation?" I grumbled. "it's about Mina."the voice stated. "IF MALACHITE DID ANY THING I SWEAR I'LL...!"I shouted instantly getting up wide awake. "no Malachite didn't do any thing... one of your enemy's has taken her away." the person who apparently turned out to be my mom said. "THAT LOOSER IS GOING DOWN!" I growled ticked off and storming over to my closet and pulling out a Bazooka! "that's what I suspected." mom laughed. "it's go time!" I said with a smirk and going Blue Siege mode and charging up the Bazooka! "do me a favor and don't die!" mom said hugging me before I left out the window. "ya I know. Look I may be an idiot at times but it doesn't mean that I don't have a brain cause I do! Some times!" I explained right before I left. "alright then." she shrugged walking back downstairs.

Three hours I walked back in through the front door full of soot with Mina hanging over my shoulder and we were covered in dirt,soot, and a ton of blood! "MAN THAT WAS FUN!" I shouted carefully setting Mina down. "YOU KNOW IT! You know once you got me out of it's darn stomach." Mina agreed. "ya but you got to admit it was fun beating it up from the inside!" I laughed. "TOTALLY!" she agreed slapping me a high-five. "ya but dude go take a shower you smell like Dragon acid!" I laughed. "your one to talk! You smell like soot mixed with cow fart!" she replied. "ya what ever sides Dragon acid is much worse!" I shrugged. "how about this... YOU BOTH TAKE A SHOWER!" mom and Malachite shouted. "ya what ever." I shrugged walking up stairs leaving a dirty foot print behind while she left a dirty shoe print behind.

I came back down stairs a good half an hour later finally not full of junk. Where as to Mina she came back down the stairs a hour after I did. I can't blame her... DRAGON ACID IS HARD TO GET OFF OF YOU! "well you two look and smell better." mom said noticing the clean smell in the air instead of the nasty smell of dried up blood and Dragon Acid. "shanks." I replied pulling out two Wii remotes and tossing one to Mina. Of course being who we are we just had to play Mario cart! "WAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! EAT MY DUST AND A TURTLE SHELL!" I shouted like the insane person that I really can be. "OH YA WELL EAT THIS! IT'S TIME FOR A BULLET! OH WHAT NOW!" she replied pushing one of the buttons and turned into a speeding bullet!"OH YA WELL EAT THIS!" I shouted doing the same thing and passing her up and tossing a banana peal behind me and winning the game. "...no...fudging...way..."she said shocked like all get out. "!...HA... I AM STILL THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION OF MARIO CART!" I shouted like the nut job that I am. "and fighting stupid dragons as well and saving your best friend from the belly of Dragons." Mina stated. "THAT TO!" I shouted still with the same tone of voice. "oh ya and... THE BEST DUTCH APPLE PIE MAKER EVER!" Mina stated. "TRUE DAT' SISTA!" I agreed slapping her a high five. Yes it was so hard that it left her hand red. "ouch." she squeaked out.

"I'M RUNNIN! I'M RUNNING WEEEHOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" I shouted sounding like Gir randomly running around in the middle of the living room only running on a few hours of sleep and about eh... twenty two leaders of Mountain dew. "ya now you see why it's dangerous to give her over ten two leaders of pop." Mina said doing a face palm. "oh wow..." mom said shocked. "OK WHO WANT'S TO START THE LIMMITED POP AMMOUNT IN THE HOUSE?" Aunt Cindy asked a bit freaked out. Every one silent knowing that I would go insane with no pop in my system. "okay fine we won't limit it... but how are we going to get her to chill?" she asked confused. "well that's easy...just give her this." Mina shrugged tossing my aunt my teddy bear. "h-hey Emily." she said worried holding up my teddy bear. "DORTHY!" I shouted running up to my aunt and grabbing my teddy bear and running up the stairs hugging her. "I sort of feel bad for that little teddy bear. How can such a cute little animal survive this long with her?" My aunt said shocked. "uh Dorthy her teddy bear has survived for one year less than Emily's been alive." Mina shrugged. "oh wow... such a brave little teddy bear." my aunt said shocked. "true that." Mina agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Siege solders reunite!

"I'LL SEE YA GUYS LATER I'M GOING DOWN TO THE LIBRARY!" I shouted running down the stairs with an umbrella and my combat boots on with a pair of jeans an a Grey sweatshirt. "Emily... at least put on your rain coat! We don't want you getting sick!" mom groaned. "FINE!" I grumbled grabbing the annoying yellow coat that made me want to puke just by looking at it.

In my quest to get to the Library before they closed in the rain was one a dumb idea with out my truck and two kind of cold. "dang you October air... dang you!" I growled. GIVE ME A BRACK ANY ONE COULD FREEZE OUT IN THIS WEATHER AND ON TOP OF THAT I WAS COLD! ME OF ALL PEOPLE! Who would have though with the power of fire and heat... the rain just isn't my thing at times.

Once I came back from the Library I was as dry as I was going to get. While I was passing a dark ally way I kind of heard some quite crying and chattering teeth. 'who would be dumb enough to be out in this freezing rain with out an explanation! And judging by the chattering teeth my guess is who ever it is has been out here for a while... oh well mind as well see what's up.' I thought shrugging.

"w-who's there?" a shaky voice asked as my feet walked down the ally way slowly. "don't freak out... I'm not going to hurt you." I stated calmly. "how do I know your not?" she (ya it's a girl) asked sounding quite scared. "dude if I was going to hurt you I would have already had a knife at your through and a gun to your forehead. Now please just trust me." I stated standing over her. "well then who are you?" she asked. "Emily and you are?" I replied. "S-Shyanne." she replied. "so Shyanne if you don't mind me asking why are you out here in this weather?" I asked looking confused. "I could ask you the same thing." she replied. "well alright I'll make you a deal.. I'll tell you why I'm out here if you tell me why your out here. Sound fair?" I replied. "ya... but you go first." she stated. "alright well I just came back from the library and yes I walked I just had some books to return is all. Now you go." I replied. "well I ran away from home two days ago. My father abused me and my mother was a drug addict. I have no siblings. I took all of the brutal beatings until I couldn't stand it any more and ran away." she replied in a shaky voice. "brave aren't we?" I stated. "no... not really not when you think of it." she replied. "well dude... I was in a similar situation out in Japan. My step mother abused and beat me up to no end. And my dad and step mom have been separated for a while now so I was the one who got my butt kicked because of it and I love my dad. So on the day of a court hearing I got a black eye after she got drunk and well in the end she was sent to jail and I got to live with my dad. The thing is though... I'm not from around here. I mean for the first five years of my life I lived here in Michigan but I'm not from this time and the man who I explained to you as my dad is not my dad at all his name is Seth. He's a good man. Out in Japan but a good guy nether the less. But any ways my friends and I are living with my Aunt Cindy. And well it would be kind of cool if you could stay with us. What do ya say?" I asked. "r-really?" she asked shocked. "totally." I replied. "s-sure." she replied. "good and the first thing that you do when you get there... take a shower I don't want you to get hypothermia. And here take this it'll keep ya warm until we get there." I shrugged taking off my coat and tossing it to her. "thanks." she said. "eh don't mention it." I shrugged helping her up.

"YO GUYS WE'RE BACK!" I shouted opening up the door. "we who's we?" mom asked. "mom you remember Shyanne don't ya?" I stated with a smirk. "oh wow Shyanne it's been so long! How are you?" mom asked. "uh... have we meant before?" Shyanne asked totally lost. "ma save the questions for later _ someone_ needs a shower. And no I don't mean me. Look dude you get into the shower and I'll find some dry stuff for you to wear k." I stated leading her up stairs. "o-okay." she replied still confused as to what was going on.

When Shyanne got out of the bathroom with the cloths that I had put in there for her I was lying down on my bed just tossing the base ball and catching it when it came back down over and over again out of complete boardum. I quickly sat up when she cleared her thorough. "um... Emily... I must say... thank you." she stated respectfully bowing. She did that as one would in Japan when greeting some one. "ya no problem and dude we're in America no need to be so formal." I replied patting the bed motioning for her to sit down. "alright." she replied sitting down. "look you stay here I'll be right back with something for you to eat." I stated walking out the door. "o-okay." Shyanne said a bit stunned at the fact that I was so nice to her when she thought she did nothing to deserve it.

"well, well, well, who do we have here?" one of my most annoying enemy's said holding Shyanne by her neck and sort of floating in mid air. "put her down Cloud she's not your girlfriend any more! You made that quite clear when you joined the Dark Kingdom so long ago!" I growled. "you know I would have taken her with me. But at the time she was just to loyal to her king and Queen. But now that she doesn't remember a single thing... well it's just perfect for me to ruin your plans of saving the future!"he said letting out a small evil laugh. I just gave him my death glare. "Kmichi hi zen! (Dragon for: Memories return)" I stated with my eyes glowing a flash of blue and the Mark of Jupiter coming up on my forehead as a crescent moon appeared on hers and she blacked out. "DANG YOU EMILY!" he shouted letting go of Shyanne I instantly ran forwards and caught her before she did a face plant into the soft carpet. "heh... you'll never win... not so long as I'm around." I said with a smirk as he left. I just laughed at the fact that Shyanne was talking in her sleep about some wango past that she was starting to remember. I picked her up and set her down on my bed knowing it would be a while before she woke up, what with all of that information flooding into that brain of hers. "oh man is she going to flip when she wakes up." I said quietly trying not to laugh.

I walked out of there and shutting the door giving my old friend some time to get all of her memories back and gain some much needed sleep. 'If I know that girl I know she can go days on end with no sleep and only a few hours of sleep and she'll be perfectly fine... this time it's different... she needs this rest and her body knows it.' I thought in the kitchen while making her some dutch apple pie knowing that she would love it! GIVE ME A BREAK EVERY TIME I MADE THAT PIE IN THE PAST SHE SAID IT REMINDED HER OF THE NETHERLANDS AND THEIR AWESOME FOOD! 'just you wait till CHIRSTmas my dear friend just you wait." I thought with a mischievous chuckle knowing that she just loved those cookies as well.

"what's the pie for?" Serena asked licking her chops. "Shyanne now...BACK OFF!" I shouted shoving Serena out the door and locking it along with the other door on the other end before meat ball brain could get to it. "geese what is it with these people and Dutch food!" I mumbled while no one was around. "hey Emily-San what's going on?"Artemis asked coming in from the dog/cat door. "just making some pie for Shyanne... I kinda gave her back her memories in order to keep Cloud from calming her and taking her to the dark side." I replied. "hey can I taste test it?" he asked. "ya sure hang on you goofy cat!" I laughed grabbing a spoon, and dipping it into the pie filling. "here ya go Art how's it taste?" I asked. "it's... it's... PERFECT!' he said practically crying. "dude I wouldn't go that far. I'm not a perfect cook and well ya get my point."I stated. "YA WELL TO ME IT'S PRETTY DARN CLOSE GO AND SHOVE IT IN THE OVEN!" Artemis stated with his huge kitty grin. "okay,okay just let me put on the top part dude!" I laughed.

After it was done Artemis and I snuck out of the kitchen incognito with the pie hidden under my oversized trench coat. I was wearing that and a hat to match it with a pair of glasses with a funny nose and mustache attached to it. Him on the other hand well he just hid on the other side of the pie in the coat.

I got up into my room and shut the door behind me and locked it before the pie lovers could get to it. Shyanne was pacing the floor trying to figure out what was going on then when she saw me she instantly grabbed my signed base ball bat. "Shyanne relax it's just me." I stated pulling off the glasses and hat. "OH SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME ONE ELSE! MY APPOLOGIES PRI-"Shyanne said just before she got cut off. "don't worry dude... and my name is Emily so none of this 'Princess' crud okay look I just brought you up some pie." I stated pulling it out of the coat. "y-you didn't really have to do that honest a sandwich would have been a lot easier for you. Really you didn't have to go that far!" Shyanne said shocked. "NON SINCE! EAT UP MAN! Sides I kinda feel bad for giving back your memories so quickly." I replied handing the pie and taking my bat back. "oh well it's quite alright Pr-er Emily." Shyanne said stopping her self from saying Princess. "so I see you struggle with calling me Emily as well huh? Eh oh well... Courtney and Alexis had the same problem when they got their memories back as well. That'll wear off and you'll totally forget to call me Princess until we get back to the future." I shrugged eying my baseball bat making sure nothing was wrong with it. "alright. Well thank you." she stated as I handed her a fork to eat the pie with. "ya no problem." I replied sitting on my bed. 'man I really have got to get a vault for this darn thing! To man people use it as a defense weapon! Geese don't they know about the signature rule... or did they forget? Eh knowing them they probably forgot.' I thought putting the bat down on it's stand.

After a whole pie, a chocolate shake, and a chicken Shyanne was out cold. I just held in my laughter and placed her on my bed again letting her sleep there for the night as I crashed in my spiny chair.

"man Venus wasn't kidding when she said that Emily cared more about her friends than her self or any one else." a voice said quietly in the early morning. I just groaned and flopped over in the chair avoiding the light that the blinds couldn't hide. "ya well I'm just glad that Emily found my Shyanne when she did." another voice replied just as quiet. Shyanne just rolled over onto her stomach. "...you can be a top idol or stuck in a cubical..." I mumbled in my sleep saying some of the words to 'Live it up' by Group 1 Crew. "you need that boy like a bowling ball... dropped on your head... which means not at all." Shyanne mumbled saying the words to 'Bowling ball' by Superchick. "such silly girls." the first voice said trying not to laugh. "agreed." the other one replied I flopped over in the spiny chair so that my head was on an arm rest and my legs were dangling off the other one. Shyanne just had one of her arms hanging off the side along with one of her legs. "Mina you idiot hit the breaks..." I said talking in my sleep which apparently made the two people in the door way quietly laugh. "Rei your suppose to hit the gas to go if you hit them both at the same time we'll keep on spinning around in circles like this." Shyanne mumbled in her sleep. "hasmufzoen." I mumbled in my sleep.

"morning sleepy head." mom laughed as I woke up in the chair. "ha-ha." I said sarcastically. I just hopped out of the chair and walked past her and Shyanne's mom... WAIT DOES THAT MEAN THAT MEAT BALL BRAIN KNOWS! 'wait a minute...' I thought as it suddenly dawned on me who that person next to my mom was. "SERENA!" I said totally shocked. "took you long enough Sherlock." she replied laughing. "then does that mean that Meat ball brain knows?" I asked a bit shocked. "one you got that nickname from Rei didn't you? and two yes she does." she replied. "one I plead the fifth and two cool." I stated. "so I take that as a yes then." she laughed. "what ever Sere." I groaned walking down stairs and cracking my sore neck. "man why does she still remind me of the Grinch in the morning? Oh ya that's right...CAUSE SHE IS ONE IN THE MORNING!" Shyanne groaned walking out of there irritated. "ya I know I am." I shrugged once I got down stairs.

"So Emily,Courtney,Alexis,Shyanne,Jordan,John,James,Mike,Alex,Jake and Kelsey... we have some questions for you guys." Rei started. "ya what are they then?" I asked like it was no big deal. "well one why in the world are you guys so tight with us and so disconnected with your family's?" Lita asked. "okay, for one thing Mic Ditz here is just the exact opposite of the rest of us she is connected mostly with our parents and not so much you guys." I stated slapping Kelsey on the back. "HEY I AM NOT A DITZ!" Kelsey shouted ticked off. "what ever smart one." I mumbled. "AND I AM NOT SMART I'M STUPID IN A SMART WAY!" she replied still sounding ticked off. "still sounds like smart to me." I mumbled. "any ways back to the topic at hand. Most of us are more connected with you than with our family's is for one simple reason. In our past our parents were to busy to really know what was going on in our lives and once we found out that we were suppose to protect Pinky and the Brain here we didn't have enough time at all to even talk with our parents even in the halls! The only time that we saw them was Breakfast,lunch, and dinner. That was it even then we didn't say much to them because we had been so separated from them that it was more like an awkward silence. So before we left to the past we became close and fast friends especially with Emily as the crazy leader... well let's just say there is and was NEVER a dull moment in our time to gather. But once we did get there you guys treated us better than our own parents. To you guys we were actually family... to them we were just heirs to their thrones and believe you me Emily was quickly stone cold to her father. He wouldn't let her sister go with us so Emily always found one way or another to ruin his life...EVEN BEFORE SHE LEFT! Let's see here what's a good example... hmm..." Courtney explained. "what about the time that she saran wrapped his office? Or the time that she punched him into a ten foot crater..OR the time when she knocked the wind out of him for a week?" Shyanne asked. "ya those'll work. Any ways don't get us wrong we loved and still love our parents but with you guys there's a deeper connection with you guys than with our parents. Even now we don't really see them all that much but this time it's our faults for trying to get rid of the enemy in this time. Okay you know what since my rambling is getting no where let me tell you what happened the day before we left to go to the Silver Millennium ... it was a clear Saturday morning..."Courtney started.

*FLASH BACK TIME! YAY! * (note this is told in the eyes of Courtney). There she was our fearless leader. The craziest friend we have ever known. The one that can keep every one else in check... well every one but her self. Just chilling out in the grass with her Marching baritone. I slowed down my walking to a relaxed fluid movement of peace. I didn't want to ruin her song by screaming any thing. She was so calm... just as calm as a person can be... you know before they get mistaken for a corps. "Nice song Princess." I said sitting next to my princess and crazy friend. "thanks dude... so whats up?" she asked. "well we're having a meeting on what we should do you know about this whole past thing... would you like to join us?" I asked. "dude you know I would have come even if you told me I shouldn't." she said giving off that chilled laugh. "to true. Why did I even ask?" I asked laughing. "because your manners just kick in at the wrong time." she shrugged getting up to her feet and letting the Marching Baritone disappear. "to true." I agreed as she helped me up.

"okay so the reason as to why we're all meeting here on Venus is..." Alexis started. "parents out of town." Shyanne stated. "they actually approve of our rebellion." Gracie stated. "or is it because they are afraid of it happening on Jupiter or any other planet because of the gossip?" Emily asked sitting with her legs on the head rest of the chair and her head hanging off the bottom of it. "ya guys they're out of town for the weekend and visiting Pluto." Alexis stated. "so that would explain why little Mrs. always Early was late for once." Emily stated looking over at Jordan. "ya honestly... I had to sneak out! FROM MY WINDOW! And even then I had to be careful! Man my mom just loves to know where I'm at geese!" Jordan groaned moving into the same position that Emily was in. " I have taught you well young one." Emily said slapping Jordan a high five. "ya I know you have." she agreed. "any ways guys... do you really want to follow through with this plan? I mean seriously we've since many disturbances in the past few days that seem to go over our parents heads." Alexis stated. "ya like Emily's father being a butt monkey." Shyanne agreed. "oh believe me dude that's just him being him self." Emily stated. "oh wow your real nice to your dad." Shyanne said with her voice drenched in sarcasm. "ya I know." Emily said doing an upside down shrug.

Soon after the meeting it was decided that we were to leave the next day. So we all went back to our own planets.

On Jupiter... "come on sis pack up your stuff your going with the crew and I." Emily stated to her sister as her dad was passing them in the hall way. "NO YOU WILL NOT GO WITH HER!" her dad stated stopping dead in his tracks to face the two of them. "like you care!" Emily replied with a tone of voice that he knew quite well. "I DO CARE!" he stated. "oh right! I forgot not even talking to your daughters is caring... come on sis."Emily stated pulling her sister behind her as she left.

"Emily is something the matter?" her mom asked. "no nothing at all." she replied fuming with anger. Kelsey on the other hand just had a sign in her hand saying, '_no she just got in a huge fight with dad so my advice is to steer clear of her and let her anger burn it's self out. That and MAN SHE'S GOT A STRONG GRIP!' _Their mother just nodded her head in understanding.

On Mars...

"Princess are you sure about this?" one of the maids asked. "yes I'm quite positive. Now go I told you, you have the day off I can handle this my self." I replied with a Mars sized grin. "alright. But what shall I tell your parents if and when they ask why I'm not doing my duties?" she asked. "that's easy just tell them that I gave you the day off." Courtney shrugged. "man you really know how to make things seem easier than they really are." she said more to her self than any one. "if you think I'm good at that you should really see how well Princess Emily is! She can make ANY THING seem simpler than it really is." I laughed. "from the stories that you've told me I wouldn't doubt that for one minute." she said laughing as well.

On Venus...

"ARE YOU CRAZY YOUR MOTHER WILL KILL ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT SHE LEFT!" one of Alexis' maids said shocked. "so dude just tell her what's going down... she'll cool her jet's after that but before we leave I suggest that you get some food from Queen Lita. You know it will cool her off. My guess is that Hard candy is the best rout. And might I suggest Cinnamon flavored." Alexis stated. "princess... you've been hanging out with Princess Emily for far to long... she seems to be rubbing off on you." the maid said a bit irritated. "your point?" Alexis asked confused. "never mind." the maid said leaving. "alright then." Alexis said confused. "Princess... she only worries because of how much you mean to your mother." Artemis stated. "ya I know... I'm not so much worried about my mother as I am about my father... he's the one who has an uncontrollable temper. That's why I suggested the hard candy." Alexis stated. "well that's not it... it's not that he doesn't love you it's more like... how do I put this..." Artemis said racking his kitty brain for an answer. "ya I get it Art.. Look just calm down and go back to the moon I'm fine honest." Alexis stated with the award winning Venus smile. "YOUR SMILE REMINDS ME SO MUCH OF YOUR MOTHERS!" Artemis said having a mental kitty break down and crying. "it's okay buddy she'll be back on Monday. AND I'LL BE GONE BY THEN!" Alexis said joking around and patting him on the back and giving him a tissue.

On Uranus...

"BUT PRINCESS I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! I like having my daughter in the here and now." Gracie's mother protested hugging her daughter. "don't worry mom we'll be back in a few years sides this whole past idea was started from Emily's mind two meetings ago when we had nothing to do. It all started out as a day thing then a week and then month up to the point where it is now." Gracie replied. "but I'll be board not hearing you and your friends not running around doing crazy stuff. It's going to be empty and dull and boring with out you here!" her mother replied. "mom I'll write ya I'll send you silly video messages I'll do what I can to make it less lonely. Deal?" Gracie asked. "fine." her mom groaned. "SWEET!" Gracie shouted hugging her mother half to death. Once she let go her mother almost fell to the ground gasping for breath as stuff went flying out of her daughter's closet,dresser,book shelf and other crazy places like under her bed.

On Neptune...

"Amanda honey remind me as to why you agreed to this adventure?" Amanda's mother asked. "Because mom even if I did protest I would be out numbered. That and I thought it would be kind of fun. Besides you know that I've always wanted to follow in your foot steps. Besides if any thing goes wrong Emily and the rest of us can handle it." Amanda replied. "easer said than done young one." her mother replied. "I guess it is true." Amanda chuckled. "what?" her mother asked. " I guess it is true when they said that Emily was rubbing off on us!" Amanda replied trying to hold back her laughter. "Amanda..." her mother started. "ya?" Amanda asked. "do your mother a favor and remember that I'll love ya until the day that I die if not longer!" her mom stated. "ya okay." Amanda stated with her head in her closet throwing a bunch of stuff on to her bed and pulling out her suitcase after that.

On Pluto...

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I'M NOT LEAVING!" Jordan shouted blocking her door from any intrusions. She quickly packed up her stuff in silence after the guards finally left her alone after she was all packed up she crashed on to her bed and took a nap.

"JOR-" Jordan's mother started finally breaking into her daughter's room, only to find her daughter sleeping on her bed and a suit case no where in sight (it was on the other side of her bed). Her face just softened up right then and there and quietly shut the door as she left.

On Saturn...

"just keep packing... just keep packing..." Carissa sang packing up her stuff as her mother sat on her bed silently waiting for the little tune to finish. "you my dear are quite the comedian." her mother said laughing. "why thank you... so your not opposed to this whole pas thing?" Carissa asked confused. "not at all... now your father's a different story but you know how stubborn he can be. He'll get over it soon enough." she stated. "SHOOT WE SHOULD HAVE HAD THE MEETING HERE THEN! Drat...' Carissa stated irritated. "why where did you have the meeting?" she asked. "at the Venus Palace Alexis' parents are on Pluto for a while remember?" Carissa stated. "oh yes that. Well my dear just remember that I still love you no matter what choice you make. And be sure to brush your teeth you don't want ANOTHER cavity because of Chocolate do you?" she stated "ya I know mom. AND GIVE ME A BREAK I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" Carissa stated almost drooling at the thought of Chocolate. "I know." her mother laughed.

So at three A.M we all headed to the Moon (note Shyanne had no issue with packing in fact her parents were to busy to notice her because little sister.) "quiet guys some one might here you!" Shyanne said as we quietly crunched over stones in the Moon palace's guardians. "Girls what are you doing?" Shyanne's mother asked holding up Shyanne's little two year old sister. "RUN!" Emily shouted just before Courtney could grab her by the shirt collar. "It's nothing Mother." Shyanne stated calmly. "oh really then why do you girls have suit cases and duffel bags packed up?" she asked. "I told you we should have made our escape on Venus! But does any one listen to the Alexis? NO!" Alexis grumbled. "you commin' or what Shyanne?" Emily asked as the rest of us walked through a porthole that she made come up from one of her watches. "ya I'm commin'. I'm sorry mom... but I got a job to I'll see ya later. And don't spoil her to much she might turn into a brat..." Shyanne stated as she left. "see ya." Emily said as she walked through the porthole.

In the Silver Millennium...

"HOLY CHEESE MONKIES!" Emily said flying through the air and landing relatively close to where the rest of us landed. No we didn't land in a big heap more like scattered. "ow... moon rocks still hurt even in this time." Emily groaned with her face in the ground. "agreed." the rest of us groaned. "HAULT WHO GOES THERE?" one of the Palace Guards shouted. "we're dead." Shyanne said a bit worried. "... you can say that again!" Emily agreed spitting out a mouth full of Moon dirt. "WHO ARE YOU!" the Guard dude asked. "Name's Emily... this is my Crew that's Courtney, she's Gracie, the goof next to her is Shyanne, and the goof on the other side of her is Amanda, that goof ball over there is Carissa, the twin dorks over there are Alexis and Abby and finally this goof ball is Jordan." Emily stated. "and where are you from?" he asked. "uh not around here that's for sure." I replied. "how do you mean?" he asked. "we're from the future duh!" I stated. "well ladies I'm going to have to take you back to the throne room for the queen to decide what to do with you." he stated. "alright what ever." Emily stated voicing every one's opinions which were close to that if not that.

"her royal highness will see you now." a Guard said taking us out of the Jail cell that we were being held in until dawn. Before we left Emily had downed a two leader of Mountain dew just to keep her self awake.

"Get in there!" one of the Guards barked throwing us in the throne room. Emily just growled at him like a dog and that was enough to freak him out. "Guards you may leave now." the queen stated getting off of her throne. "BUT MA'AM!" one of them said in protest. "if we need you then I shall call but for now please leave." the queen stated. "yes ma'am."they said leaving. "Girls would you please get them out of those annoying chains. They are seriously unnecessary." the queen stated. "Hai." four girls replied all dressed up in Sailor Uniforms while the princess stood by her mother. Before the one in green could grab the locks on Emily's wrist she burned them off as well as the one's on her feet. "let me guess fire power?" the solder in green asked. "yep." Emily shrugged. "nice." she replied unlocking Gracie who just rubbed her wrist's after that.

"So Girls who are you might I ask." the queen said. "I am Courtney this is Gracie, this is Amanda, that's Carissa,this here is Jordan, This goof is Alexis, this nut case is Shyanne and this is our fearless and semi insane leader Emily." I stated. "yep it's true I can't deny it I'm semi insane." Emily shrugged practically reading their minds. "so girls where exacticaly are you from?" the queen asked. "the future..."Emily shrugged. "really so what planet's then?" she asked totally interested. We fell silent so being who I was I just stepped forward and explained. "Ma'am I am from Mars the Princess to be exact we all are but the one who we serve under is Emily. But any ways Shyanne is the oldest princess of the moon we haven't seem to have found the prince of Mercury yet... don't know why but we haven't. Alexis is the Princess of Venus you can tell by her ditzy-ness and Abby is her twin sister. Jordan is Emily's cousin and she is the princess of Pluto. Carissa here is the princess of Saturn. Gracie is the princess of Uranus. Amanda is the princess of Neptune and Emily has a twin sister named Kelsey but her father didn't let her come but any ways she as you may guess is oldest of the twin princess' of Jupiter." Courtney stated. "and for the record I'm the one who can kick any one's butt and still make a mean Dutch apple pie!" I stated. "IT'S TRUE!" Alexis said with a huge grin. "piiieeee." Shyanne said almost drooling. "dude shut your mouth your going to catch some flies that and your drooling again." Emily groaned shutting Shyanne's mouth. "OH SORRY!" Shyanne said snapping back into reality. "so wait if your Princess' then who are your parents?" the one dressed in red and purple asked confused. " we care not to mention our dad's. But our mother's well that's another story." I stated. "do tell." she stated. "well um can you please tell us who you are first?" Alexis asked totally lost as to who's who.

"Scout of Water and Wisdom Sailor Mercury." the one in with a regular shade of blue as her man color then a lighter blue as her other color on her uniform said. "Scout of Love and Beauty SAILOR VENUS!" the one in orange and blue stated with orange high heals said. "Scout of Fire and passion Sailor Mars." The one in red and Purple stated. "Scout of thunder and Protection Sailor Jupiter! And this here is Princess Serena. Oh ya and the outer scouts are around here we're just not quite so sure if you'll run into them any time soon."the one in Green and Pink (the one who almost helped Emily get out) stated. "okay thanks!" Alexis said in her cheery voice. "any ways I'll start from Pluto and end on Venus seeing that we can't find the darn idiot prince of Mercury. Okay so Sailor Pluto is Jordan's mother. Sailor Neptune is Amanda's mother, Sailor Uranus is Gracie's mother, Sailor Saturn is Carissa's mother, Jupiter you ready for this?" Courtney stated. "ya... sure.." she replied. "the floating up side down blood rushing to her head dork here as in Emily is YOUR DAUGHTER! Well actually one of them but you get my point. Any ways Mars you got stuck with me and Venus you got Alexis and Abby." Courtney said trying to hold in her laughter. "who you callin' a floating dork you dork." Emily stated. "you you knuckle head." I replied. "you wanna go?" She asked turning right side up and getting back onto her feet. "oh..." Alexis stated in fear. "dear." Abby finished in shock. After that Emily and I just got into a pretty epic fist fight. "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS!" Carissa groaned. "EVERY SINGLE TIME!" Jordan said really irritated. "you get Emily I'll get Courtney."Gracie said. "No I got Emily last time you get her!" Amanda replied. "rock,paper, scissors?" Gracie asked. "deal. Looser get's to pull back Emily." Amanda replied. Then some how Amanda lost! "HA!" Gracie laughed. "shut up I'll get my revenge soon enough... hey Emily..." Amanda stated. Emily turned her head with a ticked off look as Gracie did the same with me. "Steak!" Amanda said pulling out a T-bone Steak. "STEAK!" Emily shouted plowing Amanda over and getting the steak. "CAKE!" Gracie said then I did the same that Emily did to Amanda. "ya you'll have to excuse them... they tend to get into some pretty darn gruesome fights if they don't get quickly finished." Jordan said annoyed. * End of Flash back* ( in my as in Emily's P.O.V)

After hearing all of that they just fell to the ground laughing their heads off! "And don't get me started one what happened when our parents got the note's saying that we were dead! Oh man that was bad!" Courtney said a bit freaked out. "well ya the reaction that Uranus has oh man that was really really bad!" I agreed. "or Kelsey's reaction."Courtney stated. "well her freak out fest was just a giving so she had to try and get some revenge which was a total fail!" I shrugged. "I'm right here you know!" Kelsey said annoyed.

The next day we were all just chilling on the couch when we heard a moving truck park in the drive way across the street from us, and one right next door to us. "bout time you got some new neighbors Aunt Cindy." I mumbled. "ya and to think just next door from that white house we got two new neighbors yesterday. I suppose they didn't really want to walk over here and we didn't want to do the same because of the rain." Aunt Cindy laughed. "true... I'll see ya later I'm going out for a bike ride." I stated. "to where?" she asked. "the library I'm already done reading these books any ways." I shrugged holding up the three thick books in my hands. "HOW CAN YOU READ THAT FAST!" she said totally shocked. "its' a mystery even to me." I shrugged getting on my boots.

As I was biking down the street some with short blond hair stopped me. "and where are you off to in such a hurry?" the person asked. "the library." I shrugged. "so what's your name then?" she asked "Emily. And you?" I replied. "Amara. Nice to meat you Emily." She replied. "right back at ya." I agreed. "oh Amara you live down this street too." some person with a like teal-is colored hair said walking onto her front porch. "you two know each other?" I said like it didn't surprise. "yep Mecheriu this is Emily, Emily this is my long time friend Mecheriu." Amara stated. "hello it's nice to meet you." she stated with a sweet grin. "yep nice to meet you as well." I replied with a nod of my head. "so where are you headed off to then?" she asked. "the Library." I shrugged. "isn't that a little far?" she asked. "na I've gone from Ohio and back in a few hours so this is nothing." I shrugged. "alright well you be careful." she stated. "ya I know believe me my Aunt always give's me this speech about how 'dangerous' Lake Michigan drive is. And how I should be more careful about crossing the street. It's like GOSH CHILL!" I stated. "alright then." she laughed. "yep SEE YA!" I said shoving in my ear phones and playing 'Live it up' by Group 1 Crew. "man is it just me or does she remind me of Sailor Jupiter?" Mecheriu stated. "ya she has to be related to Jupiter in some way or another."Amara agreed. "oh cool Amara Mecheriu your living down this road too huh?" a young girl with black hair stated. "you bet Hotaru. Now if only Sestuna where here we would have all of the outer scouts living down this road."Amara stated. "you rang?" she asked on her porch next to Amara's house.

When I came back down the road all four of them were just standing there talking when all of a sudden they see a huge flash of blue go flying by screaming, "HOLY CHEESE MONKIES COURTNEY IS GOING TO KILL ME!" "was that?" Amara asked confused. "I think it was..." Mecheriu replied. "if your confused it's Emily. As in the Emily that's my future Niece." Sestuna stated. "EMILY'S YOUR NIECE!" Hotaru said shocked. "yep she is little one she is." Sestuna replied. "if she's around then the rest of the Scouts and Siege solders can't be to far away." Mecheriu stated. "ya."Amara replied. "excuse me but do you know where I can find a person named Emily?" a young girl with blond hair asked. "uh..."Amara replied. But before she could finish her sentence I came flying by with Courtney on my tail with a base ball bat in her hand. "SWEET MOTHER OF TACO'S I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I shouted running by in a gust of wind. "never mind found her." she shrugged pulling out a trey of Cookies and a random Steak. I stopped in my foot steps and sniffed the air and ducked under Courtney walking up to the girl while Courtney ran into a flag pole. "you were looking for me" I asked. "ya my mother told me to give this to you." she stated handing me the steak and trey of cookies. "oh thanks dude and your name is?" I asked like I didn't know. "Gracie." she stated. "nice to meet ya dude name's Emily." I replied. "EEMMMIIIILLLYYYY!" Courtney said fuming with anger. "and Scrooge over there is Courtney." I stated. "WHO YOU CALLING SCROOGE GRINCH!" she growled. "shut up." I said with an annoyed look on my face.

"so what grade you in Gracie?" I asked changing the subject. "I'm a freshmen." she stated. "well Gracie... I'll let you in on something dude... Freshmen get calmed by upper class-men so I'll do you a favor and clam ya now okay?" I stated. "alright then." she shrugged. "cool." I said slapping her a high five. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET EMILY!" Courtney shouted angry. "you mind if I give her one of these?" I asked. "if you think it'll calm her down." Gracie shrugged. "cool... hey Courtney look what I got!" I said holding up a cookie. "COOKIE!" she shouted totally forgetting about her anger. "SIT!" I stated and the next thing that you knew she sat like a dog. So I just tossed her the cookie. "Works every time." I chuckled. "cool." Gracie said not the least bit shocked.

"GRACIE!" A girl with dirty blond hair from behind us shouted. "MANDA!" Gracie said slapping her a high five. "See ya!" I said walking away before I had a chance to escape from Amanda's smarts. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PRINCESS!" Amanda shouted. 'CRUD!' I thought with one foot in the air and trying to sneak off. "turn around." Amanda said a bit tense. I slowly turned around and meant that death glare of hers. "hey Amanda..." I replied with a nervous smile. "IT'S ABOUT TIME I FOUND YOU!" she said running up to me and hugging me. "Really because I've been looking for you for like oh let's see... EVER! You and the rest of the team!" I explained. "oh really?" Amanda said shocked. "yep." I replied. "SWEET! SO WHO DID YOU FIND! HUH WHO!" Amanda said in excitement. "well let's see here... Courtney,Jordan,Alexis,Shyanne John,James,Mike,Jake, and Alex... oh ya and my twin. I have yet to find Carissa and Abby and well I found the two of you freshies and I'm guessing that you found Gracie." I stated. "YEP!" Amanda replied really cheerful. "Cool." I replied relaxed. "hey guys what's up?" Carissa asked. "SUP BUDDY!" I replied slapping her a high five. "not much smart one you?" she asked. "eh not much." I shrugged knowing that she remembered all of the past.

"Emmy, Your Aunt Cindy want's you to take the trash out." Jordan said coming out of no where. "ya I know...be right back." I replied running off and dumping the trash from the trash can into the dumpster and charging back to my buddies. "Hey Jordan." Sestuna said smiling and waving to Jordan. "SUP!" Jordan replied. "okay tell me how long have you been hanging around Emily?" she asked. "far to long." Jordan groaned annoyed. "I heard that cousin." I replied.

"got any threes?" I asked as Gracie and I played Go fish. "nope go fish." she replied. "you guys are seriously playing go fish over a piece of pie!" Jordan said confused. "to late it's already gone."Amanda said walking into the kitchen with the plate where the pie once was. "I'll get the sludge hammer. You go get the flame thrower!" Gracie said. "ya I know." I replied. At the word Bat Amanda was already running down the street. "LET'S GO!" shouted running out the door and screwing the flame thrower so I just used my hands. "SWEET MOTHER OFF ALL THAT TAIST LIKE CHICKEN IT WAS JUST PIE!" Amanda shouted totally shocked. "PIE! SHMIE! THAT WAS THE LAST SLICE OF LITA'S PUMPKIN PIE!" Gracie and I both shouted ticked off. It was quite funny because Amanda ran right past her mom, backed up and said, "HI MOM! BY MOM!" After that she just ran off like there was no tomorrow. "GET YOUR DANG BUT BACK HERE YOU PIE THEIF!" I shouted ticked off. "YA WHAT EMMY SAID!" Gracie agreed. "those two and pie is one thing I'll never understand..." Amanda's mother stated irritated.

Once Amanda came flying back and jumped into a bush right next to her mother. "if they ask where I went to tell them I'm not here!" Amanda whispered hiding in the bush. I just came flying up to them and pulled Amanda up by the back of her shirt. "why did you eat the pie!" I growled. "because you two took to long." Amanda replied to darn nervous. "we did?" I said shocked. "ya you two took like three hours playing go fish!" she stated. "your kidding me right?" I said shocked. " I kid you not." she replied. "well there goes my weekend plans." I said dropping Amanda and walking away.

Sure enough on Monday we were back in school. I was about to fall asleep in the middle of English class but Lita kept me awake by passing notes asking how to spell stuff AND READ!

**Notes **(her's were in Japanese and my answer's were in English)

Lita: dude how do you spell 'Went to the store bought a 44 no more purple dinosaur'?

Me: went- W-e-n-t to- t-o the- t-h-e store- s-t-o-r-e no- n-o more- m-o-r-e purple- p-u-r-p-l-e dinosaur- d-i-n-o-s-a-u-r. Happy Mako?

Lita: YEP! ^^ v

"EMILY! LITA!" the teacher shouted angry. "YES!" I replied totally shocked. "Emily... Spell Detention." the teacher said annoyed. "D-e-t-e-n-t-i-o-n and I'll go write us up!" I replied grabbing two detention slips. I handed the filled out one to Lita and filled out my own.

After Detention Lita and I walked home she crash landed on the couch I just crashed on the floor to lazy to even make it to the computer. "have a fun time in detention?" Serena teased. "shut up meatball brain!" I groaned rubbing my temples. You would two if you had to sit through a two hour lecture about PASSING NOTES IN CLASS GOSH! "oh come on dude it couldn't have been that bad." Serena replied. Then Lita mumbled something into the couch. "huh?" Serena asked. "I said 'Dude it is when you have to hear a two hour lecture about passing notes in class!'" Lita said repeating her self. "oh." Serena said shocked. "ya and let me tell ya something sista' IT'S NOT FUN!" I groaned annoyed. "sounds like it." Serena laughed.

"Serena you have a phone call it's from your mother." Aunt Cindy stated handing Serena the phone. "thank you." Serena said calmly. "such a nice girl." Aunt Cindy said walking away.

"Okay so how exactically did your parents react to your deaths?" Amara asked during one of our question and answer sessions. "TAKE IT AWAY GRACIE!" I said slapping her on the back. "DOH! Ouch!" Gracie squeaked out landing face first onto the table. "Manda...how long as she remembered who she is?" I asked annoyed. "only a week." Amanda replied. "Gracie..." I started. "y-yes?" Gracie asked a bit worried. "starting on Friday at three pm say hello to the wost weekend of your life!" I stated. "that's what I was afraid of!" Gracie groaned. "okay can we just move on with the question already?" Amara said a bit jumpy. "oh yes well..." Gracie started.

* FLASH BACK TIME! * (In Gracie's point of View)

On Planet Mercury...

There was a knock on the throne room doors of the castle of Mercury. The queen looked up from her many text books and paper work. "come in." she said. "Ma'am I have terrible news!" Courtney said walking in there. "BELIEVE ME YOUR NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS!" Emily stated shoving her out of the way and carrying a casket. "YOU COULD HAVE LET ME FINISH YOU KNOW!" Courtney said angry. "shut up..." Emily replied. "Look I just came by to drop these letters off. Now if you'll excuse me this messenger doesn't want to get shot!" Courtney groaned handing the queen two letters one from the Guard and the other from John.

_Dear Queen of Mercury and King of Mercury, we are sorry to announce that your son, John has died in the line of battle. He was a brave solder and we will all miss him dearly._

_Sincerely the Captain of the Silver Millennium Guard._

_ Dear Mother and Father, if your reading this then well... I would guess that my body is dead. That and I got a gut feeling that Emily might want to kill the one that has killed me. You know if she hasn't gotten to who ever it was already. I'm sorry for it ending up like this. If it is possible can you have some one bury my body in the back court yard? It it is not possible then that is alright. Of course that would mean that some one would have to bring my body back to this time hopefully in a casket. But any ways just know that I always loved you and still do! Please don't be mad at me or my friends AND PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT EMILY! IT WASN'T HER FAULT THAT I DIED NO MATER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! Just saying. I love you guys,_

_ Your oldest son,John._

"Ma'am are you okay?" Emily asked worried. The queen of Mercury was on the verge of crying she had tears threatening to fall down her face. Some how she managed to muster up all of her calm professional look and walked over to Emily and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you..." she whispered. "for what?" Emily asked totally lost. "thank you for bringing him back even if it was like this."She said crying. Emily just went Jupiter mode and calmed her down quite fast.

A few months later on Pluto...

"AUNT PLUTO BAD NEWS!" Emily shouted bursting in through the throne room doors of the castle of Pluto. "what? What is it?" Sestuna asked worried. "DEAD... KILLED... JORDAN!" Emily panted out. "WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT JORDAN IS DEAD!" she replied in shock. Emily just nodded her head out of breath. After all she did have her cousin's casket on her back as she ran. 'dang why does this thing have to be so darn heavy!' Emily thought taking it off of her back and opening it up and handing her Aunt the two letters. She was about to leave when Sestuna gave her a hug. On any given day Emily would just hug her back but the death of her cousin just caused her to stand there in utter shock still holding back any thing that would prove her to be week. "Emily stop enough with this tough girl act. You know it won't get you any where." Sestuna said knowing her older-by-at-least-a-minute Niece all to well. Then Emily gave in and started to bawl her eyes out. Not only had she lost her over the top crazy and annoying Boyfriend but also her cousin one of the people who knew her like the back of their hand. "Emily I know it's tough but your tougher than any thing that happens in this world. I know you all to well. But some times you have to give in to crying a bit it eases the pain." Sestuna said calming down her Niece. "easy for you to say you don't have the weight of the now and past on your shoulders." Emily replied turning her head and using her arm to clear her face off of tears. "oh trust me I do know how that feels remember time guardian?" Sestuna said pointing at her self as she said that making a small smirk come up on Emily's face.

A day later on the moon...

The Throne room doors opened up and in stepped Emily she snapped her Fingers and there was an open casket. It had Shyanne in it Emily handed the queen two letters and moved on to her next destination... Neptune.

On Neptune...

Emily opened up the throne room doors to the Neptune palace... She quietly walked in there snapped her fingers and there was a open casket it had Amanda in it Emily walked up to the shocked queen handed her the two letters and left in a whirl of blue and black with her cape behind her. 'Next stop... Uranus' she thought walking out of the doors and wiping her eyes free from any tears.

On Uranus...

Emily snuck into the throne room while no one was in there set two notes down in the queen's chair ran over to the doors and quickly snapped her fingers. After that she was gone in a flash. "Emily?" The queen of Uranus said totally lost and confused as to why Emily was there. "SEE YA!" Emily shouted running down the hall afraid of what would happen to the queen when she saw her Daughter's body in a casket.

On Venus...

Emily had planed to sneak in and sneak out but that wasn't going to work not with all of those Guards around. So she snapped her fingers and the two caskets disappeared. Emily suddenly vanished in a whirl of blue and black and re-appeared in the Throne room of Venus. Where her Best friend Mina was. "oh hey Emily what's up?" Mina asked. Emily just bowed snapped her fingers and the two caskets reappeared. As Mina slowly walked down to where her friend was Emily whipped out four notes. Right as Mina took them Emily disappeared once again.

On Mars...

Emily tip-toed into the Martian Throne room ever so quietly seeing that it was mid night she didn't want to wake any one up. Especially not Rei. Emily quickly snapped her fingers and the Casket that Courtney was in was in mid air and Emily quickly caught it with Jupiter fast reflexes and carefully set it down charged over to the queens throne set the two notes down and ran out the door. "Emily what are you doing at this time of night?" Rei (the queen) asked rubbing her eyes as she walked out of the Bathroom. "uh... SEE YA!" Emily shouted running out of there at a lightning fast speed. "strange girl." Rei said shaking her head as she walked back into her room.

Two days after that on Jupiter...

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Kelsey shouted running into the throne room of Jupiter. "yes?" her mother asked. "DEAD! EMILY! KILLED!" Kelsey panted out. "EMILY IS DEAD!" The queen asked shocked. Kelsey nodded her head and snapped her fingers and her sister's shut casket was shown with a G and an E on the top. Kelsey gave her mother the two notes and her mother just bawled her eyes out and so did Kelsey.

* Flash back over * (BACK TO EMILY'S POV!)

"So you see Kelsey was murdered that night. And well The queen of Jupiter was quite ticked off." Gracie stated. Before they could answer any more questions the door flew open to revile a blond who looked a lot like Mina with a blue bow in her hair,high heals,a dark blue skirt, and a yellow shirt. "HIII!" she shouted waving with that Venus smile that only Mina,Alexis, and Abby had. 'sweet mother of tacos please tell me she doesn't recognize me!' I thought with a totally shocked look on my face. "Sis what are you doing here?" Mina asked confused and glancing at me worried. "oh just thought I drop buy for a while." she replied. "Mina who is this?" Amara asked confused. "Guys this is my twin sister, Lucy every one just calls her Lulu." Mina stated. "hi nice to meet you." every one but me stated as I hid under my Michigan hat and a pair of dark shades. I had my hair all hidden in the base ball cap and the sunglasses were hiding my eyes. Thankfully I had my arms and legs wrapped up in a nice layer of Medical tape. 'man I chose the right day to not wear my crescent moon gear!' I thought relieved believing for just one moment that she wouldn't recognize me. "EMILY-CHAN!" she shouted plowing me over knowing instantly as she scanned the room who I was. The hat came flying off and she pulled of the shades. "hey ya Lulu..." I replied with a nervous chuckle. "Emmy why were you trying to hid from me?" she asked sounding like Mina when she's pouting at something Malachite did. 'cause I don't want to die.' I thought. "What? Me? Hide? NEVER!" I said masking the many lies I just told in one sentence. "Emily." she said with an annoyed look.

'COURTNEY HELP A SISTA OUT!' I thought to Courtney with a totally freaked out look on my face. 'how?' she asked. 'I DON'T KNOW DISTRACT HER!' I replied. 'why me?' she asked. 'BECAUSE YOUR GOOD AT DISTRACTIONS YOU DISCTACT ME IN MATH CLASS ALL THE TIME WITH FUNNY DRAWINGS OF THE TEACHER OR SUBSTITUTE'S! SO YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO THINK OF SOMETHING! COME ON MAN!' I stated totally freaking out. "HEY LULU IS THAT JUSTIN BEIBER?" Courtney shouted pointing out the window. Lulu just got this really annoyed look on her face and just turned back to me. 'DUDE SHE DOESN'T LIKE GUYS!' I shouted at her. '…. OH MY GOSH THAT IS DISTURBING!' Courtney thought a bit shocked. 'NO DIP SHERLOCK WHY DO YOU THINK SHE TACKLED ME!' I groaned. 'YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT SHE LIKES YOU!' Courtney thought shocked. 'yes... now shut up... AND HELP ME!' I thought getting ticked off. Then she busted out laughing and hugging her sides. "what's so funny?" Mecheriu asked confused. "YOU CAN'T SAY LITTLE BECAUSE THAT'LL OFFEND SHORT PEOPLE AND YOU CAN'T SAY DRUMMER BECAUSE THAT'LL OFFEND REAL MUSIANS!" Courtney said laughing. I shut my eyes and bit my lower lip trying not to crack up. 'OH MY GOSH AWESOME SAVE!' I thought laughing in my head. 'why thank you.' she replied. 'I would totally high five you right now if I wasn't pinned down by Mina's crazy twin!' thought chuckling slightly.

After she let me go I just walked up stairs trying to avoid the look of disappointment on her crazy face. 'man that girl gives me the creeps.' I thought shaking my head as I walked up the stairs.

"uh sis why in the world did you tackle Emily?" Mina asked masking the annoyed feeling in her voice. "what else would you expect?" she asked with a confused look on her face. " I was hoping that you wouldn't bug her as much and or question her. She's got enough on her hands what with being a superhero,school, and dealing with all of us, oh ya and being a princess. I'm still surprised that she can still manage to sleep let alone smile! As rare as that is." Mina explained. "fine but you can't make me hold back my feelings when she's around you know not all the time!" she stated. "so long as you try that's all I ask." Mina replied. "Mina what in the world are you talking about?" Rei asked totally lost. "nothing." Mina said rubbing her temples letting out an annoyed sigh as to how to get me out of my cave again. "it was hard enough last time... honestly..." Mina groaned annoyed. "what do you mean by _last time_?" Lita asked confused. "the last time that my sis here came to visit before we meant you after the greeting Emily was up in her room for a good week. NOTHING would get her out! That is until I walked in there and dragged her out of there. I doubt it'll be that easy ever again!" Mina said having an 'Emily moment' as she so called it by slamming her head into her arms on the table. "Mina I'm sure you'll think of a way to get her out. Like you always do. Besides in the past you were the one to get her out of the shadows were you not?" Malachite said trying to cheer her up. "true... but still Malachite that took a good month!" Mina groaned at how hard it was to get me out of the shadows. "ya well if you could do it then I have no doubt that you can do it now! Besides she's your best friend." Malachite said like it was as simple as petting Sophie. "dude it wasn't always like that." Mina groaned out with a slight laugh as she remembered how we first meant in this life and the past. "what do you mean?" Malachite asked confused. "well it all started after the whole Steak and Cake thing you know in the Silver Millennium..." Mina shrugged.

* flash back * (note this is the one in the Silver Millennium oh ya and in Mina's p.o.v)

"You'll have to excuse them they tend to get into pretty gruesome fights if they aren't resolved quickly by Steak and Cake." The one that they called Jordan said in apology. "it's no problem." the queen replied with a soft smile on her face. "oh thank goodness!" Jordan said relieved. "Girls why don't you show them around? I'm sure they would appreciate it." the queen said after a few moments of silence. "m-my queen are you sure?" I asked totally puzzled. "yes I'm sure." she stated. "but how do you know we can trust them?" I asked totally lost. "Venus my dear...I have lived a long enough time to know that these girls of all people are harmless. If any thing I'm quite sure they would do better on fighting the enemy's than being the enemy's." the queen stated. "y-yes ma'am. We'll show them around." I replied dropping my head in defeat. "oh yes Emily..." the queen started as Emily tossed the bone of the steak into the trash can. "yes ma'am?" She replied with a blank look on her face. "would you and your friends like to join us for the ball tonight?" the queen asked. squeaks and sequels came from a few of her friends while the rest of them just looked really annoyed. "u-uh...s-sure..." Emily said not sure what she should say but did the polite thing and said yes. "EXCELLENT!" the queen stated with a huge grin.

Around the time that the ball had started all of Emily's friends were dancing and having a blast. The odd thing was I didn't find Emily So my curiosity took me over! I snuck out side of the ball room and started to hunt for her just for the fun of it wondering what she might be up to. Oddly enough I walked out in to the guardians and after a little ways I found Emily down in the grass on her stomach just staring into a small clear blue pond. "having fun?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on my face. "sure beats dancing." she replied calmly. "I think the queen might be a bit disappointed in not seeing you there." I stated trying to make her feel guilty. "if your trying to make me feel guilty it won't work... I've put up with worse thanks to my sister. So I can take on any guilt trips you throw at me." she stated playing with the water not even taking her eyes off of the water with a glazed over look. "wow tough one aren't we?" I asked with a smirk sitting next to her in the grass. "I suppose." she mumbled with a straight face. "you don't sound like your having a blast." I replied chuckling. "ya well.. a Seven A.M wake up call after a Three A.M crash landing is not my two leader of Mountain dew." she replied. "don't you mean cup of tea?" I asked confused. "tea is nasty... Mountain Dew is better." she replied fixed on the water in front of her. "okay what exactically is Mountain Dew?" I asked confused. "where I come from it's called Pop and it is pretty darn good. Sometimes I replace it with Milk in my cereal." Emily shrugged handing me a small green bottle with a liquid in it and the words Mountain Dew on it. "really?" I asked examining the bottle. "ya go a head take a sip see if ya like it. Sides I got plenty of it." Emily shrugged like it was no big deal. "uh.. okay." I shrugged opening it up and taking a small sip of it. "interesting flavor." I said with a half smile on my face. "ya you know something funny... my dad sometimes calls it 'dehydrated weasel pee!' how crazy is that!" Emily said cracking up. I instantly spit out the Mountain dew I had been drinking into the pod in utter shock. I just turned my head towards her with a freaked out grin. "oh don't worry it's not really weasel pee but when you look at it the pop it's self is in fact yellow." she shrugged like it was no big deal. "oh thank goodness..."I said sounding quite relieved. "ya I get that a lot when I tell people that stupid thing. I honestly think my dad says that to make me stop drinking that." She shrugged turning her eyes back on to the water. "wonder why..." I thought out loud. "Probably because he thinks it's 'un-lady like to drink something as teeth rotting as that'. Teeth rotting my butt. They day that I act like a Lady is the day that my sister is a Baritone player." she said flopping over on to her back and just staring at the sky. "SIS! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" my twin sister shouted running up to us. "Lucy what do you want?" I asked annoyed. "the queen is looking for you and some one named Emily." she replied. "really why?" I asked confused. "because she was wondering where you and her guest of honor was. Sides the rest of them have arrived just not her." Lucy explained. " I suppose I have to go then huh?" Emily groaned getting up onto her feet. MAN SHE WAS TALL! ABOUT THE SAME HEIGHT AS LITA! "wait your not going like _that _are you?" I asked clearly pointing out that she might be under dressed for a ball. "why what's wrong with plaid and jeans?" she replied like it was nothing. "well usually the guest of honor doesn't really wear plaid and jeans... what ever those are." I stated. "fine... happy?" she asked snapping her fingers and she was in a uniform that was blue and black. The chest plate was silver (go figure), the things on her arms were blue with a thick black ring around the top and bottom of them. She wore Black shorts With a blue t-shirt underneath the chest plate. ROMAN LIKE SHOES! Thin gloves with no fingers on them, shoulder pads and a cape that went over her head and part of it was covering up the chest plate wile the rest of it was in the back. The inside of the cape was blue the out side was Black. "hmm... ya." I replied.

"who are you?" Lucy asked with a hint of mischievous-ness in her voice. "Emily... nice to meet ya." Emily said holding her hand out. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' I thought with a freaked out expression on my face. My sister had grabbed Emily's wrist but before she could finish what she was doing Emily flipped her onto the ground with a ticked off look on her face. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR SUPPOSE TO SHAKE HANDS NOT GRAB MY WRIST!" Emily shouted ticked off. 'note to self don't make Emily angry 0.o' I thought shocked. "you commin' Blondie?" Emily asked turning her head as she walked off. "HEY MY NAME IS MINA!" I shouted running after her. "Gazoontite."she replied like I had sneezed or something.

The next morning I was calmly eating breakfast at the table and Emily came up from behind me. She slammed a dagger point down into the table in front of me and let it go to revel that it was from Venus. "can I help you?" I asked with a mouth full of pancake. "can I speak with you for a moment?" She growled. "sure what is it?" I asked confused as she pulled me away from every one else. "did you recognize that dagger or this one or this one or oh how about this one?" She asked pulling out three daggers from her pocket. "ya they're daggers from Venus their the ones that my sister uses... but how did you get those? And what's up with the chains on your arms?" I asked confused. "these daggers were used last night when I was taking a breather from the ball. Your sister pinned me by my cape and these darn things on my arms. You know why." she stated. "w-why?" I asked a bit shocked at the fire in her eyes and anger in her voice. "because she used some stupid spell on me." she growled. "w-what kind of spell?" I squeaked out worried. "the ones that she's best at making people fall in love against their will!" Emily growled. "No! She used that on you! Then why aren't you under her spell?" I asked confused. "simple... I'm from Jupiter I'm immune to those darn things! And these are from this morning when she tried the same thing just so I wouldn't get away!" Emily growled holding up her arms with the broken cuffs on them. "EMILY-CHAN!" my sister shouted trotting up into the room. "listen before I go... you have three choices one.. you control your sister two you have her sent back to Venus... three.. I take matters into my own hands... as in by-by sissy... forever... deal?" She stated. "d-deal." I said totally shocked. "good!" she said Then she disappeared in a flash of blue and black. "phooey now where did she go?" my sister grumbled. "uh sis can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked. "sure what is it?" She asked. "uh.. I just finish talking with Emily... and she would really appreciate it if you would leave her alone." I stated. "for how long?" she asked. "for uh.. ever..." I replied with a worried look on my face. "a day okay!" she said all cheerful not even listening to what I had to say!

"GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN EMILY!" Courtney shouted running into the room. "no not since she had talked to Mina. Why?" Lita replied. "well I got a letter from her father and I don't think she's going to like it!" Courtney stated. "why what's it say?" Ami asked. "it's just simply states that they found the Prince of Mercury... and in five years Emily and the prince dude have to get married -.-'. Oh man Emily is going to kill him!" Courtney groaned. "so why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" I asked confused. "Easy... Emily likes her freedom! And when we were back home if she wasn't doing something to keep her self occupied she felt like she couldn't breath! She felt like the four walls were closing in on her and taking away her freedom." Courtney shrugged. "oh..." we all said at the same time. "ya _oh_ is right! Now if you'll excuse me I have some armor to put on." Courtney stated. "why?" Rei asked confused. "Because once you've known Emily for as long as I have.. you know it's best to be fully protected when she ticked off! NO TELLIN' WHAT SHE CAN DO WHEN SHE'S ANGERY! 0.O" Courtney said having some terrible memories come back into her head and a quick shudder.

Five minutes Courtney came flying down the halls screaming, "I SAID DON'T SHOOT THE MESSENGER! AHHHHHHHH!" "YA WELL YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE OR WEREN'T SO HA!" Emily shouted back throwing fire balls at Courtney. Then a huge explosion happened and Courtney came into the room burnt like a burnt french fry and coughed up a could of smoke after that well she just fell flat on her face out cold. "OH COME ON IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" Emily shouted pulling Courtney's body up. "Tacos..." Courtney replied a bit loopy. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Emily said slapping Courtney on the back. Then as you might suspect Courtney did a face plant into the ground out cold. "okay so maybe the fire ball that hit her in the back was a little bit to hard... either that or the Lightning was over kill... eh it's one of the two." Emily mumbled picking Courtney up and bringing Courtney back to her room. * End of Flash back *

"As you can see Emily and I didn't get along all to well in the past. So don't get me started on the now... but still... it went a little something like this..." Mina stated. ( This is the present time one k.)

*Flash back time again! * (note this took place in the brutal third grade)

"Class I would like you to meet our new student she moved here all the way from Michigan. Alright please introduce your self young lady." the teacher stated. A slightly-taller-than-most-girls-her-age eight year old with brown hair, green-hazel eyes and the school uniform on stood next to our teacher with this blank look on her face. "Names Emily."she replied like it was nothing with a slightly noticeable American accent. "well class I would like it if you all would be nice to Mrs. Emily here, treat her with kindness. And Emily you can go sit next to Minako-Chan, Mina-Chan please raise your hand." The teacher said. I did as I was told and Emily just calmly walked down the isle ignoring the dirty looks she received from every one else. She just calmly sat down in the seat on my left and she didn't say a word. "Hi, I'm Minako... Every one around here just calls me Mina though... I hope we can be friends!" I stated. Emily lifted up her head and that blank look on her face changed from that board expression to a relaxed grin. "ya I'd like that Mina-Chan." she said with that relaxed grin on her face. "sweet! I'll go find you at lunch okay!" I stated. "sure." she shrugged. I couldn't explain it but it was like something in side of me was over joyed that she agreed to this whole friendship thing... it was like a part of me was literally lost before she came to Japan. Eh who cares I can just shrug it all off.

At lunch we were on the roof Emily had an over stuffed lunch and a straight face. I could tell she was hiding something... I just didn't know what. "So Emily-Chan what do you like to do?" I asked. "play Video games,Read Manga, Read fiction books, Draw, Cook a little you know stuff. What about you?" She replied like she wasn't the center of the universe. "I like Video games as well and same as Manga... but real books I'm not so fond of... although I like to play Volly ball. Hey do you sing?" I replied. "no but I do play the Guitar and I've played the Baritone since I was about five. Why do you ask?" she replied. "oh no reason and really a Guitar? You any good?" I asked. "eh I suppose. It's just that my step mom doesn't really like it. She clams its to loud." Emily replied finishing off her lunch. "really?" I chuckled. "ya..." she replied looking away trying to hid something. "you okay?" I asked. "ya... j-just fine." she replied with her voice breaking. "you sure?" I asked. "ya positive!" she replied with a quick nod of the head and forcing all of her fears back down into the depths of her being. To afraid to ask of any more things about what she tends to do at her house I just calmly looked up at the sky.

After a long moment of silence Emily got this sudden smirk on her face and she quickly turned her head with the biggest grin I have ever seen on her face or well any one's face really! "Hey I got this awesome idea! And it involves getting out of school early!" Emily said with this mischievous grin. "spill!" I replied sitting up and looking her in the eyes. "we go back into the class room and play sick! SO WE CAN GO ROME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY AND HAVE FUN! You know unless if you want to be cooped up in this stupid building all day learning about the planets.. yawn!" Emily stated acting board at that last part. "I'M IN! Okay so how are we going to do this?" I asked. Emily pulled out a make up kit and lit one of her fingers on fire... WAIT FIRE IS THAT EVEN POSSIBABLE! 0.o "okay so how can you do the whole fire thing?" I asked confused. "I can explain that later we only got five minutes!" she replied looking at the clock. She instantly pulled out a shade of the make up kit that she liked to call 'Barf Green'! She put just enough of that on our faces and made us look sickly pale! Finally she opened up my jaw as wide as it would go and blasted a shot of fire down into my stomach. "why the fire?" I asked. "it makes you really feel ill!" she chuckled zapping some down her own. Sure enough a minute later my stomach didn't start to feel all that great. "wait before we go! Here put a spirits up your nose you won't be able to breath through it at all! You know add on to the sick effect! And for added effect..." She said handing me a small little bottle and opening up my mouth and shooting some more fire into it to make my throat sore. Not to mention doing the same thing to her's. "let's roll!" I said handing her the bottle and sounding really sick!

"hello Ma'am." I said sounding really sick as I walked into the class room. "sup..." Emily said sounding the same way. "you girls alright?" She asked confused and putting her hands to our foreheads. 'OH NO EMILY DIDN'T DO ANY THING ABOUT THE TEMPITURE!' I thought worried. Then all of a sudden a sudden heat wave hit me just enough to shock the teacher at how warm we were. "you two shouldn't be here you should be resting in bed! Now go on to the office and call up your parents!" she stated. "yes ma'am." we replied walking over to our desks and getting our stuff and home work.

Once we were out of the school we slapped each other a high five as Emily shot more fire into us to get rid of all of the symptoms of being sick. "DUDE THAT WAS SO COOL!" I said high-fiving her. "why thank you I have been working on that since first grade." She replied with a calm nod of her head. "are you always this relaxed?" I asked shocked. "most of the time yes." she replied as we walked down the street. "I got a good feeling about us being friends!" I said as we walked. "same here!" Emily agreed. * End of flash back... again -.-' * (Mina's P.O.V)

"so ya I honestly think that our being friends in this life started out a lot easier than the last one! But then again it might have been from the strong sister like bonds of our pasts. Sides she always calls me her onie-san or ni-san occasionally it ends in Sama." Mina shrugged. "cool!" Every one said nodding their heads. "Mina... I think your 'little sister' could use your help don't you?" Malachite asked her placing his hands on her shoulders. "ya... probably..." I replied nodding my head knowing how Emily can be around my sister. I got up and walked up the stairs and knocked her door.

(In MY (Emily) P.O.V) "who is it?" I asked as some one knocked on the door. "It's Mina." Mina replied. "what do you want?" I groaned out. I had no lights on in my room the blinds and curtains were shut it was just pitch black in there that and I was hiding under the covers of my bed with my face in the pillow. "I'll only tell if you let me in!" she replied. "Go away then!" I grumbled back. "Come on Emily you know ni-san just want's to help!" she replied in that winy voice. 'DRAT!' I thought annoyed. "Fine! Come on in!" I grumbled. "Thanks!" She replied opening up the door all cheerful and bright. "oh ya Mina-san... would you like a piece of cheese with that whine?" I replied sticking my head out from under the covers and with a slight smirk on my face. "Okay the gig is up! spill!" She stated seeing right through my little game. "alright fine! You got me! It's not your sister I'm fed up with...well I mean I am but... it's uh... well... um... ya see...it's like this... I... uh..." I said at a loss for words. "spill it!" she replied. "well uh...I got a uh call from Seth and he said that um... you know who is out of Jail... and coming to the U.S." I stated dropping my head. "NO FUDGING WAY!" she said shocked. "way..." I replied getting out of my little hide out I made on my bed and going over to my computer. "what'cha doing?" she asked. "let's just say that your sister is getting the first flight out of here to the Bermuda Triangle! Then we can talk more on the situation and how to keep her away from you guys!" I stated thinking nothing of my self. "okay... I'll go pack up her stuff!" she stated. "sure... oh and I hope you don't mind but she's getting a one way ticket with NO return flight!" I laughed. "alright then."she shrugged. My fingers flew across the key board and Mina quickly packed up her sisters stuff. I got the ticket printed and what have you she had all of her sister's stuff ready We both ran down the stairs dragged her sister out the door into the car and I took the wheel and we were at the Air port with in fifteen minutes (YES I WAS SPEEDING AND DIDN'T GET A TICKET SO HA! And no one got hurt). We ran in through the doors shoved her stuff on to the belt got her actual ticket and what have you then shoved her onto the boarding stuff and left before she could object!

On the car ride home we slapped each other a high-five and of course a much needed Job well done treat. As in ICE CREAM FROM DAIRY QUEEN! Well in my case it was more like an Arctic Rush and her's a Snickers Blizzard. "how's the Arctic rush?" she asked. "it's givin' me a slush rush! That... and BRAIN FREEZE! And you?" I stated with one hand on the wheel as we drove and the other rubbing my temples. "IT'S GOOD!" she replied with a thumbs up. "cool." I replied trying to ignore the pain of a brain freeze until it was gone.

We came walking in the front door I was slurping away at the Arctic rush in my hand and Mina was chowing down on her Snickers blizzard. "so where's Lulu?" Lita asked in confusion. "right now... her plain must be taking off for the Bermuda's or in her case... the Triangle!" I stated with a mischievous smirk. "yep!" Mina agreed with a mouth full of blizzard. "MINA YOU HELPED HER! 0.o" Serena said shocked. "ya so? Just because she's my biological twin doesn't mean worth squat to me! Don't get me wrong I love her and all... but she crossed the line in the past and in the now! And quite frankly she was getting on my nerves as usual..." Mina shrugged. "so your telling us you were in on sending your sister to the Bermuda triangle!" Serena said shocked. "YES SHE JUST SAID THAT! GEEZE DO YOU EVER LISTEN MEAT BALL BRAIN! Seriously Rabbit!" I said walking up stairs annoyed. Then I heard a familiar voice walk in to the front door.

Authors note: oh my gosh WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT WHO IS EH!well do me a favor and...READ ON!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SHE'S BACK!

"HELLO EVERY ONE!" some one shouted. 'That voice...the hair! No!... NOT HER!' I thought slowly turning on my heals in utter shock. "EMILY!" she said all cheerful. "go away!" I replied stone cold. "oh come now Emily! I've changed! I've seen the errors of my ways! I want to start over... I want us to be friends not mortal enemies. Please just give me a chance!" she stated. "you already had your chance... the FIRST time you got out of jail! This time... your only warning is to stay as far away from my friends as possible!" I stated turning my back to her and balling my hands into tight fists. "oh dear..." Mina said a bit worried. To avoid any fights I just charged up the stairs and vented my anger out there.

~Mina's P.O.V~

It had been over an hour since I heard Emily's door slam shut. I was lying down on my stomach rubbing my temples trying to figure out a way to cool her down to her regular self. "so having fun?" Some one asked in the door way. "no!" I groaned. I looked up and saw that it was me... just older and in my scout uniform. "well what's the issue then?" she asked. "Easy Emily's step mom is back and well... ya... you get my point right?" I stated. "well ya of course I do... I'M YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"she said laughing. "DUH!" I said slamming my face into the pillow. "Now Mina we don't want to rune that pretty face of yours now do we?" she asked grabbing the back of my shirt and stopping me. "I suppose you have a point..." I replied. "Good now you go and relax I'll talk with her..." she stated. "why you?" I asked confused. "for one simple fact...I'M OLDER!" she shouted running out of there. "WE'RE THE SAME PERSON YOU DIM WIT!" I shouted back. In hindsight... it probably was a stupid move to call her er well the older me a 'dim wit'-.-'. For one simple fact... She's me and I'm her! Geese talk about a Mina moment!

By the time that I was out of my room and by Emily's door I heard her rant fest or well the end of it. "I'M TELLIN' YA THE NEXT TIME SHE TRYS TO GET ANY WHERE NEAR ANY OF MY PALS SHE'S LUNCH MEAT! YA HEAR ME LUNCH MEAT!" Emily shouted as I stood in the door way ticked off. "ya I hear ya." Venus replied relaxed in Emily's Spinney chair. "well I can't believe it but you sound like you'll really follow through with this death threat. I'm surprised." I stated calmly. "MINAKO!" she shouted tackling me in a huge bear hug. "Hey Emmy what's shakin' bacon?" I replied. "man you really are crazy! You know that Ni-San!" she laughed. "well if I'm not crazy then you like Broccoli!"I replied. Then well I just cracked up at the grossed out look she made. "EW WHY WOULD I EVER LIKE THAT CRUD!" she replied with that disgusted look. "well then it's a good thing you don't like it!" I replied laughing and messing up her hair.

"dude you don't have to hid it... she's not around... so just cry..." I stated. "I'M NOT GONNA CRY!" she replied. "OH YA HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BET!" I replied really loud. "NOTHING!" she replied just as loud. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" I laughed. "can it Ni-San!" Emily grumbled.

Sure enough an hours rant, and three things of Mountain dew later. Emily was on her bed facing the wall balling her eyes out. 'Man I can't stand the effects that JERK MONKY has on Emmy!' I thought irritated but not showing it. "I'LL KILL HER! IF SHE EVER SO MUCH AS LAYS A FINGER ON MY BESTFRIENDS!" Emily growled through tears and anger. "you haven't changed at all..." Venus chuckled pulling out her cell. "if your going to call up my mother I would really appreciate it if you didn't. I don't need any one to help me... I'm perfectly fine on my own!" Emily said sniffling. "oh is that so Princess?" Venus asked suspicious. "ya so... I don't need any one to try and help me!" she replied as stubborn as ever. "man you really are stubborn. and your mother's child! Oh ya and let's not forget the fact that no matter how old or young I am your still my best friend! SO HA IN THIS CASE BEST FRIENDS OVER RULE FAMILY!" She said sitting next to Emily and picking Emily up and setting the crying goof on her lap like she was a little five year old. "don't even think about it Ni-San!" Emily warned annoyed by Venus' antics... again. "dude I didn't do nothing! It was her idea! NOT MINE!" I replied. "dude... your the same person..." Emily said a bit irritated as Venus had a firm but soft hand on Emmy to keep her from escaping and beating up her step mom and doing something that the both of us knew cooled Emily off enough to crash at any moment. Yep you guessed right she ran her hand through Emily's crazy brown hair. For some crazy reason it always chilled Emily down enough to crash. In this case it might take a bit longer... you know three two leaders of Mountain dew will keep her awake for another half hour or so. I calmly walked over to her radio Took out her Superchick C.D and put in her Skillet one pushed the button and of course the first song on there was 'Monster'. "see ya..." I said walking out of there. When I left I just knew Emily had that 'your lunch meat' look on her face. I couldn't blame her the older me was 'torturing her to death' as she so simply states at times.

~Sailor Venus' P.O.V~

It was an hour past midnight officially stating that it was Saturday Emily was still dead asleep where I had put her, I was wide awake, and debating on weather I should just text the queen and tell her what's up. It was either text t the queen and tell her what had happened or don't text the queen and get interrogated by Mars later. So I pulled out my totally awesome orange and blue phone I quickly texted the queen with one hand. It went a little something like this

Me: Ma'am Emily is a-okay just a bit of some issues going on. No need to worry she's all good.

Queen: and by 'all good' you mean?

Me: After crying her eyes out of anger a few hours ago she's all good.. let's just say the goof is in good hands.

Queen: WHAT EMMY CRIED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER! IS SHE ALRIGHT? IS SHE STILL CRYING! TELL ME! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Me: WOAH LITA CHILL! Emily is alright and no she's not in fact I picked her up and set the goof ball down in my lap and eventually she crashed like that. So ya please calm down. I didn't mean to alarm you. Now get some sleep!

Queen: oh sorry just had a panic attack is all ^^' AWW CUTE IF YOU GOT A PIC OF HER SNOOZING PLEASE SEND IT TO ME! :D

Me: Alright, Alright hang on! Geese hyper much?

Queen: * Innocent look * no...

Me: MA'AM! ugh alright here it is!

Queen: EEEEKKKKKKKK! SOOO ADDORABLE!

Me: well she is YOUR kid so you know.

Queen: to true... sides Kelsey and her are both adorable! Just in two completely opposite ways you know. Kelsey is the adorably cute one Emily is the adorably Vicious one.

Me: Well you know something Lita... Like mother Like daughter!

Queen: one ha-ha very funny -.-' and two... wow that's actually one old saying you got right! So I applaud you on your behalf.

Me: Thanks.

Queen: Your welcome... NOW GET SOME SLEEP!

Me: I could say the same for you!

At three in the morning I woke to a ferrous typing sound. I opened up my eyes to find the goofy brunet was gone and sitting at her computer. 'time to get out the big guns.' I thought sneaking out of there to go and get some one.

"Hey John get up!" I said. "ya what is it Venus?" he replied groggy. I couldn't blame him it was really early or late... depending on how you see it. "I need ya to get Emily back to sleep I know she won't listen to me either way." I stated. "ya sure... wait what is she doing?" he asked confused as he sat up in his plaid shirt and pants to match. "All I know is she's on her computer." I shrugged. "Okay I'll see what I can do."he said yawning. "thanks... I'll leave it up to you boy... I'm gonna go and get some R and R in before any thing else goes wrong!" I shrugged walking into the Guest room across the Hall from Emily's room.

~John's P.O.V~

I walked in to Emily's room down right tired. I was as quiet as I could get my heavy feet to be at three in the morning. Which is surprisingly enough quite quiet. Let's just say that her fingers were louder than my feet. She had a two leader of Mountain dew sitting at her desk with her as she looked up flights to China. "Going on vacation?" I teased sneaking up behind her. I was an expert at this knowing her since the past so I just snaked my arms around her waist and she just growled as my chin rested on her head. "no in fact I'm sending a particular JERK WAD to China with no way out!" She replied with a stone cold face that didn't even leave the Monitor screen. "okay is this some sort of Death sentence for me?" I asked sarcastically. "no but if you don't stop talking it will. Sides it's for my step mom." she replied. "well why can't you just face her?" I asked confused. "that's it... I... I just can't..." she replied dropping her head in defeat. "since when do you give up this easily 0.o? Who are you and what have you done to my Emmy?" I asked in total shock. "I'm still Emily you dim wit! Look just watch this..." she stated putting a C.D in her Computer.

I just watched the horrid Video disgusted by the things that her Step mom has done to try and KILL Emily! When the horrifying thing was over with I just simply asked, "why didn't you ever show the Judge this?" "I do... or well try! It's just the death threat! It's not about my death but more like leaving you guys! And I've refused a foster home more than once because of you guys! You guys are my Family. Not every one else... just my friends... I don't know what I would do with out you guys! I would be lost with out you guys! For crying out loud I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't re-gained my memories of the past by the time I was five! I would have been killed at the age of Six! It was those memories that kept me alive for so long! I know you guys think I go into battle with out a plan. Well your wrong. I do have a plan it's to keep you guys safe! I made a vow when I got my memories back that I wouldn't let your parents or mine down when it came to saving you guys and the world! Pretty stupid huh?" she replied with her voice cracking. I knew that she was refusing the tears that were going to fall from ever think of coming to he eyes! I just turned that chair around re-adjusted my arms, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "no it's not stupid... it's just who you are. And you know what.. I think your quite brave for what you do for all of us. If it wasn't for my memories as well and I think that every one can agree that we would all be dead. Sure some sooner than others. But it was not the memories that we held on to it was you. Just watching you in battle is enough to bring any one to their feet and try and help you. I mean for crying out loud that actual and or goofy smile of yours is enough to bring up strength through my bones!" I shrugged not really sure what I was doing. "Shut up. That can't be true. If any there's any one in battle that can bring a person to their feet and try and help... well I don't know who it is nor do I care but it's not me I can assure you of that!" she replied with the most stubbornly cute face I have ever seen on her! "are you sure?" I teased. "one more word out of you and your face get's ripped off!" she growled. "I highly doubt that!" I replied. "dang loopholes!" she mumbled a bit annoyed after counting the words in her head. 'drat why must she be so cute any time of day! UGH!' I thought annoyed but having an expressionless face.

"you know something dork... your so hard to read!" she grumbled looking me straight in the eye after a few moment's of silence. "I could say the same for you my dear." I replied going half prince half John. "like I care." she replied spinning the chair around making me adjust my self for the third time. "will you stop doing that?" I asked turning her around and adjusting my self AGAIN! "does it bug you?" she asked with a sly smirk on her face. "that does it!" I said when I clearly meant to think that! Thank goodness she didn't suspect a single thing! It took a while for my brain to catch up with the rest of me by that time well... I was already kissing her! Her reaction was interesting... she slapped me across the face. "what was that for you door knob!" she growled after she turned my left cheek red with her slap. "s-sorry I-I..." I started not knowing what to say. "you really are an idiot!" she said trying to hold back her laughter. She just couldn't and just started to crack up. "huh?" I said confused. "come here stupid!" she laughed. "uh... okay..." I said totally lost bending down a bit. "little closer..." she said until she was at ear level. "you may be a dork but at least your _my_ dork." she whispered right into my ear! Of course my face turned totally red from embarrassment!

After a little while I got her to go to bed... well sort of. "well this is what I get for doing as I'm told!" I mumbled sounding a bit irritated as Emmy sat in my lap trying to get back to sleep as I made sure she didn't escape as in one arm around her back. "shut up boy... it was your idea!" she grumbled annoyed trying to get some sleep. "ya, ya don't remind me." I grumbled. "stop movin' will ya? Geese!" Emily grumbled. "and if I don't?" I teased. "...I'll make you that and make you shut up." she growled. "oh really?" I asked. "dude you just asked for it." she growled. Now if you were in my position you would be expecting a slap across the face as well. Well surprisingly enough no slaps, pinches, HEY WITH IT NOT EVEN A PUNCH TO THE FACE OR ARM! No! She did something that you would only think her sister or Lita would do. Yep this time she got me back.. kissed me darn right on that cheek that she slapped earlier! "who are you and what have you done with my Emmy?" I asked shocked. "who do you think I am dork?" she asked looking me straight in the eye. That's when I noticed that who I had been talking to wasn't Emily or Lucy! It was THE PRINCESS SIDE OF HER! AHHHHH! Yep her eyes were a solid Forest Green like her mother's. "P-Princess?" I said in utter shock. "yes now let my Prince out or your face won't be the only part of you that's broken!" she growled. "H-HAI!" I replied shocked and freaked out. 'I'll take it from here my good friend!' the prince said taking over my body. 'oh man thanks dude!' I replied relieved.

~Prince's P.O.V~

"hello Princess Emily." I stated not sounding a thing like John. Now if there is a difference from the John of this time and my self Prince John.. is this... I have more confidence and I'm a smooth talker... he's just... himself. "JOHN-JOHN!" she shouted tackling me in to one of her huge bear hugs that I kinda missed. Yes before you laugh at me... I DIDN'T PICK OUT SHE COULDN'T THINK OF ANY THING! That and well... she was six. Believe me it's a really long and BOARING story that you wouldn't wanna hear. Let's just say if I tried to explain it to the Emily of this time she would drop over either dead or dead asleep. Ya it's that bad.. EVEN AMI WOULD GET TIRED OF IT I'M SURE! AND THAT'S SAYIN' SOMETHING!

The next morning I woke up to a loud crashing sound that's when I realized that my princess wasn't asleep in my lap any more. I forced the huge lump in my throat that I had suddenly gotten to get back down and I just walked out the door horrified at what I saw. There wasn't a single par of the floor that wasn't covered and every thing was just all screwy like a tornado or hurricane had hit! 'MAN TORNADO MUCH!... na more like Emily.. but why?' I thought puzzled. I heard a loud slamming sound like something was getting crushed against another thing and I instantly ran down the stairs to find out what it was.

There I stood at the last step Emily was pinned up against the wall by her neck struggling to get free. Her feet were flailing all over the place and her hands were on the hand that had her pinned against the wall. 'Who was pinning her?' you may ask. Well that's simple... it was her step mother. Of course acting on first instinct I ran at her step mother and she blasted me back with a gust of wind from her palm. "So now I see. Your not a human at all! WHICH MEAN'S IT'S OK FOR ME TO DO THIS!" Emily shouted letting go with one hand and socking her step mother in the face making her stumble backwards and let Emily go. "h-how!" her step mother asked confused. "man for an enemy who's been around me since I was eight your not so bright! TRANSFORM!" Emily shouted just going into her Blue Siege mode. Emily stood at her full five seven height as the Blue Siege with her arms folded across her chest and her signature smirk on her face. This was NOT the princess. This was Emily for sure!

Right at the end of it all as Emily had her foot on the monster's stomach and her sword aimed at the heart she simply said, "Any last words?" "I regret nothing!" it replied spitting at Emily. Emily pulled her sword back and flung it forward. Before you knew it... the monster was gone and nothing but dust. "Great job Emily... now where's my princess?" I asked. "hang on dork butt." she replied like it was no big deal.

A Few moment's later the princess STEPPED OUT OF EMILY'S BODY 0.O. Let's just say that she looked like her self the way I remember she was. You know in a blue and black dress (that she put up with.. just didn't really like it) and no shoes. Emily on the other hand just went back to her usual self with a sly grin on her face. Clearly she had something up her sleeve. "okay how are you able to do that?" I asked shocked. "eh it's a fun thing I learned to do thanks to my Grandpa. Sides I usually do that when it comes to Homework!" she shrugged. "ya other wise she can't concentrate.. that and I think it's safe to say that I'm the half that listens to the teachers so I just tell her the answers. That and she doesn't need to study for a test. Thanks to me! Every time she falls asleep during a test I take over!" my princess replied shrugging. "ya and man does it work out quite well! Sides she's the smart one I'm the one who kicks butt and has fun! Sides when we made that deal at the age of five considering the fact that she was.. well a princess and I was the more aggressive part thanks to the Siege and General now Commander side of us I took over the butt kicking department. She took over the smarts!" Emily shrugged. "MAN WHY CAN'T I DO THAT!" Mina groaned. "don't worry Ni-San... I can teach you in a few. Just give me a second." Emily replied. With out warning Emily snuck behind Princess Emily and shoved her forwards! Of course sending her off balance and slamming into me. Emily just walked off saying "your welcome!" On top of that Mina skipped out side as Emily motioned for her to do so.

~Emily's (Of this time) P.O.V~

After walking out the door Mina started to squeal like crazy just at the thought of seeing her past self in the flesh. "Minako calm down!" I said turning around and grabbing her by the shoulders as we stood in the middle of the back yard closer to the tree line. "SO WHAT AER WE GONNA DO FIRST?" she asked with a smile plastered to her face. "first of all you need to take a chill pill!" I replied with an annoyed look on my face. "oh sorry." she replied instantly calming down. "good girl second of all give me your arm." I stated. "okay what one?" I asked confused. "what ever arm you wright with." I shrugged. She handed me her right arm and I looked over it for any signs of Dragon stuff. Like tough skin, colored tint you know the basics. "what are you doing?" she asked confused. "shush! I'm trying to detect dragon blood in you aside from the stuff you got from me!" I replied. "why?" she asked confused. "because the small amount you got when we were little isn't enough!" I replied. "oh...wait enough for what?" she asked nerve racked. "oh you know talking to your past self and all of that jazz. Basically the norm." I shrugged. "oh okay." she stated relaxed. "okay now shut your eyes this is probably gonna hurt." I stated. "okay... WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YO-... OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she stated a bit worried at first then angry. Well I don't blame her... I bit her arm and forced some more of my dragon blood into her arm. "well like I said.. you didn't have enough Dragon blood in you. And by the way... take a shower tonight! Now I know how Vampires feel." I stated a bit disturbed with a cringe. "OH COME ON I CAN'T TAIST THAT BAD!" she replied. "well sorry! Oh by the way I don't know what ones you got but you got some of my Dragon powers. My Grandpa can explain it to you later. Oh ya by the way he can communicate with you now through your mind. And you can see him! So sit down in the grass and clear your mind." I stated.

After a few minutes of concentrating on what her goal was she was sweating and her shadow went three-D and sat in the same position next to her. I tapped her on the shoulder her eyes quickly opening and I pointed at her shadow with a slight smile. She almost squealed with joy until my hand flew over her mouth. Basically telling her to zip her lips! I quietly walked over to her shadow worried at how timid it might be. It's quite understandable mine was. I mean it's just that well Shadows are never really three D. so they might be a bit worried if they do go Three D and wonder what's happening to them. I got down to it's level placed my hands on it's shoulders very calmly and it's eyes opened up instantly. They looked exacticaly like Mina's. The same blue that just says it all. "Please don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you. Honest." I stated very calmly. "ya! You just gotta trust us. Well... mostly her... I'm a total air head sometimes!" Mina explained. "Mina it might be best if you shut up now before you dig your self in to an even deeper rut than the one your in now-_-'." I stated. "ya that's probably a good idea ^^'''." Mina agreed. "w-well.. I know Mina already and even as her shadow I already know who you are and what you do... so uh... I guess I can trust you two." her shadow stated quite quietly. "SWEET!" Mina shouted squealing with joy. "you'll have to excuse her.. she's just really... bubbly...-.-'" I groaned annoyed. "you know it! ;P" Mina replied. "the things I put up with..." I mumbled. "oh don't be like that you know I'm just to cool!" Mina stated with a massively big grin. "ya but... JESUS IS TO COOL TO LET YOU RULE SO HA!" I stated back. "drat..." Mina mumbled.

After a few hours of 'training' as in Mina won't stop talking to her darn shadow enough to concentrate on the task at hand. I just gave up for the day and walked in side letting the Blond goof talk her brains out knowing there was no way to stop her once she started. I'm serious when I say that. If you don't believe me well listen to this. Mina and I once had a THREE HOUR LONG TALK ON THE DARN PHONE! Wait... it might have been four or five. Eh all I know is that Seth grounded me from talking on my cell for a month. BUT HE NEVER SAID ANY THING ABOUT TEXTING! SO HA! Yup Mina and I... we have our way around situations. Oh ya and don't get me started on the notes we pass in class when we have nothing better to do XD! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HALF OF THE STUFF SHE WRITES! IT'S FUDGING HI-LARIOUS! Any how... I walked back in side totally ignoring every one and just crashing up in my room extremely exhausted from hearing Mina talk for who knows how long! Ya I can get tired out from hearing that goof balls voice for so long. At one point... ALMOST I FELL ASLEEP DURING ONE OF HER BOY RANTS! Is that crazy or what! Yes I had pop... that didn't help... AT ALL!

~John's P.0.V~

Later on that night once that irritating Prince was back in me I crashed on my bed to lazy to get under the blankets. With my face in my pillow and one leg half off of my bed I instantly crashed.

The next morning I ended up waking to a five star to my face courtesy of Emily. "get out of bed you lazy bum... it's three in the afternoon. Oh ya and... LET ME GO YOU DOOR NOB!" She shouted clearly ticked off. I was stunned at how I had woken up. Both of my arms ended up being wrapped around Emily's stomach area and she was kind of stuck in a sitting position. "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT HAPPENED!" I said totally shocked letting her go. "as well as you should be... darn guys such a pain in my butt!" Emily mumbled annoyed walking out of my room. "man what's wrong with her?" I thought confused. 'her princess half hasn't gotten back in her yet you idiot! That's why she's more so in Commander mode than usual. IDIOT!' My prince half replied. "oh..." I said finally understanding.

I walked out of my room in jeans and a black t-shirt only to hear Emily's door slam shut. Half expecting that I cringed at the sound. 'dang I'm surprised that the door is still on it's hinges! GEESE! Man sometimes I wonder how the enemy feels when they get punched or kicked with that kind of deadly blow. Especially when shes angry! Don't mess with Emmy when she's ticked off 0.o' I thought in total and utter shock. "man if any one can break a door down its' got to be her." Lita mumbled walking past me to go and cook some pie or what ever.

I snuck over to Emily's door to listen in on her conversation that I could clearly hear that she was having with her Princess self. Then I got busted by Ami. "John what in the world are you doing?" Ami asked totally confused. 'busted!' I thought totally shocked. "uh... I... uh... well... it's like this... uh..." I said trying to find the right words... BUT THEY WOULDN'T COME! "you know it's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations right?" she asked. "yes I know Ami-San... I'm sorry..." I said dropping my head in defeat. "it's no problem I'm just saying that it's not right to do that. You don't have to be sorry. I was just pointing it out." she stated messing up my hair like my mother always did when ever I did something like this. "you know something funny. My mom does that exact same thing to me!" I laughed. "really?" she said quite surprised. "ya! It's a good thing that your her then huh?" I chuckled. "ya." she agreed.

~Emily's P.O.V~ (so sorry that John's was short... I couldn't think of any thing else. ^^''')

I walked into my room a little on edge... OH FINE A LOT ON EDGE! "awe what's the matter grumpy gills?" the princess said teasing me. "shut up and might I suggest that ya get back in me before any more damage is done." I stated sitting in my spinney chair. "alright fine have it your way!" she mumbled teasing me. "thank you!" I groaned as she got back in to my body. I turned the chair back to my computer. Since I had nothing better to do I started taking quizzes on Facebook to lazy to do any thing beside that and listen to music while chatting with some of my pals out of the state. Apparently I didn't know what one I clicked on and well a while bunch of Ghost Love stories came up. 'oh gosh now my darn sixth since is gonna kick in..AGAIN!' I groaned after realizing that I was taking a darn quiz. Once my quiz results popped up I groaned knowing what was going to happen. 'oh gosh here we go again!' I thought annoyed. Out of the blue some one landed on my bed and I knew it was the dude from the darn quiz. 'here we go again!' I thought exiting out of the quiz page that popped up. "Alright let's get this over with." I mumbled to my self.

After getting the introductions down I listened to his story and sure enough it matched the darn story that the person posted. "oh ya by the way your current boyfriend isn't going to last much longer." he shrugged. "kill him and your lunch meat. Cause remember. I can only see you like this because of my wolf powers and let me tell you something boy... it sucks at times. That and it doesn't mean I won't get after you." I growled irritated. "oh no it's not me that's going to kill him. Let's just say that he's going to be going on to the wrong side against his will and then get killed by one of the people he works under." he shrugged. "oh gosh!" I groaned irritated even more. "I'm just warning you." he shrugged. "what ever. Just... just go away before my girlish side get's all loony and breaks out!" I grumbled. "alright." he shrugged leaving. As he did that I crashed on my bed to tired to even contemplate on getting under the darn blankets.

The next morning I woke up like the zombi that I can be in the morning back to my usual self. Before I could even contemplate on getting out of my bed and out the door in my PJ's my door flew open. Expecting to get yelled at I was totally shocked when the person who opened up the door ran over to me and hugged me. I opened up a lazy eye to see blue hair. Then it dawned on me Ami was crying. "dude what's wrong?" I asked tired out of my wits but still concerned. "he...he's gone!" she cried. "what who's gone?" I asked confused. "John! He was kidnapped! B-by the enemy!" Ami stated. "what who told you that!" I said totally shocked and fully awake even though it was only seven in the morning. "V-Venus told me!" she replied crying her eyes out. "uh... stupid question but why aren't you telling all of this to Zoicite?" I asked totally lost. "b-because...they took him and Malachite,Jadeite, and Motki." Ami said barely above a whisper. "Ami...Let me and my pals handle it. We'll get them back or my name isn't Emily!" I said carefully pulling her back and doing a determined/stubborn fist pump. "okay... by the way what is your last name? That's always confused me." Ami asked curiously. "In this time I just use Lita's last name. As in Kino." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "oh interesting. But why Lita's last name?" Ami asked confused. "it's the easiest that and I don't think any one of you girls would be able to handle me as your 'a-few-months-younger-cousin' well except for Mina but that would cause suspicions to arise." I shrugged like it was still no big deal. "oh cool." Ami replied calming down. "yep now where in the world did I put my darn shot gun!" I grumbled.

"ALEXIS,ABBY,SHYANNE,COURTNEY,KELSEY,CARISSA,GRACIE, AMANDA, AND JORDAN GET YOUR DARN BUTTS OVE HERE NOW!" I shouted barking out in my commander tone naming them by their planets. "ALEXIS OF VENUS REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Alexis shouted saluting. 'dang she's gotten good at that!' I thought with a smirk. "ABBY OF VENUS REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Abby shouted just as loud saluting as well. 'man they both have gotten good at that!' I thought suppressing a chuckle as I raised Abby's elbow a little higher. "SHYANNE OF THE MOON AND EARTH REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Shyanne shouted and saluted almost at the decibels of Serena's crying. "COURTNEY OF MARS REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Courtney shouted in her disciplined Mars tone. "KELSEY OF JUPITER REPORTING FOR DUTY SISTER DEAR!" Kelsey said knowing she was the only one allowed to do that as she saluted. "CARISSA OF SATURN REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Carissa stated saluting. "GRACIE OF URANUS REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!"Gracie shouted as the discipline of Uranus ran through her very being and saluting as well. "AMANDA OF NEPTUNE REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Amanda shouted saluting in the quick Neptune way. "JORDAN OF PLUTO RPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!" Jordan shouted saluting. "At ease girls. And by the way Courtney, Gracie I can still see that discipline your parents drilled into you in the past hasn't lost it's touch. Nice work. And Abby work on your elbow height for goodness sake!" I stated. "THANK YOU MA'AM!" Courtney and Gracie stated. "I'M SORRY MA'AM I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!" Abby apologized. "no problem and ya it's alright Abby I can really see your trying so it's all good!" I stated slapping Abby on the back. 'best commander ever!' Courtney thought randomly.

"Any how girls. We got our selves a mission. As Ami so clearly pointed out John and our future dad's have been kidnapped it's our job to bring them back...ALIVE! UNDERSTOOD?" I stated. "YES MA'AM!" they all replied at the same time. "GOOD NOW GET READY AND MEET ME DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES FOR THE OVER LAY OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN OKAY!" I stated. "YES MA'AM!" they replied again. "GOOD DIIISSMISSED!" I shouted dismissing them. Then they all hurried off to their rooms to get ready. "man I love my job!" I laughed going up stairs after they were up in their rooms getting ready.

"Okay so here's what's going down! Ami scanned a place of where they went to. And guess what. Their in the future!" I stated ten minutes later when every one was ready to depart. "man talk about a disruption of the time stream!" Jordan grumbled. "ya I know. But any how it's our mission to bring them all back before our time runs out! We only have a few hours and if we don't get them all they'll be doomed to a life of being henchmen! Then we're non-existent! And every thing 'll go screwy! Oh ya that and I think Queen Ami would love to know that her little John is alive! We clear?" I stated. "so let me get this straight. Our mission is to get in there get the guys and get out in one peace?" Courtney asked making sure she understood. "precisely! Ami has done a very nice thing and put the maps into your watches that and she has marked the precise rooms that they are in and where all of the booby traps are." I stated. "alright!" Abby said clearly relieved that she would be able to know where she was going and wouldn't get caught. "yes I honestly think she found all of the traps just for you Abby!" I laughed making her annoyed. "HEY!" she grumbled. "dude hay is for horses!" I stated. "what ever let's just get going!"Abby groaned. "ya by the way we're all taking different routs there! Here's your routs Courtney you'll be taking the east in ground control, Shyanne the west, Alexis the south and Jordan the north. Oh ya Abby you'll be with Courtney until you two split to go attack opposite sides of the Complex. I'll be in control of the areal rout. Gracie you go east in the air, Amanda west, Carissa you go south. Are we clear?" I asked. "yes!" Every one else replied. "Good get your stuff and.. LET'S ROLL!" I stated getting my back pack.

"Look if we're not back in oh say a week or so with out the guys. Just presume that it was to late and we're no longer in existence. SEE YA GUYS LATER!" I said turning just before I walked out the door and left slamming it shut. "n-no longer in existence?" Mina said shocked with tears threatening to fall. "that's what she made clear." Rei said a bit stunned. "b-but I can't live with out my best friend...or Malachite.. mostly my best friend!" Mina said tears falling down her face. "THAT'S A GREAT WAY TO DISS MALACHITE! AHAHAAHAHAHA!" Lita said laughing at the irony of Mina's statement. "what did I say?" Mina asked confused out of her wits.

Out side we all ran down the street but before we could get past Amara's house she just had to ask, "now where are you girls off to in such a hurry?" "oh you know saving some idiotic guys butts. Nothing to out of the ordinary." I shrugged. "yes that and in the possible event that they'll get caught in darkness forever in which even that these goof balls disappear for ever." Gracie shrugged. "yes and in the event that if it really did happen which for crying out loud I hope it doesn't I'm leaving Jordan in charge of you loons." I stated. "What why not me?" Carissa asked shocked. "because knowing you... you would turn the world in to utter chaos and turmoil not to mention have people build you a chocolate castle in which event you eat it all up in one day and get sick and eventually die from sugar over load." I stated. "ya that's probably true!" she agreed chuckling. "ya... we all know how she is with chocolate..." Gracie said as a shiver went down her back in a terrible memory of when she tried to steal Carissa's Chocolate. "yes let's not repeat that event for your sake!" Amanda said clearly reading the expression in Gracie's eyes. "so much anger... so much horror..." Gracie stated still scared for life! "what happened?" Mecheriu asked confused. "you don't wanna know." I replied with the same look on my face that Gracie had. "dude snap out of it!" Courtney said giving me a Gibbs slap. I just elbowed her and left. "well it's been nice seeing you guys but duty calls!" Carissa said getting dragged away by me. "yep see ya and if we don't come back in a week or two just presume that we're dead! Or in their cases non-existent!" Gracie said cheerfully waving good by while being dragged along by Courtney. "come on genius no need to tell the rest of the world what we're up to!" Courtney growled at her as we all stepped through the time porthole. "I really hope they don't die or become non-existent." Amara stated when the porthole vanished. "same here." Mecheriu agreed.

When the porthole cleared I found out that the coordinates led us straight to the Jovian castle on Jupiter. "Just great thanks a lot Mercury." I mumbled looking over the map and how much time we had left. "well we better get a rolling! See ya guys when we get out!" Courtney said puling out her mechanical tiger ball thing and throwing it out and jumping on to it's back getting ready to leave. Then Shyanne got out her Mechanical lion cube and when it went to the way how it was suppose to be she got on it's back. Alexis pulled out her bear pyramid and when it was its full height and stuff she got on it. Then Jordan and Abby pulled out their twin Cheetah spheres and when they got to their full extent they got on and the ground team was off. Carissa pulled out her griffin cube and when it was in mid air waiting to be boarded she got on. Gracie pulled out her Phoenix pentagon did the same as Carissa and hopped on. Amanda pulled out her Bakugan-like Falconer sphere and when it was ready to be boarded she got on. Me on the other hand I pulled out my mechanical Dragon prism and before I got on my mom was standing right behind me tapping my shoulder. 'ah crud!' I thought swallowing the lump in my throat that just formed. "and may I ask what are you doing?" she asked more than annoyed. "uh... saving the world.." I replied with a worried grin. She just gave me a frown and started to tap her foot waiting for an explanation. "MAKE FOR THE SKYS AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" I shouted jumping on to my dragon and flying off. "all I wanted to know was why she was back so soon." Mom said confused.

In mid flight I had my iPod on full blast listening to 'Me and my gang' by Rascal Flatts. "yo Air leader what's your twenty?" Courtney asked through the microphone. "We're about ten minutes away.. you?" I asked. "same. That and I can hear your dragon's wings over head. How 'bout we split into our different directions?" Courtney asked. "ya you heard the girl MAKE LIKE A BANANA AND SPLIT!" I stated. "yep you guys hear that? We should split." Courtney stated. "Rodger that." the rest of the ground team replied except for Jordan. "Rodger? Who's Rodger?" Jordan said totally lost. "I'll explain later." Courtney replied ending the transmission then I couldn't help but laugh. "I love my cousin!" I chuckled as 'I'm for you' by Toby Mac started up.

After we re-grouped and bashed the last door in the most horrifying sight was on the other end. John had a sword right through his heart and a bullet hole in his head. He was on his knees with his arms at his side and his hair a mess. Blood was coming out of the side of his mouth and some trickling down his forehead even some of it was slightly coming out from the sword in his heart LITERALLY! He looked up at me and a small smile came across his face the person behind me pulled the sword out and blood came rushing out like flood gates had been opened. He looked like he was reaching out for something then fell flat on his face dead the bullet in his head had finally killed him either that or the blood. Most likely the bullet. I looked up from his still dead body on the ground up to the idiot that had killed him. My face went form shock to total and complete 'I'MMA KILL YOU!' look. The second my pals saw that they all side stepped to make room for me to charge at the looser. And charge I did. With a ball o' fire in one hand and a lighting spear in the other that guy was french fried in only a matter of seconds. "you killed John. I'm only doing my part on the matter." I stated into his now dead ear. I picked up John's dead body and slung it over my shoulder and walked out of there whistling to the tune of Carol of the bells. So what if it's the wrong season.. I DON'T CARE! "you guys commin' or what?" I asked half way down the hall way not even stopping for them. "Y-YA HANG ON!" Courtney shouted getting out of her stunned state much like the rest of them. We sent the guys (except for John's dead body) back to the past and headed to the Jovian castle.

Whistling again as I walked through the halls with my pals behind me totally confused as to what the cheese monkeys was wrong with me and why I wasn't crying. I had John's dead body in a sack over my shoulder so no one suspected a thing. I got to the throne room where the rulers of the Planets were discussing something 'important' and as I looked at the shut doors a smirk came across my face. 'man I haven't done this in like forever.' I thought with a mischievous smirk. "oh dear now what? 0.o"Courtney said totally freaked out. "Oh dear!" Shyanne said swallowing the lump in her throat. Then Gracie looked up at the ceiling and said a silent prayer. Amanda joined in on that as well as Jordan and Carissa while the other goofs bit their lower lips worried out of their wits as to what I was up to. Then all of a sudden I pulled out a smoke bomb and Courtney fainted and Shyanne caught her just in time. Gracie started to fan Courtney's slightly pale face and Amanda tried to get her to wake up. Jordan just looked at me suspiciously. Carissa was munching on some Chocolate as she watched every thing unfold. Abby and Alexis were both on the ground laughing their heads off Kelsey just rolled her eyes and pulled out a Chocolate chip cookie and started her munching fest. Believe me when you have a cookie monster for a sister cookies don't really last long. For Kelsey that was true in more ways than one. Any how I kicked the door in and before they could turn their heads my already opened smoke bomb was thrown in there.

When the smoke finally cleared they were all staring at the now opened door and my pals randomly standing there. The only one to see where I was was my mom. "EMILY!" she said in a cheery voice as she found me leaning against the door frame with a sack over my shoulder. I had an expression-less face like Malachite in the morning. Instantly recognizing something horridly wrong she stopped in the middle of the throne room cocked her head to one side with a curious face and asked, "What's wrong sweetie? What happened?" "oh nothing just though that the King and queen of Mercury would like the remains of their now dead son John who was captured then killed. So here ya go." I said tossing John's dead body on to the floor and it slid to the steps and halted only a few feet away. "Ato ni (Japanese for: later)" I shrugged turning around and walking away with my friends totally lost. "WAIT UP DUDE!" Shyanne said dropping Courtney's knocked out body and running to catch up. Amanda dove for Courtney's knocked out body and just barley caught her. She got up slung Courtney's slightly taller body over her shoulder took one step and tripped doing a face plant. Gracie fell over on her side laughing her head off Amanda dropped Courtney's knocked out body and ran at Gracie. Gracie got up and started to run. Carissa just stepped out of the shadows and Skipped off in some random direction with out a care in the world and a chocolate bar in one hand in one in her mouth totally ignoring Courtney's body.

A few moments later Courtney got up rubbed the back of her head and stormed off in the direction that I went clearly ready to give me a piece of her mind. "dang that Emily. I'll give her one for even if it's the last thing I do!" Courtney growled fire in her eyes and a ball of fire in her hand ready to throw at me.

The queen of Uranus was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair the second Courtney left. The queen of Mercury was crying over her dead son's body. Venus joined Uranus on the ground in their laughter ( Venus was back for the same amount of time that we were). Mars was holding back tears of joy for Courtney seeing her daughter with a fire ball in her hand. Apparently it brought back memories of her first fire attack as Sailor Mars. My mom just stood there in total shock. The queen of the Earth and Moon was on the ground with Venus and Uranus as they all were on their sides laughing. The queen of Saturn just rolled her eyes at how much chocolate her daughter had on and around her mouth. The queen of Neptune couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips due to her daughter's antics pertaining to her best friend. And the queen of Pluto just shook her head with a slight smile on her face due to her daughter. After a few moments of letting the whole event to get over and once Mercury stopped crying they all dismissed them selves to finish the meeting on a later date. Mostly so they could go and hang with their children as the Mercurien's had a funeral for their son. Both Queen Ami and King Zoicite knew how Leo was going to take the news and it scared them half to death.

With Queens Uranus and Neptune

Both found their daughter's fighting in a friendly yet fair fight against each other. Gracie's hands were balled into fist's with wind surrounding them and Amanda had a water sphere in her hand ready to attack when their mother's found them. Both of them were sweating but that didn't matter. Amanda was intent on getting pay back and Gracie was intent on defending her self. "TSUNAMI!" Amanda shouted as a huge wall of water rushed towards a shocked Gracie. "WIND SHEILD!" Gracie shouted as a huge wall of wind blasted the water back at Amanda drenching her to the core. When the water finally was done falling Amanda looked like a ticked off wet cat and spit out a mouth full of water. Gracie bit her lip trying not to laugh her head off but ultimately failed. After a minute of silence from the both of them staring at each other they both fell to the ground for two totally different reasons. Gracie because her best friend looked like a drenched cat. Amanda because her best friend's hair was so wind blown it looked like a hurricane had come up and attacked it along with a tornado. Both of the queens looked over at each other and shrugged knowing their daughter's had finally calmed down. Uranus walked over to Gracie and stood there for a moment with a whole bunch of her past memories coming back to haunt her once again mostly when she heard the news that her daughter had been killed. She couldn't stand it much longer she bent down picked up her laughing child and just hugged her with out saying a word relieved that she got to see Gracie's smiling face one again. Neptune on the other hand wasted no time on hugging her laughing daughter that and crying tears of joy that she was back even for the short amount of time that it was.

When Venus found her daughters they were just chatting away with out a care in the world until they realized they lost me like a mile ago. "hey... where did Emmy go?" Alexis asked totally lost. "OUTTA MY WAY!" I shouted running right past them dodging Courtney's fire balls as she came running at me. "FOUND HER!" Abby said in a cheery voice. "nice going sis -.-' nice going." Alexis said with this really annoyed look. "hey you asked me as to where she went and I told you" Abby shrugged. "that's not what I meant. I meant that like maybe we should go find her!" Alexis said acting like her twin was an idiot! "HEY THAT'S KIND OF INSULTING YOU KNOW!" Abby shouted ticked off. "good." Alexis replied with a smug remark. "you... suck." Abby said in a really annoyed tone. "YEP DON'T CHA JUST LOVE ME!"Alexis said hooking her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulling her in for a sisterly hug. "do I have a choice?"Abby said irritated. "NOPE!" Alexis said laughing. "go figure. So much for democracy! -_-'" Abby groaned. "are you two picking on each other now?" Venus said acting all mother like but chuckling at the same time. "YEP!" Alexis said in a cheery voice whipping her sister around as she turned. "more like I'm behind held against my will in her Dictatorship of sister-ness!" Abby grumbled with on of her dad's signature scowls. "Good to see that you two are still tight!" Venus laughed hugging the two of them. "ya but you know her hugs are worse than all of those years I spent playing basket ball! Snot with it! She makes basket ball practice look like a piece of cake with the way she hugs people!" Abby groaned. "ya well the way how you tackle people I'm surprised that you aren't on the wrestling team!" Alexis said shocked. "ya I know the darn coach wouldn't let me join JUST CAUSE I'M A 'delicate' GIRL! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I COULD RIP HIM TO SHREDDS IF I WANTED TO! So I settled for the semi-next best thing. Cross country." Abby grumbled. "ya and let's just say that if Emmy got to that coach she would make it look like he went through a paper shredder then got burned to a crisp!" Alexis stated. "to true my sis. To true. If any thing I think we can both agree that it's best she's in Marching band. Goodness knows what would happen if she wasn't. Wait isn't she going into S.O next Trimester?" Abby asked. "ya so are you and Jordan right?" Alexis replied. "... oh ya..." Abby said as it dawned on her. "AND THEY CALL ME A DITZ! o.O oh well it's the price I pay for being related to you. -.-'" Alexis groaned. "HEY!" Abby shouted. Then they started up one of their daily wrestling matches.

When the queen of Saturn

She found Carissa, Carissa just came out of the kitchen with chocolate all around her mouth, on her lips, and licking her fingers clean. Clearly she was guilty of something chocolate related like usual. "Carissa what were you doing in there? " Saturn asked confused. "nothing..." Carissa said with a mouth full of chocolate and a ridiculously innocent look despite the evidence all over her face! "Carissa, dear... you have chocolate all over your face so clearly it was something." her mother stated with her hands on her hips and a questioning look in her eyes. "FINE YOU GOT ME! I MELTED THE REST OF MY CHOCOLATE AND JUST ATE IT LIKE THAT!" Carissa groaned in defeat. "that's all I wanted to know... now go and clean up your face you look like you've been attacked by a chocolate monster." her mother groaned. "but what if I am that chocolate monster?" Carissa said with a big chocolaty grin. "well if you are then you do a horrible job at hiding it my dear daughter." Saturn chuckled. "ya I know. SEE YA!" Carissa said trotting off to go wash her face off from the chocolate.

With the queen of Pluto

She had just found Jordan with her ear phones in and her darn laptop on her stretched out legs under a tall oak tree just relaxing the day away as her fingers flew across her key board. Pluto could only guess that her daughter was listening to her music and writing out her story for . She sat down next to her and didn't say a word. They just sat there enjoying the others silent company just lost in their own sea of thoughts. Finally Jordan was the first to speak. "hey mom what's another term for forgetful?" she asked. After taking in some consideration and at how her daughter would take her joking remark, a small smile spread across her lips as she said, "Serena." Both mother and daughter looked at each other as if they were about to crack and that they did! Jordan was the first to break her calm look and start laughing like there was no tomorrow. "no mom I meant a word other than Serena. Like Amnesia or something." Jordan laughed. "well why don't you use that?" her mother replied laughing. "can't it won't work with the sentence." Jordan shrugged calming down. "eh it was worth a shot." her mom shrugged. "true." Jordan shrugged. "so what's this one about Booth or Angel?" Pluto asked like it was no big deal. "how did you know it was about one of those two? 0.o" Jordan asked slightly shocked. "Simple Emily gave me the run down about how your such a Booth and Angel fan taking into consideration that they are the same human. That and a whole lot more. Just while you were in the bathroom." Pluto shrugged. "dang my cousin works fast!" Jordan said stunned. "ya I know! Weather it's running or giving someone the four-one-one about something or goodness knows what. I'm serious that girl can run a five k and still have energy to spare! Heck with it she could probably do a triathlon with out trying!" Pluto explained. "ya and still have enough energy to kick some monster butt! She might even be able to run a marathon in her sleep!" Jordan groaned remembering the time that I out ran her by five laps on the track. "Jordan. I'm not an athlete. I leave that job to Mina. And by the way the last triathlon I was half way trying so ya." I said coming up from the right a bit tired out. "so let me guess you finally managed to shake of Courtney?" Jordan asked. "ya I think I lost her like half a mile ago in the gardens. Geese my mom has so many darn flowers in that darn place!" I groaned leaning up against a tree to the left of Jordan. I just slumped down into a sitting position. It was then that Jordan had taken a better look at me her nutty cousin. I wasn't just slightly sweating I was DRENCHED in it. My cheeks were literally a deep pink and I was slightly short of oxygen. "cousin... you don't look like you just took a run through the gardens you look more like you did a triathlon through them then trained. You might wanna take it easy dude you got to remember that Jupiter's gravity is much stronger than Earth's." Jordan said having one of her nerdy genius moments. "well thanks for pointing out the obvious captain obvious! I know that. I was born on this planet remember smart one? But still I'm just takin' a breather before I get some actual training in." I shrugged. "why?" she asked confused totally ignoring my remark before the statement. "you never can be to careful dude!" I shrugged getting back up and walking off. "I have a weird cousin." Jordan said not sounding or looking surprised before she went back to her work.

With the queen of the moon

she was searching the halls for her husband and daughter mostly her husband because he had a lot of explaining to do when it came to how calm he was when Emily and her friends had entered the seen. She was going to scold him about never having any actual fun in his life! All of a sudden Shyanne rounded the corner clearly looking as if she wanted to rip the next person's head off who talked to her. Her once calm deep blue eyes that she inherited from her father now were a icy stone cold blue that was filled with emotions that her mother had never seen her daughter ever express. "dang those stinking idiots! First John now him! Ugh! They'll pay Emily may have destroyed one of them but it sure as crud don't mean I won't rip that jerk monkeys head off!" Shyanne said clearly ticked off about something. The queen of the moon looked at her daughter not recognizing her like she would have on any other day. Her ray of sunshine had diminished into a thunder cloud much like the way how her husband the king of Earth reacted to matters that ticked him off. A sudden crash had brought her back to reality after she was lost in thought. Shyanne's fist had dented a hole into the wall and bruised her knuckles with out knowing it. "S-SHYANNE!" her mother said shocked running up to her daughter who she hardly recognized any more. "huh what?" Shyanne said snapping out of her anger and acting like she didn't know what was going on. "are you okay?" her mother's worried voice said in a panic. "huh what? Oh ya I'm fine." Shyanne shrugged not realizing that her knuckles were bleeding. "no your not your knuckles are bleeding! Come on I'll take you to the infirmary!" her mother said pulling her daughter by the wrist lost in thought again. 'DARN THAT DARIEAN THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'M REALLY GOING TO LET HIM HAVE IT! OHHH JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW JUST MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!' the queen of the moon thought really ticked off at her husband. Shyanne could feel her mother's grip tighten but made no noise just in case if her mother was as she suspected. As in ticked off to the point of no return. This was always a side in the past and present that she never saw quite often. It only happened when her mother was REALLY ticked off.

With the queen of Mars

She the queen of Mars knew precisely where her daughter went and just the way to get her out of her angry mood. Instead of finding her daughter storming around trying to hunt Emily down she found her in the most unlikely place. She found her under a large weeping willow tree not beating it up out of anger but instead leaning up against it with the top of her head on the bark and her butt on the ground and knees bent up making a V shape with her upper body and feet planted on the ground with both hands just hanging at her sides. She looked over the top board out of her wits. As she got closer she noticed one thing odd her daughter had a expression less face but her eyes were closed and she did look quite exhausted. Either her rant had been earlier than expected or she had wailed on the tree before her mother got there. The queen not being one for taking any chances she chose both. Courtney took in a deep breath and just sighed she took her arms and crossed them over her knees and slammed her head into her arms. Clearly sensing the distress that her daughter was in she charged over to her sat down and just hugged her.

With my father and Kelsey

"so what do ya think Emmy's up to?" Kelsey asked chilling out on the over the top big living room couch. "does it really matter? For all we know she could be crying because of John." my dad shrugged. "well ya it does matter I love my sissy! It kills me to see her sad! Sides we all know what she does to the idiot who makes ME of all people sad thanks to her. Oh man that's hi-larious!" Kelsey chuckled. "to true. It's such a shame that the boy had to die at such a young age." my father said with his eyes shut just shaking his head. "actually sir. I'm not dead. You see my shadow self has been watching over Emily ever since she dissed my brother. So my mother and father have nothing to worry about." some six three totally buff tan dude with blond hair and the classic deep blue eyes stated. "w-who are you!" Kelsey asked shocked. "the actual John." the dude shrugged. "DANG!" Kelsey said shocked. "surprised?" he asked like it was no big deal. "NO I'M HAPPY! OF COURCE I'M SHOCKED STUPID!" Kelsey shouted super sarcastic. "hurtful!" he said sounding shocked. "dude. In the past you hung out with my sista WAYYY to much!" Kelsey groaned. "ya well I blame Mina." he shrugged.

Then at the wrong time I came walking by I took one look at him and ran back the way I came all sweaty screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHH GHOST! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh ya by the way that was at the top of my lungs with my arms flailing in the air as I ran! "and yet you still think I'M the insane one." Kelsey said looking over at dad with a straight face. "I stand corrected. SHE'S the insane one!" dad said shocked. "yes sir but that's one of the reasons why I loved her then and still do now." the real buff John stated. "some one wanna tell her that he's not a ghost?" dad asked confused. "nah let's just let her figure it out on her own." Kelsey shrugged. "wow your a real nice sister!" John said sarcastically. "ya I know!" Kelsey chirped. "uh guys why was Emily running down the hall screaming 'ahhh ghost'?" mom asked totally confused. "I believe that is because of me your highness." John stated. "who are you?" mom asked confused. "I am the real John. The one that Emily has been hanging out with is my shadow so in other words I'm not dead." John said with a deep bow of respect. "OH COOL I'LL GO TELL MERCURY!" mom said skipping off to tell her friend the good news.

With queen Mercury

Just as she had finished another crying fest my mom came in with a bright smile and a batch of her famous cookies. She sat them down in front of Mercury with a glass of milk. "Eat." mom ordered in a soft but firm voice. Mercury nodded her head and did as she was told. "Dude I got really good news!" mom said in a cheery voice. "well what is it?" the naturally curious Mercurien asked. "JOHN'S NOT DEAD!" mom said with a bright smile. Mercury had to put her hands over her mouth in order to do a spit take on my mother. "e-excuse me?" she asked shocked. "No really Ami apparently his shadow self died! So he's really alive I know where he is come on!" mom said getting up and helping her friend up against her will.

When they got to my dad, Kelsey, and super buff John Mercury could have totally freaked out. "Hello mother." John said calmly bowing. Mercury on the other hand walked up to him and instantly on impulse hugged him making sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. "well your taking this better than Emily did." John said with a slight chuckle. "why what did Emily do?" Mercury asked. "Let's just say that she thought I was a ghost." John shrugged. Mercury looked at her son wiped off her face and just slightly chuckled. " I wouldn't put that past her." she said slightly laughing. "I don't know about you people but I'm going to go and look for Emily." mom shrugged leaving.

With my mother once she found me.

I was in my room curled up in a ball on my bed having a full blown panic attack. I was so pale I could have been mistaken for a ghost. "he can't be back can he?" I said talking to my self. "no he can't he has ta be a ghost! Ya ya that's it he's a ghost. Ha-ha ya! Ghost. Ya a ghost who thinks he's still alive. Ya that's it alive ghost. Ha-ha... ha..." I said sounding totally like my brain had took a one way trip to the loony bin with no way back. "Emily." mom stated sitting down next to me. "GO AWAY! HE'S NOT ALIVE! HE'S DEAD I SAY DEAD! NO ONE COULD SURVIVE A BULLET TO THE HEAD AND A SWORD TO THE HEART!" I shouted instinctively hoping that she would leave me be like every one else in the world. "Emily... he is alive. The John you saw die was just his shadow self he's very much alive... and handsome at that." mom stated. "no... no... he... he can't be! I-I remember it all to well!" I stated curling up into a tighter ball on the verge of crying my eyes out. "Emily..." mom stated very calm like. "NO I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I REFUSE TO LISTEN!" I stated plugging my ears no matter how pointless it was. HEY GIVE ME A BREAK IT WAS WORTH A SHOT! "I understand." mom said getting up and leaving.

"Alright boy. You need to prove to her that your still alive 'cause she isn't going to listen to me to save her life." mom stated walking out of my room and up to John. He saluted and charged to my room.

With me...

Some one knocked on the door and all I did was say in a really week voice, "Go away." Ignoring my week demand who ever the snot it was opened the door. The second I looked up I instantly shut my eyes and tried to hid my face again in my curled up form. "you okay? 'cause you look more pale than I thought possible." John said in the door way shutting it behind him as he walked in to the deep blue room.

Let's just say that the next morning I woke up and was about ready to kill him. "LET ME GO YOU OVERLY BUFF DUDE!" I growled shoving him back and getting off of his stupid lap. "what ever I can't let ya out of my sight until noon." he stated calmly. "STUPID DOOR OPEN THE HEACK UP!" I shouted ticked off. "it's..."he started. "RAHHH!" I shouted kicking the door down. "HOLY CRUD!" one of the Guards shouted. "and there goes the door!" John groaned. I just went out side and trained my anger away. 'why am I always the idiot who has to put up with all of this crud!' I thought ripping my way through a tall oak tree. "EMILY!" John shouted running around the corner only to stop a few feet over half doubled over and breathing hard. I said absolutely nothing, I had nothing to say to that idiot, no words at all. "w-why... did you leave?" he asked breathing.

After a long and eery moment of silence I simply replied in the harshest tone I could muster, " funny, I could say the same for you." "w-what do you mean?" he asked confused. With my back turned to him I simply stated, "nothing. You wouldn't understand any ways." He was silent. A smirk found it's way on to my face. I knew I had won this battle. Acting as I had in the past I just strolled off a few feet and disappeared in to a cloud of smoke. "I-I'm sorry." he stated just a little bit to late. I was gone for the time being and I wasn't coming back. I just went to the only place where I knew I wouldn't be bothered. The moon of Mina's child hood. I needed to sort out my thoughts.

On the moon...

'Finally I'm at a place where my friends can't find me, my family can't find me, and most of all _he_ can't find me.' I thought relaxing in the grass. This day was forever etched in my memories. The day that SHE brought me to this time so that I didn't have to suffer in the war. If my timing was correct she would be dropping me off and going here for a while. Man was I right! Ten minutes later a porthole opened up and I didn't care I was chilling on the ground. I knew who it was any ways so why should I care? "so you need some time to think to huh?" I stated chuckling not even opening up my eyes or any thing. "huh? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know any one was here. I'll just go then." she stated. "oh no it's quite alright. I don't mind. Sides your not the only one who needs time to think every now and then."I shrugged. "uh...pardon my forwardness but who are you?"she asked totally confused. "Name's Emily. And you?" I asked. "oh it's nice to meet you Emily. I'm Lita." She replied a bit shocked but nothing like her thunder shock move. Resisting the urge to say 'I know.' I just smiled and nodded my head totally relaxed.

Three hours and ten mountain dew leaders later...

"well I guess I best be headdin' back before my husband wonders where I am." Lita said sounding a bit drunk with pop. "ya and my mom 'll kill me if I'm not back for dinner." I laughed sounding totally normal. Well normal for me any ways. "nice meeting you Emily." Lita stated about to leave through a porthole. "YEP SEE YA!" I replied doing a back flip through the porthole.

Back on Jupiter...

"YOU SELFISH, INSIGNIFICANT, JERK WAD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR A MONTH WITH OUT TELLIN' ME!" Jordan shouted at the top of her lungs about to sock Alex in the gut then the face. "I-I'M SORRY JORDAN! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" Alex replied in total fear that his girlfriend would rip his head off, or worse... send me to do the job for her. "WORRY MY BUTT! YOU CAUSED ME MORE WORRY WITH OUT TELLING ME YOU HEARTLESS JERK! TAKE THIS!" Jordan shouted socking him in the jaw then the gut. "well I have quite the vicious cousin." I stated leaning against the wall. "I blame you for me being vicious!" Jordan grumbled. "what ever I'll just leave you two love birds alone." I said slowly backing away so I could run around the corner out of sight and ear shot so I could fall over laughing. Aside from that I had other ways to get to my room. "STAY!" she growled in demand. Now you know how I am right? Not one to be easily intimidated well this was a different story considering the fact that all of a sudden a huge shadow draped over me. I tilted my head back with a slightly worried look on my face. There standing behind me was a ticked off John. "ah crud!" I groaned dropping my head afraid of what would happen next. Instead of being yelled at, smacked up side the head, or any thing else John was notorious to do to me when he was mad, he didn't do any of that. "John do me a favor and make sure she doesn't leave we all have a meeting to go to. So if she does leave it has to be to the meeting and be a wise guy and go with her so she doesn't sneak off." Jordan stated. "Of course." John agreed. "now if you'll excuse me I have to beat my boyfriend since-less. See ya!" Jordan laughed leaving and dragging Alex by the wrist with him sliding on the floor on his back mouthing out 'save me'! I just shrugged I was in the same kind of spot as he was. It was a very familiar yet unfamiliar spot to be. The victim zone! Believe me it's never a fun place to be. Now granted I'm usually the one who is not in the victim zone I'm just the vicious one who usually tries to get answers out of people or torture them in various ways.

Any ways just as I was about to storm down to the meeting John stopped me. "what do you want?" I growled ripping my shoulder blade from his grip. "I'm not letting you walk there you know." he laughed picking me up and literally throwing me onto his back. "LET ME GO I CAN WALK ON MY OWN TWO DARN FEET!" I growled pounding my fist's into his back. "ya but knowing you if I let you walk you would some how manage to sneak off!" he laughed as I kept on pounding him on the back. "you know something..." I groaned. "what's that huh?" he asked. "you really suck!" I groaned. "ya and you're a grumpy gills in the morning." he replied like it was nothing. "DUH!" I replied giving him a Gibbs slap. "OUCH! YOU SLAPP HARD!" he groaned. "no you just have really sensitive skin." I shrugged. "DO NOT!" he replied. "ya uh.. dude your mussels can't hid that. I know you like I know the back of my hand!" I stated. "DANG YOU PAST DANG YOU!" he groaned really irritated. "HA-HA SUCCESS!" I shouted with a fist pump of triumph. "you stink!" he groaned. "ya but your the one who chose to put up with me." I chuckled. "must you torture me with your innocents?" he groaned. "does it bug you?" I replied. "yes!" he groaned. "then yes!" I chuckled. "MAN SOME TIMES I JUST CAN'T STAND HOW CUTE YOU ARE!" he groaned. "correction... I'm not 'cute' I'm a-dork-able!" I chuckled. "Ya that." he agreed.

After a ten minute ride on his back I managed to squirm my way out of his grip. Being the total show off I tended to be I ran at the door jumped feet first and kicked it in and landed on my feet just getting out of my crouched down position and calmly walked over to the seat in between Kelsey and Courtney. On purpose of coerce. I just kicked a cooler of Mountain dew and a few boxes of Doughnuts under my chair kicked my feet up on to the table, leaned back in the chair with a long John doughnut stuffed half way into my mouth. Kelsey on the other hand was munching on a three foot by three foot chocolate chip cookie with a few more under the table and some kool-aid. Shyanne was napping with a Manga over her face. Alexis was chewing on some gum with some 7 up under her chair and like twelve more packs under the chair. Abby was chewing on a brownie with some sun drop under her chair with more brownies. Courtney had a huge lolly-pop stuck half way in her mouth with some root beer under her chair and three to four more lolly-pops under her chair unopened. Carissa she had a chocolate bar in her mouth (almost half of it around her mouth) and one in her left hand with a two leader of Sunkist in her right hand with more Sunkist and Chocolate bars under the table with a butt load of napkins. Gracie was eating some s'mores and drinking some Pepsi. Amanda was chowing down (elegantly like her mother) on some dutch apple pie with a butt load more down there and some Cook-a-cola. Jordan was snuggled up on Alex's lap and eating some chocolate cake with a few more under her chair and a few Dr. Peppers under there as well.

"Alright before we get down to what we actually all came down here to do, kids... we need your input on this subject okay. We have all decided that a year after you all graduate high school you are to be married. Do we have any objections there?" mom asked. "uh ya I got one..." I replied. "and what is that?" mom asked. "some of us wanna go to collage!" I stated. "well what are you going to need collage for your a princess for goodness sakes!" mom stated. "well some of us don't want to be air heads!" I groaned staring down Shyanne (who was still asleep). Courtney bit her lip in order to stay focused and tried not to pull any faces. "ignoring that comment you got any thing else to say before we move on?" mom asked. "ya if any thing these whack jobs get married first!" I stated. "why is that?" mom asked totally lost. "three reasons, one just cause, two so I can give the pour groom his wedding death threat, and three some one's gotta play the electric guitar at their wedding reception! Gosh!" I stated. That's when the whole room went into an up roar of laughter starting with Courtney who was already on the ground by the second reason. I just stat there confused. "what's so funny 'bout that... I WAS BEING SERIOUS!" I stated with the most confused look on my face...EVER! "what's so funny about it is because we all know you would and will. That and we all know your being serious." John stated being _Mr. Smooth talker!_ "shut the fridge up...AND LET'S GET ON WITH THIS DARN MEETING!" I stated over the roars of laughter with the anger of a martian. Mars abruptly stopped in utter shock as the room got quiet. "E-Emily!" Mars said totally shocked. "ya?" I questioned. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE THE TEMPER OF A MARTIAN!" Rei said shocked. "Since I meant Courtney." I shrugged. "W-WHY ARE YOU BLAMING IT ON ME!"Courtney said totally shocked yanking out the lolly-pop in total shock and doing a spit take with her root beer. "dude... I've known you since the past! Enough said." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "why do I even bother!" Courtney groaned slamming her head against the table after she sat back down. "eh heck if I know." I shrugged. "shut up!" she growled. "temper!" I said teasing her. "your one to talk! Little Mrs. 'if looks could kill over half the guys in our grade would already be dead'." Courtney groaned. "YOU KNOW IT!" I said with at least a thousand watt Jovian grin and a double thumbs up. "your a raving lunatic!" she groaned. "Dude you okay?" Leo asked John. "... so cute!"John said with stinking stars in his eyes and almost drooling. "bro... your drooling. -_-'" Leo groaned handing his brother a napkin.

"any thing else?" mom asked. "ya Emily you know how to get John out of this state?" Leo asked confused pulling his brother over by the neck of his shirt with a really annoyed look on his face. "easy jab him in the gut,punch him in the face, or slap him so hard you give him a five star." I shrugged. "thanks!" he stated getting right to work on doing all of those. "ow!" John groaned after Leo jabbed him in the gut. "gah!" John groaned getting slapped across the face and spitting out blood. "...WHAT THE FRIDGE WAS THAT FOR!" John shouted after spitting out blood that came up his throat due to the punch to the jaw,slap across the face and the elbow to the gut. "nice work dude!" I said slapping Leo a high five. "thanks." he replied. "eh no problem." I shrugged. "E-EMILY!" John said shocked. "shut up drool-zilla!" I said with no emotion what so ever. In almost the same (but semi manly) he turned about fifty to a hundred shades of red before he hid his face in the table. "oh can it... man this is what I get for putting up with him as a Mercurien!" I grumbled. "what's that suppose to mean?" Courtney asked totally lost. Unable to think of an explanation I just shouted, "ROLL FILM!"

Then this announcer guys voice came up saying, "Mercurien's and you. Have you ever wondered why you as a Jovian in general had this strange urge to protect the people of Mercury more than other planets? And why in the world that the two planets were so far apart yet so close? Well here's the answer. The First queen of Jupiter and King of Mercury decided it would be a great idea to put a spell on their descendents so that they would protect one another. For a few simple facts. The People of Jupiter are strong and stubborn at times the people of Mercury on the other hand tend to be caring and smart. That and they were the best of friends who would tease each other constantly about their dating patterns in their teen years."

Three GROOLING hours later...

I was dead asleep in my wolf form Courtney was forcing her self to stay awake John was taking notes in his stupid note book and Leo took notes on his computer. While the rest of us Siege's were dead asleep including my sister. Our parents were just silently talking with each other trying not to wake us dorks up. Finally Courtney crashed face down in the table and stared snoozing away. The beeping of my stupid watch woke me up. "what?" I groaned. "Emmy big trouble!" Lita started. "bout?" I asked tired. "MINA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" she stated. "stay right there I'll be there soon!" I stated turning it off instantly awake. "Emmy your not going alone are you?" mom asked. "I have to. Don't tell them where I am. Please." I stated leaving out the doors trying not to bug the two note taking dorks.

I charged into my room ripped open my suite case and pulled out my Army uniform and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. I came out in my uniform. I looked like I was ready to kick butt and take names. I had the Camo three quarter length sleeve shirt open to expose the black t-shirt under that with the green camo pants and brown combat boots to match. I had all of my weaponry on me weather it be crossed over the chest or on my belt. Heck with it over half of the stuff I had on me was in my pockets! "you mess with the bull you gonna get the horns." I growled walking through the porthole to Minako-chan's time.

"Okay so your going to need this to keep in touch I'll be guiding you the whole time okay?" Ami stated. "Hai. I got it Ami gosh dude! Don't worry I'll be fine. Sides if any thing happens tell Courtney that she's in charge until I return." I shrugged sticking the ear piece in my ear. "Hai. Let's hope that it doesn't come to that though." Ami replied. "ya no worries I'll be fine! Sides I've already managed to blast through a whole flank of solders in only a matter of a minute or less so this shouldn't be hard!" I shrugged. "WHEN DID YOU DO THAT!" Every one shouted in surprise. "you'd be surprised at how much time this girl's got on her hands! That and last month... I think." I shrugged. They all just stared at me in disbelief as I left. Hey what can I say I do have more time on my hands that I would care to mention! EVEN MINAKO-SAN KNOWS THAT! Geese and you think people would know me by now! Gosh!

A half an hour later I was at this huge rock wall that lead up to the ledge of a cliff. "uh... Ami-Chan remind me how I'm suppose to climb up this huge thing?" I asked looking up at what seemed to be a few hundred MILES of rock that lead up to the ledge. "oh calm down Emily you're going to need the cover of night to disguise you at this pace!" Rei said teasing me. "can it mars-mallow!" I grumbled. "Emily all you have to do is just scale the wall like in gym class." Ami shrugged. "right Gym class... why didn't I think of that." I said sounding a bit worried. "did you ever take Gym class?" Ami asked confused. "in middle school..." I said sounding a bit worried. "why not high school? I thought we were suppose to take it one trimester and be done with it. Why didn't you?" Ami asked. "uh... I kinda was an over achiever and got kicked out by the time I was in Eighth grade." I said sheepishly. "you mean to tell me you got kicked out of Gym class?" Lita asked shocked. "uh ya... well not really you see for some odd reason they shoved me into a high school gym class when I was a little eighth grader." I stated. "no way." Lita said shocked. "Emily has just made the impossible.. possible!" Rei said shocked. "go figure." Serena said slightly shocked. "I don't believe it." Motki said shocked. "I can't believe it." Jadeite stated twice as shocked. "will you guys stop already! I got a mission to fulfill remember?" I growled shoving on my military climbing gloves. "this is what I get for being friends with you guys ya know!" I grumbled. "eh you love us don't lie!" Lita laughed. "ya I kind of have to. Your my pals after all!" I shrugged climbing away. Out of no where a snake came up and randomly bit me. "stupid snake I would roast you but I don't have time now get off my stinking arm!" I growled throwing it off down to the bottom of the cliff some thirty feet below. "Emily what happened?" Ami asked confused. "some stupid snake bit me. Not so sure if it's poisonous and honestly... I don't really care! I just wanna get Minako-onisan outta here! So screw my arm!" I grumbled as I climbed with a few drops of blood running down my arm from the spot where the idiot snake bit me. "so reckless!" Rei stated annoyed I could even hear her rolling her eyes as she said that. "can it mars!" I grumbled. "Emily your almost there! Then you'll have to stay in the shadows until you reach the gate they have a very high security system out there." Ami stated. "ya I know how to get around that. Sides I didn't get in trouble with the law for nothing." I chuckled as I climbed on. "what do you mean 'in trouble with the law'?" Lita asked suspicious. "oh chill out Leets! It wasn't any thing huge. Just hacking into a few government places... you know for a good cause!" I stated like it was once again no big deal. "No wonder Mina's mother thinks your a bad influence! -.-'" Lita groaned. "shush dude keep it down! She's almost to the top!" Ami warned. "oh sorry!" Lita stated quietly.

A few feet later I poked my head up from the ledge up to eye level and looked around to get a feel for the land. It was full of trees with a huge building off in the distance with yet another wall of rock surrounding it. Let's not even mention the loads of Guards guarding it! Even now I could at least see up to ten to twelve guards posted at intervals of ten feet. I poked my head back down and said, "man security's tight! They got at least ten or twelve guards up there! And even more out in the forest and let's not mention the SECOND rock climb up!" I whispered into the microphone. "well do your best. There's a tree about twenty yards do you think you could get in it and not be seen?" Ami replied. "you know it!" I stated. I let go with my hands and pushed off with my feet and sent my self soaring up into the air and into the upper branches of the tree. "Okay from here you'll have to be super stealth!" Ami stated. "or..." I chuckled looking over at the guard tower and the clock on it. I sent a bolt of electricity that changed it a few hours ahead to the end of their shift! One by one they all left to go home not knowing that the guys who were suppose to take the night shift wouldn't come for another THREE hours! "score!" I chuckled quietly so that none of the buffoons could hear me. Soon enough they were all gone! Before I jumped out of the tree I quickly pulled out my computer and hacked into the security system! In only a matter of seconds the system was down and I was in the clear. "man they really need to get a computer software upgrade they are rollin' it old school like stone age old!" I said getting out of the cover of the tree. "Y-you already hacked the system!" Ami said shocked. "yep I'm a professional... don't try that at home!" I stated starting to run through the woods taking advantage of the system shut down and no guards.

By the time that I got to the second rock wall the guards were back but didn't notice me cause they hadn't found me that and the system was still down. I scaled the wall in a matter of a minute or less charged into a tree and waited until one unfortunate guard came my way and I pounced. I beat him up and threw on his uniform over my cloths so I wouldn't look SO suspicious. I was surprised that they had NO guards inside the building when I got in there. So I just yanked off the uniform and jumped on to one of the moving cars very stealth like. "holy cow! Emily is like a stinking ninja!" Lita said slightly shocked. I just smirked and stayed low to the car. I jumped off at the place where Ami told me to and ran down the hall way that she instructed. That lead me straight to his layer.

"you know for a bad guy you really do have a REALLY bad security system! Oh ya and... next time... ya might wanna think about getting some guards IN the building!" I stated standing in the door way after silently kicking the doors in. "WHAT WHO'S THERE?" he said shocked. "me stupid! I've come to retrieve my friend! So silently hand her over and we won't have any problems!" I stated stepping out of the shadow of the door and into the dim light. The funny part was the dude had blue skin. "oh it's you... Emily I would presume then hmm?" he stated. "ya what's it to ya!" I barked back at him. "well your blond short friend wouldn't stop saying how you would come to rescue her. Honestly I don't know how you put up with her!" he stated. "dude one... I know she's a bit blond... two... SHE'S NOT SHORT SHE'S VERTICALLY CHALLENGED AND SPACE EFFECENT! And three she's my best friend DUH!" I stated like he was stupid. "never mind that... SHEGO TAKE HER DOWN!" the idiot shouted. "we'll see about that!" I said with a smirk. "let's see how you like MY FIRE!" some chick with pale skin and a black and green suit shouted blowing some green fire at me which I dodged all of it like I was board. "yawn so board." I stated dodging every single one of them. Of course being who I was I managed to collect some data on her and the idiot she works for. "remind me why your the one working under that... that..." I stated trying to think of a good word to describe him. "Moron? Honestly... I don't know any more. Drackin is just a total sorry excuse for a bad guy." she stated. "for a lack of better words ya." I shrugged holding off her attacks. "ENOUGH SMALL TALK JUST KICK HER BUTT AND GET ME DOWN!" Mina shouted annoyed. "AH SHUD EP! I'LL GET TO YA WHEN I GET TO YA"! I shouted back at her. "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW DO YOU KNOW HOW BOARING THIS GUY IS! IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN ANY BETTER I WOULD HAVE MISTAKEN HIM FOR YOUR UNCLE'S UNDERLING!" Mina stated. "WHICH UNCLE!" I laughed. "THE GREAT UNCLE! THE DARK DRAGON!" Mina stated back. "Dark...Dragon... THAT'S IT! MINAKO-SAMA YOUR A GENOUS!" I shouted throwing Shego aside and pinning her against a wall with lightning. "wow never thought I would live to see the day that you'd say that about me." Mina said shocked. "well you know there's a first time for every thing!" I chuckled. "HEY!" Mina stated slightly offended. "can it will ya! I got a job to finish!" I stated pulling out my fire sword,Lighting blade and the rest of the element blades that I had collected (as in all of them INCLUDING THE DARK ONE!). Soon all of them formed the Elemental blade. I blasted Drackin to nothing-ness and well Shego just protested groaning about her next paycheck. I just flashed her a death glare and she instantly shut up. "ALRIGHT UNCLE SHOW YOUR SELF"! I shouted angry. "so I see that my little half dragon niece is STILL alive! Hmm.. odd I would have thought that our last encounter would have left you terrified of facing me again at the least. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to teach you like any other half dragon... THE HARD WAY!" he shouted starting his attack-a-palooza! I just deflected them all like it was nothing. The bad news is that soon enough he was in his dragon mode and I was in my Grandfather's human form slowly transforming into his dragon mode.

Hours later the battle was over with he had escaped and left me for dead. I wasn't dead at all on the contrary I was still alive week but alive! I made the lightning drop Shego and zoom over to Mina and cut her free. I had dried up blood on the side of my mouth and goodness knows how many battle scars that were STILL bleeding! "EMMY!" Mina shouted running up to me. "hey ya pal." I said with a week smile to match the voice. "your gonna be okay pal! We're gonna get you to a hospital and every thing is going to be like it was! Okay!" Mina said more for her self than me. "no dude... I know I'll be fine. Just do me a favor and while I don't remember any thing... take good care of Sofa,Vic, and Sasha." I stated. "huh?" Mina said shocked. "dude the only way for me to stay alive is for me to wipe out my memories... including you guys." I stated. "W-WHAT!" Mina said shocked. "yep." I stated. "BUT ISN'T THERE ANY THING THE DOCTORS CAN DO WHILE YOUR LIKE THIS WITH OUT YOU WIPEING OUT YOUR MEMORIES?" Mina said shocked. "nope." I stated. "E-Emily?..." Shego said totally shocked having some memories of her family and past flood into her. She instantly ran forwards to check out the extent of the wounds and Mina was about to attack when I stopped her. "Minako... stand down... she's not a threat. In fact... she's my mother's twin." I stated. Mina just looked at me like I was nuts and I just laughed. And like that... my memories that I had regained countless times were once again erased.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Memories gone...

~In Mina's P.O.V~

It had been a week... no sign of Emily. Not a thing. I hadn't visited the hospital. I was worried I would go bonkers if I did. After all I didn't want to totally freak out my best friend who couldn't remember a thing! Now what kind of friend would I be if I did. Still it sucked not having Emily around. I mean when she went to the future that was a different story.. but now... things were different. Sure she was in almost all of my classes except for first hour. And in my lunch hour! But I just couldn't bring my self to do any thing that would be drastic to her health. When I had first brought her in to the hospital I had lied saying that it was a car accident. The last time I saw her before today was when they were rushing her into surgery. It just totally irked me that we couldn't have any of our chats until her memories come back. AND WHO KNOWS WHEN THAT'LL BE! I slammed my head into my french text book and proceeded to do so until Rei stopped me with a swift slap to the back of the head to bring me back to reality. That is one thing I don't like about French class. I mean sure the guys are cute (not where near Malachite though), but sitting next to the scout of fire was a REALLY bad move on my part.

By the time I was in the history room for second hour Emily came charging in with her lighting fast speed as usual and her hair slightly wind blown from the speed that she was going. As usual I counted to three the second she got her butt in the chair and she shook her head right on cue to get her hair back to normal. As our BOARING teacher droned on about the Greeks and their 'gods' Emily and I both managed to take a nap while writing notes in our sleep. That was a habit both of us had since we first meant! Quite frankly that is one we'll never give up! Oh ya don't get us started on how board we got in Health! Emily instantly crashed in the seat next to me in the back row and I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to concentrate on what the speaker person was saying!

FINALLY IT WAS LUNCH! I sat with the rest of the scouts and wouldn't shut my trap for more than two seconds EVEN IF THERE WAS FOOD IN IT! I just had to distract my self from Emily before I felt sick to my stomach again about having to see her not remember a single thing! The only problem is with distractions is that they only work for a short amount of time. Once Emily was done with lunch I knew she was up to she was going to get a slush puppy and ultimately get a really bad brain freeze. I quickly stuffed the rest of my food into my mouth put the empty paper bag in the trash and charged for the 'Red Zone' (the school store). I got there just in time as Emily ordered and payed for her slushy I whipped out my punch card ordered one for my self (cherry of course) and stopped Emily dead in her tracks. "word of advice don't rip the cap off and chug it like your life depends on it. It's a REALLY bad idea." I stated then turned around to leave with Emily looking at me extremely confused.

During fourth hour I could have sworn Emily's natural instincts of art were kicking in. Which is a good thing considering the fact that we were IN art class. Honestly though... I wouldn't know if she was starting to remember or not so I just kept quiet.

After what felt like a good three hours of Art class it was FINALLY OVER with. The odd thing was that I couldn't concentrate during English and I could have sworn Emily was drawing and listening at the same time. I could tell she had something she was trying to remember but couldn't so playing the part of her concuss I shut my eyes concentrating and started up one of our 'mind chats' that we would usually have during the hour.

Me: Hey Emily this is your Concuss talking... you okay?

Emily: HOLY FRIDGE MONKIES YOU SCARED THE HEACK OUT OF ME!

Me: Calm down... just answer the question.

Emily: sorta...

Me: Do elaborate.

Emily: well it's just that I got a gut feeling that I'm suppose to remember something but I can't figure out what! And it's really buggin' me!

Me: I see.

Emily: NO REALLY I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLIND!

Me: well some one's sarcastic today.

Emily: NO I'M JUST GROUCHY!

Me: Right and your dad's your adopted father.

Emily: don't test me sista'!

After our little chat was over with it was time to go to S.O (Science Olympiad) practice. 'HOW DID AMI, EMILY, JORDAN,AND ABBY EVER MANAGE TO GET ME INTO THIS MESS!' I thought walking into the S.O room and throwing my stuff down on the beat up small couch way off in one of the corners and getting some snacks from the cabinet just waiting for Astronomy practice to start. Thankfully I was on the black (back up) team with Emily while Jordan and Ami were on the red (the main) team. Abby was on the black team but she didn't have practice today like Jordan and Ami. Emily and I on the other hand we were in all three of the same events. Astronomy, Microbe mission, and Disease detectives. Emily walked in and with out knowing it just threw her junk down by mine. She walked over to the fridge and started to dig around for some Mountain dew. Eventually she found her secret stash she always had in there that no one could touch or they got electrocuted. Besides with Emily even if she doesn't know it... you don't need to stick her in an electric chair! JUST PUT HER IN A METTLE CHAIR AND LET THE ELECTRICTY FLOW!

Any how When Practice started Emily had a cup full of hot chocolate, a mountain dew, gummy worms, gummy bears,gum,chips, and basically all of the junk food in the cabinet that she could cram into three cups and a can of pop. I honestly think I saw a few gummy worms and bears in her hot chocolate. I could just imagine what was going on in that insane head of hers. I just started to laugh at the thought. 'DIE GUMMY WORMES DIE! WAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Oh man that just sounds like something Emily would think!' I thought chuckling. "something funny Mina?" Cody asked confused. Now Cody was the dude who taught this whole thing with Katie as his Astronomy partner for the red team. "n-no. Sorry just kinda lost in thought." I replied sheepishly. "ya no problem." Cody shrugged. "got enough snacks there Emily?" Katie asked trying not to laugh. "huh?" Emily asked with a gummy worm sticking half way out of her mouth as she looked up confused. "I said have enough snacks?" she repeated still trying not to laugh. "eh I don't know. Might have to restock before this practice is over with." she shrugged joking of course. "well you better slow down on the eating Emily, other wise your going to eat the S.O team out of snacks." Mr. B stated. "sorry." she replied with her classic not-so-sorry-look-but-sorry-enough-that-it won't-happen-again-until-tomorrows-practice's. Yep she's just that crazy.

After practice I almost ran out of there just wanting to get back to her Aunt's house and run up to my room and either A cry my eyes out or B do my stupid homework then cry my eyes out.

Sure enough I did what my second option was I did my homework as slow as I could while keeping my mind on track. Once it was finally over with though... I started to cry my eyes out and ultimately fell asleep at my desk.

~MALACHITE P.O.V TIME!~

"Emmy..." Mina said at her desk in her sleep. I just so happened to be walking by at that time and her door was wide open. 'I know it takes her a while to do her home work but the time she's been spending at her desk is just over kill!' I thought walking in there with the intent on waking her up. "no you jerk wad I'll never let you take my little sis away from me!" Mina said gritting her teeth as she slept. "Mina?" I asked carefully shaking her awake. "hmm? Oh hey Malachite... how long was I out?" she replied waking up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "As far as I know it could have been a few hours because the last time I walked by your room you were still working on you home work." I shrugged not sure what to say. "oh ya..." she said with the slightest tint of sad pain in her voice. "you okay?" I asked like any confused and worried boyfriend. "ya I-I'm fine.. just tired is all." she shrugged. 'shes lying! There's something about her that's off and I think I know what!' I thought suspiciously. "alright... well I won't bother you any more." I shrugged walking out of there and instantly sneaking around the corner waiting for something bad to happen.

Sure enough I didn't have to wait for to long. Mina started crying once again after her face hit her pillow. After a few minutes (which felt like eons for me!) I strolled in casually ignoring my instinct to instantly charge over to her bed and pull her into a hug. I just sat down next to her not saying a single word. Before I knew what that goof was up to she instantly tackled me and was crying her eyes out while hugging me. "so are you sure your okay?" I asked like it still meant something when I know it didn't. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU MORRON!" she shouted at me either confused, scared, angry,sad, or just flat out mad at her self. "I'll take that as a no." I stated with a smug look. "look Mr. you better clap your trap! 'cause I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now!" she grumbled looking me right in the eyes. "of course your not... look your not the only one who would like Emily back." I stated. "oh ya what do ya mean?" she grumbled. "your not the only one out of us who want that loon back. Take Courtney for instance the second she heard about this she went completely bonkers! Let alone every one else! My self included!" I stated not so sure how she would take it. Then on came another round of tears. "M-MINA!" I said shocked. "I can't believe it! You of all people want Emily MY imoto back! (Imoto- little sister)" she stated with either tears of joy,sadness or something of the mix in her eyes. "well ya that and I hope you know she's not your REAL little sister." I replied. "ya screw the details! The fact of the matter is she's my 'imoto' and I'll do what it takes to shove those darn memories back in her stinking head! Now chill out you big teddy bear your no fun to cuddle up to when your stiff!" she grumbled at me stuffing her face in my shirt trying to fall back to sleep. "are you sure you and Serena aren't twins?" I asked loosening up. "ah shuddep!" she grumbled smacking me on the back of my head. "man you and Emily really do act a lot alike!" I mumbled. "can it!" she grumbled angry more so angry at her self than me.

A short time later she was dead asleep. Not even realizing what I was doing I set her down on her bed handed her one of her stuffed animals that was about my size (I won it at a game from a street fair for her) stuck that in between her arms and snuck out of there. No not to be mean but let's face it I had to wake up early the next morning and so did she. Well I didn't _have_ to but I do have a tendency to wake up early. Don't ask why because I don't know.

~Mina's P.O.V~

The next morning I woke up hugging my six three stuffed Lion that Malachite got me at the fair this summer. 'hey... why am I hugging my lion?...OH HE'S LUNCH MEAT!' I thought ticked off at Malachite.

A while later I left the house before any one did. I couldn't stand their happiness... don't get me wrong I'm glad for them but I think Lita and I could both agree that it sucks not having Emily around. "hey buddy you mind if I join ya?" Lita asked jogging up to me. "sure..." I shrugged like it didn't matter. "you disgusted to?" Lita asked. "you know it." I grumbled. "hey how about we confront Emily before school today and you can zap her memories back in her huh?" Lita asked. "that sounds like a splendid idea my friend!" I replied slapping her a really hard high-five. Yes it was so hard that it made my hand red. It wasn't quite the 'Emily high-five' as I'm use to that could easily break someone's wrist but it was pretty hard. Hard enough to make my hand red and sting.

When we got to school we knew exactly where to find her. "come on before the band doors open!" I stated charging down the hall ways. "I'm commin'! Dude chill! It's not like the world is coming to an end or any thing!" Lita shot back. "OH BELIEVE ME IT'S ABOUT TO IF WE DON'T FIND HER!" I growled clearly ticked off. Dude give me a break going a day with Emily not remembering was bad enough... but a week and a day...THAT'S JUST OVER KILL! "shutting up! 0.o" Lita stated clearly getting the message from my anger. Now I'm not usually one to say this...but I love scaring the crud out of a Jovian! Mostly Lita.

By the time we got to the band area we found something unsuspected. Emily was sitting at one of the tall table with tall chairs. Now what we're use to her her munching on candy with her earphones in and reading a book right. Well in this case she was munching on Candy... but not reading just sitting there slumped over about to fall asleep. We slowly walked up to her made sure she was wide awake and got ready to zap her memories back. Leta held her back so she wouldn't struggle so much and I placed my first and middle finger of my left hand next to each other on the center of her for head. A huge blast of Energy went into Emily's head and after that her eyes went huge her pupils went small and her head fell limp forward as she passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

THE E IS BACK SUCKERS!

~In Emily's P.O.V~

~In my subconsciousness~

"So this I what we have come to hmm?" A voice stated. "Such a shame." A second voice agreed. "Guys why are you doing this?" some one who oddly enough sounded like the Princess me asked. "yes what has young Emily done to deserve this?" some one who sounded like my Grandfather asked. I was beginning to come back from my out cold sate (well at least in my head I was). "Minako...I'm not going to let those lying sleaze monkies hurt you any more my friend! Not today...not tomorrow and not yesterday!" I mumbled. "oh gosh!" the first voice groaned. "here comes the panic attack!" the second voice agreed. "SEE I TOLD YOU SHE'S A GOOD PERSON!" the one who sounded quite a lot my princess self shouted. "HA OWNED!" the one who sounded like my Grandfather stated. Then the room fell dead silent and you could hear crickets chirping! "WHAT I LISTENTO WHAT SHE SAYS UNLIKE _YOU TWO_!" the one who sounded like Grandpa stated.

"BACK AWAY FROM MINAKO AND NO ONE GET'S HURT!" I shouted with my eyes opening instantly clearly ticked off after remembering every thing. I was strapped to a mettle table. The first strap was around my shoulder area tight and very painful the second was strapped onto my stomach tight and painful as well. Two of them were placed on my upper arms and two were placed on my wrist's. Two of them were placed on my upper legs two on the knees and two on the ankles. "Here we go again!" that first voice stated annoyed. "oh gosh!" the second one said equally annoyed. "YAY SHE'S AWAKE! ^^" the one that sounded like my princess self cheered. "it's about time." the one that sounded like my Grandpa stated with a slight laughing tone in his voice. "GET ME OFF OF THIS PIECE OF JUNK OR YOU'LL ALL BE ROASTED!" I shouted clearly ticked off. "YAY EMMY HAS ALL OF HER MEMORIES BACK ^^!" The one who sounded... no strike that is my princess self shouted her brains out. "Gosh why does that darn princess have to be so loud!" the second voice shouted angry. "AGREED!" the first one stated. "well you're just jealous because of my awesome vocal cords!" my princess self stated. It was true they were and I knew it. "Now Princess just take a chill pill." Grandpa stated slightly worried. "If any one needs a chill pill it's got to be the goof strapped on to the table." my princess side shrugged pointing at me who was struggling to get free and really ticked off. "true." Grandpa agreed. Then I broke out of the straps ready to rip the idiot's head off. You know the idiot that strapped me on to it! I mean yes I roll around in my sleep but this is just down right ridiculous! I jumped up on to the table scanning the dimly lit room clearly looking for the culprit. I scanned over the three people and the dragon in the room clearly remembering them all. There was my Commander self,the Blue Siege, Loud mouth princess, and my Grandpa. My eyes scanned over the Commander then the Siege... then back at the Commander. My eyes locked with hers and I refused to let her out of my death glare. "what did you do!" I growled clearly ticked off ready to pounce on her. "I simply strapped you down for questioning." she stated, "though I can clearly see that that won't work any more." "YOUR DARN RIGHT IT WONT!" I growled ready to go in for a good kill. Suddenly I feel these arms grab my arms and hold me back. I turn my head and almost ripped the person's head off until I finally see who it is. 'Dang it why does that princess have to be so darn innocent!' I thought really annoyed. I just dropped my head hoping that those darn innocent eyes would just stop staring holes into my back! "Emily... don't kill her... not yet at least." she stated. "ya... that's what you said last time." I mumbled annoyed. Then she just gave me a Gibbs slap. "Well last time was different those two ACTUALLY behaved after your death threat." she stated. "aw is the wittle Emily angry?" The General asked teasing me. "ya does the wittle Emily want a bottle?" the Siege said teasing me as well. "now can I destroy them?" I growled. "no." she stated. "oh my gosh I still can't believe you manage to take orders from that wimp.." the General said chuckling. ".. now you can destroy them." the Princess said quite ticked off. "'bout time." I grumbled before the attack. I pounced and kicked their butts.

"_but mommy I don't want to go to school... I want to stay home and bake cookies with yoooouu!"_ the General stated with a slurred voice, one hand half way up in the air and a first finger pointed up wards as she tipped back and forth. "_Funky Boreto's_" the Siege stated in the same manor. "suckers." I chuckled poking the both of them. They fell back wards with one foot flying up and then crashing back down due to Gravity. "so now that that's over with... what's up?" I asked wiping my hands off onto my pants and shoving them into my pants pockets. "oh it's not what we have to tell you young Emily... it's what _she_ has to tell you." Grandpa stated. "she? Who?" I asked confused. "the first Dragon queen her self ya goof!" the princess laughed. "y-you mean..." I asked eyes wide with fear and shock and instantly stiffening up. "yep... we mean _her_!" Grandpa stated. "b-but w-why me w-why now?" I asked shocked. "eh before you wiped your memories clean she contacted me telling me that you were ready to hear it." Grandpa stated. "so w-when is she coming?" I asked scared out of my wits. "I believe the question is not when but rather how." a new voice stated. "AH! Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!" I said totally shell shocked and instantly bowing in total respect despite my total and complete shock. "oh calm down Emily and no need for the formalities how many times have I told you call me white Dragon. Geez Emily.. you don't really change much do you?" _SHE_ stated calmly. "H-hai!" I stated getting back up from the bow slightly nerve racked as to her sudden appearance. "man and you thought Paris was bad!"Grandpa whispered to the Princess. "ya and she was on the top level of the Eiffel tower for peat's sake!" the Princess whispered back. "ya but remember that was long before she screwed over her fear of heights on tall buildings." Grandpa stated. "true." The princess shrugged.

~a few hours later in the hospital~

"dude is she even awake yet?" Lita asked impatiently and irritated. "n...WAIT I THINK SHE'S WAKIN' UP!" Mina stated as I rolled over away from the window and threw the pillow over my head. "well ya if you're going to scream then ya you'll wake her up!" Lita replied. "well you can't blame me... she's my best friend for life! So ha!" Mina stated irritated. "well hello she is MY FUTURE DAUGHTER!" Lita state. "will the two of you shut up already! You know I can hear you right!" I growled yanking off the pillow and sitting up giving them my signature death glare. "told you she's a Grinch when she wakes up." Mina stated. "it's grouch Mina... Grouch not Grinch!" Lita groaned. "same difference."Mina shrugged. "one shut up and two... GET ME OUTTA HERE I HATE HOSPITALS!" I stated annoyed. "of course you do." Mina laughed. "but weren't you born in a hospital?"Lita asked totally confused. "Nope! Palace! You see my mother has a fear of plains and I have a fear of hospitals... enough said." I shrugged. "how did you ever become afraid of hospitals?" Lita asked confused. "I don't really know it could be for a number of reasons. Like the first time I split my head open when I was a year old. Or the time where I had to get stitches in my forehead that's when I was three. Or the time where I broke my leg when I rammed into a flag pole with my bike while I was standing on the handle bars. I did that twice broke my left foot when I was six and my right when I was seven. Oh or the time I fell out of a tree's top branch and broke my right arm and sprained my left. or..." I started. "Okay we get it you crash land a lot but still!" Lita stated stopping me. "How in the world should I know! Usually I end up waking up in them... oh wait... now I remember why I hate these places..." I stated. "HOW!" they both looked at me angrily wanting to know. "w-what hospital are we in?" I asked worried. "spectrum health why?"Lita asked confused. "ya why" Mina chimed in. "w-what's the room number?" I asked slightly frightened. "two-hundred and six why?" Mina asked in confusion. "AH!" I shouted jumping out of the bed and hiding behind Mina like there was a ghost there. "dude what's your deal?" Lita asked confused. "t-this is the room she d-died in!" I stated in a small whimper. "who?" Mina asked. "n-no one... come on let's get outta here!" I stated grabbing my stuff and running into the bathroom to change. "what's with her?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow and a confused look. "heck if I know." Lita shrugged.

We got back to the house about half an hour before school got out so I ran up stairs and hatched a plane. "hey Aunt Cindy have you seen my hockey mask?" I asked with a chain saw in my hand and a bunch of throwing stars in the other. "uh no...why?" she asked suspicious. "cause I'm going to totally scare the crud out of John when he get's back." I shrugged tossing the throwing stars onto my bed next to my ninja costume. "oh have fun then...wait... WHY DO YOU HAVE A CHAIN SAW!" she asked about to leave then turned around shocked. "chain saw? what chain saw?" I asked instantly hiding it behind my back and avoiding eye contact. "the one behind your back." she stated. "psh there isn't any chain saw's back there!" I stated totally lying. "oh ya then hold out your hands!" she stated I did so. "put em up where I can see them!" she stated. I raised my hands over my head and the chain saw was invisible on my foot but invisible.

When she left after her inspection I made the chain saw go visible and my foot was in a great deal of pain. I picked it up and set back to work ignoring the throbbing in my foot. 'Eh I can bandage it up later' I thought shrugging as I dug through my closet looking for the hockey mask. Yep the hockey mask held more importance than my foot. Sounds about right.

About half an hour later Every one was home so I made my sneak attack down the stairs present. I had found my hockey mask shoved it down and turned on the chain saw. I ran down the stairs jumped out when John had just turned around and he totally screamed like a girl and passed out backwards. I turned off the chain saw yanked off the Hockey mask and laughed walking up stairs at every one's shocked expressions. I walked up stairs and went into my Ninja costume.

When John woke up He was pinned to the ground by the shoulder area of his shirt and by the bottom of his pants. I was in a Ninja costume with a few bottle of nail polish. Abby on the other hand was also in a Ninja costume with a whole butt load of make up.

When we were done with his nails and face I pulled out a mirror and showed him his face. He screamed like a little girl and passed out again. "my make up job wasn't that bad... was it?" Abby asked yanking off the mask confused. "no. he just hates to be turned into a barbie doll!" I stated laughing walking up stairs but not before slapping her a high five. "and you know this how?" Abby asked confused. "you'd be surprised as to what I do in my free time!" I laughed walking up the stairs and retracting the throwing stars from his shirt and pants.

When every one was just chilling down in the living room on the main floor John was leaning on the entrance way frame. I was in a completely different Ninja costume snuck down the hall way, quietly slid half way down the banister jumped off with out making a single noise and landed right on his back! "WHAT THE!" John stated totally shocked trying to turn his head. "uh I wouldn't do that. 'Cause one false move and the nails get it!" I stated in my more so dragon-ish voice pulling out a thing of Jordan's pink nail polish. Mina tried to hold back a laugh and every one else was just sitting there watching the events unfold. They all took out bowls of pop corn and started to munch. "w-who are you?" he squeaked out. "oh that just hurts Johnny boy!" I stated pulling the mask off. "E-EMILY!" John said shocked turning his head side ways. "the one and only... so what's shakin' bacon?" I replied with a slight smirk. He just stood there totally shocked. "aw is some one shocked?" I asked teasing him. "no duh!" he replied regaining his voice. "tell you what I'll make it up." I stated. "how?" he asked confused. "depends on what you like more pie or your princess." I shrugged with a innocent look and the slightest amount of teasing thrown in there. "is both an option?" he asked. "no you dummy!" I laughed messing up his hair. "Hey watch the hair!" he stated. "shut up... so what's it gonna be dutch apple pie or your insane princess?" I stated slightly raising up one eye brow. "hm... let's see..."he started. "you got an hour if you don't decide you ain't getting either." I sated in to his ear, jumping off of his back and walking up stairs to get back into my regular stuff. "I swear that girl'll be the death of me!" John groaned walking over to the couch and crashing onto it while every one else just laughed.

A hour later I was pacing the floor waiting for the dork butt to come down stairs after finishing his homework with his answer. "when pacing the floor got me no where I groaned and shoved on my reading glasses and pulled out 'The exiled queen'~by Cinda Williams Chima. I flopped down onto the couch and started my reading.

A few moment's later a huge shadow was standing over me. "can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow and not moving my head just my eyes. "I believe you can."he stated back rather calmly. 'bout time' I thought trying not to roll my eyes. "so what's up?" I asked sitting up. "I've decided... I do like pie. But..." he stated. 'oh gosh I already can't stand where this is going!' I thought not saying a single word just waiting for the dork to finish. "I think I'll stick with my wacko princess." he stated calmly sitting down. "good boy." I said patting him on the head and a silly grin. "WHAT IS THAT IT!" he said shocked. "well one your a minute late so.. yes that's it stupid!" I said slapping him on the back. "what if I was on time?" he asked. "I am SOOO not telling you!" I said teasing him. He just mumbled something under his breath and I just rolled my eyes getting off of the couch. "come on stupid." I said pulling him up off the couch. "where in the world are we going?" he asked confused. "dude don't you remember? It's horror story Tuesday!" I stated pulling him up the stairs. "so are we skipping school tomorrow then?" he asked. "depends." I shrugged. "on what?" he asked. "on weather we wake up on time or not!" I laughed. "sounds like you!" he said rolling his eyes. I pulled him down the hall and into Courtney's room already full of people.

"so remind me why we're not in Emily's room?" Lita asked confused. "'cause Leets Emily's room is a total wreck!" Courtney shrugged. "she has a point." I shrugged. "yep!" Courtney laughed. So we all just talked until the sun went down and then Mina shut the door shut the blinds pulled out a flashlight and killed the lights. Mina made a bad move and tossed ME the flashlight. I flicked it on and slowly my face got this creepy grin on it. "HOLY CRUD SHE LOOKS SCARRIER THAN RONALD MIC DONALD! 0.0" Mina shouted shocked. "HOLY SHOOT SHE LOOKS SCARRIER THAN CLOWNS IN GENERAL!" Courtney stated jumping back a good three feet into Mike. Then my story started.

"One Cold January night a lone figure was out walking down the street busting her butt to get home."I started with a deep creepy voice. "oh this is gonna be good. I know it is." Mina stated leaning forwards. I rolled my eyes and continued, "As she was walking she had this feeling that something... or some one was following her." I said with a mentally scaring for life look on my face. "IT'S NOT RONALD MIC DONALD IS IT o.O!" Mina shouted terrified. "uh.. no... now if I may." I stated. "oh ya sorry go ahead." Mina stated sheepishly. "thank you... only a matter of a half an hour later she was pulled into an ally way." I said yanking Courtney's sleeve for the added effect. I continued thankful that there wasn't an interruption by Mina, "There standing in the ally's dim light was...the girls... STEP-MOTHER!" When I said that Serena jumped into her boy toy's lap and screamed her head off. "dude that wasn't even the scary part stupid!" I said rolling my eyes. "oh great." Dariean groaned. "any ways... her step mother pulled out a switch blade had two of her henchman hold the girl back and then she proceeded to cut and slice her step daughter. The girl couldn't scream for they had stuffed one of her father's socks in her mouth and sliced her throat. By the time the walked out of the ally way there were pools of blood trickling out of there and their foot prints were coated in blood. By the time the girl was taken to the hospital she had to have massive amounts of surgery and blood transfusions. And by the time she got out she looked like...THIS!" I shouted whipping out my school picture from the fifth grade. When Serena screamed I thought I saw her buns on her head go flying a good three feet into the air. Every one else screamed in total shock just not as loud as her. "DUDE THAT'S YOU!" Mina shouted totally shocked. "YUP!" I laughed. "IN THE FIFTH GRADE!" she shouted. "YA!" I replied still laughing at their reaction. "WHY!" Mina shouted back. "'cause... past painful memories make for great horror stories!" I laughed. "you suck!" Mina groaned. So that's basically how the night went... until midnight when we all crashed. Which is quite shocking.. cause midnight is...EARLY FOR ME o.O! What is wrong with me! **Runs off curls up in a ball in a corner and hugs knees while having a panic attack.**

Jesusfreak15: Emily you okay?

Me: y-ya just fine.. just having a panic attack.

Jesusfreak15: oh... you need any thing dude?

Me: Y-ya could you like host the show for a while... I need to calm down my nerves.

Jesusfreak15: SURE THING PAL! * WACK*

Me: *SMASH!*

Jesusfreak15: ops sorry! ^^'''

Me: No problem dude... ow...

Jesusfreak15: and they say YOU hit hard!

Me: well your the author L. not me!

Jesusfreak15:...*cricket's chirping*...

Me:... OH COME ON ALL OF THAT STORED UP LEFTY SKILLS HAVE GOT TO GO SOMEWHERE!

Jesusfreak15: huh? What... oh sorry I didn't catch that I was to lost in my Nintendo D.S game ^^' sorry. So what were you saying?

Me: NEVER MIND JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!

Jesusfreak15: okay if you say so dude. ROLL FILM!

~In Mina's P.O.V~ (Emily: OH NICE CHOICE! Jesusfreak15: thanks I thought so. ON WITH THE SHOW!) It was nine in the morning and all of us who were wide awake decided to ditch today EVEN AMI! HOW FREAKY IS THAT! Emily was curled up in a little ball, John was wide awake resisting the urge to cuddle up to her.( Emily: **face as red as a tomato from embarrassment** D-DUDE REALLY! Jesusfreak15:yes really! ^^v Emily: shut up!) Ami,Zoicite,Jedite,Nephrite,John, and I were the only one's awake. We all talked quietly about random non-seance. John had managed to un-curl his girlfriend from her little ball and sit her out cold body on to his lap with out even managing to wake her up. Courtney on the other hand was sprawled out next to Mike she rolled over and somehow she smacked Mike in the stomach pretty hard waking him up with a painful grunt. "GAH!" Mike said with his eyes flying open while getting the wind knocked out of him by Courtney's arm. He was about to shoot her the death glare but then before he could do any thing he instantly melted at how adorable his girlfriend was when she was dead asleep. 'sucker!' I thought with a smirk and laughing to my self. "ouch!" John squeaked out as Emily punched him in the gut. "take that ye scurvy dog! Ha how do you like them apples!" she said in her sleep as John tried to compose him self and ignore the pain in his gut. "May this song remind you that they don't serve breakfast in hell." Courtney mumbled in her sleep. Then right then and there Mike instantly cuddled up to his Courtney bear! "Mike do me a favor if you want to continue your existence either one loosen up on the grip or two let me go!" Courtney grumbled in her sleep. Mike just loosened his grip.

After a half an hour all of the boys were up except for Malachite who was either out cold or just loved an excuse to stay where he was at. I'm going with the second one. Ya if I was him though honesty I would do the same! Let's put it this way here I am sitting on the carpet with his head in my lap and I'm just playing with his hair! Yep he's just that much of a dork. But hey he's my dork so I'll keep him for a while...so all of you Malachite fan girls BACK OFF HE'S MINE! "hey stupid you awake?" I asked lightly smacking his cheek until he groaned at me. "five more minutes!" he grumbled. "man you are starting to act like Emmy more and more!" I laughed. "Correction Mina if I was acting like Emily more and more don't you think I would be able to spit fire by now? At least set my self on fire?" He groaned lazily opening up his eyes. "true but you know what I mean sleeping beauty." I chuckled. "if any one's turning into Emily it's you." he stated lazily. "I'MMA WARNING U I KNOW KUNG FU!" Emily said in her sleep. We all just chuckled at that. "what's the difference between a drunk guy and a hippy? THERE IS NONE!" Emily said once again in her sleep with her slightly 'drunk' voice. "then again... non one can replace her! She's one of a kind!" I laughed. "ya we just don't know what kind!" Malachite laughed. "speak for your self! She's my best friend and I know what kind she is!" I stated. "oh ya what kind is she?" he laughed. "none of your bees wax!" I replied.

Eventually every one was up including Emily who was squirming to get free from John's grip! "let me go you dork!" she growled squirming in his grip. "uh let me think about it... no." he stated being a dork. "you suck!" she groaned. "hey your the one who can manage to put up with me!" he laughed. "shut up!" she growled getting out of his grip... finally.

* RANDOM FLASH BACK *

~Friday night last home game~

(Emily's P.O.V) ~Band room 5:30 pm~

"well my little Marching Baritone... I guess this is it for this year huh? Let's hope that Jordan doesn't trip over her own two feet again!" I said to my Baritone as I got it out of it's case. "Come on Cousin we gotta stretch... now where's Ami?" Jordan asked looking around for Ami. "Oh she's already out there." I shrugged. "oh well that would make since." Jordan stated in understanding. "YEP! NOW LET'S GO STRETCH!" I stated skipping off. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT KINO!" Mr. B shouted with a fist pump to the air and slapping me a high five. "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" I shouted high-fiving his hand so hard that it turned beet red.

"s-s-so c-c-cold..." Kelsey said freezing her butt off after pree-game was done and we were all in the stands. "ya to bad Jordan doesn't have her human heater of a cousin with her right now (human heater meaning me)!"I laughed. "ya I know. Oh well she can warm right back up after the half time show." Ami shrugged. "ya." Kelsey agreed.

Before half time we didn't do what we normally did instead of going off on to the far corner by the score board on the track of the field area to warm up our instruments and get into our lines we all just sat there until half time. At half time we just walked onto the field and to our spots like it was a Monday night practice, and stood at P.O.A (position of attention). Ami was in front of me and another Baritone player was behind me. Kelsey was on the right side of the field with the rest of the trumpets right behind the Clarinets where Jordan was. Basically our band was in opening set as in a really big square. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I proudly present the 2011 Allendale High School Marching band! Under the direction of Mr. Tony Bush! Huh? What's that? WHAT THE BAND HAS OVER THROWN BAND DIRECTOR TONY BUSH! Well folks I'm quite afraid to say this but drum majors G and Amanda... is your band ready?" the announcer dude asked. Then G and Amanda did their little salute deal and took to their podiums. "well you may take to the field for your performance." the announcer guy said .

So it all started out regularly for Hall of the Mountain king but when it got to the Tuba solo... well let's just say that the Tuba's played Tuba Fan fair with the drum line, while the rest of the band broke out into dancing. Well um.. not to mention the break dancing Baritone player well that was uh...me. Ya it was fun. For Novus The baritone section when we were marching back wards we spun around and got dissy! The trumpets did something weird as they made a half circle around the person playing during the trumpet solo. And don't even ask me what the rest of the band did I for got/ didn't see it. At the end of Novus instead of taking our original poses the Baritone section had one foot bent slightly out wards with our Marching Baritones at our hips with our first finger pointing up wards and our arm that was on the same side as the bent out wards leg up in the air on an angle with our first fingers pointed up. It was epic. During King Kong Finale for the 'sun rise visual' (as in where none of us but the drum line play and we make our instruments look like the sun is going up and back down in an arc) we didn't do that we did something even harder we did the Bernie IN OUR UNIFORMS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS! NOT ONLY IS IT HARD BUT IT'S PAINFUL! And finally we all got 'killed' by the color guard and Mitch along with his dance partner. After that was over with the Dance Director Daoe shouted, "OK THAT'S LUNCH EVERYBODY! TAKE FIVE!" and we all got up while Pasma came out in a gorilla suit and we all just ran off of the field. "SWEET MOTHER OF TACOS!" I shouted with a good amount of fake fear. "OH PLEASE PASMA EVEN I CAN MAKE A SCARIER GORILLA THAN YOU!" Daoe shouted at Pasma. "DANG IT!" Pasma shouted yanking of the mask and throwing it down off of the field.

"DUDE THAT WAS THE BEST HALF TIME SHOW EVER!" Mina shouted the second she found me in the crowd of people in line for food. "thanks." I laughed. I had my Gloves off on my Baritone where it was with the rest of the Baritone's along with my shakoe (the 'bucket hats with the plooms on top). "yep! No problem pal!" Mina replied slapping me on the back. "now hows about we get some hot dogs eh?" I asked goofing off and pulling some cash out of inside jacket pocket.

After a while my Aunt found Kelsey,Ami,Mina and I all just hanging around chatting away. "Hey Girls I want to get a picture of you all! Yes even You Mina." she stated. "but I don't have a uniform on..." Mina complained. "BE RIGHT BACK!" I shouted running off to go and get my shakoe. "I should have never said that." Mina groaned shaking her head in annoyance.

I came back like a minute later with my shakoe which was a large size and stuck it on Mina's small head. It fit over her head alright and hid one of her eyes. We all struck poses. Kelsey had the whole fire power thing (from Night at the museum two) going on. Ami was just giggling about it all. Mina was looking like the thinker. Me on the other hand well. I was bent over Mina with my arms on top of the shakoe and my hands hanging off with a smirk on my face which made Ami giggle even more. "you you girls do realize that four of these are going to be sent to your families right?" my Aunt asked before taking the picture. "we know." we all laughed. "alright. Say cheese!" she stated. "cheese!" they said. "tacos!" I said at the same time. My Aunt took about five different pictures of us all striking funny poses. Then the three of us had to go back to the Band area because it was almost the end of the third quarter. Mina on the other hand just went to go and find the others. Before I did that I just took my shakoe back and stuck it on my head and walked off to the stands with a few things of candy and a G2.

**flash back over**

~Emily's P.O.V~

I sighed as I once again looked through the many band pictures that my Aunt had placed in a book of her memories of my friends and I. I set the thing aside and I knew for a fact with out a shadow of a doubt... I was Marching band deprived. I sighed once again and slammed my head onto the squishy head rest of the lazy boy chair. "you okay?" Mina asked. "no." I groaned. "why what happened?" she asked. "Easy Minako..." I started. 'oh snap what's wrong with her she never calls me that unless if I did something wrong! WHAT DID I DO!' Mina thought worried. "one your not in trouble... and two... dude.. I'm fridging Marching band deprived, and it sucks!" I groaned irritated as I started to slam the stupid scrap book onto my head constantly. "stop that! Your going to live! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!" Mina stated taking it away from me.

A few hours later the Neo-queen Serenity of the future Earth came charging in through a porthole. "EMILY! EMILY! QUICK! QUICK! TOSS ME YOUR PORTHOLE WATCH! AND THE DO-HICKY THAT CONNECTS TO THE T.V FOR THE FUTURE!"she shouted. I shrugged taking it off and chucking my watch at her along with the T.V connector. "THANKS!" she shouted instantly taking every thing that I had tossed her and started to connect it to the T.V. Before you knew it the thing was connected and the T.V was on the future of news channel 8 or some random talk show... I couldn't tell which. Either way my mother was on there and it was a bit odd. "uh why is mom on T.V?" I asked confused. "that's a good question." Kelsey agreed. "eh what ever... TO THE INTERNET!" I shouted getting up off of the couch and charging over to the computer like the dork I am.

"so Queen Jupiter..." the interviewer chick started. "oh please call me Lita!" mom replied. "alright Queen Lita how is it that you manage to be such a great mother and a great Queen?" the one chick asked. "well it's simple. It's because of my twin daughters." mom stated. I almost choked on my root beer (SEE I TOLD YOU I DON'T ONLY DRINK MOUNTAIN DEW!) and turned my head around to see the T.V with the funniest most confused look on my face. "uh.. what do you mean?" the one chick asked. "well Sophia, it's because one Emily the older one of the twins is the kind of girl if you get on her bad side she is not afraid to use force on you. Where as to her sister Kelsey is the one who brings her back to reality and they just keep me on my toes. And well being a Great queen I wouldn't say that.. I'm more like a uh.. okay I still make mistakes left and right." mom chuckled. "oh wow. You have quite the family." Sophia stated. "ya.. hey you want to talk to them I'll call them it's not a problem." Mom shrugged. "ya sure let's talk to the princess' in person what do you all say?" Sophia asked talking to the audience. First of all Mom called me I was to stunned to answer then she called Kelsey and the only reason as to why I would know that is because Carmelldansen is Kelsey's ring tone and ya she answered it. I just turned back on the music on youtube finally getting out of my stunned state. "Hi Kelsey." Mom said as Kelsey put her phone on speaker while a bubble with her face popped up on it. "HI MOM!" Kelsey replied happy... a little to happy * suspicious look * eh what ever on with the show.

While Kelsey and mom were a chatting away I started to dance like an idiot to Toby mac's song 'feelin' so fly'. "yep it's official Emily is a raving lunatic." Courtney groaned dropping her head and a sweat drop forming. "HEY DON'T DENY IT YOU KNOW TOBY MAC IS COOL!" I replied as I was spinning around on my head. "says the one who was break dancing during Tuba fan fair on the last home game." Courtney replied. "guilty-ness is charged!" I laughed putting my hands down and pushing off so I landed on my feet. "and people wonder why I'm so mentally scared." Kelsey said rolling her eyes. "oh shut up sis!" I laughed giving her a noogie. "I see you haven't changed much huh Emily?" Mom laughed. "OH YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T WAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted with my slightly psychotic laugh. Then Mina gave me a Gibbs slap to get me back to reality. "don't you have some band practice to attend to?" she asked. "AH SHOOT SHE'S RIGHT! COME ON COURTNEY LET'S GET DOWN THERE BEFORE ALEXIS AND JORDAN KILL US!" I shouted running to the basement. "DON'T YOU MEAN BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!" Courtney replied bounding after me. "oh shut up!" I growled getting to the stair well that led down stairs. "ah same as always. Besides don't your friends need their drummer?" mom asked Kelsey. "oh I know that..." Kelsey said with a smirk as she put her phone down and pulled out a pair of drum sticks and twirling them around in her fingers like a pro. "KELSEY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN HERE MY SELF!" I shouted up the stairs. "EH GIVE ME YER BEST SHOT!" Kelsey replied. "OK THAT'S IT!" I shouted running up the stairs. "NO EMILY DON'T IT'S A TRAP!" Courtney, Alexis, and Jordan all shouted bounding up the stairs after me. Sure enough the second I tackled Kelsey she grabbed her phone and her drum keys and opened up a porthole to the talk show.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" I growled at Kelsey shoving my Guitar at Courtney. "you and what army?" Kelsey asked with a smirk and testing my patience. "nice to see you girls to." mom stated poking in on our fight. "hey!" Kelsey stated. "hi." I grumbled. "dude if your not gonna fight take your guitar back." Courtney said shoving it at me. "shut up we all know your voice is no match for my guitar...OR BARITONE!" I said challenging her. "you wanna bet?" Courtney asked. "ya in fact I do." I replied. "five bucks says you can't hold a note longer than I can on your _stupid_ baritone." she stated. "your on!" I replied.

Sure enough five minutes later of her holding out a note and she was blue in the face until she finally was gasping for breath while I was still holding out a b flat on my baritone.

Ten minutes later... "OH WHAT NOW!" I shouted laughing finally done with that note. "how in the world of all that tastes like bacon did you do that!" Courtney asked. "dude lungs of steal!" I laughed. "no kidding!" She replied totally shocked. "so uh girls you wanna prove your talent in front of a live audience?" mom asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. We all looked at each other and got these silly grins on our faces. "sure." we all replied at once. We instantly started to set up on the stage and mom gave us one confusing look. "hey Kelsey don't you need to get your drums?" mom asked confuzzled. "nope got em right here!" Kelsey replied holding out her key chain with a smirk. "of course you do." mom grumbled. "hey don't blame me blame Emily!" she replied. "oh sure always go to your scape goat! I see how it is!" I stated puling in an amp. "oh calm down and keep on getting every thing set up!" Courtney said rolling her eyes. "she started it." we both said at the same time. Of course we naturally turned our heads to each other and growled and got back to setting up with scowls on our faces that is until we got flicked by Jordan and Courtney. Alexis just stayed out of that kind of stuff she claimed that she was 'to young to die'.

Finally we were done While every one was warming up and tuning their instruments I was on my skate board going back and forth across the stage with my Guitar on it's strap on my back while I was juggling a bowling ball a few bowling pins, a couple of Swiss army knives a chefs knife and a 60' inch plasma T.V.

When they were all done they looked at me annoyed. "WHAT SOME ONE'S GOT TO BE THE COMIC RELIEF HERE!" I stated in my defense. "BA~KA!" Kelsey shouted hitting me on the head with her drum sticks. "ah zwijg je gek twin! (annoyed dutch girl for :ah shut up you crazy twin!)" I stated in dutch. "oh vous n'avez pas seulement y aller (shocked french girl for oh you did not just go there!)" she replied in french. "OH JA IK DEED! (shouting dutch girl for: OH YES I DID!)" I shouted in dutch. "oh vous sucez!" Kelsey grumbled. "wirst du zwei bitte hort auf zu streiten. (annoyed German girl for: will you two please stop fighting." Courtney groaned in German. "thosaigh si e! (grumpy Irish girls for: she started it!)" Kelsey and I replied at the same time in Irish. "yoku wareware wa, gengo no tayo-seide wa arimasen. (sarcastic Japanese girl for: well aren't we diverse in language)" Alexis stated with a smirk in Japanese. "er is een reden waarom ik ben een fan van de nederlands language. (silly dutch girl for: there's a reason as to why I'm a fan of the dutch language)" I stated in dutch. "oh ya porquoi est-ce? (confused french girl for: oh ya why is that?)" Kelsey replied in french. "omdat het zo darn epic! (silly dutch girl for: because it's so darn epic!)" I replied in dutch. "comment ai-je pas vu venir -_-'? (annoyed french girl for: how did I not see that coming -_-'?)" Kelsey said annoyed in french. "Anata wa, 2tsu UP tojiet kadasaimasu! (ticked off Japanese girl for: will you two SHUT UP!)" Alexis shouted in Japanese. "Gomen." we both said dropping our heads with sweat drops forming. "ya wa don'na no ga chodo kono ue de moraimashou. (annoyed Japanese girl for: ya what ever let's just get this over with.)" Alexis grumbled in Japanese really irritated. "agreed!" the rest of us said. "so what do ya wanna hear a original song or what?" Courtney asked Sophia. "I don't know what would you like to hear Queen Lita?" Sophia asked mom. "I really don't care ask the crowd." mom shrugged. Then half of the crowd shouted original and the other half shouted a whole bunch of the remixes of other band's songs. "who knew they actually knew our music in this time! o.O!" I said slightly shocked. "well when my mom said we were famous she sure wasn't kidding! o.O" Courtney agreed. "okay I got a solution how about we play a few of our originals then a few remixes eh that way both sides win!" Kelsey shrugged. We just got a loud cheering from the crowd. "okay if you guys say so!" Courtney shrugged.

A while later... "so you guys ready?" Courtney asked us. "yep!" every one else replied. "HANG ON!" I said getting really annoyed with my ear piece mic thing. "leave it to the dork to have issues with that kind of thing -_-'" Courtney groaned. "OH SHUT UP!" I growled at her once I got it to work. "Now are you ready?" she asked. "yes." I replied. "good because I was about to start with or with out you." Courtney stated shrugging. Of course she started to sing one of the love songs that she wrote. I tried to back off from the stage but Jordan stopped me and shoved me back to where I was suppose to be. Of course she earned a ticked off glare by me. Jordan stuck her tong out at me and continued to play. I just growled at her as my guitar solo came up. 'remind me how she ever even finished this song, because if I'm correct this was the day that she was having 'writers block' for some stupid essay in the 7th grade! THAT AND SHE WAS SICK SO SHE COULDN'T EVEN FINISH HER LUNCH!' I thought really annoyed.

FINALLY THAT SONG WAS OVER WITH! With out saying a single word I started up another original just not some stupid love song.

After who knows how many originals we were done with those! Courtney's voice like usual needed a quick break which I was happy to help with. "dude Kelsey open up a porthole to Aunt Cindy's house." I stated. "why?" Kelsey asked. "simple. Shh be very very quiet I'm hunting Mina's ehhehhehh." I said sounding like Elmer Fudd. "OH! Okay!" Kelsey chirped. "Courtney you go and take a quick breather dude okay." I stated as Kelsey opened it up. "ya good idea." Courtney said tossing me her mic thing. I jumped through the porthole when it was opened pulled out my fishing rod (that I never used cause I hate fish remember?) tossed out the line and some how the hook managed to land in Mina's belt loop. I started to walk backwards and reeling her in as well.

A few seconds or so later and I was back to the stage still reeling Mina in by the belt loop on her pants. "Any particular reason as to why I'm being reeled in like a fish on a fishing pole?" Mina grumbled. "well ya!" I replied. "and what reason is that?" she asked as I reeled her in all the way as far as it would go. "well that's a stupid question we all know I caught a Mina-fish! They're very rare you know." I stated. "of course I am." she stated replying with a ton of sarcasm in her voice. "say your prayers Emily it's Emily season!" Kelsey said randomly with her paint ball gun pulled out. "WHAT! IT'S MINA SEASON!" I shouted back. 'oh I see how it is.' she thought as I shoved the gun at her. "EMILY SEASON!" she shouted pushing the gun back towards me. "Mina season." I stated calmly shoving it at her. This went on for a while until. "Emily season!" I said doing a Buggs bunny move and shoving the gun back at me. "MINA SEASON! FIRE!" Mina shouted (already covered in more than one paint ball from the paint ball gun) shoving the gun back at her self. The blast of the shot sent her flying into the audience still on the fishing rod. I just reeled her back in on her butt like the last two times. "man that thing packs a punch!" Mina stated slightly... uh.. for a lack of better words... uh... loopy. "hold this..." I stated shoving the fishing pole into Kelsey's hands. "okay?" Kelsey asked not quite sure where I was going with this. "do you see this face?" I asked Kelsey turning Mina's slightly crazy looking face in Kelsey's direction. Kelsey nodded her head. "this is no good!" I stated. "why?" Kelsey asked confused. "BECAUSE WE CAN'T SING MONSTER WITH OUT THE SECOND DORKIEST PERSON I KNOW! (first being me either that or Jesusfreak15 I can never tell.)" I shouted blasting her hair backwards. "what's wrong with her?" Kelsey asked. "ask her your self." I growled poking Mina in the shoulder blade. "but mommy I don't wanna go to school I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Mina stated sounding like the squashed form of Daffy duck from 'Space Jam'. "that answer your question?" I asked. "oh..." Kelsey said in understanding. "ya... oh well this is easy to fix..." I said with a smirk forming across my face. "oh dear I so do not like where this is going! o.O" Kelsey said slightly worried. "hey Minako-chan... Skillet." I said right in to her ear. That's when she went all fan girl on me. "OH WHAT WHERE!" she shouted getting total stars in her eyes. "works every time." I laughed as she managed to squirm her way off of the fishing pole and land on the floor with a really hard THUD! "ouch..." she groaned going back to her usual self. "so you ready to sing Monster?" I asked bending down onto my knees as she gave me a thumbs up with her face in the floor. "HI FLOOR MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" Mina shouted a bit loopy from the fall and sounding like Gir. "I swear she's been around you for WA~Y TO LONG!" Kelsey groaned tossing me my fishing pole and walking back over to her drums. "eh shuddep!" I replied. "eh your brouder blows bubble gem!" she stated.

Any how we eventually started up one of my personal favorite Skillet songs,'Monster'. Mina and I were both singing (hence the reason as to why she had to be here) sounding pretty darn close to the real dude who sings that song but in our own ins-* See's Mina's death glare * er I mean silly way... ya ha-ha ya silly way ya. Please don't hurt me Minako-oneechan! I'M INNOCENT FOR ONCE! * almost get's hit by Venus' crescent beam * YEIP!

Jesusfreak15: I'll take it from here Emily...

me: * running for my very life * K THANKS!

Jesusfreak15: no problem you dork.

Mina: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY IMOTO?

Jesusfreak15: *ducks under Venus' love chain thing * YEIP! SWEET MOTHER OF PERL! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M ONLY 15!

Me: * bursts out laughing* HA-HA SUCKER!

Mina: * still chasing down Jesusfreak15 * GET BACK HERE I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!

Jesusfreak15: FOR THE LAST TIME I ONLY MEANT IT IN A JOKING WAY!

Mina: LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!

Jesusfreak15: man this is so what I get for being the moron who made the two of you best friends in this darn wacko story -_-'.

Mina and I: WELL YOU BETTER NOT CHANGE THAT!

Jesusfreak15: H-HAI o.O 'man those two are terrifying when their mad! o.O'.

Me: YOUR DARN RIGHT WE ARE!

Jesusfreak15:STOP INVADING IN ON MY THOUGHTS!

Mina: well while those two whack jobs duke it out I'll continue on with the story -_-'...ROLL FILM!

~Emily's P.O.V~

After we sang Monster we started up Hero just for the fun of it. That and it's always fun bugging Courtney with Skillet music! Hey give us a break that's just how we roll! Eventually we ended up doing all of the Skillet songs we know. Courtney got so ticked off that she decided that I needed a bucket of ice water dumped on me. After that... well she got a fire ball to the stomach which in turn blasted her into a wall. After that we just lost total control of our anger and started fighting like you would expect from us.

"HEY COURTNEY IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YA WIMP!" I shouted bending backwards to avoid a stinking ball of water which in turn blasted some of the audience members. "NOT A CHANCE PYRO!" she shouted back as I blasted my classic lighting spear surrounded in fire at her. Sadly enough for her she got hit with it in the stomach again and went flying into a wall. "HA EAT THAT SUCKER!" I shouted. Then she blasted me with her classical sea dragon. Once the water finally managed to crash over me and was on the ground I was soaking wet and really ticked off. I spit out a mouth full of water and simply said, "your despicable!" "eh your point is?" she asked. "ah shuddep!" I replied. Before we could continue our fight Alexis tackled Courtney to the ground before she could spit any thing back and Mina on the other hand well she just stuck a steak in my face and I went all puppy mode. "Emily want the steak?" Mina asked like I was a little puppy. "ya ya!" I replied with my wolf ears and tail sticking out and sitting like a dog with my tong sticking out of the side of my mouth. "okay you gonna catch it?" Mina asked still like I was her puppy. "ya ya! Just give me the darn steak already!" I replied. "now Emily..." Mina stated. I just looked totally innocent. "oh alright!" she said tossing me the steak. 'man why does she have to do that! -_-' man some idiot I am for falling for that trick constantly.' Mina thought annoyed. 'I love steak...and my oneechan!' I thought chowing down and some how turning into my wolf form.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF OF ME!" Courtney shouted. "NO THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD COURTNEY!" Alexis shouted with a really sharp and pointy needle in hand. "what are you going to do with that needle o.O?" Courtney asked totally freaked out. "let's just put it this way... say good night Gracie." Alexis said right into Courtney's ear. 'ah crud!' Courtney thought. "* Gulp * g-good night... Gracie o.O" Courtney said gulping down a lump in her throat. Then Alexis stuck the needle in Courtney's shoulder and before you knew it that girl was out like a light. "MIKE GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" Alexis shouted into her watch and Mike did as he was told, Got Courtney and left. The funny part is I didn't even realize what was going on behind me. Yep I was just that addicted to the steak.

Before I even knew what was going on I suddenly felt some one picking me up. "so your daughter can transform into a wolf?" Sophia asked slightly shocked. "yep and a dragon and a super hero from the past and well ya it's pretty crazy." mom stated petting me. I was looking around for my steak and when I didn't find it or well at least the bone I started to squirm out of her grip and went on a steak bone hunt. Little did I know it but Mina had it in her hand. Once I saw it I pounced on her took the bone and scrambled off to some dark corner where no one could bug me and my bone.

Of course Mars came in really ticked off at Alexis. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" she shouted. "relax Mars if I didn't make her pass out she would have destroyed the stinking studio with her water power. Or Emily would burn it to pieces! Speaking of Emily where is that dork any how?"Alexis explained looking around for me. Little did Mars know I was sneaking up on her after finishing off the bone. I went from Wolf to German shepherd puppy in no time flat! Of course I ran to the couches and just before I could get picked back up by my mom I screeched to a stop, turned and ran right for Mars. I tackled her down to the ground and did what I would usually do I just sat on her stomach. She lifted up her head and laughed. "hey Emily..." she said chuckling though she could barely breath. I just gave her my dorkiest smile ever. "sup' kid." Mars stated scratching me behind the ears. I just shrugged. "well I guess the puppy doesn't feel like talking today eh?" Mars asked. Once again I just smiled like a dork. "oh well your still the silliest dog ever Emily. Now would you mind getting off of my stomach?" Mars stated. I just gave her a sheepish grin and jumped off. "eh it's fine squirt I just couldn't breath." she laughed sitting up and scratching me once again behind the ears.

After a few minutes of silence Mars flat out said, "Leets why does Emily have to be so darn cute when she's a little animal? For crying out loud she could probably be a snake and still be cute!" "eh it's probably because she's her self." Mom shrugged. "to true." Mars agreed petting my back. I just had that all knowing smirk on my face. "what are you smirking about kid?" Mars asked looking at me. "nothing." I replied looking totally innocent. "oh so now you decide to talk eh?" Mars stated looking at me. "yep!" I laughed scampering off to my Guitar (which was now larger than me). "do you really think you can play that thing as a puppy?" Mars asked looking at me totally confused. "YOUR DARN RIGHT I CAN!" I replied standing up on to my back legs and carefully lifting up my Guitar. Sure enough I started to play 'New world' by Toby Mac on that thing. 'no way!' Mars thought in shock.

Once all of our jammin' out was done we all left after packing up our stuff. I stuck my Guitar key ring in my mouth (which had the amps on it as well) and scampered through the porthole. "I have the worlds craziest twin!" Kelsey said more to her self than any one else as she walked through the porthole. "your darn right you do. Even Abby can't compare to Emily's insanity!" Alexis agreed. "you do know your going to die fore that right?" Kelsey asked. "ya I know Abby's going to kill me for that but hey what do I care. What is she going to do beat me up with that sword of hers?" Alexis replied with a smug grin on her face.

Sure enough when she got back Abby had a sword in hand and looked like she was ready to kill Alexis. "oh crud." Alexis said eyes wide in total shock. "you got three seconds to run." Abby growled. "well...SEE YA GUYS LATER!" Alexis shouted running out the door. "HEY BAKA YOU FORGOT YOUR WALLET!" I shouted tossing it at her. "THANKS!" she replied half way down the street.

A little while later...

"do you think we should help her?" Courtney asked. "i dunno why this is fun." I replied slurping down an Arctic rush from D.Q. "true." Courtney replied calmly as we sat there by the window just watching Alexis get chased by Abby and her big, sharp and pointy sward... oh ya and shiny to. "what'cha girls doing?" Venus asked. "watchin' Alexis get chased by Abby and her big, sharp and pointy sword." Courtney shrugged. "ya and shiny to. Can't forget the shiny part." I added on. "yes because shiny stuff makes every thing better." Courtney stated sarcastically. "exacticatly!" I replied with a silly grin on my face. "I swear you two are such dorks. Now to go and get my girls back." Venus said walking out side. "well drat's! Venus-oneechan is totally ruining our fun!" I grumbled turning around and turning on the T.V to see if any thing good was on. There wasn't.

Thankfully Venus came back in pulling Alexis and Abby by their ears as they repeated the word 'ow' over and over again. 'hmm this outta be interesting...' I thought slurping down my slushy! Of course Venus being the mother that she was stared them down until Abby broke and spilled the beans! "you got any thing to say Alexis?" Venus asked way to serious. "yes.. I'm the victim here!" Alexis stated. "of course you are. Look do me a favor. Don't try and kill each other while I'm gone." Venus groaned snapping her fingers and her suit case full of junk appeared. "awe your leaving?" Alexis groaned. "sorry girls... if I stay any longer who knows how deprived your dad's going to be. Besides one time I took a week's worth of vacation by my self. When I got back I could have sworn he was in a really bad state of depression! That and he was a mess! Oy ve!" Venus groaned slamming her hand into her head. "oh take a chill pill V dog you'll be fine. And if worse comes to worse just put on that old Mina charm! And he'll be back to his usual self in no time flat." I said smacking Venus on the back. "thanks kid." Venus said screwing up my hair. "YOUR WELCOME PAL!" I replied with yet another smack to the back. "ouch..." she said falling face first into the carpet. "C'est la vie deal with it." I stated bending down to help her up. "don't remind me of the irony here." Venus groaned remembering one of her old pop songs that I would constantly tease her about. "ya well don't you have a Malachite to uh.. UN-depress?" I asked helping her up. "yep but not before this buddy!" she said giving me a Jovian tight hug. I just hugged her back Emily style... as in twice as hard. "since when do you have Jovian huggin' skills?" I asked as we practically squished each other. "I blame your mother." she replied ending the hug. "go figure." I replied rolling my eyes and taking a step back. "yep well I'll see ya squirts later." she said screwing up our hair one person at a time. Then like that she was gone through a porthole to the future Venus."I need to clear my head." I said walking up stairs givin my pals the code words to not bug me while I visited an old friend of mine.

Thankfully they all too the hint and stayed down stairs for a while while I went to go and 'clear my head' on the moon. By clear my head we all know have a full blown work out session. The funny part was around the middle of it I was so exhausted that I dropped to my knees and passed out in a nap for a while.

"well you seem quite uh... grumpy today." an all to familiar haunting voice said behind me. "I'm perfectly fine alright your highness." I replied not turning around with clenched fist's and trying not to sound angry. "your voice says other wise my dear." she replied. 'CRUD!'I thought slamming my fist into a near by tree. "just trust me on this." I stated walking off in a huge wall of fire. "why in the world does that girl have to be so stubborn I may be her princess half but at least I try to help unlike the Siege and Commander gosh!" the princess me grumbled. "well it's simple my dear she feels that you are the royalty in her and thus you must be protected even if it means that her actions are some what stubborn seeming." Queen Serenity stated calmly coming out of no where. "of course that dork thinks so... well she's got another thing coming!" my princess self said quite grumpy and disappearing in a flash of lighting. "ah such silly girls when will they ever get it that no mater what they're stuck with each other for ever?" Queen Serenity laughed leaving in a whirl wind of white light.

Once I woke up I went back to pounding down the tree and moved on to other targets. The odd part was that I didn't even sense the person that was sneaking up on me from behind. You know your to engulfed in something when you don't notice some one sneaking up on you from behind in a tan trench coat with black glasses and a matching tan hat with blond hair sticking out. Is that sad or what?

"so why in the world are you here?...Hmm Minako-oneechan?" I asked seeing through the disguise. "DRAT HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!" she shouted chucking off the hat. Surprisingly enough she wasn't wearing her classic bow crazy right? "I'm your best friend... do the math!" I replied rolling my eyes and smacking her up side the head. "oh ya..." Mina replied having a 'Mina moment' as I call them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

WHEN URANUS COMES A MARCHING IN!

When Mina and I got back the one person who I had least expected to see was there. "U-URANUS!" I said in utter shock "HI-YA SQUIRT!"She replied screwing up my hair. "w-what are you doing here dude?" I asked shocked. "simple I'm taking Saturn's place she's got a ton of work loading her down so we decided to switch places for a while you know.?" Uranus shrugged. "oh..." I said then shouted, "HEY GRACIE GET YER LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE YOUR MOM'S HERE!" Then a flash of blond, purple, and blue came darting down the stairs screaming, "MOM!" Then Uranus got tackled to the ground by the ever happy Gracie. "hey kid what's up!" Uranus replied laughing. "the floor." Gracie shrugged using Kelsey's statement. "okay if you say so but I thought the ceiling was up." Uranus shrugged. "...long story short... Kelsey made up the whole 'the floor' thing so basically it kind of caught on. Just saying so technically I am right." Gracie shrugged. "okay kid what ever you say." Uranus shrugged screwing up Gracie's hair. "I would hate to break up this little family reunion... but...Gracie... your needed up in Emily's room... She said something about a meeting that Ami called why in Emily's room I don't know but she said to hurry."Aunt Cindy shrugged. "OKAY!" Gracie chirped getting up and helping Uranus up as well and skipping up the stairs to my room.

A hour and a half o a lecture later...

The only one who was really paying attention now was Ami her self and Zoicite seeing that I had Crashed after the first fifteen minutes followed by Serena,Mina,Shyanne,Courtney, all of the other guys,Rei,Lita,Hotaru, Gracie and Amanda. Every one else was either not paying attention or half asleep. "are you guys even paying attention?" Ami asked with her back turned to us. "but mommy I don't wanna go to school... I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you." Mina mumbled in her sleep as she leaned against Malachite and eventually her head landed on his lap. "say yer prayers wabbit it's wabbit season..." I mumbled in my sleep. 'well clearly those two won't be paying any attention any time soon.' Ami thought rolling her eyes as she continued to write on the white board she wheeled in to my room.

A half an hour later...

The only two people awake were Ami and Zoicite. "alright you guys got any questions?" Ami asked turning around to face her audience of one. "nope!" Zoicite said cheerfully. "and of course they all crashed. Typical." Ami grumbled. "hey you know I'm still here right?" Zoicite asked. "yes I do... now come along I do believe I have a rant coming on." Ami said helping him up. "as you wish." Zoicite shrugged. "you are such a Wesley." Ami said rolling her eyes relating Zoicite to Wesley from the princess bride. "so?" he asked like there wasn't a problem to that. "so... so... you've been watching the Princess bride for way to long!" Ami shrugged. "your point is?" Zoicite asked confused. "NEVER MIND!" Ami groaned walking out the door. "Huh? What? Her lecture is done? Already? okay...TO THE VIDEO GAMES!" I said waking up and running out my door. "VIDEO GAMES! WHAT WHERE?" Gracie shouted instantly waking up and running down the stairs after me.

Down stairs...

"EAT MY DUST GRACIE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted as we raced on Mario Cart. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Gracie shouted kicking it into high gear. 'ah crud' I thought shocked. "!" Gracie shouted a bit psychotically. "and they say that I'M the one who's going to end up in an insane asylum o.O!" I said shocked looking over at Gracie as she kicked my butt. "well ya You'll just be the one in the straight jacket."Gracie shrugged. "some friend you are." I grumbled. "I KNOW!" Gracie chirped.

The rest of that day was completely un-eventful! So I decided to go and crash early you know around like eh.. ten-ish. Apparently that was a mistake because after I finally fell asleep at like... eleven some one decided that they had to kidnap me! The nerve of some people!

I woke up in this strange wood finished room that was slightly old fashioned looking. Like it had that 1800's look to it like it belonged to some princess! I woke up to these dark blue eyes and off golden-blond haired...CHICK! 'oh gosh now what!' I thought instantly going irritated. "awe what's wrong Emmy?" the chick asked. She looked like she was related to Mina just older and uh... attracted to chicks. 'this can't end well.' I thought with an irritated grumble. "who are you!" I growled. "you didn't answer my question silly!" she laughed all girlishly. "I could say the same for you." I growled. "hey I asked first!" she replied playfully shoving me and got no reaction. "I'm not answering until you tell me who you are." I growled sitting up. "I'm Jade. And you my little wolf before you ask are in my layer out in the woods." she stated purring like a darn cat! "yep your defiantly related to Minako. But..." I said trailing off. "smart girl." she stated not moving. "ya but... your hair isn't that Golden-blond that defines Minako-oneechan and your eyes are to dark." I shrugged ignoring her comment. "how do you know my little sister and why do you call her your oneechan?" she asked. "I've been best friends with her for basically... ever. And she is like an older sister to me I call her that and she doesn't even care!" I shrugged like it was nothing. "good to here... now what would you look better in a dress or a tux hmm..." she said talking to her self. 'oh gosh! I am so escaping the second she is dead asleep!' I thought annoyed.

Later on she was ordering me to do some of stupidest things and say the dumbest replies. 'man she is such a hopeless romantic!' I thought rolling my eyes. I was forced to wear black pants and a white cuffed shirt with a black tie a long with black socks and black shoes. 'man this thing reminds me of Band festival in the 8th grade all over again!' I thought grumbling out some stupid reply.

A few hours later she was in the other room talking to her brother on the phone so I went over to the fire place ripped the cuffs open with brute force and gathered up as much fire power as I could from that fire (the cuffs cut off my powers! Except she forgot that I can still hold something related to my power in my hand no mater what. Why do you think I don't get burned or electrocuted?) and blasted it at the door. After that I went charging out the door and tried to escape out the front door but man that place was a maze! Then half way through my escape rout Jade some how CAUGHT me and pulled me back up into the room I was in the first place. Okay so maybe that plan wasn't my smartest move but come on! What were you expecting from me to go out the BACK door? "now you stay here my little wolf and no escaping." she said all girlishly again. "that voice of her's is starting to get on my nerves!" I mumbled under my breath.

A few more hours later and I was pacing back and forth after my fifth attempt to escape through various ways yet I hadn't thought of escaping through the window! 'what's the most inconspicuous way to get outta here? Hmm...' I thought. Then I saw the window. 'DUH! MAN I'M AN IDIOT!' I thought smacking my left palm to my forehead and letting it slowly slide down my face. "is my Emmy okay?" Jade asked walking in there and sitting on the bed. "just fine." I replied with my back turned towards her and I was facing the window with quite the devious look on my face.

Later on that night I was in my P.J'S from the night before (when she had kidnapped me) and little did she know that the stupid tux that I was wearing earlier that day was staying hidden in a corner. I was sitting in that corner just staring at the fire a few feet away. "what's the matter Emmy aren't you going to go to sleep?" Jade asked in a stupid black night gown with slippers on. "uh no." I replied. "well why not?" she asked. "do I need a reason?" I growled. "oh what ever just hurry up and change your mind. Because I'm going to sleep! And if your still sitting here in the morning I won't be to thrilled!" she replied. "okay." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

Eventually I heard her deep breathing and I took that as my chance to escape. I grabbed the tux I was wearing earlier quietly opened up the window, and silently like a ninja hopped out onto the balcony silently shut the window and finally I ran to the end of it and jumped off of it into the river twenty feet below.

I bobbed back up to the surface of the water in the middle of the river soaked to the bone. Once I saw the lights turn on in that huge Mansion and started to move all over the place I dunked my self under the water until they passed and swam under water until I was out of the range of the lights which didn't take long thanks to Sailor Mercury's training in the past. "man thank goodness for Sailor Mercury teaching me to hold my breath for a good ten minutes!" I said randomly once I bobbed back up. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was just out side the woods. Not wanting to get caught I dove under and swam until I was at a water fall. That's when I let the current throw me over the edge of the cliff side and into the calm deep water below with no rocks or any thing! Thankfully it was a pool below of clear water and not more river. I was getting sick of the river escape rout right about now. I was ignoring my body which wanted to rest and I got out of the water and my survival instincts butted in and I hopped into the trees and started to jump at high speeds from tree to tree only to take a break to rip the cuffs off of my wrist's by my teeth and from my ankles by the heat of my fire. After that I burned them until they were nothing more than ashes. Knowing me it didn't take long to do that and I was off once again.

Then all to soon they were chasing after me after the trees disappeared into bushes and shrubs. Not to long the sun was starting to rise into the air and I was coming to a dead end as in another cliff.

Eventually they were closing in on me on horses (I'm surprised that they could even go this fast!) and the cliff side was closing in on me. "Well Emily you have no place to go from here so just come back with us and your punishment won't be so surveyor." Jade (who was directly across from me) explained with a knowing smirk. "And be your little servant... pft as if I'm ever going to do such a stupid thing as THAT!" I stated ruffing her up. "oh ya and where would you go? Only I know where this Island is! And eventually you'll run out of land to run on! Then what huh?" she asked. "I'll swim... or fly! What ever it takes to get away from you loons!" I stated annoyed. "and risk getting eaten by sharks?" she asked slightly shocked. "that's a risk I'm willing to take. So for now I bid ye adieu!" I said with a two fingered right hand lazy salute before I stepped backwards and free fell until I had my fire kick in and flew off. "UGH AFTER HER!" Jade shouted angry pulling out some rope to scale the cliff side.

One by one all of her stupid servant dudes disappeared until it was down to just her chasing me. "GIVE UP EMILY I WILL HAVE YOU SOON ENOUGH!" she shouted on her horse as I was up in the trees just hiding from her. 'I better just stay up here until she leaves and then burn the cloths so they have nothing to track me by.' I thought silently up on one of the top branches of a big oak tree while my clones made a whole bunch of noise in the other one's throwing Jade off. Eventually she rode off. And once my human ears couldn't hear her any more I let my Dragon ears take over. I dropped the signal once she got to scaling the first cliff. 'good she's far enough away.' I thought pulling out the tux and burning it to ashes. Once there was nothing left of it I started off once again.

It took me a good week to get back to Allendale Michigan and man it was exhausting, because let's face it when your flying over an ocean trying to doge any creature that might mistake you for food you got to be on high alert. Once I got back down pierce street I stopped my flight and started to walk because let's face it I was running low on Energy. The irony of this was that I finally passed out in front of Amara's house oh the irony!

~Amara's P.O.V~

"What the? Who in their right mind would be out in this weather?" I asked my self totally lost. I walked out side and down to the side of the rode. As I got closer I started to recognize who it was. "no way! E-Emily!" I said totally shocked running the rest of the way. Sure enough I got down to where she was (slightly covered in the first snow fall of the Michigan winter) and picked her up and ran right to her Aunts house. I kicked in the door (hey I had my hands full give me a break) and found her mom having a panic attack, my future self pacing across the room, the inner's trying to calm Emily's mom down and Set's, Hotaru, and Michael trying to calm down her mom. Where as to Courtney she was freaking out about ready to rip her hair out because she felt like she had failed at her job. John was huddled up in a corner in the fettle position with this horrified look on his face. Shyanne was on the couch with her faced in a pillow screaming angry at her self. Kelsey was crying her eyes out while her crazy B.F tried to calm her down. While the rest of Emily's team was helping out those crazy goofs.

"What's with all of the commotion guys?" I asked like I didn't know in the entrance way to the living room they all looked up first mad then they saw Emily. Her mom instantly put her hands over her mouth in utter shock as tears of joy started to roll down her face. Courtney was instantly relieved, Shyanne looked up and instantly chilled, Kelsey started to sequel like a little five year old happy to see her sister, John looked up and totally relaxed after that. Mina waited until she was out of my arms and in her family's to tackle me to the ground in a Venusian hug. Which really surprised me considering the fact that she normally would have tackled me before hand. Eh she might have just been polite or something like that. Queen Jupiter looked up at me and simply said, "thank you." "don't tell that to me ma'am I just found her passed out in the gravel covered snow." I shrugged being polite. "no Amara you don't understand old friend... we've been looking for her for a good week. When Setsuna told us she was kidnapped I freaked out. But now that she's back I think Sophie is going to be a lot happier. She's been moping around all week with Mina." Jupiter stated sitting on the floor with Emily on her lap out cold.

~Emily's P.O.V~

Once I woke up I found my self on John's lap. I think my girly side got the best of me. You know why... cause one I kissed the idiot two some how I managed to uh... cuddle up to him and go back to sleep. Yep I was just that crazy.

When I woke up a second time I was in the same position that I had crashed only half an hour earlier and I only got up because of my stupid wrist watch. "what?" I groaned answering the darn thing while my boss' face appeared on the small screen and I kinda slammed my face into John's shoulder really tired. "EMILY!"he shouted at me. "sorry sir... I didn't get any sleep all week... that and I'm low on my energy. Lower than any human or superhero should be." I explained before my boss got angry..er at me. "oh... well I was just going to remind you that starting tomorrow you got a two year mission coming up. Where you can finish your schooling at the same time." my boss explained. "I know sir." I replied pulling my face out of it's position and just resting my chin where my face was. "good. Now rest up kid! We can't have our best leader grumpy and tired tomorrow! Now I'll see you at 1400 hours tomorrow!" he stated cheerful. To cheerful for my taste. "yep...by!" I groaned falling back asleep.

1300 hours (1:00 p.m) the next day...

"Well I'll see ya guys later!" I said with my back pack of stuff and military stuff on. "WHY DOES MY EMMY HAVE TO GO NOW?" John shouted crying his eyes out. "shut up I'll be back soon dude!" I said slapping him on the back and hugging him. After that I got tackled to the ground by a crying Mina. "Minako-oneechan chill I'll be back soon buddy!" I explained trying to stop the water works. "but... but I'm gonna miss my imoto..." Mina replied sniffling. "dude... here take her... I don't need her for now." I stated handing her my teddy bear. "D-Dorthy bear... but why?" Mina asked. "dude... she'll cool you down when I can't. But when I get back I get my teddy bear back DEAL!" I stated. "deal." Mina replied. "good now be a good Onee-chan and take good care of the idiot for me while I'm gone." I stated with a smirk. "WILL DO!" Mina shouted hugging me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Wedding's and goin' home

2 years later in Japan when all of us were out of high school...

"AHHH CRUD TACO'S I GOTTA GET GOING TO SERENA'S WEDDING IT STARTS IN LIKE THREE HOURS! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" I shouted running off the base (thankfully I was free to leave to go back home) in my uniform with the invite to Serena's wedding in my left pocket of my military pants.

Three hours later...

"* Pant * I'm * Pant * finally * Pant * here!" I said in the EVIL PINK dress that Serena had sent me and combat boots. "Glad you could make it Emmy!" Rei stated in a similar dress of the same color. "so I take it that your a bride's made to huh?" I stated. "yep. She figured that she would have all of us Inner scouts and you as her brides made's." Rei stated. "cool oh and by the way... Pink is not a half bad color on you." I stated smacking her a high five. "ya you two." Rei laughed. "eh I think my boots would state other wise." I laughed pulling up the floor length dress to show off my combat boots (and thankfully not the pants underneath). HEY GIVE ME A BREAK I ONLY HAD TIME TO SWTICH OUT OF MY SHIRTS INTO THIS DRESS! And I still hate dresses!

At the reception...

"YO PEEPS LISTEN UP! I would like to make a toast to my good friend Serena. You may be a ditz, a klutz," I started and clearly she wasn't to thrilled on how it was starting, but I continued anyways, "a Detention magnet, a lazy slug," I continued by then Rei had her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh. " The person to least trust with time management... (I'm just thankful that she doesn't have Pluto's job as a time guardian!)" I continued Rei slammed her head on the table trying to hid her quiet laughter but failed when her body was shaking from laughing WAY to hard, "I believe your detention record speaks for it's self here buddy. But I am sorry for the past two years when I couldn't be in Detention shooting spit wads at Mrs. H's head and acting completely innocent. I'm sorry that I couldn't fight by your side when you guys needed me the most. But I promise you this. You need me just say the word Princess and this worrier will be there before you can say taco-muffins! You know why?" I stated continuing my spheel. Serena just shook her head no and I continued with, "Because Best friends isn't a label it's a promise! Oh ya and Dariean you break her heart or be unfaithful to that ditz and let's just say your face will in fact be broken with in a day of you doing that. Got it...get it...GOOD!" I shrugged finishing my spheel and totally freaking Dariean out. "NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Courtney shouted with her ear piece mike in hand running to the stage. "OH TRUE THAT!" I agreed running after her and flipping onto the stage with Jordan,Kelsey, and Alexis behind us.

Ami's wedding...

"So remind me why we're in Blue?" Rei asked totally lost. "because Pyro it's Ami's wedding! SO STAND UP STRAIGHT AND CHILL OUT!" Mina and I shouted at her. "you guys are crazy!" Rei grumbled. "THANK YOU!" Mina and I both said laughing. Let's just face it dude that wedding was like any other one... except more Scout-ish!

"Ami... you know you've been in marching band to long when...Letters past G aren't important, you mark time to the radio. When someone starts to clap you automatically snap to attention. Slides feel normal... you didn't think of a play ground when you heard number four, your always in step with the people around you. You instantly recognize key changes when listening to the radio. You can change into or out of your uniform in sixty seconds... you've actually TIMED the last one. You've calculated the number of 8-to-5 steps it takes to cross the field. You start subconsciously start humming your fresh men half time show. Others join in... all of these apply to you." I stated. That got every one a cracking up! "oh ya and AMI WHAT DO YOU MARCH WITH!" I shouted at her. She got up and screamed. "CONFIDENCE!" I shouted back, "WHAT DO YOU EAT WITH!" she shouted back, "CONFIDENCE!" I shouted, " WHAT DO YOU SLEEP WITH!" she screamed back, "CONFIDENCE!" I shouted, "WHAT DO YOU DREEM WITH!" that totally lost her, "... * Cricket's chirping *... Confidence?" She replied. "YEP WHEN IN DOUBT SHOUT CONFIDENCE!" I laughed. "oh man I miss that from high school!" Ami laughed. "AGREED!" I shouted back. "now..." Courtney started standing up twirling her ear piece mike in her hand. "let's..." Alexis stated looking at her nails as she got up and pulling out her guitar. "get..."Kelsey stated standing up with her drum sticks in her hand. "this..." I said pulling out my Guitar. "party..." Jordan stated standing up putting her shades on the top of her head. "STARTED RIGHT!" the five us shouted about to get away from the table. Courtney just ran to the stage, I ran backwards and did a back flip on to there, Jordan just rolled her eyes as she calmly walked there, Alexis for some odd reason felt like skipping up there, and Kelsey just felt like being a bunny rabbit and hopped up to the stage. "COME ON JORDAN YOU WALK SLOWER THAN MY GRANDMA, IN A SNOW STORM, IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY THROUGH A SWAMP!" I shouted at Jordan. "how is that even possible?" Rei asked. "who knows.. but Rei you got to remember this is Emily we're talking about."Mina stated. "true." Rei agreed. Of course that little statement I told Jordan... well... that ended up in a wrestling match and well I kinda won.

Mina's wedding...

"Yo Minako-oneechan you ready or what?" I asked knocking on the door to the room she was in. All I heard in reply was small sniffles and crying. I instantly busted in through the locked door guarded by every heavy thing in the room only to find Mina hiding in a corner crying. I instantly shut the door behind me and being who I was... I just had find out what was wrong. "Minako-oneechan yo okay?" I asked totally worried. "* sniffle * ya I just guess it's just nerves." she whimpered out. "what you afraid to spend the rest of your life with Malachite?" I asked with a chuckle. She just nodded her head. "well dude he'll treat you right man! And if he doesn't... well let's just say that he's not going to like me when I'm angry!" I stated with a smirk. Mina just looked up and tackled me into a hug.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Dude why is your shoulder wet?" Rei asked in the chapel area of the church in her position while every one waited for the bride. "dude some times people actually cry." I shrugged. "well I knew that but what happened?" Rei asked confused. "she was having a panic attack u know the whole ordeal." I shrugged. "EMILY MINA NEEDS YOU LIKE NOW!" Kelsey said bursting in through the doors. "AY AY CAPTIAN CRUNCH!" I replied charging out of the stupid spot I was put in.

30 seconds later...

"Okay Minako.. what's your problem?" I asked walking in to the back only to find her flipping out over something. "MY DAD IS SICK AND HE ISN'T HERE!" she stated having a panic attack. "Well that's easy to fix!" I shrugged snapping my fingers and I was in my Military uniform. "seriously?" she groaned. "Seriously." I shrugged laughing. "YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF NOW GO! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" Kelsey shouted shoving us through the doors. Once I got so sick of the slow walking I dragged Mina down the isle shoved her at him pulled him down to eye level to me and simply warned him this, "you break her heart or do any thing that would make me believe that you would let alone be unfaithful to her I swear I will rip you to pieces and feed you to my dog! We clear?" "y-yes."he squeaked out in fear. "good now hurry up and get there the sooner this part is over with the sooner the reception fun can begin!" I growled letting him go and snapping my fingers again so that the dress was back. "oh gosh some things the Military drill into her only get worse -.-'" Mina groaned. "go figure." Malachite said shocked. I turned around and shot him a death glare and he shut up.

The reception...

"Mina... when an 'all nighter' means not getting up to pee... When all of my names in my black book have M.D after them... when 'getting lucky' means finding my car in the parking lot... when the candles cost more than the cake... I promise you we'll still be best friends. Oh ya and Normal people are just jealous because we act like retards in public and other people still love us! So dude... HERE'S TO ONE OF MY CRAZIEST NON-BILOGICAL SISTERS WHO THROUGH THICK AND THIN AND THROUGH VIDEO GAMES AND VIDEO GAME DEPRIVATION I PROMIS YOU WE'LL STILL BE BEST FRIENDS! HERE'S TO YOU V. DOG!" I stated with my glass raised and downing it instantly. Did I mention I kinda had her convinced that Mountain dew is better than wine? Because I did! Any how I basically pulled out my Guitar while every one toasted just not as fast as me. Then in a blink of an eye I was on stage ready to get the party started! "you do realize that we're not playing right away right?" Courtney asked. "UGH NOW YOU TELL ME!" I growled. "well sorry I thought you knew!" she replied a bit snippy. "WELL I DIDN'T!" I replied. "you know what?" she asked. "what?" I growled. "...Baritones...suck!" she stated totally ticking me off. "what did you just say!" I growled. "you heard me... Baritones... suck!" Courtney stated getting me even angrier. "WHY YOU LITTLE EAT GUITAR!" I shouted jumping up off of the stage and smashing my Guitar over her head knocking her out. "HA!" I shouted as she passed out. Every one just looked shocked. " dude I totally saw that coming!" Alexis laughed. "AGREED!" Abby replied laughing with Alexis. "if you two weren't related to Mina I swear I would have beaten you up by now!" I growled. They looked at each other shrugged then said, "ya we know." "I swear you guys are going to be the death of me!" I groaned irritated. "YOU DARN RIGHT WE ARE!" all of my friends laughed. I on the other hand just rolled my eyes.

Rei's wedding...

"and so we Join these two in holy matrimony. If any one objects let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the pastor dude said. Then in the back ground I was snoring dead asleep. That's when the whole room started to crack up even Rei and Jedite! Rei bit her lower lip with a smile plastered on her face while Jedite was on the ground laughing his head off. After a few moments of laughter the whole thing went down to the point where the past dude said, "you may kiss the bride... and will some one please wake Emily up!" That's when they all started to laugh again. Rei and Jedite couldn't kiss because they were laughing to hard and Mina punched me in the shoulder to wake me up. "I'z up!" I groaned looking over at her. Rei turned around and Jedite looked over at me with this look that said 'can you please let us continue now?' I just gave them my classic sheepish grin basically saying 'sorry please continue'. "I swear something never change!" Rei said rolling her eyes.

The reception...

"Rei, The days we are so crazy that people think we're high... and the days that we're so board.. we laugh so hard we cry! All of the inside jokes... and saying 'I remember when'... are just some of the reasons as to why we'll always be best friends k. oh ya and a best friend is a person who will make you laugh when you think you'll never smile again. SO HERE'S TO YOU PAL!" I stated once again toasting and downing the drink again. "oh ya and Jedite like I told the last four idiots... you break her heart or be unfaithful I'mma gonna break your face. Okay... okay!" I added on once I was done with the drink. "dude..." Courtney started. "ya?" I replied. "you and me both!" she agreed. "SCORE!" the two of us shouted fist bumping each other. "I swear you two are always crazy!" Alexis groaned. "WE KNOW!" we laughed. "so Leet's guess who's next!" Kelsey laughed elbowing Lita who just dropped her head totally embarrassed.

Lita's wedding...

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may no kiss the bride." the Pastor dude said. Then Lita and Motki did just that. Of course being the twins that we were we just hugged each other and cried happy for our future parents. "you guys okay?" Mina asked totally lost. "YA WE'RE JUST REALLY HAPPY FOR THEM!" we replied still crying. "Good to hear." Mina laughed.

The Reception...

"So Leets... we just wanted to remind you that we love you a lot (hello kinda have to!) and thank God every day for blessing me with a friend that is just simply amazing!" Kelsey started. "so when YOU think that there is NO one who understands or cares." I added on. "remember that we love you and try to smile!" Kelsey and I both finished off. "awe thanks girls!" Lita said with a huge grin on her face. "ya no problem... but you know something." I stated. "what?" she asked suspiciously. "Best friends are the kind of people that you can't be mad at for over an hour because you have something important to tell them!" I shrugged. "IT'S TRUE!" Courtney laughed. "SO HERE'S TO THE COOLEST FUTURE MOM EVER! Oh ya and Motki... you break her heart and or be unfaithful you get your but kicked out of this solar system! We clear?" I stated. "y-yes ma'am!" Motki said a bit intimidated at my anger. "good. And I'm quite sure that daddy's girl wouldn't mind helping. Now would ya Kels?" I asked. "I would be more than happy to help you if that happens!" she agreed with a mischievous grin on her face. " I blame you!" Lita said looking over at Motki. "I blame me to." he agreed.

After the wedding reception I was on my motorcycle heading back to Seth's house for a while until my parents forced me back so I could end up getting married to John. On my way I passed by all of the happy couples (oh by the way the outer's got married a year ago). Ami was just chatting away with Zoicite about who knows what. He pointed over her shoulder she turned around and waved as I was about to pass. I just stuck my tong out and did my side way's peace sign. Ami just rolled her eyes and chuckled behind her hand. 'ah always so proper.' I thought rolling my eyes as I zoomed on by. A few miles up there was Mina cuddled up to Malachite in the limo. Of course once my oneechan saw me she instantly bolted to the window stuck her head out and waved. I just did a small wave back and a silly grin and well there was this semi up a head and well I couldn't resist. I turned back to the road went on to a make shift ramp and did a flip on my bike over the semi truck! When I landed my hands were on the handle bars while the rest of me was up in the air and then gravity pulled it back down to the motorcycle. Apparently Rei was looking out the window in shock. Then at the sight of no helmet she got kinda ticked off and gave me a death glare. I just gave her a sheepish grin and zoomed off to do the same thing to another semi truck. When I landed I was doing the same thing except I had one hand on the handle bar while the other was out in the air. I looked back over to the car by me and let's just say that Leet's wasn't a happy camper. I just gave her a sheepish grin switched hands, saluted and charged off once I got my butt into that seat after a Semi one again. That time the bike Landed before I did. I did a flip onto it and Shocked the living day lights out of Serena. I just rode up to their car passed her somethings to give to the others and rode off. What I gave her were some letters addressed to them and a watch to match their main color and a symbol of their power. Ami's was blue with a water look to it. Mina's was orange with a beam of light kind of deal on it. Serena's was pink with a crescent moon on it. Rei's was Red with a fire look to it. Lita's was green with a Lightning bolt on it.

A While later I got home and Seth told me to pack my stuff up because my parents wanted us back by tomorrow. I walked up stairs nodded my head and called up them one by one telling what was going on. I strictly told them to have a nice honey moon and not to even think of coming to the park the next day.

The next day oddly enough they didn't listen to my instructions! I mean I kind of suspected that Mina wouldn't listen but the rest of them! THAT'S JUST CRAZY! My Siege buddies and I got tackled with hugs by the people that we would soon call our parents then got hugged by every one else. Finally It was down to the last hug. Minako's I swear she's the hardest to let go of! We're just to tight! She literally tackled me into a hug and started to cry. "why do you have to leave buddy!" Mina choked out muffled into my shoulder. "so the future can happen smart one. Now go be a good girl and cry on Malachite's shoulder." I said trying to lighten up the mood. "Okay but you better promise to come back as much as you can! HOLIDAYS TOO!" Mina warned. "I promise dude... the times that I'm coming back are in that letter that Serena should have given you okay. Now calm down. Your going to be fine!" I laughed. " * Sniffle * okay... I'll miss ya pal!" she stated. "ya... same... now go and live your dream of being a super star while you still can." I laughed. Screwing up her hair. "AY AY CAPTIAN CRUNCH!" she stated being the dork that I had some how rubbed off on to her. "GOOD!" I replied smacking her in the back so hard that she managed to crash into Malachite. "I AM SO GOING TO MISS THAT!" Mina groaned. "that's why I'm here Mina." Lita laughed. "ya but it won't be the same!" Mina groaned. "shut up you'll just have to live with the second best -.-.."Lita groaned. "FIIIINNNEEE!" Mina groaned slamming her head into Malachite's chest. "man are you sure that you and Serena aren't related?" Rei asked. "yes... NOW BACK AWAY FROM MALACHITE HE'S MINE EAT THAT YOU FAN GIRLS!" Mina stated hugging him half to death. "CAN'T BREATH!" Malachite choked out. "oops..." Mina stated letting him go as he dropped to the ground taking in as much air as he could. "sowwrie!" Mina stated with a sweat drop forming over her eye. "it's fine..." he groaned as he finally caught his breath.

Of course once we left I didn't make eye contact with any of them I just walked through the porthole and did a backwards wave to them. Every one of my other buddies either just walked through like me or waved with a smile on their face even though they were crying on the inside.

Once we got to where the porthole decided to spit us out we were in the royal gardens of Jupiter. Being the anti-social person I was today I yanked off my sneakers ripped off my socks and ran to some place deep in to the depths of the stupid garden place just trying to avoid every one around me. While every one else was dragged out of the gardens by the expert her self Kelsey.

All of my siege buddies (and my sister) were tackled by their parents. "Kelsey I'm so glad your back! But where is your sister?" mom asked hugging Kelsey. "she ripped off her sneakers and socks and ran some where deep into the heart of the garden like you might have expected." Kelsey groaned irritated. "you stay here with your father I'll go and find her." mom stated letting her go and charging into the gardens. "I wonder why your sister would do that...?" Dad said totally confused. "don't ask me I'm just as lost as you are!" Kelsey agreed shrugging. "can't you like channel your sister or something?" dad asked confused. "no why?" Kelsey asked confused. "because... your uh.. a quarter Martian. And a quarter Venusian and the rest of you if Jovian." dad shrugged. "your kidding me right?" Kelsey asked shocked. "NOPE!" dad laughed. "HOW DOES THAT WORK!" Kelsey asked totally shocked. "I'm half Martian and half Venusian your mother is a pure bread Jovian."dad shrugged. "AWESOME!" Kelsey shouted happy as a clam. "ya wait until your sister knows!" dad laughed. "ya but wait... if your part Martian and Venusian then how are you the king of Jupiter?" Kelsey asked totally lost. "eh my father was a noble Martian and my mother was a noble Venusian enough said." dad shrugged. "THEN HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU EVER END UP AS A SERVANT DUDE IN THE SILVER MEL?" Kelsey shouted shocked. "I was in disguise doing as my mother told me. As in seeking out a wife in disguise. You should have seen the look on her face when I told her that I was a noblemen!" he laughed. "oh..." Kelsey said finally getting it.

Some where deep in the heart of the gardens...

"Emily?" mom asked as calmly as she could. I said absolutely nothing I had my back turned to her and every thing! She calmly and slowly walked forward and put her hand on my shoulder saying, "are you alright?" "what do you think?" I growled in a shaky reply. "well what's wrong?" mom asked confused. I instantly turned around and my head snapped up to look her right in the eyes. I had tears running down my face and my hazel-green eyes had turned blue. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG YOU MADE ME LEAVE SOME OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS BEHIND! AND FOR WHAT SO I CAN SOON RULE THIS STUPID PLAINET SOME DAY?" I shouted angry,scared,confused, and over all sad. "E-Emily!" mom said shell shocked. "this place ruined me in the past... it turned me into some one who I wasn't and won't ever be...and that is true royalty. I'm a loyal person to my country,my state,and most of all my friends..." I stated turning my back to her once again. "w-what about your family?" mom asked shocked. "the only family I have is Kelsey and I'll do what ever it takes to protect my dear little sister." I stated. "b-but y-your father and I..." mom started. "you two caused me nothing but trouble! The only parents I know are long gone! In the past where they belong. You two mean nothing to me. But here's the irony of this... some times I do wish I was born as Mina's kid... at least she understands." I stated walking off wiping off my face. "ouch... right to the heart." mom stated a bit shocked.

Somewhere in mom's mind scape...

"Lita you know she's right. You and Motki have changed." Grandpa stated. "ya well I know that dad every one changes but I don't understand why Emily is so mad. Every thing that we did was for her and Kelsey. So I don't get it. Why are they so tight?" mom replied totally confused. "no Lita I mean you've changed for the worse not the better. And you keep on telling your self that every thing you do was for them but are you sure your not confusing them with your self?" Grandpa explained. "w-what do you mean dad!"Lita said shocked. "he's right you know. Mina faked her death when Emily was only five years old and suffered until her early teen years with a abusive step mother! Do you remember the first time in school when you meant her?" Lucy asked. "y-yes..." mom replied. "how did she come off to you as?" Lucy asked. "like no one should bug her and she seemed quite brutal..." mom replied again. "do you know why she was like that?" Lucy asked. "n-no..." mom said shrinking down a bit with her voice going quieter. "she was like that because of YOU!" Lucy stated getting angry. "w-why?" mom asked shocked. "BECAUSE SHE HAD NO ONE TO LOOK UP TO AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHE EVER MANAGED TO LOOK UP TO WAS YEARS OFF INTO THE FUTURE NOT WAITING FOR HER AT HOME! THE ONE AT HOME JUST WAS WAITING TO RIP HER TO SHREDDS EMOTIONALLY, PHYSICALLY, AND MENTALLY! NOT THE ONE IN THE FUTURE SIGHING OFF PAPER SUPPOSIDLY COUNTING DOWN THE DAYS UNTIL HER LITTLE GIRLS WOULD COME BACK! Do you know how hard it was for me to sit there in the far reaches of Emily's mind not able to do any thing about it because she wouldn't let me! YOU DIDN'T JUST HURT HER YOUR ACTS HURT ME AS WELL! HER AND I BOTH AGREE THAT THE LEETS THAT WE KNEW FROM THE PAST WAS THE BEST OF THE BEST! AND WE BOT AGREE THAT YOUR NOT THE WOMAN YOU ONCE WERE! Do you know something! SHE WROTE A POEM ABOUT YOU IN THE 2ED GRADE! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, SO FULL OF EMOTIONS THAT SHE COULDN'T SAY IN AN ESSEAY! It was twice as Beautiful when she spoke those words. Now... those words are meaningless they may have been true then... but the clearly aren't now! She use to look up to you... so did I. When we heard that Nephrite had brainwashed you she came running as fast as she could to save you. Once she saw how you were now... she said 'that's not the mother I know... that's not her.' she literally said that! Now the person she looks up to is the queen of Venus her best friend! You know why..." Lucy stated. "w-why?" mom said a bit shocked. "because she acted more like Emily's mother than you ever had! When she was sad Venus was always there for her when she needed some one to vent to Venus was there. When she was forced to go shopping Venus or Mina (either way they are the same person) was always there. And where were you? OH YA THAT'S RIGHT ON JUPITER DOING PAPER WORK! You know what she told me once. She literally said, 'sometimes I just wish I was born as Minako-oneechan's child. At least I would be loved by some one for who I was no mater what.' Your own daughter said that about you... yeash some lousy mother you are!" Lucy said before she stormed off to go and find me to calm me down. "Lucy is right you now Lita. Emily has gone through more stuff than you had to when you were little. Do you even know how old Emily is or what her favorite color is?" Grandpa asked. "I know she's over eighteen! And I think it's green!" mom stated. "Lita your child is eighteen and her favorite color is blue. If that doesn't show you how little you know about your own kid then I don't know what. You need to find your old self the self that the people loved and you need to re-connect with your children." Grandpa stated.

In my subconscious...

"I SWEAR I WILL BE A BETTER PARENT THAN SHE'LL EVER BE! SHE IS NOT THE LITA I KNEW AND LOVED! T-THAT _WOMAN_ IS A MONSTER IN MY MOTHER'S SKIN!" I shouted ticked off. "Emily... I just finished talking with that 'witch' and that's all I can do for you now pal. I-I'm sorry buddy." Lucy said dropping her head and using air quotes around the word _witch. _"I understand Lucy it's not your fault... It's mine... I shouldn't have sent you there in the first place. I-I just want the Lita that I knew and loved back. This new one is not a person I'm willing to call my mother." I replied dropping my head.

Back in my mother's mind...

"Father I don't quite understand... why is Emily like this?" mom asked at a loss. "don't you see Lita... the public influence has gotten to you. Who were the people who originally told you to send the girls into the past?" Grandpa stated. "the public..." mom replied shrinking down a bit. "and why did they say that?" Grandpa asked. "said that it would be safer for the twins."mom replied sheepishly. "do you know the real reason as to why?" Grandpa asked once again. "n-no..." mom said quietly. "it's because they wanted the girls out of the way so that they could brain wash you,make it seem like Motki was dead and put Nephrite into power. You see they sent more than one assassin to kill Emily and Kelsey but some one either intervened or the girls fought them off them selves. The person behind all of this was in fact Nephrite. Once you broke up with him he instantly started to plot his revenge. Then little by little he set his plan into motion. First of all he brain washed all of the people then he had Motki go off to war and supposedly 'die' then had the public make you send your girls back to the past while he tried to have them killed. Finally he brainwashed you into thinking that you were married to him! When in reality he had a little girl and a wife back on Pluto! Yes he's Jordan's father. Well right now he is in the plutonium prison while his daughter and wife are doing just fine with out him by having fun teasing the other outer scouts and their kids while keeping their duties in check and staying on top of every thing. While Nephrite's rotting away in jail. Or an insane asylum wearing a straight jacket. But either way that's what he did." Grandpa shrugged.

At dinner...

There was this really awkward silence around the table. Mom was just moving her food around her plate dad was eating like he usually was and quite oblivious at that! Let's just say that he didn't realize what was going o with us girls and his wife. Kelsey made sure to very ladylike but piggishly keep her mouth full. I on the other hand had an elbow on the table, was hunched over my plate, had my right hand keeping my forehead where it was at, and well I wasn't eating that much and if I did it wasn't like I was stuffing my self to the brim. "so how was your day girls?" dad asked with a happy grin on his face. I just slowly lifted my eyes to his face growling and giving him my most terrifying death glare, and Kelsey fist bumped me under the table for that one after we saw his reaction. "w-what a-about you Kelsey?" Dad asked shocked, terrified, and scared for life along with a whole lot of other stuff. Kelsey just shrugged. "and you my dear?" Dad asked my totally zoned out mother. "huh what? Oh it was fine." Mom shrugged coming back from la la land. "well that's good to hear." Dad said with a smile. "ya sure." mom shrugged slipping back into a old form of her self before she became queen. "well Girls I'll leave you to finish your dinner and be up bright and early tomorrow when we make our announcement that our two favorite daughter's are back! And don't forget to look ni~ce!" dad chirped walking out of there. "if you'll excuse me I'm not hungry tonight. Oh and by the way dad... by 'nice' I hope you don't mean dress because that'll never happen in your life time!" I said quite brutally as I stormed out of there. "yes I will see you all tomorrow good night." Kelsey said trying to hid her anger by being polite but there clearly was bitterness in her voice. Mom just got up and left the room with no explanation. "huff! Women!" dad said rolling his eyes totally irritated at our anger in his Martian tone.

Up in my room I was pacing the floor wondering if I could get back to the past let alone a different planet and hid out there with out my parents and sister knowing. I was still contemplating on just running out into the woods and living in some other place in this place far away from the royal city. 'ya... I can just sneak out in the middle of the night and I'll be in the woods before morning maybe even in the first town over before sunrise!' I thought mischievously then realizing that my backpack was somewhere in the pile that I had already made throwing my junk around to make it look semi like my old room aside from the state green walls (BAL!) along with the touches of pink and brown. "ah shoot where did I put my backpack?" I groaned thinking out loud as I scratched the top of my head. "hey sis what's up?" Kelsey asked. "oh nothing.. hey you wanna go backpack diving?" I replied pointing at the pile of junk on the floor with a silly grin. "uh no! Who knows how many dirty socks there are in there! And knowing you they could probably knock me out!" Kelsey stated grossed out. "wimp!" I stated pulling out a clip to not make me breath through my nose. "what ever sis I'll see ya in the morning. You know if you survive that long." Kelsey said walking out of there. "HEY!" I shouted at her with my nose still plugged so it kinda came out in a funny voice.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Emily?" mom asked knocking on my door looking around for me. "...WOAH! KELSEY WASN'T KIDDING WHEN SHE SAID MY SOCKS ARE WORSE THAN KNOCK OUT GAS!" I said poking my head up from the pile taking in a deep breath and yanking off the clip on my nose. "Emily? 0.o" Mom said shocked. "huh what? Ya what is it?" I replied turning around to find her there. "what in the world are you doing?" mom asked confused, shocked and close to speechless. "uh... backpack diving?^.^'''" I replied with a sheepish grin. "of course you were." mom said rolling her eyes and sort of laughing a bit. 'OH MY GOSH! SHE LAUGHED WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!' I thought completely shocked. "uh ya... you feelin' alright?" I asked a bit suspicious. "I feel fine why?" she replied. "no reason... your just acting... I don't know... uh... different." I shrugged. "different how?" she asked. "like uh... sort of... kinda... alright did Lucy's nagging finally get to you?" I said as it dawned on me. "you caught me so what's the charge?" Mom asked. "five dutch apple pies and ten pizza's. When your done bring them up here we got a lot do discuss." I said with a smirk. "if you say so you goof but I don't think your dad's going to be to thrilled about it." mom stated. "he can live! I got me a mom to catch up with." I said with a smirk. "why am I not surprised." mom said rolling her eyes and smirking as she walked out of my room. "oh so that's where it went to." I said randomly finding my back pack right in front of me.

A hour later...

"so what did ya wanna talk about?" I asked with a mouth full of pizza (the pies were still a cooking). "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the past oh ten or so years." mom stated eating her pizza in moderation compared to my pigging out. "ya it'z not a problem! Besides for who knows how long I have held a huge grudge against you so I should really be the one who is apologizing. So here it is... Mom I'm sorry for all of the stupid things that I had thought,said,groaned or any of that other stuff about you and how much at one point you sort of Irked me. But I now see what had happened to you due to the idiot Nephrite as he brain washed you and our people." I stated. "well Emmy it's alright. I still love ya you goof ball :)." mom stated calmly. "sweet! So... video games?"I asked. "Video games!" she agreed with a five hundred watt smile. "WOOT! So what first Smash bros,Mario cart what?" I asked with a smirk knowing that she was a bit rusty on the games. "Mario cart." mom shrugged knowing just as well as I that she was rusty. I turned on the contraption shoved the game in and started it up.

"EAT MY DUST!" I shouted blasting off instantly in first place she was in third and some how ended up in second place in the end. "well ma... seems your not so rusty as I thought." I shrugged. "thanks kid -_-'" mom said rolling her eyes. "NO PROBLEM!" I laughed.

The next morning I woke up on the floor with my face in a tub of pop corn with a thing of half polished off Mountain dew in one hand and a video game controller in the other. My mom on the other hand woke up with her face in a half empty melted thing of Ice cream with a can of root beer in one hand and a video game controller in the other. "G'morning." I groaned out still half asleep like I usually am in the morning. "mornin' squirt." mom groaned out yanking the bucket of pop corn off of her face (it kinda got stuck due to the stickiness of the ice cream. I just groaned out something unheard and walked into the stupid connecting bathroom to get a shower in and she left to do the same in her own room.

Some where in the outer plaint of Uranus' castle...

"Gracie... Gracie wake up... Gracie come on you goof I know you can hear me." Uranus said trying to shake Gracie awake. Gracie just groaned out something unheard to her mom and rolled over. "alright you asked for it kid." Uranus said picking up a pail of ice cold water off of the ground. Then doing something that started out as a innocent prank to get her daughter up Uranus dumped the bucket of water on Gracie's head. Clearly she didn't know that her 'innocent' little girl had a trick up her sleeve when she left with a empty bucket and a broad grin on her face while leaving a ticked off Gracie behind. "this mean's war..." Gracie said sitting up in her bed pulling out a set of small squirt guns from under her pillow. Gracie hopped out of her bed and got changed into her camo worrier's cloths and tied my camo head band I gave her when she joined us such a long time ago. She went into her bathroom and filled up her two small squirt guns and a larger squirt gun and strapped that one to her back. Instead of wearing grenades in a crisscross pattern over her chest she wore a whole lot of water balloons. If that wasn't bad enough SHE EVEN HAD HER PORTABLE HOSE IN WICH SHE COULD HOOK UP TO ANY WATER SISTEM! I swear every time we have a water balloon fight she ALWAYS wins.

When she was ready... she stealthy walked out of her room and started to hunt her mom. "shh be very very quiet I'm hunting Amara..eheheh" Gracie said with an Elmer Fudd laugh. Oh pour Amara she had no clue as to what the master of water balloon fights was up to but her suspicions were beginning to rise when sudden shots of water got blasted above her head, in front of her, behind her, or just a little to low to even hit her foot. At one point Gracie did manage to get Siea though...WHEN HE WAS READING THE NEWSPAPER IN THE KITCHEN WITH HIS COFFIE MUG! 'shoot a little to late on that one.' Gracie thought stalking off so she wouldn't be caught. Hey you can't blame the ninja of water balloon fight's. She excels in those things and finds it best to stay hidden and attack on the defensive rather than the offensive, and when some one finds you squirt them, or attack, or what ever then find a new spot while they are distracted until it comes down to the last player and blow their butts out of the water. Yep it's a Gracie thing most people wouldn't understand.

Amara:Correction... most people wouldn't want to understand...

Jesusfreak15: well ya know something...

Amara: what?

Jesusfreak15: I'M THE AUTHOR OK SO WHEN YOUR THE AUTHOR OF YOUR OWN STORY THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT HOW YOU LIKE IT!

Amara: well: aren't we a bit peeved today.

Jesusfreak15: Don't even go there...

Amara: oh why not? It can't be half as bad as the whole Alligator thing can it?

Jesusfreak15: shut yer pie hole.

Amara: why I think it's cute don't you Minako?

Minako: ABSOLUTELY! * zillion watt smile and a thumbs up*

Jesusfreak15: UGH! SQUARE ROOT OF NEGITIVE ONE TWO CUBED THAT WEIRD BACKWARDS E THING AND 3.14 AND IT WAS DELICIOUS TO YOU TO! *storms out of there* TH. IN. K ABOUT IT! * slams door off of hinges*

Jesusfreak15's mom: Pookie-Bear what was that loud crashing sound?

Jesusfreak15: *storm cloud over head* nothing mom. I'm going out for a bike ride i'll be back when ever.

Jesusfreak15's mom: alright don't forget your helmet.

Jesusfreak15: okay... * thoughts * by 'okay' I clearly mean... could... would... probably should... but I WON'T!

Minako: what in the world just happened?

Amara: I think she was speaking nerd or geek.. maybe even her own language I can't tell.

Emily: Correction guys she clearly said 'I ate some pie and it was delicious. Think about it'.

Minako: dude how do you know this stuff? 0.o

Emily: cause I speak her language.. and geek and nerd. Oh ya and the language of S.O as well.

Minako: dude your making me feel dumb.

Emily: * sheepish laugh * oh sorry pal.

Minako: what ever back to the story.

Amara: I've always wanted to say this... so...ROLL FILM!

A while later Gracie's plan had actually FAILED and her mom had her cornered with a super soaker ! HOW'S THAT FOR ODD!

Back on Jupiter...

"And so Ladies and Gentle men I proudly present my twin daughters Emily and Kelsey!" dad's voice boomed on a balcony over looking a huge crowd. Kelsey stepped out in a navy blue dress and flats. I on the other hand was in my Military uniform. That totally floored dad in shock mom was speech less and Kelsey was laughing her head off waving to the people like a princess. I just stuck a sucker in my mouth and flashed them a peace sign in a chilled way. "Emily I kinda need some help... my mom kind of trapped me in a corner!" Gracie's whisper said coming in through my ear piece. "what happened?" I asked suspiciously. "well let's just say it started out with a bucket of water and advanced to squirt guns, water balloons,and super soakers. "alright I'm on my way." I said pulling out a super soaker and walking back into the castle area. "Hey where in the world are you going?" dad asked trying not to yell. "to save a pals butt." I shrugged. "can't that wait!" dad groaned. "when you've known Gracie as long as I have. You know that the only person who can save the number one top dog at water fights is her partner in crime the number two top dog in water fights." I shrugged. "meaning?" dad asked. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "me... I'll be back when ever." I opened up a porthole to Uranus and just like that... I was gone. MAN DID DAD HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO IN THE LATER ON PRESS CONFRIENCE! SUCKER! 

Back on Uranus...

"Play time's over kid." Uranus said to Gracie ready to fire her super soaker. "Correction... I believe play time is over for YOU Uranus." I said sticking the super soaker into Uranus' back. "BOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP EMILY!" Gracie groaned. "sorry I had a little run in with my dad." I shrugged soaking Uranus half to death until she pulled out a white surrender flag. Uranus just walked off to go and change her cloths in defeat while I helped Gracie up from the floor. "go figure. So how's my partner in crime today huh?" Gracie asked smacking me on the back. "not to bad buddy not to bad. You?" I replied. "eh same." Gracie shrugged. "so what ya wanna do?" I asked as we walked down the hall way in no particular direction just roaming around. "uh... don't you have a press conference to go to?" Gracie asked raising an eyebrow in complete confusion. "screw those! I'm sure my parent's wont mind! Sides if they do then... well they can take it up with me personally later, cause right now I got a best friend ta be hangin' with!" I shrugged slapping her on the back. "SWEET! So how about we go to the skate park?" Gracie asked. "I was a hoping you would say that." I laughed pulling out my skate board. "ya but first let's get incognito." Gracie laughed. "ya... that might help." I laughed. "just a little bit!"Gracie agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

More wedding shoot!

A year later...

"COME ON EMMY WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! TODAY IS YOUR BIG DAY!" Kelsey shouted trying to wake me up at six in the morning. I just rolled over smacking her face on purpose. "HEY!" she groaned rubbing her sore nose. "youaskedforit..." I groaned out making the four words jumbled up into one big mess of a word. "COME ON WAKE UP! DO YOU WANT TO MISS YOUR WEDDING?" Kelsey shouted angry. "is that an option?" I asked with my eyes half open and lifting my head up from my pillow. "NO!" Kelsey shouted angry. "okay wake me up when this nightmare is over with." I groaned slamming my head back into my pillow. "UGH YOU ARE SUCH A LOST CAUSE!" Kelsey shouted annoyed. Soon enough to my annoyance my now married (all of them including my sis) best friends for life had managed to wake me up but that was about it.

The wedding...

The whole wedding deal was as traditional as it could get the old piano in a corner my B.F.F'S in Michigan blue Dresses and the guys in matching tux's And John in the traditional black and white tux. I forced my parents and my dad to stay in the whole chapel area with every one else and I told him I would handle it my self. You know how stubborn I am! Hey don't give me that look we all know I'm just as stubborn as Rei and Mina combined! IF NOT WORSE! You know how the bride is suppose to walk down the aisle in a dress right? Well uh.. let's just say that I stormed down the aisle in my Military uniform with the traditional veil over my face. Well honestly... that was probably the most traditional part about me that day. "you got the video camera?" Amara asked Setsuna who was in fact holding up a video camera taping every single second of this! "oh ya! I soooo can't wait until her kids come along! So Great-aunt Setsuna can show Eric and Erica their mommy's wedding day! Every thing from Six A.M to the end of the reception!" Setsuna whispered back trying not to laugh with an evil look on her face behind the video camera. "oh gosh... and Eric and Erica really?" Amara groaned. "dude... John named them not Emily. Sides they're her twin's so she's the one who has to deal with them." Setsuna shrugged. "ya besides your going to have a bunch of Bones and Angel fanatics running around the castle eh Pluto?" Amara said nudging Setsuna. "shut up! Your talking about my future grandchildren and inadvertently my own daughter and son in law!" Setsuna said a bit offended. While those two were sounding like old ladies in the third row back while it was still being recorded for future generations to crack up about the whole ceremony part was going down.

The stupid reception...

I was slightly shrinking down in my chair as people constantly said stuff about me that was either to true to not laugh at how stupid I was or was never true to me but to every one else it was. "So Emmy, here's to the crud we talk the guys we stalked the way we shop the laugh's we can't stop the gossip we spill the looks that could kill, we'll stay together cuz we're best friend's for ever! I'm just tellin' it like it is pal!" Venus stated with her little spheel. "Shanks Onee-Chan" I said earning Venus' signature V for victory sign. "Dear _best friend_, your _stupid. _You _fail_. Your _weird_. Your not _perfect. _But that's okay. I'm like that, too. We laugh at the randomest things. You know my ugliest side. Even though we disagree some times, we never fight. When I'm sad your always there to make sure I'm okay. Thanks for being there for me. I LOVE YOU ONEE-CHAN!" Courtney said as a huge grin split across her face at that last statement. "thanks Imoto." I laughed shaking my head with an ear to ear grin on my face. "Emmy... there's nothing that you can say or do to make you less than my best friend." Shyanne said with a shrug of her shoulders and a slight smirk on her face. "Best friends we're the kind of people who laugh at a joke three times... Once when it's told a second time when it's explained to us and five minutes later when we ACTUALLY get it." Gracie shrugged. "Best friends: Dance like we're retarded. Laugh like we're freaks. Sing like we're on drugs, but hey we're having fun." Amanda said with a smirk. "Cross your heart and hope to die boys and make up cloths and lies forever there until the end that's the description of a best friend." Alexis said with a half smile. "God made us best friends because he knew our mom's couldn't handle us as sisters." Carissa shrugged. "to true." I laughed. "Best friends, instead of saying 'Excuse me' we shove each other out of the way and say 'move' we hug each other and laugh at any random moment. We argue about the stupidest thing then find out we're both wrong! It's who we are." Abby shrugged trying not to laugh. "me and you is friends. You smile, I smile. You hurt, I hurt. You cry I cry... you jump off a bridge I'm gonna miss your E-mails. Marching band... the _REAL _high-light of the game." Jordan said laughing her head off. "love you two cousin." I grumbled While Uranus was cracking up like crazy. "best friends HA ARE YOU KIDDING ME MORE LIKE SISTERS!" Kelsey laughed. "dude... we are sisters." I stated pointing that out. "ya I know...THAT'S WHY IT WORKS!" Kelsey said laughing with Uranus. "oh ya John..." Courtney started. "you ever and we mean ever! Break this girls heart or be unfaithful to her your lunch meat! DO YOU HEAR US LUNCH MEAT!" the Scouts and my Siege buddies all said at the same time...EVEN MY MOTHER! How's that for a shocker. "NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Courtney stared. The sad part was... they dragged me off of the stage for the last half of the mushy love songs AND WOULDN'T LET ME BACK ON UNTIL AFTER THE BREAK! So for the whole time while I was FORCED to dance I just gave them the stink eye not even realizing that Setsuna was still recording every thing!

Before the band and my self get back on the stage I sneak up behind Setsuna and ask this simple question, "what up wit the Video camera?" That's when she got this shocked look that basically said 'BUSTED!' "remember Aunt Set's you can't kill five birds with one paint ball." I shrugged like it was nothing. "WHAT ARE YOU MINAKO OR SOMETHING?" Setsuna said finally regaining her voice. "no she's worse." I shrugged like it was nothing as I walked back onto the stage. "...HEY LEAD SINGER, ELECTRIC GUITAR,KEY BOARD, AND DRUMMER GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP HERE BEFORE I DRAG THEM UP HERE!" I shouted after whistling to make the crowd shut up. Sure enough it worked and they were up on stage in no time!

_Fin :) _

A.N- sorry it's short guys ^_^' but well I couldn't think of any thing. Go figure huh. And I don't remember if I've said this before but I don't own Sailor moon just the characters of my mind as in Emily and the Siege solders. PEACE OUT! Coming soon 'I'M YOUR WHAT!' heh it's going to be crazy be warned!


End file.
